


The Companion

by Arobeebee



Series: The Chronicles of Bunbun [1]
Category: GOT7, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Breeding, Bunny Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Cuddlefucking, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking Machines, Grooming, Hand Feeding, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor GOT7 (Ensemble), Minor Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yugyeom, Needy Jeon Jungkook, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Ownership, Pacifiers, Paddling, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Protective Hyungs, Protectiveness, Puppy Kim Yugyeom, Sex Toys, Sickfic, Smut, Somnophilia, Spanking, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Sub Park Jimin, Subspace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 150,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arobeebee/pseuds/Arobeebee
Summary: Wealthy CEO Kim Namjoon adopts a very special bunny hybrid as an anniversary present for his five boyfriends. This is the story of Jungkook's new life as an adopted companion, his trials and tribulations as he learns how to live as part of human society, and the friends he makes along the way.(Basically just an excuse for gratuitous bunny!Jungkook sexytimes. Open for requests.)





	1. Quality Assurance

 

 

Namjoon signs the final page of the adoption contract without bothering to read the small print. He’s been planning this for _months_ now, he knows the ins and outs of hybrid adoption like the back of his hand. And he knows a reputable company such as _LifeCompanions_ wouldn’t try to pull a fast one by contracting a well-paying customer into doing something they weren’t 100% on board with.

“Wonderful,” his sales rep concludes with a charming smile, gathering his copies of the final papers. “Everything seems to be in order, Mr Kim. Might we offer you a complementary tour of our bonding suites? Or perhaps you’d care to stop by the playroom with young Jungkook before you leave?”

“It _has_ been a long day,” Namjoon acknowledges casually, trying not to sound too eager.

After all, it’s been almost two weeks since he last had time to bond with his new pet at the companionship centre (business at the company has kept him busy, of late) and it’d probably be best if he broke the bunny in gently before taking him home.

“As a matter of fact, I might take you up on that offer,” he agrees, flashing the elder a polite smile. “If it isn’t too much trouble.”

“Of course, sir.” The man takes out his phone, tapping away on the screen for a moment before standing and bowing respectfully, gesturing towards the door with a sweep of his hand. “If you’d like to head down the hallway towards the playrooms, one of my colleagues will take you to your suite.”

Namjoon nods in thanks and proceeds as directed, already feeling the residual tension in his shoulders from the long working week begin to ease.

By the time he’s settled comfortably on the plush armchair in the furnished ‘playroom’, suit jacket and tie draped over the back of the nearby couch, he could almost call himself _relaxed._

And then the door opens.

“Mr Kim!”

A warm smile curls at his lips as the excitable hybrid closes the playroom door and hurries over to the armchair, Namjoon opening his arms in time to catch the bunny as Jungkook jumps into his lap with a delighted little laugh.

“The caretakers told me you’d be coming to collect me soon, but I didn’t know it would be _today,”_ the hybrid says quickly, small nose twitching as he snuffs at the collar of Namjoon’s shirt and up his throat. “Did you really sign the papers, Mr Kim? Am I really yours?”

“You’re really mine,” Namjoon confirms, laughter in his voice as he cups the hybrid’s chin gently to kiss him. “Do you remember me telling you my boyfriends and I had a big day coming up?”

Jungkook nods, long brown-and-white ears flopping with the movement.

“Well, today’s the day,” the CEO continues. “It’s our five-year anniversary, you see. And I told them I’d be bringing a very special present home, something we could all enjoy together.”

The bunny blushes an adorable shade of pink, almost vibrating in Namjoon’s lap.

“M-me?”

Namjoon smiles and kisses the bunny’s nose. “You, bun. I know you’re going to make us very happy.”

“I’ll try Mr Kim,” Jungkook promises earnestly (what a _cutie,_ aigoo). “I’ll try my best to please you.”

“I know you will, little one.” Namjoon slides a hand down from the bunny’s hip to idly fluff up his tail where it sticks out at the back of his small cotton shorts. “But have you forgotten what we talked about the last time I was here, baby? What name did I ask you to call me?”

The bunny blushes again and ducks his gaze shyly. “Namjoon-hyung.”

“Mm.” Namjoon smiles when the bunny’s eyes flutter at the praise (god, the little one’s so _easy_ to push). “It’s very important that you remember the rules I lay down, Kookie, especially now that you’re mine. Maybe we need to go over last visit’s lesson a second time, hm?”

Jungkook shudders, pink cheeks darkening as he bites his lip.

“S-sir, Mr Kim,” he stutters. “I mean Namjoon-hyung, I…”

“Shhh.” Namjoon leans in to kiss the bunny, enjoying the needy whimper his action elicits. “I know, little one. The caretakers haven’t let you play with anyone else since I last visited, have they? I’ve been reading your care records these past twelve days, I know just how worked-up you’ve been during your maintenance spankings. That poor little hole of yours hasn’t been filled in so long, has it?”

Jungkook shakes his head, pouting cutely. “They took away all my toys at bedtime so I couldn’t even play.”

“Aww, baby,” Namjoon coos, slipping his hand down the back of Jungkook’s tiny cotton shorts to push his fingers between the bunny’s cheeks, rubbing through the slick already gathering there. “Don’t worry, hyung’s going to give you something to play with after your spanking.”

He’s never seen a hybrid get into position quite so quickly before, and can’t suppress a fond chuckle at the bunny’s eagerness, but he takes his time to ease down those stretchy cotton shorts, pushing Jungkook’s loose white shirt further up his back to bare him properly. For a moment he admires the way the bunny’s white tail twitches as his hands knead and stroke the flesh of the rabbit’s buttocks.

“Say my name, Jungkookie.”

“N-Namjoon hyung,” the bunny whispers, hands clutching onto Namjoon’s pantleg as the human braces his left arm across the hybrid’s back.

“Good boy. Let’s make sure you don’t forget it again.”

As expected, the sweet little rabbit-hybrid begins whimpering and squirming as soon as the first spank lands. Namjoon’s smile grows, equal parts fond and aroused at the bunny’s dramatics.

Honestly, Jungkook’s reactions to over-the-knee discipline are what had initially attracted Namjoon’s attention six months back, when he’d first taken a tour of the _LifeCompanions_ facility. He’d been watching an assortment of trained hybrids through a one-way mirror as they lazed about in one of the communal play areas, some reading or listening to music, others grooming each other, a few playing with some of the _toys_ and other pleasure apparatus spread about the spacious, open area. But then, off to one side near a seating area, he’d caught sight of a pair of sock-clad feet kicking in the air, and his gaze had been drawn to the scene.

 _“All of our companions are fully obedience-trained to prepare them for family life,”_ his tour guide had narrated, clearly noticing his shift in focus. _“That little one is normally very well-behaved, but he has a lot of energy – bunny hybrid, I’m sure you understand. Our caretakers are careful to provide guidance where necessary to curb any unsatisfactory behaviours.”_

Namjoon had nodded distractedly, enraptured by the sight of the bunny’s white tail quivering against his pale-pink cheeks as the caretaker slowly and methodically worked the small paddle down the backs of the hybrid’s thighs as the little one wriggled and cried. A second caretaker approached from nearby, taking a seat on the couch beside his colleague and drawing the bunny’s upper torso into his own lap to hold him down more firmly.

 _“Of course, all hybrids heal at a rate almost ten times faster than your average human, so measures have to be taking to ensure our discipline leaves a lasting memory that will serve as a lesson even after the initial pain as faded,”_ the sales rep had continued. _“Additionally, we’ve found with certain hybrid species that lighter forms of discipline only serve to excite them. Bunnies can be particularly prone to arousal if improperly handled.”_

The CEO had smiled at that, only then noticing the way the bunny rocked his hips rapidly against his caretaker’s thighs despite his tears. _Prone to arousal indeed._

 _“I’d quite like to meet that little one,”_ he’d remarked at the time, nodding towards Jungkook as his disciplinarians finally drew him up for kisses and gentle petting, one man drying his cheeks while the other wrapped a hand around Jungkook’s arousal to quickly stimulate him into a tearful orgasm.

Eighteen private ‘meetings’ later, and the bunny is finally his. It’s been well worth the wait; he knows everything about the hybrid there is to know (his upbringing in the centre, his companionship training, his favourite foods, his _skills,_ his endearing little habits), and finds nowadays that he can play the rabbit like a finely-tuned instrument.

“Ah! H-hyung,” the bunny whimpers tearfully, toes drumming against the floor as Namjoon cups his hand and works on warming the sensitive spot between cheek and thigh.

Namjoon’s smile curls wider as he admires the glistening slick accumulating between the bunny’s cheeks.

“We’re not done yet, little one,” he remarks, pausing for a moment to rub a thumb over the bunny’s wet, puckered entrance just to watch the hybrid startle and squirm. “Hands back, Jungkookie, and hold yourself open for me.”

The bunny gives a shuddering sob even as he ruts a little against Namjoon’s lap (the CEO lets him, because it’s fucking _hot_ to see the bunny so desperate after such a simple spanking), reaching back with both hands to grip his asscheeks, pulling them apart to reveal his wet entrance,

“Good boy,” Namjoon purrs, holding his ring, middle and index fingers together and tucking his thumb and little finger down against his palm to create a smaller, slimmer surface area to ‘paddle’ with. “Let’s make sure you remember this lesson for next time, little bunny.”

His first sharp spank against the hybrid’s puckered hole makes Jungkook suck in a startled gasp, but he goes back to being his usual vocal self after that, uttering cute little squeals of pain and surprise as Namjoon slowly, firmly punishes his gushing entrance, until Jungkook’s hips are grinding against him in a constant rhythm and the bunny’s dramatic vocalisations have transitioned into more genuine crying as his hole steadily grows a darker pink.

When his fingers begin to ache a little, Namjoon reluctantly puts an end to the play, shaking out his hand to ease the cramping before pulling Jungkook up to straddle his lap, admiring the bunny’s flushed face and puffy, tearfilled eyes.

“Th-thank you for the lesson, Namjoon-hyung,” the hybrid sniffs obediently, his hands clutching onto the CEO’s shoulders.

Namjoon coos at him, pressing little butterfly kisses across his flushes skin, wiping away the tears.

“It’ll all feel better in a few minutes, Kookie,” he reassures. “Hyungie’s just going to hold you until it’s all healed up, okay? No more spanking for now.”

Jungkook gives him a brilliant smile, leaning in to burrow against Namjoon’s shoulder gratefully, his trembling body relaxing trustingly against his owner’s as the CEO continues to pet his hair.

Honestly, for Jungkook that had probably been a _light_ spanking. Namjoon’s read the bunny’s files extensively, he knows what sort of play the kit enjoys. Jungkook’s discipline regime included regular evening spankings from several disciplinarians (often consecutively) to help settle him down, usually followed by group bedtime play, where the bunny seemed content to let himself be taken by multiple caretakers.

He’d been permitted to view some of the care logs a few months ago (for a small fee, of course) from the comfort of a private bonding suite here in the facility, the warm mouth of an eager kitten hybrid keeping him sated as he watched on the TV screen as Jungkook eagerly skipped across to greet a muscular caretaker, holding onto the man’s thick leather belt for him while the elder rolled up his sleeves and flexed his arms. A second, shorter caretaker had entered the room shortly afterwards and made a fuss of the bunny, kissing his nose and petting his soft ears while Mr Muscle laid thick towels over the back of the armchair. A few minutes later and the shorter caretaker had been holding Jungkook firmly in place to keep him bent over the furniture as the first man used the leather to paint thick red stripes across the bunny’s pale bottom and thighs.

Namjoon had initially been startled by the intensity of the spanking, but when the marks had already completely faded after the first ten minutes, his concerns had quickly dissipated. And when the two caretakers had positioned themselves to take the bunny from both ends at once, his interest had _definitely_ been piqued.

It’s one of the many things that had first flagged Jungkook as a potential candidate for adoption – being attached at the hip to five wonderful men, Namjoon needed a companion who was accustomed to be being played with by multiple parties simultaneously; someone who wouldn’t get overwhelmed at being passed from person to person in one sitting. From what Namjoon understands, most bunny hybrids took this kind of play in their stride - they were well known to have the shortest refractory period out of all the existing hybrid species, so undoubtedly that played a part in it.

“Hyung...”

Namjoon blinks, drawn out of his memories by the needy whimper, lips curling into a slow grin when he realises his pet has shifted to straddle only one of his thighs, slowly rocking back and forth, cheeks pink and a faint sheen of sweat glistening on his brow. Any previous evidence of tears has vanished – even his eyes have lost their puffiness.

Excellent.

“Eager bunny,” he teases, standing with the hybrid in his grasp, laughing when the pet squeaks in surprise at the sudden change in position. “Come on then, let’s get you bred.”

 _LifeCompanions_ , although definitely the most expensive hybrid facility in the country, really is second to none when it comes to customer service. The breeding bench towards the back of the playroom is tastefully designed but clearly a high-tech piece of equipment, judging by the touch-screen control pad beside it.

Namjoon gets the bunny settled on his front, snugly fitting the self-adhesive fabric bands around the hyrbid’s wrists, ankles and thighs before fitting the cylindrical suction-cup in place over his rock-hard member. Swiping his finger across the bench’s touchscreen controls to scroll through the various photos, Namjoon considers his options. There are a few positions that certainly look _fun_ (he’s tried many before, but some are quite adventurous and seem a little impractical), but there’ll be plenty of time to play with the bunny at home on his own bench (the newest model, of course, because his boyfriends deserve the best money can buy, and Namjoon has plenty of that). He chooses the ‘classic breeding’ option, watching as the bench shifts into position, Jungkook’s thighs spreading slowly as his ass is raised to perfect height, head and upper torso bend down at an angle.

“I’ve got a pretty plug in the car,” he comments, dropping his suit trousers and sighing when the tightness in his groin area is immediately alleviated. “We’ll pop it in on the way home, how does that sound? Seokjinnie will be there to greet us, you want to be open and ready for him like a good bunny, don’t you?”

Jungkook nods eagerly. “Oh, yes _please,_ ” the bunny agrees enthusiastically, his now-pale-again bottom wriggling and tail twitching in his eagerness. “I want to be a good boy, hyung.  I want to make Seokjin-ssi happy.”

The CEO smiles, lining himself up and slowly pushing inside, groaning at the tight heat. It still surprises him how a hybrid who leaks _so much_ at the slightest provocation can still be such a snug fit around his cock, but it’s simply one of the bunny’s many charms.

“Good boy,” he purrs, drawing back out almost all the way before plunging inside again, enjoying the mewling gasps his actions elicit. “That’s it, baby bun, let me fuck you.”

It’s been a long week, and the past thirty minutes have riled him up to such an extent that he can’t keep to the steady pace for long. Soon enough he’s fucking into the hybrid with quick, sharp thrusts of his hips, hands holding onto Jungkook either side of his waist, feeling the bunny trying to struggle against his restraints, caught up in his arousal, his desperate cries echoing off the walls of the playroom.

Yoongi and Hoseok are going to _love_ how vocal he is. They already enjoy teasing Jimin into being loud and desperate, but with Jungkook you hardly even need to push before he’s yelling. Namjoon knows rabbit prostates are significantly more sensitive than most hybrids’, so perhaps that explains when they’re often so _vocal_ in response to any butt-related stimuli. Either way, Namjoon’s mates are going to have a field day milking this little bun. He’ll have to ask them to record it, or at least wait until a day that Namjoon’s off from work so that he can watch the experiment.

His orgasm hits like a rush of hot-tingles all over his body and he throws his head back, buried to the hilt in his new pet. Jungkook keens, clenching around him rhythmically, clearly trying to milk the seed out of him. Namjoon laughs breathlessly and pets the hybrid’s back.

“There’s my good boy,” he murmurs, chest heaving as he stays still for a moment, letting himself soften inside the pet. He leans down to press an adoring kiss to the hybrid’s spine before pulling out, pressing his thumb against the loose entrance to keep his seed from spilling. “Clench, little one. Keep all that inside you until I say otherwise.”

Jungkook obediently clenches up, his breathing coming out in panting little huffs, body trembling ever so slightly. Namjoon takes a quick glance at the overhead monitor, smirking when he sees the hybrid’s orgasm-count.

“Seven?” he comments, idly stroking his hands up and down the bunny’s back. “No wonder you were making so much fuss, baby bun. I guess that’s what happens why they take away your toys for a couple of weeks, huh? My poor bunny must’ve been so desperate to cum.”

“Uh-huh,” Jungkook agrees with a pitiful little nod, peering back towards Namjoon with big, tearful eyes. “I thought about you every day, hyungie. And having you inside me just felt so good, I couldn’t help myself.”

Namjoon taps the ‘reset’ button on the breeding bench to lever the hybrid into a more upright position, carefully working the straps free and rubbing the bunny’s limbs to soothe any lasting aches from his period of restraint.

“There,” he murmurs, drawing the hybrid into his arms for a kiss, rocking them side to side a little as he smiles down at the bunny. “All better, little one.”

Jungkook smiles at him sweetly, leaning up on his tip-toes to nuzzle at the man’s cheek.

“Thank you for taking me, hyungie.”

Namjoon could _definitely_ get used to being cutely thanked for fucking the stuffing out of adorable bunny hybrids.

“You’re welcome, Kookie,” he returns, and kisses the younger one again. “Come on, let’s go home.”

 

 


	2. House Warming (JinKook/NamKook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon brings Jungkook home. Jin is smitten.

 

The journey home from the remote _LifeCompanions_ facility takes a little under an hour, but watching as Jungkook stares in wide-eyed awe at the scenery as they drive into Seoul, Namjoon almost wishes it were longer.

“Have you never been into the city before?” he asks, when the hybrid lets out an audible gasp as they cross the bridge over the Han River.

Jungkook shakes his head, leaning so close to the window that he’s almost got his face pressed to the glass. “Most of us are raised in countryside nurseries. My nannies always said city air isn’t good for growing hybrids. And when I was old enough for Companion training, they knew I’d get too excited in the city so I was never allowed to go.”

The rabbit makes a noise of delight, clutching onto Namjoon’s shirtsleeve as tries to look at all the pedestrians on the sidewalk.

“There are _so many people!_ Do you know them all, hyung?”

Namjoon breathes a laugh at the bunny’s cute enthusiasm, stroking Jungkook’s hair as his new pet fidgets in place excitedly. He knows the rabbit’s technically an adult hybrid, but since he’s been raised so carefully away from the rest of society, trained and tutored in how to become the perfect companion for a human owner without any _formal_ sort of education, in many ways he’s still very naïve about the world.

“Not all of them, Bun,” he answers, leaning over to press a kiss to the side of Jungkook’s head. “Seoul’s a big city, I think it’d be impossible to make friends with everyone.”

Jungkook’s distracted from his sight-seeing by the chaste kiss, turning his head to smile at Namjoon brightly. “Hyungie? If I’m good, will you let me explore the city someday?”

Hearing the hybrid phrase the question so innocently makes Namjoon grin a little, a pleasant sort of warmth stirring in his lower regions. He knows it’s just how the bunny has been raised – good behaviour rewarded with treats, misbehaviour with discipline. His little pet really is perfectly trained.

“Maybe so,” he agrees casually, stroking a possessive hand gently up the bunny’s thigh. “If you were a _very_ good boy.”

Truthfully, he’s already making plans to take Jungkook out on day trips to visit places in Seoul. Not only for the pleasure of seeing the bunny happy, but also because of the satisfaction he’ll feel at having such a prized pet hanging off his arm and behaving so sweetly out in public. Rabbit hybrids of his size and colouring are rare, specifically bio-engineered and raised under careful conditions to ensure good growth and development, and there are few people in Seoul who can afford one from _LifeCompanions._ Namjoon’s been putting money aside now for the better part of a year, but even as the CEO of a music company, it had been a big spend. Definitely the most expensive purchase he’s ever made, aside from the luxurious penthouse apartment he shares with his boyfriends.

Jungkook nods keenly, looking up at him with an earnest expression. “I’ll be _so_ good for you, Namjoon-hyung,” he promises. “The best bunny _ever._ ”

Fuck, he’s so irresistible.

Namjoon has half a mind to ask his driver to pull over so that he can put that sweet little mouth to good use, but his eagerness to get home early (for once) and surprise Seokjin with their new pet keeps him from giving into temptation.

It doesn’t stop him from touching Jungkook, however.

“We’ll be home in ten minutes, little one,” he remarks quietly, resting a cupped hand over the front of Jungkook’s shorts, grinning when the bunny sucks in a startled little breath at the contact. “Hyungie’s going to play with you until then, okay? Be a good boy and don’t cum.”

The bunny’s stretchy cotton shorts are easy to pull down, and Namjoon’s glad the seats are leather because he doesn’t doubt they’ll need cleaning afterwards. Not that it matters to him – he employs other people to do that sort of thing. He could empty a can of shaving foam in here and the car would still be spotless by the next day when his driver arrived to collect him.

Jungkook isn’t _quiet_ by any means, but his driver maintains the level of professionalism that Namjoon pays him for and acts as though there isn’t a horny rabbit hybrid gasping and whimpering in the backseat as Namjoon plays with his small cock and teasingly pinches his inner thighs.

“Just wait until Jinnie sees you,” Namjoon purrs, holding the bunny’s chin and licking into his mouth as Jungkook mewls and squirms. “You’ll be so desperate, he’s going to _love it._ ”

As expected, the bunny’s already leaking around the thick plug Namjoon had slipped into him back at the training centre before buckling him into his seat, although most of the slick is probably building up behind the obstruction. By the time they reach the apartment building, the poor hybrid is sniffing back tears, bucking against Namjoon’s hand reflexively, his body trembling.

“So responsive,” the businessman says approvingly. “Sejin, do you have any wetwipes?”

“Certainly, sir.” His driver seems to have anticipated his request, already passing the packet back to him with a polite smile. “Would you like me to open his luggage and find him something clean for him to change into before you go inside?”

Namjoon nods, already busy tipping Jungkook across his lap. “Thanks, hyung. The caretakers said his clothes are in the blue suitcases, just grab the first pair of shorts you see. Although if there’s something in pink, that’d be great; Seokinnie loves pink.”

As his driver steps out, Namjoon focuses his attention on cleaning his whimpering bunny, mopping up the wetness from his cheeks and upper thighs, pulling out the plug and watching keenly as a flood of clear slick gushes out, soaking the tissues in his hand. He tosses the damp wad aside and reaches for another wipe, using it to clean the plug before pushing the thick rubber bulb back inside, his smile growing at Jungkook’s startled little mewl.

“There,” he murmurs, patting the now-clean skin. “All clean.”

Jungkook sniffles, hips still twitchng in little aborted thrusts. “Th-thank you, Mr Kim. Ahh!”

Namjoon brings his hand down a second time, then a third.

“Did you forget your lesson already?” he asks, and clicks his tongue critically. “Aigoo. I suppose your caretakers were right; they warned me my hand wouldn’t be enough to leave a lasting impression. I’m sorry little one, hyung neglected to discipline you properly back at the centre. When we get upstairs, we’ll go through your maintenance supplies and find something more appropriate to spank you with. Maybe Seokjinnie can warm you up while I unpack, hm?”

Jungkook trembles over his lap with greater fervour, but Namjoon doesn’t miss the way he clenches spasmodically around the thick plug. Grinning at his bunny’s wantonness, Namjoon rubs a gentle hand over the pale pink blush where his palm had struck, the mark already fading quickly thanks to the hybrid’s accelerated healing factor.

The car door opens and Sejin passes him a folded pair of pink cotton shorts, these ones adorned with tiny embroidered rabbits around the lower hem.

“Will these do, sir?”

Namjoon nods, holding them out in front of them as he admires the design. “Perfect, thank you. Keep the door open, I won’t be a moment.”

Jungkook’s ears twitch as he feels the cool breeze wafting into the car through the open door, although with Sejin standing there blocking the view into the vehicle it’s unlikely anything can be seen from the outside. But Namjoon enjoys the little one’s squirming all the same, taking longer than necessary to inch the small shorts up the hybrid’s smooth legs and tug them into place, gently pulling the fluffy white tail through the hole in the back.

“I’ll have his luggage brought up to the penthouse for you, Mr Kim,” Sejin says, moving to one side to allow Namjoon to step out of the car, pulling Jungkook by the hand to follow.

Namjoon murmurs his thanks, leading his new pet towards the lobby, smiling politely to the doorman who bows and lets them in. Once they’re safely inside the elevator, he pulls his bunny close, pressing a soft kiss to his plump lips when he feels the faint trembling.

“Are you frightened, Bun?”

To his relief, the little one shakes his head quickly, his smile blinding. “No, hyung. Just excited. I want to be a good present for Seokjin-ssi.”

“Seokjin-hyung,” Namjoon corrects, gently this time. He softly pinches one of the rabbit’s ears between finger and thumb, stroking from base to tip, smiling when the bunny’s eyelids flutter at the caress. “Jinnie might ask you to call him something special later on, but for now I think he’d be very happy if you call him hyung. You want to make him happy, don’t you?”

Jungkook nods keenly. “Yes, more than anything!”

“Good.” Namjoon kisses him again, and pats his bottom. “Then stay behind me and don’t make a sound until I say so. Understand?”

The bunny nods again, eyes bright with enthusiasm at the knowledge that he’ll be a secret surprise. When Namjoon had first told him that he planned to bring Jungkook home without telling the others, the hybrid had been beside himself with excitement, bouncing (quite literally) in place as he begged to know more about Namjoon’s boyfriends, gasping and fawning over the photos the man had shown him on his phone.

_“They’re all so handsome!”_ the rabbit had whined, clutching at his chest as he knelt up on the bed in the bonding suite, fluffy tail twitching beneath Namjoon’s hand as he swiped through the photos. _“What are they like, Mr Kim? Will they really want a hybrid to keep forever? Do they like bunnies?”_

It hadn’t been until later on that he’d set his heart on making Jungkook an anniversary gift; as the months passed and he grew closer to the bunny, confident that he was the perfect hybrid to suit their needs, he’d applied for adoption – but then the background checks on himself and his boyfriends had taken a few weeks ( _LifeCompanions_ went to great lengths to ensure that their hybrids weren’t sent to unsuitable homes or sold to individuals who might try to auction them off to overseas buyers), and before he knew it their five-year anniversary was only a month away. So he’d pushed back the adoption date in order to make the surprise all the more meaningful, promising Jungkook that he’d be meeting the others ‘soon’.

And honestly, right now he’s every bit as excited as the bunny.

“Jin?” he calls, letting them into the penthouse apartment using his thumbprint and access code. “You home, babe?”

He kicks off his shoes in the foyer and heads towards the living room, pausing in the doorway to smile at his partner, who’s curled up on the loveseat with a book, wearing headphones. But clearly the movement draws his attention, because after half a beat he glances up, a delighted smile curling at his lips as he reaches up to pull his headphones off.

“Joonie! This is a nice surprise,” the older man remarks. “You’re never home this early.”

Namjoon reaches behind him to press a hand to Jungkook’s chest, silently telling the hybrid to stay where he is, before crossing the living room to greet his boyfriend properly, leaning down to kiss him. He can taste the green tea on Jin’s lips, and takes a minute longer to savour it, one hand braced against the back of the loveseat and the other cupping the man’s cheek.

“We’ve still got five hours until our dinner reservation, you know,” Jin murmurs suggestively. “How about we go spend some alone-time in the bedroom until the others get back?”

“About that…” Namjoon pulls away a little, fighting a smile. “We aren’t actually alone.”

Jin blinks at him, surprised. “We’re not?”

Standing, the businessman turns towards the door. “Kookie? Come and say hello, Bun.”

Namjoon glances back towards Jin in order to appreciate the exact moment he first sees Jungkook, watching with a fluttering heart and a dopey-ass grin as the older man’s mouth falls open, eyes widening in surprise as his book slips from his lax grip and falls to the floor.

“Hello, Seokjin-hyung,” he hears the bunny greet politely, the bunny’s feet treading softly as he approaches. “I’m Jungkook, your new bunny.”

“My new-” Seokjin’s startled gaze shifts briefly to Namjoon, taking in the younger man’s smirk with a single glance before his shock immediately transitions to delight. “Joonie! Did you really…?”

Namjoon grins. “Happy anniversary, babe.”

Jin covers his mouth with his hand as though in an attempt to supress his elation, glancing back towards the bunny.

“God, just look at him,” he utters, before finally seeming to regain control of himself, smiling warmly at the hybrid. “Hello, Jungkook. It’s so good to meet you.”

Namjoon steps over to stroke the hybrid’s hair, pressing a quick kiss to his temple. “Why don’t you go and cuddle with Jin, Bun? I think he’d like that.”

Jungkook obeys with his usual cheerful enthusiasm, moving to settle himself in Jin’s lap without hesitation, leaning in to gently nuzzle at the man’s jawline, nose twitching as he drinks in the new scent. Jin’s hands come up automatically to touch him, one hand settling on the bunny’s hip as the other pets his hair and velvety-soft ears.

“Hi, baby,” Jin breathes, still in awe.

Namjoon perches on the arm of the couch, stroking the back of Jungkook’s neck. “Beautiful, isn’t he? And he’s so well-trained, hon, just wait ‘til you see what he can do. He’ll be perfect for us.” He reaches down to squeeze the hybrid’s clothed bottom. “He’s all stretched out and ready for you, but I’ve promised him a spanking first.”

“Oh?” Jin pulls Jungkook away from where he’s been nuzzling at the man’s neck, smiling at him fondly. “Being naughty so soon, little one?”

“He’s a good boy,” Namjoon reassures, seeing Jungkook’s teeny-tiny pout. “He just forgets the rules sometimes when he’s a little overexcited.”

There’s a quite knock on the front door, and Namjoon assumes that means Sejin’s arrived with the bunny’s luggage.

“Do you mind warming him up for me while I unpack his care supplies?” he calls back over his shoulder. “He makes the cutest noises.”

His driver’s outside the apartment door as anticipated, and Namjoon helps him bring in the numerous suitcases and labelled boxes.

“Will that be all, Mr Kim?” Sejin asks politely, dutifully ignoring the slow, echoing spanks and little whimpering cries coming from the living room nearby.

“Yes, thank you.” Namjoon smiles at the man as he escorts him to the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

“Enjoy your anniversary, sir.”

Namjoon might’ve been imagining it, but he swears there was a flicker of a knowing little smile on the man’s lips before the door closed. Well, Sejin isn’t wrong – Jungkook is going to be _very_ enjoyable.

He finds the leather briefcase he’s looking for, simply labelled _“maintenance kit”_ and decides to bring it into the living room so that he can enjoy Jin’s bonding time with Jungkook as he unpacks it. He smiles at the sight of the fluffy white tail twitching above a pale pink bottom, Jungkook’s bare legs kicking, tiny pink shorts caught around his ankles.

“Isn’t he lovely?” Namjoon comments, taking a seat on the couch opposite to get the best view, setting the briefcase down next to him. “If you take out the plug, he gets so wet for you. Kookie, baby? Hold yourself open for Jin-hyung, let him see.”

The sniffling bunny reaches back obediently to spread his cheeks, and Jin moans at the sight, shifting beneath Jungkook, clearly aroused. Namjoon understands his response. The first time he’d taken the hybrid over his knee (at the encouragement of the bunny’s caretaker, who’d gently scolded the little one for being too enthusiastic in his scenting of the new visitor), Kookie had cried and kicked and leaked so beautifully that Joon had orgasmed in his own pants before they were even halfway done. He’s spanked the bunny often enough since then that it doesn’t get to him quite so easily, but seeing _Jin_ playing with Jungkook and warming his cheeks is another story.

“Ah! Jin-hyung!” the rabbit cries, as his new owner pulls out the plug smoothly and sets it to one side.

“Fuck, look at you,” Jin murmurs hoarsely, pushing his thumb against the slick entrance. Jungkook whines as he tries to fuck himself back onto the digit, and Namjoon laughs.

“Be careful, babe, he’s sensitive. I don’t want him coming before I’ve spanked him properly, it’ll be like rewarding him before the punishment’s even started.” He pulls out a personalised care pamphlet that’s as thick as a magazine and flicks through it. “Looks like they’ve included a copy of his old maintenance schedule and some basic discipline regimes. Let me take a quick look and see if they specify which paddle to use for minor infractions.”

Jin groans, closing his eyes briefly. “Joonie, I really don’t know if I can last that long…”

He glances towards his boyfriend and laughs again at Jin’s pinched expression. “Why wait? Kookie, do you want to show Seokjin-hyung how good you are with that pretty mouth of yours?”

Head coming up from the cushions, Jungkook glances towards him excitedly. “Can I really?”

“Ask nicely, Bun.”

Jungkook wriggles down from Jin’s lap eagerly, settling on his knees between the man’s thighs. Namjoon can’t see his face from this angle, but it does grant him a lovely view of the bunny’s bare cheeks (the pink blush already fading fast) and his fluffy white tail as it twitches in anticipation.

“Please, hyungie?” Jungkook asks, with just the barest hint of a whine. “I’ll be _so_ good for you, I promise.”

Jin looks briefly floored by the sweet plea, before breathing a surprised little laugh as he shares an amused glance with his boyfriend, quickly unzips the front of his trousers to take himself out.

“Sure, baby, go ahead.”

 

 

.

 

 

Jin’s pretty sure he’s died and gone to heaven.

“Oh…oh my _god,_ ” he moans, fingers sinking deeper into Jungkook’s dark hair, conscious to avoid pulling at the bunny’s white-and-brown ears. “You- uhh fuck. Careful, baby, don’t choke yourself.”

Namjoon snorts wryly from the couch opposite him, picking up another paddle to test the weight of it. “Kookie doesn’t have a gag reflex, hon. He’s fine.”

Peering back down at the hybrid in awe, Jin finds his gaze met by a pair of pretty brown eyes, alight with what seems like genuine _happiness_ as the bunny blinks slowly, throat moving around the head of Jin’s cock. Jungkook’s got his hands resting on his thighs, fists clenched as though he’s trying to keep himself from touching.

“You’re being such a good boy,” Jin breathes, feeling compelled to compliment the kit in light of how _incredible_ he is. “Such a pretty bunny, Jungkook.”

The hybrid makes a high keening noise around his cock, the vibrations making Jin gasp as he grips tighter at the bunny’s hair. Jungkook shifts on his knees a little, bottom wriggling, his eyes wide and wet as they stare up at Jin. Namjoon’s laugh rumbles through the room again.

“He’s been praise-trained, babe,” the younger man tells him, flicking through the care manual with one hand as he picks up a short leather strap with the other. “Do that enough and he’ll hit an endorphin high. Cutest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.”

Jungkook whines again, pulling back slowly before sinking forwards again, mouth bobbing slowly up and down Jin’s cock in a tight seal, slipping effortlessly in and out of the bunny’s warm throat.

“You like that, baby?” Jin asks raggedly, cupping the hybrid’s cheek and stroking a thumb over the flushed skin. “You like it when Joonie calls you cute?”

A tiny nod, and the bunny picks up his pace, hips twitching a little.

Jin can’t help but smile, his touch gentle as he traces the tips of his fingers over Jungkook’s pretty features.

“It’s true, though,” he murmurs. “You’re so cute, baby. Look at your little nose, aigoo. And those pretty brown eyes.” He strokes slowly up the rabbit’s ears. “So soft. So sweet. Such a cute little bunny.”

Jungkook whines again, higher this time, his body trembling faintly as his eyes grow damp. The sight of the kit coming so _undone_ after only a few simple words of praise is quite possibly the hottest thing he’s ever seen (perhaps with the exception of Jimin and Tae being taken apart by Yoongi and Hobi during one of their more prolonged _sessions_ ), and with a low cry Jin’s muscles are clenching, hands tightening either side of Jungkook’s head to hold him still as he pumps his load down the bunny’s throat.

He collapses back against the couch, panting hard, the world spinning for a moment as he comes down from his high, feeling the hybrid softly suckling him through the aftershocks, slowly pulling back until just the tip is sitting in his mouth, cradling it there.

“Good?” Namjoon asks, although it’s obvious he already knows the answer.

“His _mouth_ Joonie, holy fuck.”

“Uh-huh.” There’s the flutter of a page being turned. “Now imagine waking up to that every day? Our little bunny’s a morning feeder; apparently he gets all restless and cranky if he isn’t given something to suck on first thing.”

Jin closes his eyes, a blissful grin curling at his lips. “You won’t hear any complaints from me.”

After a few moments, once his breathing has begun to settle again and his ears have stopped ringing, Jin opens his eyes and glances back towards the hybrid between his legs, finding Jungkook watching him with a happy little smile, cheek resting against Jin’s inner thigh.

“Thank you for using my mouth, hyung.”

_Aigoo,_ this bunny.

Jin tucks himself back inside his pants before opening his arms in a prompting gesture towards the rabbit, his smile warm. Moments later the bunny’s straddling his lap, arms wrapped around Jin’s shoulders as Jungkook sighs contentedly against his throat.

“You did so good, baby,” he praises, holding the hybrid close, a hand petting his hair gently. “So, _so_ good. Aigoo, you’re perfect.”

“Almost perfect,” Namjoon amends, finally getting up from the couch to approach them, a small, leather-bound paddle in hand. “That’s why maintenance is important, isn’t it, Kookie? You want to be a perfect boy for us, don’t you?”

Jungkook nods, clutching onto Jin a little tighter. “Y-yes, hyungie. Do you want me to get into position?”

“No, you’re okay.” Namjoon strokes a hand down the kit’s spine soothingly, gently tapping the paddle against his exposed cheeks. “Just keep holding onto Jin for me.” He holds Jin’s gaze for a moment, checking, “Is that alright with you? Don’t worry if he cries, our kitten’s prone to tears at the best of times. It’s only gonna be a light paddling.”

Jin nods calmly, arms tightening around the hybrid. “I’ve got him.”

Namjoon’s true to his word, and although the sharp _thwap_ of the leather paddle echoes loudly in the spacious living room, Jin can tell by the swing of his boyfriend’s arm that the younger man isn’t really putting much force behind the swats.

And Jungkook reacts much like he had during his session of Jin’s knee – quiet little whimpers interspersed with the occasional surprised squeak whenever the paddle reaches his sit-spots. Jin can’t deny that he finds the bunny’s fussing pretty cute. He can’t help it, what with how Jungkook clings onto him and buries his face against Jin’s neck, sniffling pitifully as he tries not to wriggle away from the spanks. He’s a lot like Jimin whenever the younger man asks one of them to put him down – the dancer uses spanking as a form of stress-relief after a tough week at the studio, and primarily comes to himself or Namjoon to scratch that particular itch. Jin finds _him_ cute, too.

The bunny gives a tearful little whine when the _thwap_ sound begins to grow louder.

“I know, kit,” Namjoon sympathises, although he keeps on spanking, one hand braced against Jungkook’s back to help hold him steady. “Hyung’s never paddled you before, huh? But your old caretakers won’t be here to correct your behaviour later on, so that’s my responsibility now.”

“And mine,” Jin seconds, kissing the side of Jungkook’s head. “You’ve got five new caretakers now, baby bun. And we’re going to give you all the attention you need, don’t worry.”

Namjoon leans down to target directly over the hyrbid’s leaking hole, and Jungkook jerks in Jin’s arms, whining loudly as he draws his thighs together.

“Nonono, don’t clench, Bun,” Namjoon chides softly. “You know your hole needs to get a paddling, that’s how your spankings always finish, it’s right there in your care manual. Come on, baby, spread those legs for me. Would you like Jin to help you?”

Jin doesn’t even wait for confirmation, simply spreading his own legs a little wider – and with the bunny still straddling him, his thighs are automatically parted. Reaching around to grasp hold of the hybrid’s paddle-warmed cheeks, Jin holds him open, the excess slick trickling over his fingers.

“Nearly done,” Namjoon reassures, and sets to work paddling the bunny’s slick entrance at a brisk pace, his swats sharp but lacking any swing. “You know, his caretakers used to milk him like this,” the man says conversationally. “He’s such a needy bun, he’d just keep cumming if you let him. Is that why you’re crying, baby? Do you want to cum?”

Jungkook sobs against Jin’s neck, nodding his head quickly, hips trying to buck out of Jin’s hold, as if to push back further to meet Namjoon’s paddle.

“Aw, little one,” Jin coos, holding him more firmly in place. “You’ve been such a good bunny, taking your paddling. You can cum if you want to, hyungie doesn’t mind.”

Namjoon arches an eyebrow at him, slowing his swats. “He’ll make a mess.”

“That’s what mops are for. Does he make a fuss when he orgasms?”

“Oh yeah, there’s no keeping him quiet.”

“Good, I want to hear him.” Jin slips an arm up to circle around the bunny’s waist, holding the wriggling hybrid tightly. “Fuck him with the paddle.”

His boyfriend grins and deftly flips the implement over in his hand, revealing a long, thick leather-bound handle with a rounded end, likely designed to be used as a toy if required. Wasting no time, Namjoon braces his left hand against Jungkook’s back and begins rapidly fucking him with the implement.

Jungkook _wails,_ and the sound goes straight to Jin’s cock as he holds the bunny still, turning his head to murmur against his ear.

“You’re going to cum for me, baby,” he purrs, as Jungkook gasps for breath between keening cries, clutching desperately onto Jin’s shoulders. “And once you’re all tired and sated and sloppy, I’m going to take you into the bedroom and fuck you all over again. That’s what you want, isn’t it, little bun? You want hyungie to stuff that hole with his cock, don’t you?”

The hybrid stiffens in his hold, head thrown back as all his muscles seem to seize up for a moment, and then he’s jerking wildly in Jin’s tight grip, his loud wail tapering off into guttural sobs as he trembles violently through the aftershocks, slumping forward against Jin’s chest.

“Mmm, good boy,” Namjoon moans, adjusting himself in his trousers as he pulls the handle out of Jungkook and drops the slick-coated paddle to the floor, taking a moment to admire the bunny’s hole. “Aw, Bun-bun. Look at you, trying to clench down when there’s nothing there. You need something bigger, don’t you?”

Jungkook nods fervently, hiccupping on a little sob as Jin pets his hair, shushing him with gentle words.

“You should probably take him sooner rather than later – he’ll settle down once he’s been bred,” Namjoon comments, leaning down to kiss Jungkook’s flushed cheek. “I’ll clean up in here and get the rest of his things unpacked in the playroom,”

Jin glances up at his boyfriend curiously. “Playroom? What play-…oh. _Oh,_ you little sneak. The spare room? You told us last week you were renovating it into a new study. I’d wondered why you always insisted on locking it.”

Namjoon shrugs unapologetically. “In my defence, I never specified it was going to be a study. I just didn’t deny everyone’s immediate assumption that I’m a workaholic.”

“You are,” Jin tells him bluntly, then leans up to kiss the man’s cheek. “But you’re brilliant and generous and I love you. Can I see it? The playroom?”

“Not yet,” Namjoon declines, petting Jungkook’s quivering ears. “Once the others are home this evening, we’ll all have a little fun with our new bunny.”

The hybrid shivers in anticipation, turning his head to peer up at Namjoon with red-rimmed eyes. “Y-you built a playroom?”

“Just for you, Bun-bun,” Joonie confirms, kissing the pet’s twitching nose. “Now, you be good for Jin while I’m gone, okay? Let him use your tight hole and your pretty mouth like a good bunny.”

Jungkook turns his eyes towards Jin at that, his gaze beseeching. “Hyungie? Please will you fuck me?”

Well, it’d be plain old _stupid_ to turn down an offer like that.

Jin isn’t an idiot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless porn everywhere, and I'm not even sorry. There aren't enough hardcore hybrid AU's with bunny!Jungkook, dammit. *shakes fist*
> 
> Requests are still open. Let me know which "hyung" you'd like to see next. Just FYI, I am a huge SugaKookie stan, so you can bet your bottom dollar Yoongi's going to adore that bunny. Also when Jin is not horny AF, he is going to fuss over that bun SO MUCH. Kookie is his new baby.


	3. A Small Bun (YoonKook)

 

Yoongi’s briefcase slips through his lax fingers and drops to the floor with a dull _thud._ It’s a good thing he always takes the added precaution of locking the clasps before he leaves the studio, otherwise the hallway would be littered with the pages of his latest drama script.

“I _knew it,_ ” he breathes. “I _knew_ you were hiding something, asshole.”

Namjoon grins at him, all dimples and sass. Yoongi’s torn between thumping him and kissing the man senseless because _fuck, this is seriously too much._

“Yoongi, meet our new pet,” the younger man introduces, gesturing for the _adorable bunny hybrid, fucking hell,_ to approach them from the end of the corridor where he’s been lingering in the doorway to the main bedroom. “Bun, this is Yoongi-hyung. Go and say hello.”

Feeling his heart do a disconcerting fluttery thing, the screenwriter presses a hand to his chest as the bunny moves closer, sucking in a slow breath to steady himself. First impressions are important, and he’s not going to come across as _gushy_ in front of their new hybrid, regardless of how squishy his chest feels.

But it’s difficult to remain impassive when the young rabbit steps right into his personal space and smiles at him like Yoongi’s personally responsible for creating the universe or something, bright-eyed and eager as he dips forward in a little bow.

“Hello, hyung,” the hybrid greets brightly, his nose twitching. “I’m Jungkook, your new bunny. It’s really nice to meet you; Namjoon-hyung showed me lots of pictures before, but your hair looks even prettier in real life!”

The rabbit covers his mouth with both hands, cheeks tinging pink as he blushes, clearly embarrassed by his sudden confession. Yoongi tries not to melt into a puddle of goo at the sight, instead lifting a hand to gently pet the hybrid’s dark hair, unable to resist stroking his velvety white-brown ears. Jungkook’s eyelids flutter closed at the contact, and Yoongi strokes with more confidence, finding satisfaction in the bunny’s immediate response.

“Cute,” he mutters, a tiny smile curling at his mouth as Jungkook eagerly tilts his head into the contact.

“Isn’t he?” Namjoon moves to stand beside him, watching them interact with a knowing sort of look in his eyes (damn him, Yoongi only has _one_ weakness, and so what if it happens to be cute things?), absently petting the back of Jungkook’s neck. “He loves being groomed, don’t you, Bun?”

The rabbit nods, ducking his head down to nuzzle affectionately along Yoongi’s jawline from ear to chin. Namjoon slips a hand into his pocket, and Yoongi isn’t sure what happens next, but suddenly the bunny is sucking in a startled breath, clutching onto the front of Yoongi’s sweater and sagging against him with a keening little while.

“Whoa, hey,” he murmurs, arms closing around the hybrid to support his weight, glancing towards his boyfriend in concern. “Is he alright?”

“Hm? Oh, he’s fine. Just happy to see you.”

Yoongi knows that smile. He arches an eyebrow questioningly, arms tightening around the bunny in his hold as Jungkook snuggles closer, trembling.

“I told Kookie you’d be home soon,” Namjoon explains casually, smiling at the bunny as he whines softly against Yoongi’s throat. “He was getting a little overexcited about seeing you, so Jin found something to help keep him occupied.”

The younger man finally pulls his hand from his pocket, flashing Yoongi a handsome grin as he holds up the small remote control.

“Ohh,” Yoongi realises, the bunny’s rapid breathing and jelly-legs suddenly making sense. He narrows his eyes in faux-disapproval. “Ohh, that’s _mean.”_ Then, only half a beat later, he holds out his hand expectantly. “Gimme.”

Smirking, Namjoon drops the device into his waiting palm. “Happy anniversary.”

Quickly switching off the toy (for now), Yoongi pockets the remote and reaches out to fist the collar of Namjoon’s shirt, taking satisfaction in the brief look of surprise on his boyfriend’s face as the man obligingly leans down to be kissed.

“Thanks, doll,” he murmurs, and kisses him again.

Namjoon’s cheeks are tinged the faintest hint of pink when he steps back a moment later (cute), but he’s wearing that _I’m-a-loveable-doofus_ grin that makes his dimples look like fucking kissable craters, and Yoongi’s half tempted to drag the man along with him to play with their new bunny.

“I need to go finalise dinner plans with the restaurant,” Namjoon tells him apologetically, likely deciphering the message behind the _look_ Yoongi’s been giving him. “Maybe next time?”

Only marginally disappointed (he still has an adorable hybrid to tease, after all), Yoongi tilts his head a little to one side. “I thought you made dinner reservations weeks ago.”

“I did,” the younger man agrees, heading towards their shared library/study/nerd den. “But Jin’s decided we’re gonna have the meal delivered here instead; Kookie’s never been in the city before, it wouldn’t be fair to drag him out someplace fancy on his first day. We’ll break him in gently.”

Yoongi arches bow eyebrows at him. “Jin decided, huh?” he comments wryly. “Because you’re not whipped _at all._ ”

Namjoon just laughs, flipping him the middle finger as he disappears into the study.

 

 

 ____

 

 

“-but I like berries the most,” Jungkook narrates cheerfully, bare toes flexing against the rug on the bedroom floor, head pillowed on his folded arms where they rest against the mattress. “I used to not like blackberries very much but I guess the ones in the nursery gardens weren’t as sweet as wild-grown berries. The fruit they gave us at the training centre was always good, and the caretakers let me have extra treats because I’m still a growing bunny.”

“Still growing?” Yoongi echoes with a smile, gently drawing the grooming brush over the rabbit’s fluffy tail, his left hand absently stroking the kit’s bare back as Kookie shifts in place over his lap. “I didn’t know bunny hybrids could grow as big as you, pet, never mind _bigger._ ”

“Namjoon-hyung says it’s because I was a special breed,” Jungkook muses, bottom wriggling as he gives a soft, happy hum at the grooming. “I didn’t see many other kits like me in the nursery, and I always had extra nannies growing up because they said people might try to steal me. There were two older bunnies at the training centre when I first joined, but they were both a lot smaller than me. I guess big rabbits aren’t a common thing yet.”

“You’re definitely one of a kind, Bun-bun,” he agrees, setting the grooming brush aside and using his hand instead to caress the hybrid’s soft tail.

The rabbit sighs softly, and Yoongi can hear the pout in his voice when he speaks again.

“Sometimes I wish I wasn’t such a big bunny,” the hybrid laments. “I…I like feeling small.”

Yoongi pinches a plump, pale cheek just to hear the bunny’s cute noise of surprise, smiling as he gently rubs that same area of skin.

“You’re not as big as Jin,” he reminds the rabbit. “Or Joonie, or Tae. And it seems to me like you’re still pretty small on the inside.”

Jungkook pushes himself up a little on his arms to glance back at Yoongi. “You really think so?”

Instead of answering, Yoongi gently nudges Jungkook up from his lap, guiding him further up the bed (where Jin has helpfully laid out towels for them) and over onto his back. He’d discarded his trousers a long time ago (having anticipated that bunny stains would probably be hard to get out of _Gucci_ fabric), and as he moves to straddle the hybrid’s hips, he removes his sweater quickly and tosses it carelessly over the side of the bed to join Jungkook’s clothes somewhere on the floor.

Now dressed only in his boxers and undershirt, he leans back over the bunny, reaching for the small black remote he’d set aside earlier, turning the prostate-massaging plug to its lowest setting, the almost-inaudible hum drowned out moments later by Jungkook’s sharp, startled cry.

He gathers the hybrid’s slender wrists in one hand, pinning them to the pillow above Jungkook’s head as he slowly begins to titrate the vibration levels from low to medium, not bothering to fight the smile that’s growing on his lips as he watches his new pet shudder and squirm and utter sweet, breathless little cries, hips trying to buck up beneath Yoongi’s weight.

“Mmm, just as I thought,” Yoongi purrs after a minute or so, leaning down to kiss the rabbit’s plump lips, delighted by the sheen of tears already brimming in the hybrid’s wide eyes. “Still just a little bunny on the inside.”

“H-hyung,” Jungkook whimpers, staring up at him imploringly.

Yoongi rocks his own hips slowly, savouring the slow burn of arousal as it builds up in his lower regions, boxers already tenting as he grinds down against the squirming rabbit.

“Aw, little one,” he murmurs, turning the vibrations up a little more, watching closely as a glistening tear tumbles over thick, pretty lashes and cuts a damp trail down Jungkook’s flushed cheek. “You really are just a baby bun, aren’t you?”

Jungkook whines, body trembling beneath him, clearly _desperate_ but never once pushing up against the writer’s restraining hold on his wrists. He really is beautifully trained, and so perfectly compliant.

Yoongi doesn’t doubt that Hoseok will have the bunny re-trained by the end of the week to playfully resist his dominance during certain play-sessions. Like Yoongi, Hobi loves having a pretty little thing underneath him, responding to his touch – but he also enjoys it when a certain level of _force_ is required to keep them there. In contrast to the man’s sunny, cuddly personality, Hoseok’s actually total beast in bed. It’s awesome

“God, you’re so fucking cute,” he murmurs, brushing chaste kisses across Jungkook’s flushed cheeks and twitching nose. “Look how pretty you are when you cry, aigoo. Just wait until Hobi gets home, he’s going to take you apart piece by piece until you’re begging for it. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Bun?”

The bunny gives another tearful little whine as he nods eagerly, trembling beneath him at the promise, and finally the weakening strands of Yoongi’s remaining self-restraint are severed because _fuck,_ the mental image he’s just painted for himself is _super hot._

Letting go of Jungkook’s wrists for a moment, he crawls back half a pace to kneel between the rabbit’s spread legs, breath punched from his lungs at the sight of the bulbous end of the vibrating plug shifting as the bunny clenches around it spasmodically. Without warning, Yoongi pulls the toy free and tosses it aside, admiring the gushing flow of clear slick that trickles down the bunny’s cheeks to soak into the towels beneath.

“No, hyungie, please,” Jungkook sobs, needy and desperate, keeping his hands exactly where Yoongi had left them ( _fuck,_ such a good bun). “Please, I’ll be good, I’ll be good!”

Yoongi admires the way the hybrid’s hole flutters, muscles trying to clench around a toy that’s no longer there. He takes a great deal of pleasure in letting the rabbit cry and squirm and beg for a full minute before finally moving in closer, hitching Jungkook’s thighs over his hips as he lines himself up and pushes inside.

“Ohh, holy shit, how are you still so tight?” he moans, leaning down to settle his weight back over the bunny, taking a wrist in each hand now and bracing his own forearms against the bed to keep himself hovering just above his pet.

Jungkook stares up at him wide-eyed, lips parted as Yoongi’s hips punch sweet, tearful little cries from his lips, and the writer can’t help but try to swallow those sounds with his own mouth. The hybrid feelings so _good_ around him, hot and wet and tight and _perfect,_ and he realises after an embarrassingly short time (for him) that his orgasm is fast approaching.

“Such a good little bun,” he breathes raggedly, his thrusts growing more erratic as the pressure builds steadily. “You wanna cum for me, doll?”

The rabbit nods desperately, keening high in his throat, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes and face flushed beautifully pink. Yoongi kisses him again, hips snapping harder as he chases his own pleasure.

“Come on, baby,” he coaxes. “Come on, yes, I’m about t- ah! Fuck, _fuck_ yes, that’s it, _oh my god…”_

_____

 

 

Namjoon pokes his head into the room a short while later, smiling fondly at the sight of his shorter hyung cradling the bunny hybrid close to his chest, Jungkook’s nose twitching every so often as he sleeps peacefully in the man’s arms.

“Not a word,” Yoongi warns, his voice carefully hushed so as not to wake his precious charge.

“So,” his boyfriend says, completely ignoring his words, watching the way the older man tenderly smooths down the soft fur of Jungkook’s ears. “Which one of us is whipped again?”

Yoongi just glares at him from his semi-reclined position against the pillows, but given that his arms are full of adorable bunny-hybrid and there’s a dumb little grin curling traitorously at the corner of his mouth, he doubts it’s an effective rebuttal.

With a knowing look (that smug _bastard),_ Namjoon blows him a kiss and ducks out of the bedroom again, closing the door behind him.  

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi is WHIPPED, in case you missed it. ;D
> 
> Thank for all the comments and requests so far, I'm excited to cater to all your kinky needs (and also reassured that no, I'm not the only person who wants to see bunny-Kookie being thoroughly loved by his new caretakers).


	4. A Spooked Bun (TaeKook/NamKook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunnies are easily startled.

 

 

Namjoon’s partway through proofreading a lengthy email to a business associate when a high-pitched scream cuts through the peaceful silence of the library.

Heart in his throat, he immediately jumps up from behind his desk and is already halfway across the room when the door flies open and a familiar figure darts inside, rushing straight towards him. Catching the hybrid in his arms, Namjoon holds him close in a protective embrace, brow creasing a little in concern when he realises the rabbit is trembling.

“Kookie?” he murmurs, stroking a gentle hand over the bunny’s ears. “What’s the matter, baby?”

Jungkook just buries his face in the front of Namjoon’s sweater with a muffled whimper, shaking like a leaf.

Rabbit hybrids, he knows, are easily startled – his _Life Companions_ aide had warned him upfront that Jungkook was likely to be spooked when confronted with unfamiliar sounds or sights, especially during the first week or so of his adoption as he adjusted to life outside the Centre. Jungkook is well-trained, and clearly thrives on social interaction, but he’s seen so little of the _real_ world that everything must seem new and a little terrifying to the poor bunny.

“Did something startle you?” he tries again, keeping his voice soft and soothing. “It’s alright, little one, you can tell me – I won’t be upset.”

The bunny’s rapid breathing slows, and the tension coiled tight across his shoulders eases as he peeks up at Namjoon timidly. Just as he opens his mouth to confess his fears, a loud shout from the doorway startles him again, making the rabbit hide his face against his owner’s chest with an adorable squeak.

“I’m so sorry!”

Namjoon glances up to see Taehyung standing there with a stricken expression, clutching a hand to his chest as he stares at Jungkook, wide-eyed.

“I didn’t mean to frighten him, honest,” the younger man insists, inching closer. “Jin-hyung sent me a text saying you’d bought us all an anniversary present, so when I came home and saw the bunny and realised _he_ was the present, I…”

Namjoon arches an eyebrow at him critically, but he’s fighting a smile. So, that high-pitched shriek from a few moments ago hadn’t actually originated from the frightened bunny in his arms? He ought to have known.

“You decided to scream like a banshee?” he concludes, his tone carrying just a _hint_ of judgement amidst the wry amusement.

Taehyung makes a flailing gesture towards Jungkook. “You bought us a _hyrbrid!”_ he reiterates in defence of his own actions. “How could I not? Just look at him!”

Rolling his eyes, and finally giving into the fond grin that’s been threatening to curl at his lips, Namjoon smooths a hand over the rabbit’s ears again, dropping a kiss against his shy bunny’s soft, dark hair as he gives him a gentle squeeze.

“It’s okay, Jungkook,” he reassures, feeling the little one’s tense posture sag against him in relief. “This is Tae, one of your new owners. Do you remember him from the pictures I showed you?”

Finally turning his head away from the safety of Namjoon’s chest, Jungkook peers towards the newcomer, his ears perking up in interest, nose twitching as he nods. Taking that as an indication that it’s safe to approach without further startling the rabbit, Taehyung moves closer to the pair, his expression now one of barely-contained excitement.

“Ohmygod, he’s so cute,” Tae breathes, reaching out slowly to pet the hybrid’s hair, his smile blossoming even wider when Jungkook pushes up into the contact with a pleased little hum. “Is he really ours to keep? For real?”

Namjoon nods, gently nudging the rabbit closer to his boyfriend. “Fully adopted. Legally he’s registered under my name, but I’ll speak to my lawyer on Monday about adding the rest of you as co-owners.”

“Fuck yeah!” Taehyung agrees enthusiastically, then immediately coos when his raised voice makes the rabbit jump a little in surprise. “Aw, it’s okay, hyung’s sorry. I’m just really happy that you’ve come to live with us.”

Jungkook smiles at him sweetly, all traces of his previous uncertainty gone. “Me too, hyung.”

With a quiet, strangled noise of adoration, Taehyung finally seems to surrender to his most basic desires, and pulls the hybrid into his arms for a cuddle, beaming happily at his older boyfriend.

Namjoon grins back at him and leans in to share a kiss with Taehyung, the bunny sandwiched comfortably between them. “Happy anniversary.”

“I love you so much right now,” the younger man tells him, rubbing his cheek against Jungkook’s hair. “Where did you find him? Does he have any training?”

“I bought him from _Life Companions,”_ Namjoon answers, and feels satisfaction bloom in his chest at the shocked, delighted look on Tae’s face. Name-dropping had its perks sometimes.

The company is world-famous for the quality of their genetic breeding and housepet training, with Companion ownership fast becoming a status symbol among the rich and famous. Even as the CEO of a prospering music company, adopting Jungkook had taken a hefty bite out of his savings. Certainly nobody else in the company would have the funds to purchase a pet from _Life Companions_ (and definitely not a specimen as rare as Jungkook), not even the senior executives on his elected board of governors. Namjoon can’t deny that he feels a certain sense of pride in the knowledge that he now owns something so precious.

Perhaps he’ll take Kookie along to next month’s board meeting and have the rabbit sit in his lap during business discussions? That’ll certainly turn some heads.

“Don’t be afraid to have fun with him,” Namjoon continues, giving Jungkook’s fluffy tail a quick fondle where it sticks out through the tailored hole in the back of his little blue shorts, grinning when the bunny squeaks. “Kookie loves to play. Don’t you, Bun?”

Jungkook nods, wriggling his bottom backwards in search of further petting when Namjoon removes his head. “Yes, hyungie, more than anything.”

Taehyung still looks slightly hesitant, perhaps under the impression that the cute little bunny in his arms is somehow _fragile,_ and with a fond huff of laughter Namjoon pulls Jungkook gently from the younger man’s embrace and takes him by the wrist, leading the hybrid over to his abandoned desk.

“Here, let me show you,” he offers, closing his laptop (thank god for _autosave)_ and pushing it safely to one side as he perches comfortably on the edge of the desk. “Take a seat, hon.”

As his boyfriend drops down into the padded leather swivel-chair, Namjoon deftly tugs down Jungkook’s cotton shorts, letting the elasticated fabric fall to the floor. Whoever tailored hybrid clothes for _Life Companions_ certainly knew what they were doing; no buttons or buckles or laces or zips to fuss with – just a quick tug and his bunny is bare from the waist down, granting easy access in seconds.

“Over you go, little one,” he encourages, tipping Jungkook forwards over his left thigh, letting the rabbit rest his torso against the smooth wood of the desk as he parts the bunny’s cheeks to show Taehyung the glistening slick that’s already started to accumulate around his hole.

“See? All I had to do was say the word ‘play’ and he’s already wet enough to fuck without prep,” Namjoon tells him, a note of pride in his voice. “He’s such an eager bunny.”

Jungkook makes a soft, cute little noise, the muscle around his hole twitching. Namjoon chuckles, both at the bunny’s praise-triggered neediness and Taehyung’s expression of open-mouthed awe.

“Go ahead, TaeTae,” he encourages, smiling at his partner. “I know you want to touch him. He belongs to us now, you don’t have to hold yourself back.”

Taehyung reaches out like a man hypnotised, the pads of his middle and index fingers gently coming to rest against Jungkook’s puckered entrance. The rabbit sucks in a quiet little gasp, pushing back against the touch, thighs parting further as though to aid Namjoon in keeping himself spread open for his new owner.

“Fuck, he’s so wet,” Taehyung breathes in wonderment, rubbing slowly back and forth against the hybrid’s twitching sphincter. “But his hole looks really tight, hyung, are you sure he doesn’t need to be stretched first?”

Namjoon huffs a fond laugh at that, and gently nudges Tae’s hand away so that he can quickly stuff three fingers knuckle-deep inside the leaking entrance. Jungkook squeaks in surprise at the sudden penetration, then moans wantonly, already trembling with the effort it takes not to push back against the digits and fuck himself deeper.

“See how easily he opens up?” Namjoon points out, slowly pumping his fingers to reward the hybrid for staying still. “But he’s always going to feel tight around you, even after he’s taken a cock – bunnies are like that, apparently. Ah, there it is.”

Jungkook’s begun to whimper, his hips shifting ever so slightly against Namjoon’s thigh as the man crooks his fingers deep inside his needy bunny, rubbing over the soft bump he’s quickly found there through ease of practice. This certainly isn’t his first rodeo; the hybrid’s trainers had encouraged him to start milking the rabbit just over a month ago, guiding him on how to use the appropriate technique to ensure his bunny stayed in good health.

 _“It’s therapeutic for them,”_ the male caretaker had informed him, a trembling Jungkook draped over his lap and whining his way through another orgasm. _“As you’ve probably gathered, most bunny hybrids need an intense maintenance regime to in order to satisfy their sexual needs. Kookie’s genetics have allowed him to grow larger and stronger than other members of his species, but this also means he requires additional attention to keep him healthy. An automatic breeding bench would be our first recommendation, especially if you expect to be out of the house for long periods of time, but obviously those can feel a little impersonal. To promote bonding with your hybrid, I’d advise massaging him like this at least twice a week.”_

 _“Would it be a problem if it happened more often than that?”_ Namjoon had asked, thinking of Hoseok and Yoongi’s penchant for prostrate play as he absently pet the bunny’s hair.

The caretaker had smiled charmingly and shaken his head. _“No, not at all. Jungkookie loves being milked, don’t you, sweetheart?”_ At the rabbit’s keening whine, the man laughed fondly and returned his attention to Namjoon. _“Once you’ve settled on a completion date, we’ll actively abstain from milking him in the weeks preceding his adoption; we’ve found it helps hybrids to form attachments more readily with their new owners. But you’ll need to milk him extensively during the first few days to compensate – not necessarily prolonged sessions, but they’ll need to be frequent and thorough until he’s settled into his new home. Here, sir, would you like to take him? I’ll guide you through the basic steps…”_

“Fuck,” Taehyung breathes, as Jungkook gives a cute, wailing little cry and shudders his way through an orgasm. “How are you so good at that?”

Namjoon grins, adjusting the angle of his wrist and crooking his fingers at a sharper, faster pace. “Practice. I’ll teach you sometime, if you like.”

Taehyung scoots his chair a little to the side and leans around to peer at Jungkook’s face, uttering a quiet coo as he reaches out to pet the hybrid’s ears.

“Aw, bunny’s gonna cry,” Tae remarks sympathetically, shifting closer until he can kiss the rabbit’s flushed cheek. “Fuck, he’s so cute like this. Has Hobi-hyung played with him?”

Namjoon shakes his head. “Not yet. He and Jimin had a dance thing this afternoon, but they should both be home in an hour or so.”

The hybrid in his lap is starting to fuss adorably now, legs twitching in aborted little kicks as he tries his best to be good despite the firm milking, hips shifting as he helplessly squirms beneath the arm that’s keeping him pinned, body trembling faintly as his next orgasm fast approaches. He’s louder now too, lips parted as Namjoon’s fingers draw sweet little gasping mewls from his throat, and it’s obvious Taehyung is enjoying the show.

“Sweet little thing, isn’t he?” Namjoon comments, eyeing the bulge in Taehyung’s pants knowingly. “Let me help you with that, babe.”

Taehyung stands, and Namjoon pulls his fingers free from the hybrid with a wet _squelch,_ bringing them to his mouth to clean off the sweet slick (one day they’re gonna have to use the bunny’s hole as a fondue, because _fuck,_ he tastes like the best kind of dessert) before reaching for the front of his boyfriend’s pants, quickly opening the fly and sliding his fingers inside Tae’s boxers to stroke him, watching his boyfriend’s face as the younger man sucks in a quick gasp.

“You see how desperate he is for your cock, Tae?” he murmurs, nodding towards where Jungkook is squirming and shaking over his thigh, his orgasm cruelly snatched away at the last moment. “Go on, baby, I know you want to.”

Taehyung swears hoarsely, his gaze fixed on Jungkook’s leaking hole where it clenches flutteringly in the absence of Namjoon’s fingers. Shoving down his pants and boxers without further preamble, he steps up to where Joonie is holding Jungkook’s cheeks apart for him, lining himself up with the hybrid’s entrance and smoothly sinking inside, the rabbit now pinned between Tae’s hips and Namjoon’s thick thigh.

“Fuck, you weren’t kidding,” the younger man groans hoarsely. “He still feels so _tight._ It’s like he’s fucking _clenching,_ hyung.”

Namjoon grins, settling an arm across the middle of Jungkook’s back again to help keep him in place as Taehyung begins to snap his hips forward. “Yeah, he’s a good fuck-bunny. Jungkook, hold still for hyung; let TaeTae fuck you.”

The rabbit obediently stops squirming, although his needy little cries only grow louder as Taehyung begins to fuck into him with real enthusiasm. Namjoon knows Kookie would try his best be quiet if he was told to be, but truthfully he _loves_ listening to the bunny’s sweet little cries. And besides, despite being the youngest of his boyfriends, Taehyung’s by no means _little,_ and he doesn’t doubt Jungkook can feel every inch of man’s impressive length, especially when he’s already so sensitive after a brisk milking.

“You’re not the maknae anymore, baby,” Namjoon points out, stroking his free hand down the back of Tae’s thigh. “You’re a hyung now, and you’ve got a pretty little bunny to play with whenever you want.” He leans up to kiss Taehyung’s jaw. “Do you like your anniversary gift?”

“Fuck yeah,” the younger man agrees breathlessly, the words punched out between powerful thrusts as his pace grows more erratic, less controlled. “Best present ever…I love you so much…I’m gonna…ah! Fuckfuckfuck…”

Namjoon watches appreciatively as Taehyung’s expression goes slack in pleasure, lips parted in a wordless cry as his hips buck one last time before stilling. Stroking his hand up the back of Tae’s thigh to squeeze his ass, Namjoon leans in again to press kisses along his boyfriend’s jawline as the younger man catches his breath. After a moment Tae seems to regain control of his senses, enough to turn his head and meet Namjoon’s lips with his own, sharing a lingering kiss as he comes down from his high, pulling out of the hybrid slowly.

Jungkook whimpers at the loss, shifting a little in place.

“Aw, Bun, look at you,” Namjoon croons, a smile in his voice as he watches the slick and cum leak from the rabbit’s twitching hole. “TaeTae made you all messy, huh?”

“I-it’s okay,” Jungkook reassures, and sniffles cutely. “I don’t mind being messy. Thank you for using my hole, hyung.”

Tae, busy tugging his boxers and pants back into place, gives another choked noise of adoration, quickly zipping up his fly so that he can move around to stand on other side of the desk, leaning down to cup Jungkook’s face between his hands.

“You were so good for me, gorgeous,” he gushes, pressing little kisses across the rabbit’s damp cheeks and twitching nose. “So, _so_ good.”

Namjoon feels the faint shudder that trembles through Jungkook at the words, and smiles knowingly as he opens a desk drawer to grab some tissues, gently mopping up the mess between his hybrid’s cheeks as he listens to the other’s conversation.

“Would you like to take a bath with me?” Tae’s asking between kisses. “We’ll get you all cleaned up, and afterwards we can take a little nap together if you like? Just you and me and lots of pillows.”

The hybrid’s tail twitches in excitement as Jungkook nods quickly. “Yes please!”

Namjoon grins fondly as he helps lever the rabbit upright, steadying him on his feet when he sways a little until Taehyung steps in to wrap his arms around the hybrid.

“I’ll leave you in Tae’a capable hands, little one,” Namjoon says, and drops a quick kiss against Jungkook’s hair. “Be good.”

 

 

…

 

 

“Ooh, you have so many!”

Taehyung looks up from where he’s been searching through Jungkook’s suitcases for something suitably cute and comfortable for the rabbit to wear in bed, glancing towards the hybrid who’s surveying the tall bookcase that houses their ever-growing collection of anime boxsets. Wrapped up in a big, fluffy towel from the linen cupboard, the bunny looks ten kinds of adorable, and Taehyung’s seriously tempted to go and pinch his cheeks. Both sets.

“Yeah, we’re all big anime nerds,” he acknowledges casually. “Most of those belong to Joonie-hyung and Jimin, but the bottom shelf is all mine.”

Jungkook immediately drops into a crouch to peer at the row, his face lighting up cutely as he reaches out to touch the spine of a colourful boxset.

“The one about the host club is my favourite,” the bunny enthuses. “Oooh, and you have all six seasons of _Natsume Yuujinchou!_ The centre only had up to season five; I was so frustrated when I found out I couldn’t watch the rest, I refused to take my vitamin supplements at dinner. The caretakers took away my evening TV privileges for a week after that and scheduled extra maintenance sessions instead because I’d been so naughty. I didn’t mean to be, I just felt really sad that I couldn’t finish the show.”

The rabbit glances towards Taehyung keenly, tilting his head cutely to one side. “Hyung, if I’m a very good bunny, will you maybe let me watch season six someday?”

Immediately abandoning his quest to find something cute for the bunny to wear, Taehyung moves over to wrap his arms around the hybrid, pressing a noisy smooch to his cheek.

“Forget naptime,” he declares cheerfully. “We have something far more important to do.”

 

 

Ten minutes later, Yoongi pokes his head into Taehyung’s shared bedroom to find the younger man seated against the headboard of the bed, his arms wrapped protectively around Jungkook as the hybrid hides behind a _Nyanko-sensei_ pillow.

Taehyung catches his eye and smile. “He gets a little nervous when a new _Youkai_ comes along.”

“I’m okay,” the bunny insists, his voice muffled by the pillow as he cautiously peeks over the top of it towards the giant plasma-screen TV on the opposite wall. “I’m not scared.”

A shadow on the screen suddenly rushes towards Natsume, and with a cute little squeak Jungkook dives back behind the pillow, pressing himself closer to Taehyung.

Yoongi grins, warmth blooming in his chest at the sight, and moves to join them on the giant bed, slipping in beside Jungkook and gently petting the hybrid’s hair. The white-brown ears twitch, the soft fur a little rumpled from drying them after his recent bath, and Yoongi gives a quiet _tsk_ as he tugs the bunny closer, fingers working to smooth down the fur.

Jungkook slowly lowers the pillow again, looking significantly calmer now, eyelids fluttering closed for a brief moment as he hums happily at the petting. He doesn’t startle again for the remainder of the episode, not even when the evil _Youkai_ returns to try and steal the book a second time – but the rabbit _does_ grip onto Yoongi’s hand where it rests against his thigh, and leans a little further into Taehyung’s side until the danger has finally passed and the credits start to roll.

Yoongi might just have fallen a _little bit_ in love with the bunny, but judging by the sappy look on Taehyung’s face, he’s not the only one.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gotta say, I am LOVING all the scene requests so far, I'm delighted to know that you guys are as enthusiastic about seeing a well-loved/well-fucked Kookie settling down with his new hyungs. 
> 
> Double Trouble in the next chapter with Hobi and Jimin, because they're both very good at sharing and also Kookie's going to need Jimin's soft kisses to balance out The Beast. :P


	5. Double Trouble Part 1 (HobiKook/KookMin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok and Jimin tag-team their new baby bun.

 

Jimin had come home from dance practice tired and aching despite the hot shower he’d taken at the studio, but looking forward to an evening with his boyfriends all the same. With their busy individual schedules, it was rare these days that all six of them could go out together as a ‘family’, but they’d purposefully set aside their anniversary date weeks in advance with the aim to actually spend some quality time together.

He’s only got an hour or so until they’ll need to leave for their dinner reservation at the fancy restaurant Namjoon’s picked out for them, and like an _idiot_ Jimin hasn’t given even thought about what he’s going to wear, so there’s not a minute to waste.

“We’re home!” he yells, quickly slipping off his shoes in the hallway as Hoseok enters the penthouse behind him, the older man humming one of their dance tracks under his breath.

“Welcome back,” Jin calls softly from the living room, and Jimin pokes his head through the open doorway to see the man smiling at him. “How was dance practice?”

“Really good, love you, gotta get ready for dinner,” Jimin hurries to say, blowing the man a kiss before darting off in the direction of the bedroom he shares with Taehyung.

As he passes the library door, it opens behind him, and he hears Hoseok call out a cheerful greeting to Namjoon. He kinda wants to turn around and run back to give his boyfriend a hug, but there’s just _no time;_ he has less than an hour to choose the perfect outfit for their special anniversary dinner, and there are just too many options to choose from – he’s already regretting not planning things ahead of schedule.

Finding his bedroom door closed (huh, weird), Jimin opens it and quickly hurries inside, his gaze flitting across to where Taehyung’s sitting against the headboard of the bed with his arms wrapped around a sleeping rabbit-

_Wait._

_Rabbit?_

“Wha-?” he manages, gobsmacked.

Taehyung grins at him cheerfully and raises a finger to his lips, before beckoning the dancer closer. Jimin’s feet carry him across the room like he’s in a trance, over to the big king-size bed and up onto the soft mattress until he’s kneeling beside his boyfriend, staring down at the slumbering hybrid with wide eyes.

“This is Jungkook,” Taehyung murmurs, watching Jimin’s shocked expression with no small amount of satisfaction. “Namjoon adopted him from that _LifeCompanions_ facility outside the city this morning. He’s _ours,_ Minnie.”

Jimin presses the back of his hand to his mouth to keep from doing something embarrassing like _screeching in excitement_ , happiness swelling in his chest so hot and fast that he feels like he might explode. He’s always wanted to play with a hybrid (he loves all things cute, and they’re basically a step up from the ultimate traditional housepet), but all the specialist hybrid Tea Houses in Seoul were membership only, and he’d never known how to ask Namjoon for the means to sign up. Now, though…now there’s a sweet little bunny right here in his own bedroom, not just a temporary plaything but a very real pet of their own to love and care for, holy _shit._

Shaking slightly, he reaches out tentatively to stroke the tips of his fingers along one of the rabbit’s white-and-brown ears, admiring the velvety feel of the fur.

The bunny’s nose twitches, head shifting ever so slightly as though pushing up into the contact. Jimin feels his lungs spasm on a stuttering breath at the heavy pulse of affection that hits him in response to the insane level of _cute_ he’s just witnessed, and encouraged by the positive reaction, he runs a gentle hand over both ears this time.

“He’s really ours?” he asks, hushed. “To keep?”

Taehung nods with another beaming grin, cuddling the bunny tightly, cheek rubbing against Jungkook’s soft-looking hair.

“Hey, d’you wanna hold him?” the younger man offers, already shifting his grip on the hybrid to transfer him over to Jimin. “Yoongi-hyung said I probably shouldn’t let him nap for too long, or he won’t be able to sleep tonight. But I guess we tired him out quite a bit this afternoon. Oh! And Jin-hyung decided to let us eat dinner at home tonight, so there’s no need to get all dressed up. Here, you got him?”

Jimin barely has time to sit back against the headboard before he’s got his arms full of cuddly bun, that fluttery-happy feeling in his chest blooming bigger and brighter until he’s smiling stupidly down at the snoozing hybrid, cradling him close. Jungkook snuffles in his sleep, shifting in Jimin’s hold to nuzzle against the underside of the dancer’s jaw.

“Aw, look! He likes you,” Taehyung coos, pressing both hands to his cheeks dramatically.

“Shh,” Jimin hushes, because when Tae finds something cute, he really isn’t _quiet_ about it. “Careful, you’re gonna wake him…”

Too late.

Jungkook gives another sleepy snuffle, then a soft little moan, and lifts a hand to rub cutely at his eyes before slowly pulling back to blink at Jimin blearily. His sleepy pout is quickly replaced by a shy little smile, ears twitching upright in interest.

“Oh! Hello,” the rabbit chirps, and _aigoo,_ even his voice is fucking cute. “I’m Jungkook.”

“Kookie, this is Jimin,” Taehung supplies, because Jimin himself has been rendered a bit speechless by the rabbit’s big, brown eyes and pretty face. “Why don’t you give him a little kiss, baby? Jiminie loves kisses.”

With an eager hum, Jungkook leans in to press his lips against Jimin’s in a sweet, chaste peck, before nuzzling at the dancer’s cheek. Trying to remember how to breathe, Jimin gently pets the rabbit’s soft hair, shooting Taehyung a wide-eyed look that the younger man answers with a knowing smile.

“Holy shit,” Jimin breathes, hugging the bunny tighter against him. “Oh my god, Tae, he’s so fucking _precious.”_

“Mm-hm,” the model agrees, leaning in to blow a raspberry (of all things) against the rabbit’s neck where his too-baggy t-shirt droops low on his shoulders.

Jungkook giggles – probably the cutest fucking sound Jimin’s ever heard in his life – and squirms a little in his lap at the ticklish assault, immediately drawing Jimin’s attention to the fact that the rabbit is only wearing a teeny-tiny pair of cotton shorts beneath his borrowed t-shirt. And now Jimin can’t help but look down at the hybrid’s lower body, at the expanse of smooth, creamy skin unmarred by blemishes, legs slim and toned with just enough softness around the thigh area to make them perfect for-

Cheeks heating at the mental image, he’s drawn out of his thoughts by Taehyung’s knowing laugh, the younger man pressing one last kiss to Jungkook’s neck before patting the hybrid’s head gently and slipping down from the bed.

“I’ve had my playtime already,” he confesses. “Probably more than my fair share, actually. Besides, if I bust a nut again, I’m not gonna be up for playing with him after dinner, and Namjoon-hyung says he’s got something special planned. So don’t go wearing yourself out, okay? And Kookie? Play nice with Jiminie for me.”

With a final parting wink, Taehyung closes the bedroom door behind him, leaving Jimin alone (and horny) with his arms full of fluffy adorableness.

“Would you like to play with me, hyung?” Jungkook asks sweetly, turning to smile at him, all bright-eyed and eager.

Jimin returns the smile, and can’t resist leaning in to kiss the bunny’s twitching nose, feeling his heart flutter warmly when Jungkook breathes another cute little giggle, hands resting on the dancer’s shoulders as ducks down to nuzzle at his jawline.

“You smell tired, hyungie,” the bunny murmurs, and _damn,_ Jimin knew hybrid’s had heightened olfactory senses, but that’s pretty darn impressive. Faced with such a cute surprise, Jimin had temporarily forgotten about his dance-induced aches and bodily fatigue.

“Will you let me make it better?” Jungkook presses hopefully, nuzzling at his throat and brushing little kisses against his Adam’s apple. “Please, Jiminie-hyung? I’ll be good for you.”

How the fuck is he supposed to say no to _that?_

“Sure, baby,” he agrees, the petname slipping out easily. “Whatever you like.”

Smiling happily, Jungkook presses another shy little peck against his lips before moving out of his arms, and Jimin doesn’t have time to think about the loss of his cuddle-buddy before the rabbit’s settling down on his stomach, hands sliding up Jimin’s thighs.

With a shaky breath, the dancer lifts his hips to help shuck off his sweatpants and boxers, his half-hard member twitching when exposed to the cool air of the room so suddenly. But Jungkook doesn’t give it chance to grow cold, taking a few seconds to neatly fold Jimin’s pants and place them on the pillow nearby before settling back between the dancer’s spread legs and swallowing him down smoothly.

“Ohh,” Jimin groans, hand sinking into the rabbit’s thick hair as he watches the hybrid go to town on his cock, bobbing and sucking with vigour. “Holy shi- ohhh, _fuck yes._ You’re so good at this, baby.”

Jungkook peers up at him through his lashes, mouth sealed against the side of Jimin’s dick as he pumps the length to full hardness with one hand, the other braced against the mattress to keep himself propped up. The bunny’s pretty brown eyes look so genuinely _happy_ that for a moment it takes Jimin’s breath away all over again…and then Jungkook’s swallowing him down to the hilt in one swift motion, and the remaining air is punched from his lungs in a long, low moan of appreciation.

“Namjoon always buys us thoughtful anniversary gifts,” a voice comments from across the room. “But I gotta say, he really went all-out this year.”

Jimin glances up to see Hoseok leaning back against the door to close it, casually palming himself through the fabric of his slacks. If he weren’t so preoccupied with having all logical thought sucked out of him through his dick, Jimin would think of a witty quip to answer the older dancer, but as it is he only manages another breathless moan, hips bucking up into the tight, hot, wet heat around him.

Hoseok approaches the bed slowly, reaching out to touch Jungkook’s bare leg and stroking his hand all the way up from ankle to thigh, finally resting it against the lower hem of the bunny’s tiny shorts. Jungkook moans, pausing in his sucking as he shivers pleasantly, and releases Jimin’s cock with a wet _pop_ so that he can turn his head to look back at the newcomer, swollen lips curling into another sweet smile as his ears perk up.

“Oh! Hello, hyung.”

The man returns the smile, still caressing the back of Jungkook’s thigh as he leans down to kiss the rabbit softly.

“Hi there, Jungkookie. Aren’t you a pretty little thing?” Hoseok murmurs, and grins a little when the hybrid shivers again. “Joon’s told me all about you, sweetheart. I have a feeling you and I are going to have a lot of fun together. But first…”

Hoseok gently pinches Jungkook’s chin, guiding his head back around to where Jimin’s swollen, hard length is standing ramrod-straight, still glistening with spit.

“It wasn’t very polite of you to leave Jiminie-hyung waiting like that, was it?” the choreographer remarks, his voice lightly chiding. It’s a tone Jimin himself is intimately acquainted with, and fiery arousal coils hot in his lower belly at the thought of what might entail for their new pet. “Is that how good bunnies behave around their new owner?”

Jungkook blushes pink, eyes wide as he shakes his head quickly. “No, hyung, I’m sorry. I was just so excited to meet you, I didn’t mean to-”

“Shh.” Hoseok leans in closer to kiss the rabbit’s temple, still gripping his chin. “Hush now, baby bun, hyung’s talking. Sweet little rabbits like you know better than to get distracted like that; I think someone needs a quick reminder on how to be a good bunny, don’t you?”

The hybrid trembles, but Jimin doesn’t miss the way the little one’s hips rut down against the bed a few times before stilling again. He glances up to find Hoseok watching the bunny’s actions just as intently, a slow smile curling at his lips.

“I-I’ll learn to do better, hyung,” Jungkook promises. “Please…please teach me a lesson.”

Jimin sucks in another shaky breath, fisting his cock tightly to relieve some of the pressure building up there. Hoseok smirks at him, and dips down to slot their mouths together in a hot, messy kiss, even as he firmly tugs Jimin’s hand away.

“Our bunny’s gonna keep your pretty cock nice and warm until I’m done,” Hoseok informs him, stroking Jimin’s fringe back from his forehead and pressing a kiss there. “You can cum whenever you like, gorgeous, but Kookie’s gonna keep sucking even after you’re done. So it’s up to you how soon you want to let go.”

Ohhh. Oh, that’s _mean._

Jimin loves his kinky boyfriend _so much._

“Open up, baby bun,” Hoseok coos, and uses a gentle grip on the back of Jungkook’s neck to guide him back down onto Jimin’s cock. “That’s it, good boy. Hands and knees, sweetheart, raise that pretty ass for me.”

Without letting the hard member fall from his mouth, Jungkook obeys smoothly, with an ease and rapidity which suggests he’s done this time and time again. Jimin knows hybrids from _LifeCompanions_ facilities are renowned for being extensively trained and conditioned into the perfect sexual pet, but it’s truly remarkable just how _eagerly_ the bunny gets into position for discipline. Clearly the rabbit derives as much pleasure from the act as they do.

“What are you g- _oh,_ gonna do to him, hyung?” Jimin asks, struggling to keep his voice even when it’s like a goddamn pleasure-party in his lower regions.

Hoseok, who’s carefully tugged Jungkook’s cotton shorts over his hips and down his thighs, gently grips the bunny’s fluffy tail in one hand as though to hold him still, and brings down his other in a sharp, echoing _smack_ by way of an answer.

Jungkook squeaks around Jimin’s cock and rocks forward a bit with the momentum of the blow, but otherwise remains obediently still.

“Good boy,” Hoseok praises, pleased, and gives the bunny’s tail a little squeeze before bringing his hand down again.

Jimin knows what the man’s hand feels like; he’s been over Hoseok’s knee himself, at least a dozen or so times this past year alone. Sometimes he gets a specific _itch_ that needs scratching, a restless sort of tension which steadily builds up after a busy week and won’t shift until he eventually begs one of his hyungs to spank it out of him. It’s therapeutic, in a way, even if he’s left with a really sore ass at the end of it _._ Taehyung sometimes enjoys impact play, too, but he’s not quite as _submissive_ during those sessions, so Jimin’s never actually witnessed someone else in such a vulnerable, trusting position before.

Seeing Jungkook now, taking a heavy spanking from Hoseok with Jimin’s cock still stuffed in his mouth, is _doing_ things to him.

The bunny’s making the cutest little noises – muffled squeaks and tearful little whimpers around Jimin’s cock – his body shuddering every now and then like it’s an effort to keep still. Jimin finds himself compelled to comfort the hybrid, gently petting his hair and stroking his ears, but every time he touches the bunny, Jungkook starts suckling on his cock with renewed vigour, and he really isn’t going to last long if the rabbit keeps this up.

“Hyung,” he grits out, tensing all over when a wave of hot pressure begins to build in his loins. “I...are you almost done teaching him a lesson?”

“Almost done?” Hoseok echoes, and the amusement in his tone is answer enough. _Fuck,_ he’s doomed. “We’re barely halfway through, Minnie. Why, what’s wrong? Is Jungkookie making you feel good?”

Jimin groans, head tilting back as the rabbit’s mouth tightens around him again in another suckle.

“I’m gonna _die_ ,” he whines, and Hoseok just grins.

“Babe, hold his head down for me,” the older man instructs calmly. “Joonie says spanking his hole is a standard part of Kookie’s maintenance, but he’ll be oversensitive after all the playtime he’s had this afternoon. I don’t want him to buck.”

Nodding, Jimin gently sinks his fingers into the rabbit’s hair either side of his head, and a moment later there’s a series of distinctly wet-sounding smacks, one of Hoseok’s hands gripping the rabbit’s ass to part his cheeks as the other lands quick, sharp little slaps, presumably against his hole.

Jungkook reacts instantly, wailing around Jimin’s cock and jerking beneath his hands, fingers clenching in the bedsheets either side of the dancer’s hips and body trembling fiercely. The bunny sniffles between muffled whines, but after a moment he seems to take comfort from suckling on Jimin’s cock, and as the spanking continues he begins to suck on it almost desperately.

The sight of Kookie squirming and trembling as he takes his punishment would surely be enough to tip him over the edge any day, but add to that the fact that the bunny’s now slurping messily on Jimin’s cock between his tearful wails, and…yeah, he’s not got a chance.

His orgasm slams into him with such staggering intensity that Jimin’s fairly sure his cry rivals Jungkook’s in terms of pitch and volume, and he bucks up against the hybrid’s mouth, lips parted and head thrown back as flashing dots explode before his eyes.

“Mmm, good boy,” Hoseok purrs, and Jimin really isn’t sure if it’s directed at him or the bunny, but he shivers all the same.

“Kookie, you can let go of him now,” the man continues a moment later, and finally the wet heat around Jimin’s oversensitive cock vanishes. “Good job.”

Breathing hard, his limbs feeling like jelly, Jimin nevertheless forces himself to focus on the trembling rabbit in front of him, hands sliding down from the hybrid’s hair to cup his face, tilting his head up. Jungkook’s mouth is rosy red and shiny with spit, his lips still parted as he pants for breath, flushed cheeks damp with tears. But his wobbly little smile looks so _genuine,_ Jimin feels his heart flutter all over again.

“You were amazing, baby,” he murmurs, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. “Made hyung feel so, _so_ good.”

Jungkook’s wobbly smile widens, his red-rimmed eyes shining. “Really? I was good?”

“Uh-huh.” Jimin leans in to kiss his sweaty forehead. “The best.”

“Here, babe.”

Jimin glances up to see Hoseok holding out two fingers towards him, the digits coated in slick. He arches an eyebrow at the sudden offer, but opens his mouth all the same. He’s heard that certain species of hybrid are sometimes genetically modified to make their natural lubricant more palatable to their human owners, but he’s never been one to believe rumours and hearsay without hard evidence, and-

_Holy fuck, that tastes good._

“He’s sweet, right?” Hoseok grins knowingly as he pulls his cleaned digits free from Jimin’s mouth, lifting it to his own lips to lick the juice from his thumb. “I was gonna milk him first, but this little one’s already so wet, it’d be a shame to waste it all. Wanna eat him out instead? I know you must be hungry, we haven’t eaten since before practice.”

Jungkook’s eyes widen as he glances up sharply at Jimin, body trembling faintly again (whether from excitement or arousal or nervous anticipation, he can’t tell). That look goes _straight_ to Jimin’s spent cock, and against all odds, he feels his flaccid member twitch in interest.

Hoseok’s grin widens knowingly, and he moves away from the bed, briefly disappearing into the en-suite bathroom. When he returns, it’s with a stack of towels in his arms, and he makes short work of piling up a few bulky pillows in the centre of the giant bed, unfolding the towels over the top of them.

“Joonie told me things can get a little messy when you play with bunny-holes,” the choreographer explains. “Kookie? Come and lay over these pillows for hyung, sweetheart.”

The bunny obediently crawls across the bed to drape himself over the stack, bottom and thighs now positioned at a high angle, legs spread open to display himself willingly. Hoseok settles down in front of him, petting the rabbit’s hair and leaning in to brush kisses across his flushed cheeks.

“Now, I’ve heard from Namjoon that you’re very good at keeping still, gorgeous,” Hoseok mentions, and Jungkook gives a quick little nod, smiling happily at the kisses. “Aw, sweetheart. You’re _such_ a sweet little bun, aren’t you? Always trying to please your hyungs. That’s what you want, isn’t it? To make us happy?”

Jungkook nods again. “More than anything, hyungie.”

“That’s good to hear.” Hoseok smiles, then holds Jungkook gently by the chin to look him in the eye steadily. “Baby. Hyung doesn’t want you to keep still this time, okay?”

Jungkook cocks his head a little to one side, questioning. “You don’t?”

“No.” Hoseok shifts his hands to rest loosely over Jungkook’s forearms, giving the hybrid an idea of the sort of play he’s hinting at. “You can move around as much as you like, little one. Hyung’s going to be right here to help you keep still. I know it’ll be hard for you to be a good boy when Jiminie starts playing with your hole, but there’s no need to be big and brave for me, alright? If my baby bun wants to cry and kick whenever we play, that’s fine.”

The rabbit’s eyes widen in awe. “I won’t get in trouble for being naughty?”

Hoseok smiles, petting the twitching ears again. “No, sweetheart. It’s not naughty if hyung says it’s okay.”

Jimin, who’s shifted onto his knees behind the bunny during his period of distraction, admires the shiny slick he can already see dripping down between the hybrid’s pink cheeks. Reaching out to touch the hand-warmed skin, he marvels at how quickly the marks of the spanking seem to be fading.

“I wish I healed this fast,” he mutters, and Hoseok laughs.

“Jealous, hon?”

“No. Maybe.” He sticks his tongue out at the elder. “Shut up.”

The elder just grins at him, and nods to indicate the conquest that awaits him.

“Go ahead, Minnie,” Hoseok encourages. “It’ll whet your appetite for dinner.”

Now there’s a logical notion he can side with. Why not? Surely there’s no harm in having just a _little_ taste…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only seemed fair that two hyungs get two chapters all to themselves. ;D
> 
> For those who requested Jimin eating out Jungkook, the next chapter is few you. Also you'll see a little more of Hoseok's rougher, kinkier side. And their poor bun-bun is going to be very tired indeed by the time dinner arrives; good thing he has that enhanced healing factor too. Hoseok is both a kinky beast and a super-soft-hyung. This chapter was the soft part. ;D


	6. Double Trouble Part 2 (HobiKook/KookMin/Namkook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok and Jimin finish breaking in their new pet, with a little help from Namjoon.

 

“So what’s this I hear about a playroom?” Hoseok asks, adjusting his grip on Jungkook as the bunny jerks beneath his hold. “Wait, don’t tell me…it’s that office conversion you’ve been all secretive about these past few weeks, right?”

Namjoon rolls his eyes in amused exasperation, perching on the mattress next to him so that he can gently pet Jungkook’s trembling ears.

“I never said it was going to be an office. Everyone else just _assumed-”_

“Because you’re a workaholic,” the choreographer teases, grinning at his boyfriend when Joonie heaves a loud sigh. “Seriously, though, I’m impressed that you actually managed to keep it a secret from the rest of us, especially _Jin._ And adopting a hybrid? How long had you been planning that one?”

The businessman shrugs. “Six, maybe seven months?”

Hoseok releases one of Jungkook’s wrists long enough to grab onto Namjoon’s shirt collar and drag him in close enough for a kiss, smiling against the younger man’s lips when he sees Joonie’s wide-eyed look of surprise.

“You’re a sneaky little genius, Kim Namjoon,” he murmurs, kissing him again. “I’ll have to think of a way to thank you properly later.”

Spying a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye, he lets go of Namjoon in time to quickly catch hold of Jungkook’s hand again, which had begun reaching behind him towards where Jimin is mercilessly tongue-fucking the hybrid’s hole. The bunny whines and tries to pull against his grip ( _yes,_ the rabbit’s a fast learner and _fuck,_ it’s hot), looking up at him in desperation, brown eyes blown wide and shining with tears, bottom lip wobbling.

“Hobi’s letting you fuss as much as you like, huh?” Namjoon remarks, gently petting the rabbit’s ears again. “What a lucky bun-bun.” He gives Hoseok an amused look. “You’re gonna spoil him if you’re not careful.”

“He deserves a little spoiling,” Hoseok reasons, leaning down to brush a kiss against the rabbit’s sweaty forehead, savouring the sound of his whimpering gasps as Jimin goes back to slurping noisily at the hybrid’s taint. “Besides, he knows better than to kick up a fuss without permission. He’s a good boy.”

Namjoon hums in agreement, stroking his hand down the rabbit’s spine as he moves further along the bed to watch Jimin at work, leaning in to kiss the back of the younger man’s neck.

“Five more minutes,” Hoseok hears his boyfriend murmur. “Otherwise you won’t be hungry for dinner. You can play with him again later tonight, okay?”

Jimin lifts a hand from where he’s been spreading Jungkook’s cheeks long enough to give the man a thumbs-up, then immediately doubles his efforts to tongue-fuck the bunny into (yet another) orgasm, prompting a surprised squeal and a renewed surge of desperate wriggling from the restrained hybrid.

Namjoon chuckles, lightly swatting each trembling ass-cheek a few times before smoothing his hand over the skin pale skin, arching an eyebrow as he glances back towards Hoseok.

“You didn’t spank him?” the man asks, curious.

Hoseok snorts. “Of course I did. Like I’d be able to resist a pretty ass like that, especially after he forgot his manners. I spanked him red, but I guess the marks must’ve healed up already? Baby took it well, though. You weren’t kidding, he makes the cutest sounds.”

“Mm,” Namjoon agrees distractedly, still stroking. “You said he forgot his manners?”

“Only for a few seconds,” the dancer elaborates, smiling down fondly at his squirming, struggling bunny. “He was so excited to meet another hyung that he got a little distracted and stopped playing with Jiminie without being told to. I would’ve spanked him anyway, cute thing that he is, but baby boy asked me to teach him a lesson – how could I say no to that? He’s such a sweet little bun.”

Jungkook’s gaze flickers upwards again at the coo, a fat tear tumbling over his lashes and down a flushed cheek, plump lips parted as Jimin’s tongue pushes sweet, broken little sounds from his throat. Hoseok drinks in the sight, transferring the bunny’s wrists to one hand so that he can reach down quickly to palm himself through the fabric of his pants. The pressure that’s building up behind the tight fabric is _exquisite,_ but teasing himself by keep the fly zipped up is all part of the game. The longer he makes himself wait, the more pleasurable the end result will be.

“He’ll need a bedtime paddling later on,” Namjoon comments, rolling smoothly off the bed and to his feet. “It’s his first night away from the Centre, he’ll find it easier to settle after discipline. His caretakers told me it’s important to stick to a regular maintenance schedule for at least the first week or so to break him in gently; we can start adapting his routine to suit our own preferences after that.”

Hoseok palms his erection again, watching Jungkook cry and shudder in pleasure, thinking of all the potential ‘maintenance’ that he could add to the rabbit’s daily routine. The bunny’s only been playing with him for half an hour or so, and he’s already broken out of his training in order to adapt to Hoseok’s preference for force-restraint. Give him a week, and Jungkook will know _exactly_ what to say and do to rile him up in the best way; Hobi’s always wanted to try his hand at hybrid-training.

“Dinner’s gonna be here in about thirty minutes,” Namjoon continues, glancing down at his watch. “Time’s up, Jiminie.”

Jimin pulls back from Jungkook’s ass with a protesting grumble, cheeks and chin shiny with slick. “Aw, c’mon, just five more minutes…”

Smiling, Namjoon reaches for the younger man, looping his arms around Jimin’s chest to tug him further away from the rabbit.

“You need to wash up,” he argues patiently, manhandling Jimin until the shorter boy is stood in front of him, back pressed against Namjoon’s chest. “C’mere, beautiful, let me take care of this first…”

Namjoon closes a fist around Jimin’s erection, pumping it lazily as the dancer moans and shifts in his arms. Hoseok watches the pair raptly, one hand petting Jungkook’s hair while the bunny comfort-suckles on three fingers of the other, sniffing through the last of his tears.

After the time he’s spent eating out Jungkook and slowly working himself up, Jimin doesn’t hold up very long against Namjoon’s skilful hands, and it’s less than a minute before the dancer’s crying out and stiffening in the man’s arms, pumping his release into the hand that’s cupped carefully over the head of his cock.

“Jungkookie,” Namjoon sing-songs. “Do you want a treat, Bun? Look what Jiminie’s made for you.”

The bunny hybrid pauses in sucking on Hoseok’s fingers, ears perking up in interest and nose twitching as he glances towards Namjoon’s outstretched hand, eyes lighting up at the pearl-coloured liquid cupped in his palm.

“Thank you, hyungie,” the rabbit chirps sweetly, his voice seeming to have recovered remarkably fast from the hoarse screaming he’d been doing only a few minutes beforehand.

Hoseok groans softly under his breath, rubbing the front of his tented jeans a little more firmly as he watches the bunny’s tongue eagerly lap at the offering, Jungkook’s eyes fluttering closed like he’s tasting the most delectable sweet, fluffy tail twitching as he rocks his hips against the stack of pillows.

“There’s a good Bun.” Namjoon drops a kiss against Jungkook’s forehead, then steps back to steer a jelly-legged Jimin towards the en suite bathroom. “Hobes, do you mind milking him for a little while? I don’t want him getting restless during dinner. His prostate’s still pretty swollen, we’re gonna need to work on it every few hours for the next couple of days.”

Arching an eyebrow at that, Hoseok asks, “Even through the night?”

Namjoon nods calmly, his arm circled around Jimin’s waist to support him. “We’ll work out a care schedule later on, if you’re interested in helping? But Jin and I don’t mind being the ones getting up to take him overnight, he’s a pleasure to milk. You’ll see what I mean. Have fun!”

As both his boyfriends disappear into the bathroom, closing the door behind them, Hoseok takes a moment to study their new pet. Trust Namjoon to adhere to Jungkook’s maintenance guidebook right down to the last letter – he suspects that most owners (being wealthy enough to have bought a hybrid in the first place) would simply insert one of those timer-controlled milking plugs or hire a specialised nanny to see to their pet’s needs overnight.

He approves of the decision to attend to Jungkook’s milking by hand, though; the act becomes a lot more intimate and loving without the use of toys and breeding benches and hired caretakers. Hoseok is one-hundred percent down with the idea of spoiling his bunny with an excessive amount of intimate attention – Kookie’s such a sweet little thing, he deserves it.

Aish, he’s so fucking soft for the kit already, and it’s not even been an hour since they met.

“Aw, you’re such a needy bun, aren’t you?” he coos, easing Jungkook’s hips back from the mound of pillows and admiring the damp mess of slick and cum on the towels there. “I can see why we need to keep you milked, you’d get so worked up without something to take the edge off. Here, sweetheart, come lay over hyung’s lap for a spell.”

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he drapes one of the spare towels over his thighs, reaching down quickly to unfasten the fly of his jeans (because if he doesn’t relieve the pressure, he’s going to end up busting a nut in his underwear before they’re even halfway done), and sends Jungkook a warm smile as the rabbit shuffles closer on his knees, a hand rubbing at his twitching nose.

“Hyungie?” the hybrid murmurs. “Do you want me to…am I allowed to be naughty again?”

Hoseok’s reaches out to stroke the rabbit’s cheek. “Baby, it’s not naughty if hyung gives you permission,” he reminds the bunny. “Did you like it? Having hyung hold you down like that?”

Jungkook nods, nuzzling into his palm with a soft purring sound. Hoseok’s smile softens, and he draws the hybrid close against him for a tight hug, kissing the rabbit’s nose and cheeks as Kookie giggles cutely. He’s _such_ a precious little thing, so eager and sweet-natured…

Hoseok can’t wait to break him.

 

 

.

 

 

Namjoon shuts off the water and presses a final kiss to Jimin’s panting mouth before opening the sliding door of the spacious shower cubicle and stepping out to grab a towel.

Without the background noise of pummelling water and his boyfriend’s moaning as Namjoon fingered him to orgasm, the high-pitched squeals and desperate, tearful cries from the bedroom next door are far more easily heard. It had been the sound of Jungkook’s wanton crying that had first aroused them both, turning what had been a genuine effort to get clean into a hands-on makeout session lasting almost a full twenty minutes.

Now cleaner, far more sated, and sporting a sizeable hickey on the side of his neck (which Jimin had no doubt placed there deliberately, knowing that it would show above his shirt collar at work, the little _brat),_ Namjoon dries himself off quickly and wraps a towel around his waist, turning to watch Jimin clumsily trying to dry himself, still a little pleasure-drunk from his most recent orgasm. Well, if the brat hadn’t wanted Namjoon to pin him against the shower wall and roughly finger-fuck him, he shouldn’t have been such a _tease_ with the soap earlier.

“It doesn’t hurt, right?” Jimin asks suddenly, fastening a towel around his own waist. “Um, what Hobi’s doing to Kookie?”

Namjoon reaches out to smooth his fingers though the dancer’s damp hair. “Does it hurt when he does it to _you?”_

“Well, no,” Jimin acknowledges, flushing a little as he likely recalls all the occasions when Yoongi and Hoseok have explored extensive prostate play. “But the way he’s crying…”

Laughing softly, Namjoon leans in to kiss him. “That’s just how he expresses himself, hon. Rabbit’s are pretty sensitive; they get easily overwhelmed when it comes to good feelings, and Kookie’s a little needier than your average bunny hybrid. You know, about a month ago I said _“love you, Bun”_ after he’d taken a good dicking, and the cutie burst into tears so fast I thought I’d hurt him. He told me afterwards that he just ‘felt too happy not to cry’”

Jimin clutches a hand to his chest. “Shit, that’s precious.”

“Mm,” Namjoon agrees, smiling a little when their bunny lets out a series of heartfelt sobs loud enough to be heard through the door. “Trust me, he _really_ enjoys being milked, even if he seems agitated and distressed at the time. If you keeping pushing him long enough, he’ll hit an endorphin high, and then he’s just the cutest little thing.”

Opening the door, he moves into the bedroom, eyes alighting on Jungkook’s naked, trembling form where he’s draped over Hoseok’s lap (the choreographer now dressed only in a pair of shorts), head and upper torso resting on the mattress and pretty pale legs pinned between the man’s thighs to minimise his kicking, toes lightly drumming against the fluffy rug spread out across the floor as he bucks and squirms.

Namjoon, who’s accustomed to seeing the rabbit trying his best to remain perfectly still with only the occasional shuddering squirm, pauses to admire the sight of Jungkook coming so visibly undone. He’s always been a _vocal_ bunny, but Kookie thrives off being a ‘good boy’ and rarely kicks up such a physical fuss.

It’s fucking _adorable._

“How many?” he asks casually, crossing the room to perch on the edge of the mattress near Jungkook’s head, giving the bunny a few fingers to suck on.

“Eleven so far,” Hoseok answers, flashing him a quick grin. “Had to pause after the sixth one to fuck his hole, I couldn’t bear it any longer. He was so goddamn _tight,_ even after all that stretching, it’s incredible. He hasn’t dropped just yet, but I think he’s getting close now.”

Leaning down to study the hybrid’s expression, Namjoon grunts in agreement. Jungkook’s red-rimmed eyes are hazy, the pupils blown so wide that they almost look black.

“Another orgasm should push him into it,” he advises. “Is your hand alright? I can take over if you’re cramping up.”

Hoseok just smirks. “Nah, I’m good. He’s pretty easy to milk, unlike a certain baby boy I could mention.”

“I thought you relished the challenge, hyung?” Jimin quips cheekily from inside the walk-in closet.

“I’ll relish _you_ later, if you’re not careful,” Hoseok retorts playfully, and the younger dancer’s laughter echoes back towards them.

Namjoon gently pets Jungkook’s velvety ears as the bunny whimpers and whines around his fingers.

“You’ve been such a good boy,” he purrs, smoothing down the fur over the sensitive spot he knows Kookie likes best. “My little bun must be feeling pretty good now, right?”

A shaky nod, and Jungkook’s expression crumples like he’s about to start sobbing. Namjoon coos, stroking his fingers against the roof of the bunny’s mouth to prompt him to comfort-suckle again, murmuring soft words of praise for a few minutes until the hybrid’s eyelids start to droop.

He sees Hoseok change the angle of his wrist a little, and judging by the tightness of his forearm muscles he presumes the man is milking Jungkook more firmly. The bunny seems too far gone to put up much of a fuss anymore, simply whining softly as he gives another slow blink, hips rocking in a stuttering rut.

“It’s okay if you want to feel all floaty, baby,” Namjoon coaxes, still petting the rabbit’s ears. “You don’t have to keep fighting against it for our sake. We won’t mind – a sweet little bunny like you deserves to feel good after playing so nicely with his hyungs. Shhh, let Hobi finish milking you, he’s almost done. You’re okay, good boy. You want to let go, don’t you, Bun-bun? Go on, sweetheart. We’ll take good care of you.”

Jungkook gives another full-body shudder as he cums again, hips quickly rutting a few more times before finally stopping, and then his whole body seems to just _sag_ in the blink of an eye. Even his velvety ears flop down against his hair, and if Namjoon hadn’t witnessed this same event before back at the Centre when he was observing one of the bunny’s bi-weekly milking sessions, he likely would’ve been alarmed by the suddenness of it.

Hoseok stills, clearly feeling the dead-weight now draped over his lap, and shoots Namjoon a quick, concerned glance.

“Is he alright?”

Namjoon nods, smiling reassuringly. “Baby’s finally dropped. Go ahead and scoop him up, if you like.”

In contrast to the firm Dom who’d been pinning Kookie in place only minutes before and mercilessly milking him to the point of delirium, Hoseok’s hands are gentle and full of care as he gathers the boneless bunny up in his arms and cuddles him in his lap. Jungkook just sighs contentedly, snuggling into the man’s secure embrace, letting Hoseok pet his hair and kiss his nose and cheeks, a blissful little smile curling sleepily at his lips.

“Good boy,” Hoseok murmurs, keeping up a steady litany of praise under his breath as he rocks the hybrid a little. “Such a sweet baby bun, aigoo. So pretty and perfect for hyung…”

Jungkook’s eyes open a little, enough for him to peer up at Hobi with innocent adulation, looking so adorably smitten with the choreographer that Namjoon can’t help but smile, especially since his boyfriend clearly returns the sentiment. Hoseok’s fussing over Jungkook the way he does with Jimin and Tae after a particular heavy ‘session’, covering every inch of his faces in butterfly kisses, using every term of endearment under the sun as though to compensate for how stern and authoritative he’d been beforehand.

Usually there’s only so much coddling Tae can take before he’s playfully protesting the treatment, and even as the more submissive of the two maknaes, Jimin has his own limits when it comes to being babied. But Jungkook just soaks up every kiss and caress and murmur of praise with a happy, sleepy smile, looking so utterly blissed-out that Namjoon almost envies his ability to slip into such a satisfying headspace.

“Sorry to cut your playtime short, but you three might want to get dressed,” a voice comments wryly, and Namjoon glances up to see Jin smiling at them all from the doorway. “Dinner’s going to be here in five minutes.”

“Petition to eat dinner in our underwear?” Jimin calls from the walk-in closet, apparently unable to decide on an outfit (as usual).

“Denied,” the three older men chorus, sharing an amused glance.

“Pants are non-negotiable,” Jin adds, crossing over to the bed and leaning down to kiss Jungkook, cooing at the bunny’s cute expression. “How long has he been drifting?”

“Only a few minutes,” Namjoon answers. “I don’t think he’ll be up again in time for dinner, we’ll probably need to hand-feed him.”

Jin scoops the bunny up into his arms, ignoring Hoseok’s noise of protest at the loss of his hybrid teddy-bear.

“I was planning on doing that anyway,” he informs them. “Why do you think I asked you to order an extra fruit platter?”

The man glances towards the bedside alarm clock and reiterates, “Aish, go and put some pants on, you heathens. I’ll get this little one cleaned up. I expect everyone to wash their hands, never mind how good Kookie tastes.”

Namjoon can’t help it; he bursts out laughing.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Namjoon/Jimin because who doesn't like to see Minnie being manhandled by his taller, stronger hyungs? 
> 
> Thanks again for another round of interesting requests, you kinky bastards. ;D  
> Next chapter will probably be more fluff+feels than sexy stuff? But also hand-feeding Kookie might develop into other things, because as you may have noticed, baby bun has an oral fixation. I'll see how thins go. :P
> 
> ALSO!!! Is anyone up for seeing a chapter later on where Kookie actually misbehaves? People seem to enjoy the discipline elements in this story so far, but things have been fairly soft up to this point. Would you like to see bun-bun doing something bad enough to warrant a more serious punishment, yea or nay? And if interested, how serious a punishment? With hybrids having that super-speedy healing factor (especially enhanced breeds like Kook), I think heavier discipline would be considered pretty normal for their sub-species. But I'll let you guys decide, I'm easy either way.
> 
> Thanks for so many kudos and subscribes, btw. You guys rock.


	7. Dinner and a Show (OT7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook's new owners share a delicious meal and a delicious bunny.

 

Dinner is a relaxed and comfortable affair, all of them dressed in casual clothing rather than in suits and ties, which would’ve been necessary if they’d stuck with their original reservation at the fancy restaurant in the centre of Seoul. It isn’t a place that would normally do delivery, but it’s amazing what little monetary incentive can do.

Namjoon had taken the liberty of ordering multiple servings per person (because fancy restaurants had a way of being stingy with portion sizes) so everyone is able to eat their fill, sharing and swapping dishes, leaning across the table to offer each other bites of tender steak and lamb and fish.

The food seems to taste even more delicious because of the comfortable atmosphere. With no prying eyes here in their own kitchen, and without the need to keep the noise down out of respect for other patrons, the conversation is loud and easy and full of laughter.

Even so, Namjoon can tell that his boyfriends are a little distracted by a certain someone.  

Jungkook had slowly come down from his post-milking high, spending the first half of dinner cuddled up in Jin’s lap being hand-fed crunchy green salad leaves and crisp, steamed vegetables (side dishes that Namjoon had chosen with the bunny in mind). It isn’t long before Yoongi steals him away for cuddles (under the pretence of allowing Jin to finish his own meal), and the bunny is immediately fussed over by Tae and Jimin, who sit either side of the writer.  

When Namjoon brings out dessert (he’d ordered one of everything, because none of them could ever choose their favourite), they all end up mostly ignoring their own sweets and instead take turns feeding the rabbit slices of cold melon and fresh, juicy berries, enchanted by the pure _delight_ in Jungkook’s expression every time a new treat is offered.

“Shall we move things to the living room?” Jin suggests after a while, his gaze fixed on the hybrid as Kookie eagerly sucks the excess juice from Jimin’s fingers.

Jimin gives a strangled hum of agreement, slightly pink-cheeked. The hand that isn’t feeding Jungkook is below the dining table, and Namjoon doesn’t need to look underneath to know that the younger man’s probably adjusting himself in his trousers. He’s certainly not the only one.

They take their drinks with them and get settled in the living room, sprawling out comfortably on the plush couches and armchairs. As Namjoon sits down on the loveseat beside Jin, he notices Jungkook hesitating near the doorway, clearly torn between which new owner to cuddle with. He holds out a hand beckoningly, his smile warm, and gathers the bunny into his lap when Jungkook bounds over to him.

“Feeling good, Bun?”

Jungkook nods, nuzzling at his cheek. “Yes, hyung. Thank you for dinner, the berries were _sooo_ tasty.”

“You liked dessert, huh?” Namjoon asks, his smile curling a little wider at the bunny’s cuteness. “To be honest, I think your new hyungs liked feeding them to you as well.”

“Fuck yeah,” Jimin agrees with a soft moan, shifting restlessly on the couch opposite them.

Hoseok casually shifts his hand from Jimin’s knee to rub against the visible tent in the younger dancer’s pants, a tiny smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth as Jimin moans louder, throwing his head back.

“He was a good boy, cleaning all the juice off our fingers like that,” Yoongi acknowledges from the other side of Jimin, his hand disappearing from sight inside the fabric of Taehyung’s slacks as he slowly jacks him off. “Such a pretty mouth.”

Namjoon grins when Jungkook immediately takes notice of his owners’ arousal, feeling the bunny shift a little in his lap, fluffy ears perking up in interest as his nose twitches, scenting the air eagerly.

With Kookie’s heightened olfactory senses, he’d be able to tell if was someone developing a hard-on even if he couldn’t see them. Namjoon’s tour guide at the _Life Companions_ facility had highlighted this as a being ‘special addition’ to every LC hybrid’s training, the man being sure to emphasise the fact that no other breeding company had achieved such success rates in the scent-training of their pets.

 _“We’re very thorough, Sir, even with the common breeds,”_ the man had told him proudly, leading Namjoon past a window that overlooked some sort of fitness studio, where half a dozen hybrids were stretching into complicated yoga positions. _“All of our ready-to-adopt hybrids have undergone extensive testing to ensure that their skills are up to standard. We expect them to be able to anticipate their human’s sexual needs at all times, and they’re conditioned to find pleasure in their owner’s satisfaction. We’ll visit one of the group classrooms in a few minutes, I’ll have the caretakers give you a demonstration…”_

Jungkook makes a soft, cute little noise in the back of his throat, nose twitching again as he watches Taehyung and Jimin pant and moan on the opposite couch. Namjoon realises it’s likely the first time the rabbit’s been in the same room as an aroused caretaker and _not_ been allowed to immediately attend to their needs. It sparks a hot flutter of pleasure in his lower abdomen, the notion of teasing is hybrid in such a way; having Jungkook sit and wait and watch while the five of them take pleasure in each other, not even giving him the satisfaction of tasting their release afterwards. The bunny would be so adorably needy and desperate, Namjoon can already picture his tear-filled eyes and wobbling bottom lip.

Perhaps another day. Kookie’s still settling in, it’s better to let the bunny fully sate his instincts and grow accustomed to being their pet before they start experimenting with abstinence play.

Namjoon feels his own cock harden in his pants at the thought, but ignores it in favour of palming the front of Jungkook’s tiny pink shorts (Seokjin had clearly chosen his outfit this evening…and the sweater he’s wearing looks to be is one of Jin’s, if he’s not mistaken; it’s far too big for Kookie, giving the rabbit cute sweater-paws). The hybrid sucks in a sharp little breath, gaze darting up from where he’s been watching Jimin and Tae to look at him, pupils blown wide, plump lips parted as Namjoon slowly rubs the bunny’s small cock through the fabric.

“What is it, baby?” he asks innocently, deciding it won’t hurt to tease the bunny just a _little._ “Is there something you want?”

Jungkook’s gaze flickers back towards Jimin when the dancer swears hoarsely at whatever Hoseok’s doing with his hand. The hybrid shifts in Namjoon’s lap with a soft whine, adorably restless, hips rocking ever so slightly against the man’s palm (he doubts Jungkook even realises what he’s doing, which makes it even cuter) as the rabbit lifts a hand to his mouth to suckle on a few of his own fingers for comfort.

“Aw, don’t tease the bun,” chides Hoseok (coming from _him,_ someone widely acknowledged as the biggest tease known to mankind, it’s clearly playful), his grin curling further at his lips as he casually fondles Jimin’s clothed cock through his open fly. “He’s already getting so worked up, aigoo. Just look at his little face.”

“Fucking adorable,” Yoongi agrees, briefly pulling away from the hickey he’s been sucking against Taehyung’s neck. “What’s wrong, baby? Do you want to play with hyungs?”

Jungkook nods keenly, fluffy ears flopping with the motion, still sucking away on his fingers.

“We’ll take him to the playroom in a little while,” Namjoon says to the room at large, still working to rile up the bunny with his grinding palm. “We should probably let dinner settle before we breed him. But he doesn’t have a gag reflex, so if anyone wants to use his mouth first…?”

Two hands shoot into the air at the same time, and they all laugh as Jimin and Tae immediately begin a rock-paper-scissors tournament to see who’ll get to use the rabbit first. From his seat next to Namjoon, Jin chuckles against the rim of his wine glass, taking a slow sip as he absently pets Jungkook’s upper thigh with his free hand.

“Boys, why don’t you share him?” Jin suggests after a beat. “I’m sure our new pet knows how to make you both feel good. Don’t you, baby boy?”

The bunny nods again, his smile wide and excited as he pulls the fingers free from his mouth. “Yes, hyungie!”

“Kookie’s used to group play,” Namjoon adds, tilting the rabbit forwards a little to rub a hand over the back of his shorts, feeling carefully between his cheeks to make sure the settling-plug he’d inserted before dinner is still in place. “His caretakers said he always attended to the other hybrids at the Centre during leisure time; sucking cock is basically second-nature to him. Here, let me show you.”

He nudges the rabbit up from his lap and moves to the middle of the room, equidistant between the couch and the loveseat, pushing the long wooden coffee table safely out of the way and pointing down at the plush rug beneath his feet. Jungkook beams at him and bounces over, sinking gracefully to his knees, the too-large knitted sweater sagging down to cover the lower hem of his tiny shorts, giving the illusion that he’s wearing Jin’s sweater and nothing else.

“See how eager he is?” Namjoon says proudly, enjoying the appreciative looks the hybrid’s getting from his boyfriends, stroking Kookie’s ears rewardingly. “Tae, babe, come over here and use his mouth for me.”

Taehyung stands up, kicking his slacks down to his ankles and stepping out of them, leaving him in just his underwear as he approaches Jungkook. Slipping his hand inside his boxers to pull his hardened erection free, he strokes himself slowly, eyes on the rabbit. Namjoon gently sinks his fingers into Jungkook’s hair, tilting the bunny’s head back a little, smirking when the hybrid automatically opens his mouth, pink tongue poking out as he patiently waits to be taken.

“Fuck,” Yoongi swears hoarsely, the sentiment echoed by Jimin as the dancer jumps to his feet, clumsily shucking out of his own pants in his haste to joint Tae.

“I think our baby’s still hungry,” Jin comments from the loveseat, slowly swirling the wine in his glass as he watches Taehyung carefully feed his cock to the eager hybrid.

Namjoon hums in agreement, giving Jungkook’s ears a final parting stroke before heading back to his seat. He drapes an arm comfortably around Jin’s shoulders as they settle in to watch the show, Jin sipping away at his wine, the man’s free hand slowly caressing up Namjoon’s thigh to settle over his crotch. Namjoon hums under his breath as his boyfriend begins to rub at the tent in his pants (much like he’d been doing to Kookie only minutes before), feeling himself relax further against the cushions at the stimulation, his gaze still focused on their new pet as the rabbit puts his extensive training to work.

Jungkook’s got his right hand wrapped around Jimin’s erection now, pumping it slowly as he continues to suck on Taehyung, tilting his head back a little further as he takes the cock deep into his throat. After about fifteen seconds, he pops off with a wet sound and turns his head to give the same oral attention to Jimin’s cock, left hand coming up to stroke at Tae’s spit-slick length quickly. It’s all done so smoothly and effortlessly that the bunny’s experience with multiple partners is irrefutable. What’s more, he looks absolutely _delighted_ during the whole process, like getting his throat fucked by two of his owners is the best thing since fresh blackberries.

Namjoon feels lips brush against his cheek, and turns his head to be met by a tender kiss, Jin having set his wine glass aside in favour of cupping the younger man’s jaw with his free hand, sweeping his tongue over his boyfriend’s bottom lip, still rubbing at the front of his pants.

“I still can’t believe you managed to keep a secret from me for so long,” Jin murmurs. “But it was a lovely surprise. God, he’s just so _perfect_ for us, Joonie. I don’t think you’ll be able to top this, love. Next anniversary’s going to be a total anti-climax compared to _him_.”

Smiling, Namjoon kisses him back. “Think I’m inclined to agree with you there.”

“Fuck, hyung, you weren’t kidding,” Taehyung groans breathlessly, hands now gently holding Jungkook’s head still as he rocks his hips, cock thrusting smoothly in and out of the hybrid’s open mouth. “Bunny really doesn’t have a gag reflex. He just takes it.”

Namjoon chuckles, noticing the wet patch growing in the seat of the rabbit’s shorts; clearly he’ll need to go a size up on the settling plug if he doesn’t want his bunny making a mess of his clothes out in public, but at home it’s not an issue. Actually, seeing the evidence of the rabbit’s willingness to be bred is pretty damn hot.

“Yeah, Bun loves having his throat fucked,” he agrees. “I think the other hybrids at the Centre are going to miss his pretty mouth, though; Kookie was always popular during group playtime.”

As a rule, _Life Companions_ hybrids weren’t ever allowed to fuck each other, not unless specifically instructed to do so during training sessions; occasionally an owner might purchase more than one pet, and many people enjoyed watching two hybrids mating with each other – the hybrid porn industry was booming for a reason, after all – so they needed to be eager and willing to mate with other hybrids if asked to, but the caretakers didn’t want to give the pets complete freedom by letting them fuck whenever they wanted. However, Namjoon had learned during his many visits to the Centre that oral sex was actually considered a form of grooming by most trainers. During ‘playtime’, when the pets were allowed to enjoy leisure activities and relax between scheduled training and mealtimes, skinship and grooming had been a big favourite among the hybrids.

 _“The caretakers supervise them closely during leisure time to make sure the less experienced pets don’t get overexcited,”_ his adoption guide had informed him the first time Namjoon witnessed a group at ‘play’. _“But our hybrids are gentle-natured, and they seem to enjoy caring for one another. Especially the speciality breeds…oh look, Mr Kim, there’s your little bunny. Jungkook in particular loves to groom – it’s in his nature to please others, and rabbits don’t tire easily. He’s rather popular with the bigger breeds, as you can see. We let them play as often as they want, but none of them are allowed to orgasm without a caretaker’s permission. It helps to teach the bigger breeds a little self-control.”_

Namjoon remembers feeling glad for the suit jacket draped over his arm, because it had safely hidden his growing erection from sight as he observed the bunny hybrid through the one-way glass, Jungkook kneeling on one of the padded mats in the soft play area, mouthing happily at the swollen head of a burly Labrador’s cock as the hybrid stood over him, petting his ears gently. A group of bigger dog and cat hybrids lazed about him in a loose sort of semi-circle, patiently waiting their turn, touching each other casually as they talked, barely seeming to notice when the Labrador finally thrust his full length into Jungkook’s mouth and began fucking him roughly, with an enthusiasm that would’ve easily choked a human.

Jungkook, however, had looked so _happy_ at having his face fucked, it had taken Namjoon utterly by surprise.

There had been a caretaker sitting behind Kookie all the while, idly playing with the bunny’s tail and rubbing at his clothed bottom and thighs as he supervised the ‘grooming’, an arm wrapped around Kookie from behind in a casual back-hug. Namjoon recalls how he’d immediately envied the man for his closeness to Jungkook, even though by this point he’d only met the rabbit privately a handful of times, and knew logically that the caretaker was only doing his job as a professional trainer. Still, it hadn’t stopped Namjoon from immediately scheduling a private session with Jungkook that very afternoon.

He’d put a deposit down on the bunny that same day, knowing in his heart that he’d be terribly disappointed if he came back the following week only to find that someone else had gotten there first and decided to buy _his_ bunny. From that day on, he’d pretty much stopped looking at any of the other hybrids, despite the detailed case files that the Centre continued to supply him with. All the pets they’d suggested had been cute and well-behaved and experienced in group play, but none of them had been _Jungkook._

Namjoon is pulled from the memory by Taehyung’s sharp cry, the younger man thrusting rapidly a few more times before going still, eyes closed and face lax in pleasure as he spills into the hybrid’s mouth.

Jungkook’s throat moves as he swallows eagerly, pulling off Taehyung’s cock after a few moments with a wide smile to breathe a cute little _“thank you, hyungie”_ before he turns his head and takes Jimin into his mouth again, bobbing back and forth to fuck his own throat on the man’s cock when it becomes clear the dancer isn’t as willing to take him as roughly as Taehyung had done.

“That’s it,” Namjoon praises quietly, pleased to see the bunny adapting his technique to suit each owner.  “You’re such a good boy, Kookie.”

“The best,” Taehyung agrees, still a little breathless as he tugs his underwear back into place and drops down into a crouch beside Jungkook. His hand strokes over the back of the bunny’s shorts, fingers rubbing at the wet patch. “Fuck, hyung, he’s soaking.”

“Play with him, if you like,” Namjoon suggests. “I’m gonna strap him to the breeding bench in a little while anyway, there’s no harm in getting him excited. Kookie, baby? You’re not allowed to cum until you’ve got a cock in your ass.”

Jungkook gives a cute little whining sound, but doesn’t stop fucking his throat on Jimin’s cock. Taehyung wraps his left arm around the bunny’s midriff and uses his right hand to tug down his cotton shorts, and without any of the hesitation he’d shown earlier that day in the library, the model tugs out Kookie’s settling-plug and begins fingering his hole.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Hoseok grunts, sliding closer to Yoongi’s side to get a better view of Taehyung’s work. “Looks like our maknae’s got a dominmant streak in him after all.”

With a laugh, the younger man wrinkles his nose at the suggestion. “I’m not a dom. I just like playing with him. Joonie-hyung showed me how to milk him earlier, and he makes the _cutest_ fucking sounds.”

And clearly Tae had been paying attention to Namjoon’s instructions (good boy), because a moment later Jungkook gives a full-body shudder, tail twitching spasmodically the way it always does whenever someone finds his sweet-spot.

“Shit, how is it so swollen again?” the model voices aloud, surprised. “Hobi-hyung, didn’t you just finish milking him before dinner?”

“Mm,” Hoseok agrees, coming up behind Jimin to wrap his arms around the younger dancer, pressing a hand against the man’s lower belly as his hips finally begin to rock, Jimin clearly approaching his peak at last. “Took just over a dozen orgasms to push him into an endorphin high, I figured he’d take a little longer to fill up again after that. But I guess baby bun’s even needier than we thought.”

“He’ll be like that for at least the next few days,” Namjoon reminds them, watching as Taehyung begins pumping his fingers in and out of the rabbit’s leaking hole. “We’ll work out a milking schedule later tonight. His caretakers said he wouldn’t need prolonged sessions, but they need to be frequent until he’s settled in.”

Jimin finally hits his orgasm, crying out in Hoseok’s arms as he grabs onto Jungkook’s hair, thrusting his hips shallowly a few times as he pumps his release into the bunny’s mouth. A few moments later, the dancer steps back a pace, flushed and panting as Hoseok pets his hair and presses kisses and love-bites along the side of his neck.

Without anything to plug his mouth, Jungkook’s breathless little whimpering cries fill the room. The bunny slumps forwards, but he’s held up securely by the arm wrapped around his chest as Taehyung steadily works at his hole with his right hand. The model leans in to kiss the side of Jungkook’s head when the hybrid lets out a tearful-sounding whine, then glances back over his shoulder towards Namjoon, fingers still moving rapidly inside the bunny.

“So,” he says, with a hopeful-looking grin. “Playroom?”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how you're every bit as kinky as I am, please do keep the requests coming. So far lots of people want to see toys, and you're excited for the playroom (me too lol), so there'll be plenty of both in the next chapter. Oh, and I thought you might like an outline of the next couple of chapters
> 
> Chapter 8 - The Playroom  
> Namjoon has spared no expense and bought pretty much every toy imaginable (again, specific toys can be addd on request). The OT6 have fun with their new pet, and Kookie gets lots of attention.
> 
> Chapter 9 - Bunny's Bedtime  
> Basically it'll be a bedtime spanking, and then the hyungs getting up in pairs through the night to attend to Jungkook's needs. Again, specific details can be altered on request, such as pairings and positions etc. 
> 
> That sound like fun? :P


	8. The Playroom (OT7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's playtime for eager bunnies.

 

“You’re kidding me?” Yoongi deadpans. “Our anniversary date? _That’s_ the passcode?”

“No way,” Taehyung denies, coming up to lean against Namjoon’s shoulder, peering down at the keypad in betrayal. “I tried that combination twice before and it never let me in.”

Namjoon flashes the younger man a smug little grin as he turns the handle to the playroom. “I changed the code every morning before I left for work,” he confesses. “I figured birthdates would be too obvious, so I’ve been using random number sequences for the past couple of weeks. Today needed to be something special, though.”

Finally pushing the door open, he reaches out to twist the dial that slowly turns the overhead spotlights from dim to bright, stepping into the spacious room to allow his boyfriends to follow in behind.

He knows how _different_ it all must look to them compared to the last time any of them set foot in here; the bed and dressers have been removed and the old storage boxes taken away, replaced by tasteful dark leather couches and armchairs arranged in strategic places against the walls and a smattering of futons tucked into corners here and there. Off to the left side of the room sits the large body and frame of the fully-automated breeding bench, carefully selected after perusing online catalogues and considering all available options. Namjoon had been fortunate enough to be able to see several styles of breeding bench during his time at the training centre (both during playtime with Kookie and through private tutorials from the caretakers using pretty cat and dog hybrids). The model he’d settled on is the latest in breeding technology, with both voice-activated and touchscreen controls, and the sleek black design makes it all the more appealing.

To the right side of the room there’s a set of shelves which display the AutoBreeder’s various attachments; milking probes and dildos of numerous shapes and sizes, and an array of disciplinary attachments (a hand-shaped implement made of rubber, a bundle of soft leather straps, a thicker leather belt, a flat wooden paddle). And beside that is an open door that leads to the room’s walk-in closet, which now acts as a storeroom for all of Jungkook’s personal toys and maintenance tools and some of his less practical items of clothing (outfits for special occasions).

Turning around to take in his boyfriends’ faces, Namjoon grins, spreading his hands in a _ta-daah_ sort of gesture.

“Holy _shit,”_ Jimin breathes, wide-eyed, clutching onto Yoongi’s arm as he takes in the room at large.

Namjoon feels a pulse of immense satisfaction at the surprise and awe in their expressions. It hadn’t been easy, sneaking professionals into the penthouse under his boyfriends’ noses; it had taken creative thinking, and carefully planned ‘gifts’ like spa packages and theatre tickets and dinner reservations to make sure Jin and Taehyung in particular weren’t at home while the work was being done. Thank god for Yoongi’s busy work schedule, and the recent demand for Jimin and Hoseok’s choreography in the Kpop industry, otherwise he never would’ve been able to do it in secret.

In the end, turning the large spare-bedroom into a playroom hadn’t actually taken as long as he’d anticipated. Once all the furniture had been remove and the redecorators had done their work, it had simply been a case of carting in all the goods. And Namjoon had already pre-ordered or reserved most of the play items from online hybrid-care stores, so getting things delivered and set up had taken less than a day. Additionally, his _Life Companions_ adoption worker had been immensely helpful in facilitating the transport of Kookie’s favourite ‘personal toys’ from his bedroom back at the training centre.

Jungkook’s still under the impression that his caretakers had taken away his toys simply because he was going to be adopted soon (as part of the abstinence period designed to promote bonding between pet and owners), but in reality that hadn’t been the only reason – Namjoon had wanted the bunny to feel at home here in the penthouse, and giving Kookie all his favourite playthings seemed like the best step towards accomplishing that.

“Those spa dates,” Jin realises, trying his best to sound scandalised, although the smile on his face contradicts that pretence. “You were just trying to get the rest of us out of the house, weren’t you?”

Namjoon shrugs. “Yeah, pretty much.”

“You sneaky bastard,” Yoongi says, audibly impressed. “God, Joon, this is seriously too much.”

Grinning, Namjoon finally glances towards his pet bunny, finding the hybrid staring back at him in open adoration, sweater-paws clutched against his chest and eyes bright with excitement, a huge smile dimpling his soft cheeks. Catching the rabbit’s eye, Namjoon opens his arms invitingly, chuckling when the little one rushes over cuddle up against his chest.

“I take it that means you like your new playroom, Bun?” he asks, amused.

Jungkook nods vigorously, fluffy ears tickling Namjoon’s chin. “I love it! Thank you, hyung, thank you!”

There’s an impressed whistle from nearby, and he glances towards the walk-in closet to see Taehyng and Jimin both lingering at the open doorway, peering inside eagerly like they’ve just discovered Aladdin’s cave of wonders.

“Those are Kookie’s training toys,” he tells them, feeling the bunny’s ears perk up in interest, the tips poking either side of his jaw. “Bunbun’s got quite the collection, hasn’t he?”

“You can say that again,” Jimin agrees, awed. “Kookie, are all of these really yours? Some of those dildos look _huge,_ holy shit. Isn’t your hole too small?”

Jungkook goes rigid in Namjoon’s arms, and when he looks down and sees the bunny’s sulky pout, he can’t help but laugh.

“Don’t be offended, baby,” he soothes, petting the rabbit’s ears. “Jimin didn’t mean it like that. The others haven’t played with you before, they don’t realise how easily my bunbun can stretch out. He’s just worried about you getting hurt, that’s all.”

“Oh.” The bunny’s pout vanishes, replaced instead by a shy little smile. “That’s nice. Thank you, hyung.”

With a smile, Hoseok reaches out to gently ruffle the bunny’s hair on his way past, heading straight for the bench and taking the handheld touchscreen device from its charging pod on the side of the frame. The controller is only a little larger than an iphone, compact enough to be held and operated one-handed for easy use during sessions.

“Whoa, is this the new AutoBreeder model?” Hobi asks keenly, thumb swiping against the screen as he goes through the set menu. “ _Dude._ Doesn’t this thing have like a thousand different functions?”

“I’m not familiar with all of them just yet,” Namjoon confesses, his hand slipping down the back of Jungkook’s shorts to fiddle idly with the plug Taehyung had reinserted a little while ago. “But Kookie’s caretakers used a similar style of bench for most of his maintenance breeding, so I figured it’d be better to get a model he was comfortable with. And this one comes with a live-feed camera option; if you download the app on your phone, you can see how Bunbun’s doing during a breeding. It’s fully encrypted, so only we can access his feed. I’ve already set myself up as administrator for ‘KookieCam’, but I can add you all as co-admins later on.”

“Wait.” Taehyung latches onto Namjoon’s arm, his face eager. “We can check up on Kookie even when we’re not at home?”

“So kind of like a baby monitor?” Jin adds, smiling wryly at the notion.

Namjoon nods, returning his smile.

“In a sense, yeah,” he agrees. “But as admins, you can do more than just _watch_ our bunny being bred. The app acts as a direct link to the bench’s control mainframe, so you can adjust certain settings to some extent; change position, increase speed and depth, start a milking sequence, switch to discipline-mode…and a whole bunch of other functions that I haven’t tested out yet. Oh, and the app has a microphone option, so we’ll be able to talk to him if we want to.”

“Coooool,” Taehyung reacts, moving to join Hoseok and Yoongi as they scroll through the menu on the touchpad.

Jin comes over to pet Jungkook’s ears, his expression fond as the bunny moans softly, clutching onto Namjoon and shifting from foot to foot, pushing his bottom back against the hand that’s pulling and twisting at the plug in his hole. 

“I was a little worried about leaving him at home all by himself,” the model confesses. “He’s such a needy bun. But maybe it won’t be so bad if we can still interact with him during his maintenance sessions. Will we be able to hear him?”

“The app automatically mutes the live feed whenever you log in,” Namjoon tells him, tugging Jungkook’s shorts down out of the way to make it easier to play with him, hearing the soft _flump_ as they fall to the floor around Kookie’s ankles. “Presumably in case you’re accessing it in a public place and you want to be discreet. But you can hear the audio if you use headphones, or I guess you could manually unmute it in the app setti-”

“Okay, seriously, _how_ does this fit inside you?”

Namjoon glances back over to the walk-in closet, where Jimin is holding one of Jungkook’s larger toys, a huge ribbed dildo that’s easily as thick as his arm and at least twelve inches long. The look on the young dancer’s face is caught somewhere between awe, disbelief and something that even looks a _teensy_ bit like envy.

Jungkook lifts his flushed face from Namjoon’s chest to smile towards his younger owner. “I... _ohh_ …I didn’t get to play with that very often. Only when I’d b-been a _very_ good bunny. It feels so good, though. _Ah,_ p-please…”

Yoongi hums appreciatively, palming himself through his pants. “Baby boy knows how to take it thick, huh?”

Jungkook nods, trembling faintly in his effort not to rut against the thigh that Namjoon’s pushed between his legs. “Yes, hyungie…”

“Just so you know, baby,” Jimin says, finally moving away from Kookie’s closet to stroke the rabbit’s back, a determined sort of look in his eyes. “I’m gonna be fucking you with _all_ those toys after dance practice tomorrow. Tae, you in?”

“Hell yeah I’m in,” the younger man agrees, grinning. “Like I’d turn down the chance to see you go full-Top with our new bunny. That’s fucking _hot,_ Min.”

Namjoon wholeheartedly agrees with that sentiment (the thought of his usually-submissive boyfriend turning dominant with their little rabbit is already making him hard as anything), and he wishes he didn’t have board meetings scheduled from noon all the way to 6pm. Maybe he can persuade the boys to use the bench when they play with Kookie? It’ll give him something to help keep him from dying of boredom as he listens to budget proposals and sale statistics and plans for future investments.

Then again, being forced to sit with a boner for hours on end won’t be much fun either.

At least he has a cute little rabbit to come home to now; his bi-weekly visits to the Centre had been something he’d always looked forward to immensely, and now the hybrid is finally _his,_ he doesn’t have to wait until the next appointment anymore _._ Having a sweet bunny to come and bounce in his lap after a long, tiring day at the office will be a huge pick-me-up.

“Joonie, come show us how to set this thing up,” Hoseok calls, his head tilted to one side as he studies the screen of the handheld control. “I wanna see what the _Classic_ position looks like.”

Namjoon carefully steers Jungkook over to the bench, nudging the others out of the way as he gives the bunny’s behind a prompting little spank. The hybrid obediently bends over the lip of the padded bench, his upper torso and stomach supported by the surface, his legs dangling over the edge. Namjoon reaches for the straps, pushing Jungkook’s sweater up to his shoulders to fasten the first thick one across the middle of his back.

“You need to get him fastened in first,” he explains, securing Jungkook’s wrists in place on the padded armrests either side of the bench. “Otherwise he might slip when the bench starts moving. The fabric’s elasticated, so don’t worry about making it too tight. If you need to free him quickly in an emergency, just say _‘Code Red’_ and all the catches release from underneath without needing to waste time on individual straps.”

That had been another feature of the newer AutoBreeder models that he’d fully appreciated. Leaving a hybrid home alone to play with toys is nothing new, but it’s only really been over the course of these past six or seven years that breeding benches and milking machines have become popular tools for busy owners who still want to give their pets the proper attention they deserved. With every new model there have been additional features and more complex functions, but they’ve only recently started installing restraints into the basic design; previously it had been too great a risk to leave a pet bound up and alone with nobody there to supervise them, because in the event of a fire or another emergency the hybrid wouldn’t able to get out. The past few AutoBreeder models have solved that problem by implementing a mainframe failsafe, so that in an emergency the hybrid can easily free themselves if they need to.

It’s a weight off Namjoon’s mind, to say the least. He wants Kookie to have that freedom; to be able to stop a breeding hallway through if he really needs to, especially if there’s an emergency. But to be honest, Jungkook’s so well-trained that Namjoon doubts he’ll trigger the failsafe for anything except a house fire. 

“So wet for me already,” he purrs, pulling the bunny’s plug free and tossing it aside (they can do a mass clean-up later on, god knows they’ll need to after playing with Kookie). “Aigoo, such an eager bunbun. What do you want hyung to do, baby boy? Tell me.”

“I want hyungie to play with my hole,” Jungkook answers, a needy sort of whine in his voice as he glances back over his shoulder, his expression both eager and _wanton._ “Pretty please? I’ll be a good bunny, I promise.”

“Fuck,” Yoongi mutters, and Namjoon can see the man finally unzipping the fly of his pants to relieve the pressure. “Fuck, he’s cute.”

Namjoon grins. That’s exactly what he’d said during his first supervised session with the rabbit all those months back, a caretaker gently petting Jungkook’s hair and encouraging him to _“ask nicely for what you’d like, Kookie”_ as the rabbit knelt up on his hands and knees on the examination bench. The bunny had craned his neck around to peer back at him, eyes still a little red-rimmed from his recent paddling in the communal play area, ass cheeks flushed the faintest tinge of pink but already healing fast, and had _smiled_ so sweetly and shyly that it’s a miracle Namjoon hadn’t adopted him on the spot

 _“Please, Mr Kim?”_ the rabbit had pleaded softly, fluffy tail twitching above his wet, leaking entrance. _“Please will you play with my hole?”_

Naturally, he hadn’t been able to say no to a request like _that._

Drawn back to the present by a low, needy whine from Jungkook, Namjoon leans down to soothe the bunny with gentle petting. After pausing a moment to press a few soft kisses to the back of Kookie’s neck, he takes the touchscreen controls from Hoseok and taps the _‘primer’_ button on the _Classic_ profile, prompting the machine to whirr to life, the leg extensions unfolding from beneath the bench to nudge Jungkook’s feet a few inches up off the floor. Namjoon takes his time fastening the straps around the bunny’s thighs and ankles, caressing his skin to reward Jungkook for keeping so still when it’s clear from the rabbit’s twitching tail that he’s very, very excited.

“This is the ‘Classic’ position at its most basic,” Namjoon tells the others, petting Jungkook tail as he speaks. “But for each profile, you can adjust the settings within certain parameters. The primer setting has his legs pretty close together, right? Which is great if you want to fuck his thighs, or if you’re using the bench to hold him in place for a spanking, but otherwise…”

He taps at the screen again, tilting it towards the others to show them what he’s doing, keeping an eye on Jungkook as the bench whirrs to life once again and begins moving, the leg extensions slowly shifting outwards and upwards to spread Jungkook’s legs and bend them at the knee, opening him up beautifully.

“They flex a full ninety degrees in either direction,” he mentions casually, rubbing Jungkook’s pale inner thighs. “Hybrids are naturally flexible, but the Centre held intensive yoga classes to hone those skills. Kookie loves being fucked in the splits, don’t you, Bun?”

Taehyung seems to choke on air at that, but both Jimin and Hoseok share a significant look and a secretive sort of smile. Namjoon isn’t entirely sure what it means, but he assumes it’s some sort of dance-related thing; he knows both men are flexible, and it wouldn’t surprise him if they’ve got up to some hanky-panky after hours at their dance studio. Maybe they’re both thinking about taking the bunny along to join them?

“Needy baby,” Jin murmurs fondly from near the front of the bench, offering Jungkook a few of his fingers to suck on. “I don’t think you’d mind what position you were in as long as your hungry little hole was stuffed, hm?”

Jungkook nods quickly, his puckered entrance clenching around nothing, already so wet with slick that Namjoon could probably fuck him right now with that monstrous dildo Jimin had found, and the bunny would just _take it._

The mental image goes straight to his cock and he can’t keep himself from shoving three fingers into Jungkook, taking satisfaction in the way the bunny startles at the sudden intrusion and gives a muffled squeak of surprise around Jin’s fingers. As Taehyung had correctly noticed back in the living room, the bunny’s prostate does appear to be swollen again – Namjoon finds the soft, oval-shaped bump easily, and rubs his fingers against it. They’ll need to milk him before they go to bed, especially if he’s worked up after his breeding.

“It’s a good thing you made him drink all that water at dinner, hyung,” Tae mentions, wiping his fingers over the rivulet of slick that’s started to trickle it’s way down Kookie’s inner thigh. “He sure does leak a lot. Fuck, that’s… _ah._ ”

Namjoon glances sideways to find the younger man stroking his erection using the slick from his fingers, and grins fondly at him. Tae’s always had a shorter refractory period than most (maybe with the exception of Jimin), but he’s also the youngest of Namjoon’s boyfriends by several years, so that probably helps.

“Tae, hon, do you wanna use him first?” Namjoon offers, already pulling the younger man closer.

He kisses Tae as he steps out from between Jungkook’s thighs, tugging down his boyfriend’s boxers and slipping his fingers free from the hybrid’s wet hole to wrap a hand around Taehyung’s hard-on, pumping it a few times as he deepens the kiss to swallow the man’s low moan.

“Oh,” he says suddenly, breaking the kiss as he remembers an important detail he’d overlooked. “I almost forgot.”

Reaching beneath the breeding bench, he unhooks the suction cup from the little holder there, snugly fitting it onto Jungkook’s swollen cock and attaching the rubber extension around his balls.

“What’s that?” Tae asks curiously, leaning down to study the contraption. Hoseok peers around from the opposite side of the AutoBreeder, grinning when he spots the device.

“It’s for orgasm control, right?” Hobi guesses, reaching beneath the bench to feel along the length of the suction cup, studying it closely. “That tubing around his balls inflates to act as a cockring or something?”

Namjoon pets Jungkook’s tail to settle him as the others all crowd around to examine the new gadget.

“It’ll only restrict his orgasms if you activate it from the home menu,” he tells them, pulling the touchscreen controller out of his back pocket to do just that. “His caretakers sometimes turned it on during discipline, but it’s not a function I’ve used much myself.”

Jungkook whines around Jin’s fingers when the band around his balls slowly inflates, cinching tight. Hoseok fondles the swollen sacks, eliciting a series of muffled little whimpers, the bunny’s ass cheeks tensing, his hole clenching from the stimulation.

“The suction cup’s got some pretty clever inbuilt sensors,” Namjoon continues, tapping back to the _Classic_ profile to adjust Jungkook’s legs a little further apart and raise the bench an inch or so higher to match Taehyung’s height. “It’ll tell you if he ejaculates, and keep a count so you can review his progress after a breeding session. Kookie’s caretakers suggested a minimum daily orgasm count of at least twenty to keep him healthy, but our Bun manages that during his milking time anyway, so it’s not a big deal if you want to use the cockring function when you fuck him.”

“He’s cute when he cums, though,” Jin mentions, pulling his fingers free from Jungkook’s mouth so that he can lean down and kiss the bunny. “Makes the sweetest noises, don’t you, sweetheart?”

“Th-thank you,” Jungkook stutters, his voice cute and wobbly.

“Aww, little one,” Namjoon coos, deactivating the cockring setting with a swipe of his thumb. “I’m sorry. Hyung’s making you wait for Tae’s cock, huh?”

“Poor needy baby,” Hoseok sympathises, thumb rubbing briefly against Jungkook’s perineum for ‘comfort’. “I guess we’d better breed him good, guys.”

“ _Pleeeease_ ,” the rabbit whines, his tail almost vibrating with how fast it’s twitching. “Need it so bad. Want you all inside me so much, it _hurts…_ ”

Taehyung straightens up, rubbing at Jungkook’s lower back as he slides his erection through the slick between the bunny’s cheeks, grinding against his crack.

“It hurts, Kookie?” he echoes, a smile curling at his lips. “Will hyung’s cock make it better?”

Jungkook nods so hard his ears flop with the motion. “Please, hyungie, please make it better...”

Namjoon takes a step back to give Taehyung room as the younger man reaches down to line himself up and then sinks quickly inside with a sharp thrust of his hips. Jungkook cries out, high and breathless and _relieved,_ and Tae seems spurred on by the positive reaction, hands gripping the hybrid’s slim waist as he begins fucking into him with far more confidence than he’d shown earlier that morning. Clearly his perception of Jungkook as a delicate little thing has changed over the course of the afternoon.

“Jiminie, baby, come sit with hyung,” Jin calls from the couch nearby, his pants already off and neatly folded over the nearby futon, his boxers noticeably tented. He’s also procured a bottle of lube from somewhere, although he’s trying to hide it from Jimin’s sight. “The view from here is perfect.”

 _Of course it is,_ Namjoon is tempted to say, but he doesn’t want to sound _too_ smug. Still, it’s nice to know that his carefully thought-out room design is paying off; he’d deliberately placed the larger of the two couches against the wall that runs parallel to the AutoBreeder, with the aim that during playtime they can all sit there together in comfort and enjoy watching their pet being fucked by the machine and each other, passing the touchscreen controller back and forth like they’re playing some sort of computer game.

One day soon, perhaps.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

“Are you sure he doesn’t need a break first?” Jimin asks again, as Jin gently pulls him by the hand to where Yoongi’s slowly pulling out of Jungkook. “He’s already taken all five of you, _twice._ Isn’t he sore?”

Yoongi, a little flushed and breathing heavily but looking pretty satisfied after his second orgasm of the evening, shares a fond sort of grin with Jin as Jimin reaches out to pet Jungkook’s trembling back soothingly.

“He’s okay,” Taehyung assures from his position at the head of the bench, having pulled up a futon to sit directly in front of the bunny and fuss over him. “Joonie-hyung says they’re good tears, right?”

“Right,” Namjoon confirms, leaning against the side of the bench and absently petting Jungkook’s ears as he and Hoseok review the information on the touchscreen. “Baby boy’s already cum eleven times, he’s having a lot of fun. Aren’t you, Kookie? You want Jimin to breed you too, right?”

“Uh-huh,” Jungkook agrees, his voice croaky and tearful but full of genuine enthusiasm. “Please, Jiminie-hyung, wanna be bred, m’so _empty-”_

“See?” Jin kisses Jimin’s temple, guiding him to stand between Jungkook’s spread legs, an arm looped around the younger man from behind, one hand slowly stroking the dancer’s erection. “You’re not going to leave our little bunny all needy, right? He wants it so bad, baby.”

It’s so _rare_ for Jimin to top in any situation, except maybe when they coax him into bouncing on one of their cocks, or when Taehyung begs _really hard_ and calls on the powers of pouty-face and sad-eyes until the older boy caves and indulges him. For all his confidence and sass, Jimin is a bottom through and through, and ninety-nine percent of the time he loves nothing more than being held down and fucked by the rest of them. But Jin knows Jimin has fallen in love with their little bunny _big time,_ and although he hadn’t actively fucked the hybrid earlier, Hoseok reports that their mocha-soft boyfriend had quite happily eaten Jungkook out to the point of tears and held the bunny still while Hobi spanked and fingered him.

Clearly their new pet has awakened something of a dom inside Jimin, and it’s really fucking hot. Jin just has to tempt it out of hiding again.

“Minnie, he’s so desperate,” Tae insists, his words supported by the tearful whine Jungkook emits seconds later in response to the way Jin has begun stroking the head of Jimin’s cock against his slick, fluttering entrance. “Poor baby’s gonna start crying again any second now.”

Apparently _that_ was the final nudge that Jimin needed, because his hands stop petting Jungkook’s tail and instead gently grip the hybrid’s waist, hips slowly pressing forwards until he’s buried in the rabbit’s heat. Seokjin shares a triumphant grin with the rest of his boyfriends, stepping back a pace to give Jimin a little more room but keeping a hand on the dancer’s ass. Lube still shines wetly between his cheeks from where Jin and the others had casually fingered the younger man open as they waited their turn to fuck Jungkook (both to satisfy their own desires and in the hopes of riling him up enough to want to Top their new bunny), passing Jimin from one lap to another as they stood up to breed their needy rabbit.

“Fuck, that’s cute,” Taehyung breathes. “His face right now, Minnie, oh my god. I think he likes your cock.”

Jimin sucks in a shaky breath, slowly pulling hallway out again.

“Yeah?” he asks, thrusting back in with a little more confidence. “You like that, Kookie?”

The hybrid gives a warbling little cry and a full-body shudder, quickly shushed and soothed by Taehyung who peppers his face with kisses and strokes his ears. There’s a soft _ping_ of a notification from the handheld controller, and Namjoon snorts.

“He just came,” the man tells them, sounding amused. “Pretty sure that’s a ‘yes’, baby.”

Jimin swears softly, clearly turned on by the information, and Jin slips his fingers between the dancer’s cheeks to rub against his hole teasingly.

“Go on,” Yoongi murmurs from Jimin’s other side, watching the younger man hungrily as they all tend to whenever their mochi decides to Top. “Give it to him, baby. I know how hard you can fuck. It’ll make Kookie feel so good.”

The dancer swears again, his grip on Jungkook’s waist tightening visibly as he begins to snap his hips in a quick, sharp rhythm, pushing high, breathless little cries from the bunny’s throat, which are muffled soon after by Taehyung’s lips as the model cradles his face and kisses him.

Jin only finished breeding their pet himself about fifteen minutes ago, but seeing Jimin fucking into him like that is making his softened cock twitch in interest. He doubts he’ll be able to get it up again in time to fuck the bunny a third time, but since he and Namjoon have already offered to be on bedtime milking duty, he doubts he’ll last until tomorrow; perhaps he can give the bunny something to comfort-suck on after it’s all done.

Kookie would look really fucking cute all heavy-lidded and sleepy, drifting off as Jin lazily fucked his mouth…

“Ahh, shitshitfuck!”

He’s so lost in thought that he nearly misses the moment Jimin reaches orgasm, slamming into Jungkook more roughly than Jin’s ever seen the dancer fuck _anyone_ before, eyes closed and lips parted as he frantically rocks his hips in the final few thrusts before stilling and half-collapsing across Jungkook’s back, breathing hard.

“Mmm, good boy,” Yoongi murmurs (but whether it’s directed and Jimin or Jungkook is anyone’s guess).

Jimin hums in acknowledgement all the same, hands petting at Jungkook’s back and sides as he takes a moment to catch his breath. The trembling hybrid is stuttering out a whining little _“thank you, hyungie”_ , and it’s the cutest fucking thing, Jin can’t help but _melt_ at the bunny’s sweetness.

When Jimin pulls out a minute or so later, a milky-coloured river of slick and cum gushes from the bunny’s hole, Jungkook clearly too tired to keep it all in as he had been doing up until this point. The rabbit gives a whining little sob, hole fluttering futilely as he tries to clench, but unable to halt the flow of liquid as it leaks out of him.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Jimin coos, moving around the bench quickly to join Taehyung in petting and kissing the bunny. “You did so good, baby, taking everyone’s cocks like that, one after the other. Such a good boy.”

Jungkook whines again, less upset this time but every bit as needy, and Jin sees him push his head up into Jimin’s petting. _So cute._

They give the trembling bunny a couple more minutes to calm down before resetting the breeding bench to its basic _Classic_ position, Jungkook’s legs slowly drawing together and lowering back down to the floor, his upper body being raised a little from the steeper angle it had been adjusted to midway through the second round of breeding. The others all pitch in to help unfasten the fabric restraints, rubbing the bunny’s limbs to help relieve any cramps, while Jin grabs a few aftercare supplies from the walk-in closet (honestly, Namjoon has thought of _everything)_ using a towel and then soft wet-wipes to thoroughly clean the hybrid’s ass and thighs, dropping the towel to the floor so that none of them end up stepping in the veritable pool of slick-and-cum that’s accumulated there.

“It’s getting late,” Namjoon says, gently levering Jungkook upright and then into his arms, the rabbit smiling sleepily as he cuddles in close. “Bedtime for little bunnies.”

“We’ll handle clean-up in here,” Yoongi insists, leaning in to kiss Jungkook’s cheek, then standing on his tiptoes to kiss Namjoon more intimately. “Go take care of the bunny.”

“And don’t worry about the kitchen,” Hoseok adds, looking at Jin now. “We can manage a few dishes. You two head to bed, you’re gonna be up earlier than the rest of us to milk the bun.”

That’s true. Jin’s an early-riser anyway, so it had made sense to him that he took the 6am milking. Both Yoongi and Hobi are night-owls, and had promised they didn’t mind staying up to see to the hybrid’s maintenance schedule at 3am, so it was a fair trade. Jin and Namjoon would attend to Jungkook’s bedtime routine shortly, and settle him down in bed with them until Hobi or Yoongi came to collect him later in the night. Jin might need to set an alarm for the morning milking – normally he wakes up at the crack of dawn anyway, but it’s rare that he’s up as late as midnight these days when he isn’t working. Models with circles under their eyes aren’t desirable, after all.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” he says, after a quick round of goodnight kisses and quiet _‘happy anniversarys’_ have been exchanged. “Be good. Don’t break anything.”

From the way Hoseok and Yoongi have been shooting hungry glances in Jimin’s direction, he doesn’t doubt they’ll end up using the hybrid’s numerous toys on someone _other_ than Kookie tonight. He also knows that Jimin has probably been hoping for that exact outcome since the moment he first stepped into the playroom. It’s a shame Jin has to miss out on that action, but he really can’t stay up any longer; he has a needy bunny to attend to.

Besides, there’s always tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HIGHLY APPROVE OF ALL THE HELLA SMUTTY REQUESTS, THANK YOU FOR BEING EVEN KINKIER THAN I AM. :P
> 
> And WOW, thanks for all the kudos! I wasn't expecting to have this many people reading a story about bunny!Kook getting fudged six ways to Sunday, but I'm happy people like it so much. ;D


	9. Bedtime, Baby Bun (NamJinKook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon and Jin try to settle their bunny to sleep.

 

As expected, by the time they’ve changed into their nightclothes and Jin has finished his extensive skincare routine, Jungkook’s gone from being a relaxed and pliant hybrid post-breeding to a wide-awake and curious young rabbit, walking around the bedroom and intensely studying all of Namjoon’s collectable figurines lined up in the display cabinets, an adorable little bounce in his step as he moves to the next spot.

“It’s midnight already,” Jin marvels once he’s finished moisturising, watching their new pet with a slightly perplexed smile as Kookie literally rolls about on the pink faux-fur rug nearby. “How is he still so _energetic?_ ”

“Bunny hybrid,” Namjoon answers simply, opening the top drawer of his dresser where he’s stashed away a few of Jungkook’s care supplies. “I guess everything’s new and exciting at the moment; he’ll be up all night if we don’t actively settle him. That’s why his routine’s so important.”

The rabbit’s caretakers had given him a comprehensive overview of the bunny’s daily schedule to read through and memorise weeks before his adoption date. _Life Companions_ definitely went to great lengths to train their hybrids into perfect housepets, but they were also exhaustive in ensuring that both the owner and their residence were suitable for the hybrid being purchased. In addition to the numerous background checks and the ‘habitat inspection’ (where an adoption worker had come to look at the penthouse and make sure there were appropriate facilities in place to meet the rabbit’s needs), Namjoon had also undertaken a short training course on the basic care of a bunny hybrid. It had been extremely informative to say the least, and he was glad the Centre had made it a stipulation of their adoption programme. If anything, it showed they truly cared about the long-term wellbeing of their pets and not just about the money they made.

“Kookie,” he calls, smiling when the bunny stops rolling to look across at him cheerfully, ears perked up in interest. “Did you finish drinking your water?”

The rabbit nods. “Yes, hyung, all of it.”

“Good boy.” Finally deciding on what coloured plug he wants to use, Namjoon closes the drawer and moves over to the bed, setting the object aside on the nightstand and reaching for one of the towels he’d fetched from the bathroom earlier, before a thought occurs to him. “Ah damn, I forgot his hairbrush. It’s with his maintenance kit in the playroom.”

Jin yawns against the back of his hand, using the controls on the wall above the bed to turn off the overhead lights, leaving only the bedside lamps on.

“Does he really need it now?” the model asks, sitting down beside him and opening his arms towards Jungkook, smiling as the bunny hops up and eagerly skips across the bedroom to cuddle in his lap. “Can’t we groom him in the morning?”

Namjoon laughs under his breath, getting up again to open Jungkook’s drawer of care supplies. “The brush isn’t for grooming him, hon. A bedtime spanking is part of Kookie’s settling routine. Never mind, I think I’ve got a paddle in here somewhere.”

“But we probably shouldn’t change his routine too much, right?” Jin says distractedly, busy pressing tickling kisses to the hyrbid’s ears, the bunny’s cute giggles filling the room. “Go ahead and look for his brush, love; I can start warming him up.”

The younger man smiles at him gratefully. “Thanks. I won’t be long.”

 

 

 

Jin doesn’t turn the rabbit over his knees straight away, even after Namjoon’s left the bedroom. It feels good to cuddle the sweet little hybrid in his lap like this, and Jungkook’s being _extra_ cute right now, all giggly and soft as he clings loosely to his owner’s shirtfront.

The bunny’s wearing another one of Jin’s baggy t-shirts, the ones the model tends to wear on days when he doesn’t plan on leaving the penthouse and just wants to laze around without needing to think about looking good. The shirt’s usually pretty big on _him,_ so it truly swamps the bunny’s slighter frame, even covering his underwear (cute white briefs decorated with little smiling cartoon strawberries in sunglasses) and pooling around his thighs. Jin simultaneously wants to protect his new bun from the outside world and proudly show him off to all his Instagram followers.

He’ll need to do a home photoshoot tomorrow. He can’t _not_ brag about owning something as fashionable as a hybrid, and to have such a _pretty_ one too…

“Alright, Kookie,” he murmurs at last, when he feels another yawn welling up. “It’s getting late. Bedtime, baby bun.”

Jungkook leans in to nuzzle at his cheek with a soft purring sound that makes Jin’s heart swell three sizes bigger. “Is it really bedtime already? Today’s been the best day _ever,_ hyung, I don’t feel sleepy at all.”

Jin smiles. “I can see that. Come on, let’s get you settled, little one.”

The bunny weighs much less than a human of his size probably would, and it’s relatively easy to put Kookie across his lap, lifting him up and flipping him over in one smooth motion, chuckling at the startled squeak the action elicits. Jungkook quickly relaxes into the familiar position though, letting the model move him as he wishes.

“Do you like it here, Bunbun?” Jin asks, taking a moment to carefully adjust the rabbit, making sure Jungkook’s upper body is supported comfortably by the mattress. “Do you like your new home?”

Jungkook nods eagerly, lifting up his hips a little to help as Jin gently tugs down his strawberry-patterned underwear. “It’s _so nice._ Namjoonie-hyung was always showing me pictures, but it’s even prettier in real life. Thank you for letting me live here, Jin-hyung.”

“We’re all very happy to have you with us,” Jin tells him, rubbing the bunny’s pale cheeks and petting his soft tail. “You’ve been such a good boy today, Kookie. Hyung is very, very proud of you.”

The hybrid makes a soft, muffled noise in his throat, tail twitching beneath Jin’s palm at the praise, and a moment later Jungkook drops his head down onto the mattress to rub his cheek back and forth against the bedsheets. 

“Th-thank you, hyungie.”

Jin’s smile softens a little at the tearfully wobbly voice, and he firmly pats his hand against the round bottom in his lap (not really spanking, not yet, but a similar kind of motion).

“Happy tears?” he guesses, and the rabbit nods again. Jin coos, tugging the underwear down a little further past Kookie’s knees. “You go ahead and cry all you want to, little one. Daddy’s here.”

The name slips out before his brain has fully processed it (he’s used it so often with Jimin when his boyfriend’s come to him asking for a spanking, it just happens automatically), but Jungkook reacts to it instantly, pushing back against his petting hand with a high, needy little whine.

“Please,” the rabbit whimpers. “Need your hand, Daddy…”

Fuck, he’s screwed.

 _Life Companions’_ training really is second to none.

Feeling his erection stirring to life in his boxers, Jin tightens his hold on the rabbit, arm curling over Jungkook’s lower back to hold him still as he lets his hand fall, peppering the bunny’s bouncy cheeks with quick, sharp swats. He can see the slick already shining wetly in the hybrid’s crack, and it would be so, _so_ easy to press the little one down against the mattress right now, to hold him still and fuck him open on his cock…

 _Later._ He has a bedtime routine to adhere to.

Jin quickly gets lost in the rhythm of his spanking, in the satisfaction of the cute whimpers and tearful whines coming from the bunny in his lap, and it isn’t until a significant length of time has passed (Kookie’s cheeks are now flushed a beautiful uniform pink, and Jin’s already making good headway with the tops of his thighs too) that he realises Namjoon still hasn’t returned with the promised hairbrush.

“I think Joonie’s been cornered by the others,” he tells Jungkook in good humour, using one of the towels to mop up the excess slick from between the rabbit’s cheeks as he pauses to give his tingling hand a break. “They’ve all been dying to say a proper ‘thank you’ for such a pretty little anniversary present. And they can be a persuasive bunch.”

“You can say that again.”

Jin grins, glancing towards Namjoon to see his boyfriend is leaning in the doorway looking attractively dishevelled, nightshirt now gone and multiple hickeys littering his neck and chest.

“Pretty sure I’m getting fucked tomorrow night,” the man informs him cheerfully, closing the bedroom door behind him. “Our pet’s the only reason I got away; Yoongi didn’t want to interrupt Kookie’s bedtime routine. And Jimin’s keeping them preoccupied, so that helps. Do you think these’ll show above my shirt tomorrow?”

“Yes.” Jin smirks, eyeing the sizeable hickey that sits an inch or so below Namjoon’s jawline. “I think that’s probably the point. Hobi’s handiwork?”

Namjoon nods and heaves a sigh, but he’s smiling too.

“Sorry to have kept you waiting so long,” he says, crossing over to the king-size bed. “Looks like he’s warming up nicely for you, though. It’s almost a shame it heals so fast, his ass looks so cute like that. Here, d’you want the brush? It’s probably better if you do it; he needs to get used to being spanked by someone other than me.”

Jin reaches out to take the offered item – a large, oval-shaped wooden hairbrush wish soft grooming bristles on one side and a flat, smooth finish on the other – testing the weight of it in his had before rubbing the polished wood against Jungkook’s pink cheeks. The rabbit startles at the cold touch against his heated ass, jerking a little over Jin’s lap with another cute squeak.

Namjoon moves to sit near Jungkook’s head, smiling as he leans down to kiss the dark head of hair, gently tilting the bunny’s chin up to look at him.

“Bedtime,” he murmurs, kissing Kookie’s nose. “Hyung’s gonna make sure your ass stays nice and warm when you go to sleep.”

“How many does he need?” Jin asks, starting up a slow, measured pace of firm spanks, admiring the way Jungkook’s pink ass jiggles.

“A few dozen, maybe,” Namjoon answers distractedly, cupping Jungkook’s face in his hands and leaning down further to watch him. “Don’t forget his hole.”

The bunny has already started fussing adorably, crying more openly now that he has Namjoon’s undivided attention, but although his legs twitch a little and his hips rock every so often in a desperate little rut, he doesn’t move much more than that, despite the way his ass is quickly becoming rosy beneath the brush’s careful ministrations. Jin finds the rabbit’s determination to be a ‘good boy’ terribly endearing.

“Could you hold him open for me?” the model asks a minute or so later, after several unsuccessful attempts to end the spanking the way Jungkook’s usual routine requires.

Namjoon hums, pressing a kiss to the bunny’s forehead before guiding Kookie’s face back down against the bedsheets, leaning over the rabbit’s back to grab hold of his pink ass cheeks and spread them.

“Such a messy boy,” Jin coos, setting the brush aside to wipe up the excess slick again which threatens to leak down the bunny’s thighs. “Now hold still for me, baby, let me warm your pretty hole.”

He’s a lot more careful with the brush against such a sensitive area, delivering what’s probably closer to rapid little taps rather than genuine spanks, but Jungkook lets out a tearful cry all the same and trembles beneath Jin’s hold, hips now moving in a constant rutting motion that the rabbit doesn’t seem to be aware of.

“Da-daddy!”

“You can cum if you want to, Bunbun,” Jin encourages, ignoring Namjoon’s startled look as he begins tapping just a teensy bit harder. “My baby boy deserves to feel good after such a long day.”

Jungkook’s hips rut more vigorously for a moment, and with a final firm _smack_ from the brush, the rabbit seizes up and wails loudly, a rush of slick gushing out of his fluttering, reddened hole. The bunny immediately goes lax, slumping across Jin’s lap, his tearful sniffles and cute hiccups filling the silence that follows.

Jin shifts his own hips carefully, his erection pulsing where it’s pressed against the hybrid’s side.

“I didn’t know he could squirt like that just from a spanking,” he comments, using the towel to mop up the slick again as he pets Jungkook’s back with his other hand.

“Neither did I,” Namjoon remarks, audibly surprised. “God, how’d you get him to call you _‘Daddy’?_ ”

Jin smirks. “Baby boy’s a fast learner. You like it?”

“Fuck yeah,” the younger man agrees, his voice a little hoarse as he reaches down to palm the tent in his underwear. “You wanna milk him first, or fuck him? His hole’s gonna be so damn sensitive.”

The model thinks it over for a minute or so, idly rubbing the tips of his fingers back and forth against the bunny’s slick, puffy entrance, enjoying the whimpering hiccups his teasing provokes.

“We should probably milk him first,” he decides, after a glance at the bedside alarm clock confirms that it’s almost half past midnight. “The sooner he goes to sleep, the better. We can always fuck him afterwards.”

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

Jungkook gives a sleepy little sniffle as they lay him back against the pillows, Jin settling alongside him to curl an arm comfortingly around the weary bunny as Namjoon turns down the bedside lamp to its lowest setting and tucks a towel carefully beneath the hybrid’s hips.

“Shhh,” he soothes when the rabbit moans softly. “It’s bedtime for little bunnies. Go to sleep, Jungkook.”

The hybrid blinks up at him tiredly, all soft and pliant and sated after a short but intense milking session. Namjoon loves him like this, loves drying his tears and petting his soft ears and kissing him sweetly while he’s so vulnerable and _trusting._

“Close your eyes, baby,” Jin encourages softly, pressing kisses over his cheek and temple and into his hairline.

Namjoon strokes his hands along the rabbit’s inner thighs, smiling when they part for him so easily. His erection’s been throbbing ever since Jungkook’s sixth consecutive orgasm, and he’d milked another three out of the bunny before stopping, so he’s hard enough now that it _hurts._ Even in the dim lighting, he can see the slick still shining wetly between Kookie’s cheeks (good thing he put down that towel), and he takes a few seconds to rub up against it, teasing himself and watching Jungkook’s face as the hybrid’s lips part with a soft little gasp.

“Shhh,” he soothes again, slowly pushing his hardened length into that wet, tight heat. “It’s okay, Bunbun. Go to sleep.”

Jungkook is still to blissed-out from his milking to react with his usual enthusiasm, but the sleepy-happy smile that curls prettily at his lips is satisfying to see.

He leans in to kiss the bunny’s sweet mouth, beginning to rock his hips. Although it’s torturous, he keeps his pace slow, trying to settle the bunny the way he knows Kookie’s caretakers would often do on nights when the rabbit had too much energy to sleep. He’d previously watched clips from the hybrid’s care records (available to him on a pay-per-view basis in the bonding suite at the facility back when he was still only allowed limited access to the bunny), and knows how gently the nightshift caretakers had fucked him with dildos and other toys as they whispered sweet praise to the rabbit, trying to coax him to sleep.

“H-hyung,” Jungkook breathes, a quiet moan, eyes finally fluttering closed.

Namjoon keeps rocking his hips at that same pace. “Hyung’s here. You’re okay.” He glances at Jin and smiles suggestively. “Why don’t you give him something to suck on, babe? He’ll settle easier with a cock in his mouth.”

That appears to be the invitation Jin was waiting for, because a moment later the man’s shifting up onto his knees, bracing a hand against the headboard for balance as he grips his erection with the other, moving to plant a foot beside the pillow so that he’s at a better angle to use the hybrid’s mouth.

The movement makes Jungkook stir with a soft noise, his eyes opening again to blink up at Jin, heavy-lidded, a tiny pout forming on his lips.

“Shhh,” the model hushes, gently nudging the head of his cock up against the bunny’s pretty mouth. “Here, baby, open up.”

Jungkook’s lips part immediately, and with a soft hum and a contented sigh he closes his eyes again, letting Jin slowly guide his cock deeper inside. After a few moments the model starts to rock his hips, cock sinking smoothly in and out of the hybrid’s mouth, shiny with spit. Namjoon groans as quietly as he can, thrusts picking up speed a little at the sight of Jin fucking their bunny’s throat like that, the model’s large hand carefully cupping Jungkook’s face to keep it at the perfect angle as he thrusts his hips with confidence.

As Namjoon begins to pound more roughly, Jungkook starts to make cute little whimpering moans around Jin’s cock, his eyes still closed but his hands clutching at the bedsheets beneath him, muscles clenching tightly around Namjoon.

“Fuck,” he hisses, feeling his orgasm rush up to him quite suddenly, hips now slamming forcefully into his pliant bunny as he chases the pleasure. “Fuck, good boy, that’s it…”

He sees Jin fucking into Jungkook’s mouth more deeply, his movements controlled but with clear intent, and after a few moments the older man’s swearing under his breath too, his cock buried deep enough to make the rabbit’s throat bulge as he shoots his own release. Jin is quick to pull out so that the bunny doesn’t choke (not that Kookie ever has done in the past), still breathing heavily as he shifts back onto his knees and leans down to softly kiss the rabbit’s flushed cheeks and twitching nose, hushing him again when Jungkook whimpers at the loss of something to suck on.

“Hon, could you grab me the plug?” Namjoon asks, nodding towards the nightstand. “We’ll keep him full of cum until his next milking, he’ll like that.”

Jin passes him the thick, bulbous settling plug, and Namjoon lines it up against his cock, quickly shoving it inside as he slips free so that nothing spills out. He’s deliberately chosen a much thicker plug than before, since the bunny had leaked so much around the last one. They’ll keep the towel here tonight, just in case, but hopefully it’ll stay dry if the plug does its job.

Yawning, Namjoon switches off the bedside lamp and finally collapses into bed beside his pet bunny, curling an arm loosely around him and brushing a soft kiss against the rabbit’s cheek.

Jungkook sighs sleepily and curls into him a little. “Thank you, hyungie…”

“Shhh,” Namjoon hushes tiredly, but he’s smiling. “Go to sleep, Bunbun.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter ticked off about 4 kink requests all at once lol. :P
> 
> Let me know if you want to see more of the same. I haven't decided yet if Jin is gonna be Kookie's "daddy hyung" or whether that title will go to someone else, but since he's the cuddly nurturing type, he kinda gives off daddy-dom vibes. He and Yoongi were the two best candidates. Thoughts?


	10. Milk and Kookies (HobiYoonKook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Yoongi and Hoseok's turn to attend to their bunny.

 

Yoongi hears the library door open, and a soft-spoken. “Hey.”

“Are the boys still asleep?” he asks without glancing up from his computer, busy reading through the latest draft of his new script.

“Out like a light,” Hoseok confirms, closing the door behind him. “How’s the story coming along?”

The writer makes a noncommittal hum, hitting save automatically (something he’s learned to do every few minutes even if he hasn’t actually made any changes, because you can never quite tell when technology will decide to say _fuck you_ and reboot without engaging autosave). Still, the past hour or so has been fairly productive, even if all he’s done is proof-read.

Yoongi generally finds it easier to work at night, when the world is still and there aren’t quite so many distractions, but with two of his scripts recently getting bought by big drama networks, he’s had to spend more time out of the house this past month or so than he’s used to. It’s mostly just last-minute dialogue edits and production meetings these days now that all the big decisions have been made, but it’s forced him to be a morning-bird for several consecutive weeks when he’s typically a night-owl. Yoongi’s already decided that he’s taking the day off tomorrow, though. Or at least the morning. If not for the good of his own sanity, then perhaps for Jungkook’s sake.

He can’t bear to leave the bunny home alone, even with Namjoon’s fancy AutoBreeder ready to keep the hybrid entertained; it just doesn’t seem right, not so soon after adoption. Yoongi’s already emailed the production team to tell them to go ahead and hold the meeting without him. They have the finalised copy of the script anyway, so his physical presence there would only be as a courtesy – and if they need to ask him something, the team still have his phone number.

There’s no harm in giving himself a break every now and then. Rest is good for the soul, and all that.

Like tonight? Tonight had been _so good._

Spending quality time with his partners, sharing a meal together, sharing their new bunny…fuck, the sex had really been something else. And Namjoon’s second anniversary gift to them all, that carefully-crafted playroom, it’s like something plucked straight out of one of Yoongi’s fantasies. Joonie has really outdone himself this year. One of the many reasons why Yoongi had felt compelled to pin his taller boyfriend down against one of the couches in the playroom and suck a very dark, very _above-collar_ hickey into his neck when Namjoon had coming looking for Jungkook’s bedtime care kit. If Kookie hadn’t required further settling, Yoongi definitely would’ve taken his time saying a very thorough _thank you_ (with his dick), but the bunny’s needs had been top priority.

Still, he’d made sure Namjoon got the message. The hickey was a taste of what was to come; a promise, in a way, and one that Joonie would be reminded of every time he looked in the mirror.

“Dude, you work too much,” Hobi sighs, draping himself over the writer from behind in a loose backhug. “All work and no play makes Yoongi a dull boy.”

Yoongi rolls his eyes in amusement. “I literally just spent two and a half hours fucking Tae and Jimin in the Playroom,” he deadpans. “Where were you?”

“Holding them still,” Hoseok quips, a smile in his voice. “Although I’m starting to think we should’ve used the bench restraints with Tae…my arms are killing me.”

“You’re the one who likes to do everything by hand,” Yoongi teases. “I told you, the kid’s been working out a lot recently. Tae’s stronger than he used to be.”

Hoseok grins smugly and kisses the writer’s neck. “He wasn’t feeling quite so tough by the time we’d finished with him.”

A quiet beeping interrupts their conversation, and Yoongi reaches for his cellphone to switch off the alarm before quickly saving his work (again) and shutting down his computer. He settles his hands over Hoseok’s arms, turning his head to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek where the younger man’s chin is hooked over his shoulder.

“We’ve got a baby bunny to milk,” he reminds the dancer. “Why don’t you get things set up in the bedroom? I’ll go find our boy.”

Yoongi’s been looking forward to sharing the hybrid with Hoseok all evening, especially since playing with Jungkook is for the rabbit’s own benefit. And truthfully, the notion of having such a sweet, _dependent_ little thing like Jungkook under his care…it excites him a whole lot. Yoongi’s always enjoyed taking care of his lovers, particularly Jimin and Tae, but they’re both independent adults who don’t actually _need_ to be cared for. Jungkook, on the other hand? He’s their pet; the bunny depends on them for _everything._

Yoongi can’t deny that he finds a certain level of satisfaction in that.

Jin and Namjoon’s large bedroom is at the far end of the hallway on the right, and Yoongi’s quiet as he tiptoes inside, eyes quickly adjusting to the gloom thanks to the light that’s spilling in through the open door behind him. He crosses the room over to the bed, kneeling up on the mattress and stroking a hand over Jin’s back when the older man stirs.

“Sorry, it’s only me,” Yoongi whispers. “I’ve come for Kookie.”

The bunny is curled up between his two owners, cuddled close to Jin’s front and hugging one of Namjoon’s forearms tightly to his chest, ears floppy and relaxed against the pillow. Yoongi feels his insides go all gooey with warmth at the cute picture, and he almost feels bad for disturbing the three of them like this… _almost._ Actually, he’s pretty keen to partake in his own private cuddle-session with the rabbit, because Jungkook looks so damn _huggable._

Leaning down to brush a few soft kisses against the bunny’s cheek, Yoongi gently begins to extract him from Namjoon’s hold.

“Come on, Bunbun,” he murmurs, easing Kookie into a sitting position. “Hobi’s waiting for us.”

Jungkook wraps his arms around Yoongi’s shoulders with a sleepy snuffle, tucking his face down against the man’s neck. It’s a little easier after that to scoop the hybrid up in his arms, thankful for the bunny’s unique physiology that makes him far lighter than a human would be, holding the rabbit close as he scoots back off the bed and turns to carry him towards the door.

“Just to warn you,” Jin croaks sleepily, already shifting closer to Namjoon to compensate for the loss of his teddy-bun. “We plugged him right after a breeding. Kookie might make a mess when you take it out.”

“No biggie,” Yoongi reassures. “Baby boy’s gonna be a whole lot messier by the time we’re done with him.”

Jin chuckles tiredly, and then a beat later he appears to go right back to sleep. Yoongi carefully adjusts his hold on his precious burden and sets off at a slow pace, his bare feet quiet against the floorboards of the hallway as he heads towards the third ‘main bedroom’ that he tends to share with Hoseok most nights. They don’t really keep to set room allocations (never have, as a matter of fact), but for clothes-storage purposes and for the sake of a comfortable night’s rest, they very rarely sleep in the same room together. Namjoon and Jin’s bed is big enough to fit all six of them at a pinch, but they don’t often use it for that purpose (except for sex; NamJin’s bedroom is the go-to location for orgies). It just makes more sense to pair off into separate rooms based on sleeping patterns, what with Namjoon and Jin being early birds, himself and Hoseok as the resident night owls, and the younger boys acting as a happy medium between the two.

Jungkook stirs in his arms with a sleepy hum, lifting his head a little from Yoongi’s shoulder to blink blearily at his surroundings.

“Yoongi-hyung?”

The writer smiles down at him. “Hey there, sleepyhead. Pleasant dreams?”

“Mmm,” Jungkook confirms, a happy sound, and nuzzles at Yoongi’s cheek with his soft, snuffling nose, closing his eyes again.

“You can go back to sleep, baby,” Yoongi tells him, keeping his voice hushed as he nudges the bedroom door open with his hip. “Don’t worry, we’re going to take good care of you.”

There’s a stack of clean towels at the foot of the bed, the main lights switched off so that only the dim glow of the bedside lamps fills the room. Hoseok’s already changed out of his daytime clothes and into a pair of shorts and a tank top, his toned arms coloured a warm tan in the lamplight.

“Did he come quietly?” Hoseok asks, reaching out to pet Jungkook’s dark hair gently.

Yoongi nods. “Not even a peep of fuss. He’ll probably fall asleep again in a minute or two. Here, take him while I get changed, would you?”

After passing the bunny over to his boyfriend, Yoongi makes a quick trip to the adjoining bathroom to brush his teeth, wash his face and strip out of his day-clothes, leaving him only in his underwear and a loose t-shirt as he steps out into the bedroom, yawning against the back of his hand.

“Good boy,” Hoseok’s saying, gently settling Jungkook down against the pillows at the headboard, a couple of towels spread out underneath him. “Shhh, I know. I bet you’re feeling all empty without your plug, huh, baby? Do you want hyungie to make it better?”

Jungkook’s ears flop as he nods, raising a hand to rub sleepily at his eyes, his lips turned down in a _fucking adorable_ little pout.

Yoongi finds himself melting a bit at the sight of it, and he’s across the room in a few brisk strides, sliding into bed beside the rabbit and curling an arm over him as he props himself up on his elbow, leaning in to gently kiss that pout away. Jungkook breathes a contented sigh at the soft kiss, inching a little closer towards him, his eyelids fluttering closed again.

“He might settle better in your arms,” Hoseok muses. “Maye if you turn him on his side?”

Carefully gathering the bunny close to his chest, Yoongi adjusts his hold so that he’s got both arms wrapped around the hybrid, a hand settled on Jungkook’s lower back beneath the bun’s baggy t-shirt to keep him positioned on his side. The rabbit seems perfectly happy with this new position, nuzzling sleepily at Yoongi’s throat as his body relaxes.

A few moments later, there’s a quiet little gasp and the bunny’s hands clutch tightly onto Yoongi’s shirtfront.

“He’s already soaking,” Hoseok comments, one hand gently guiding the rabbit’s thighs apart, hooking the bunny’s leg over Yoongi’s hip, effectively spreading him open as his other hand moves slowly back and forth. “Aigoo, Joonie’s right; his gland’s already swollen again after just a few hours.”

Yoongi hums a quiet noise of sympathy, pressing a kiss to Jungkook’s hair as the bunny moans sleepily. “Can you still milk him okay from this angle?”

“Sure,” Hoseok answers confidently, shifting closer on his knees and bracing his free hand against Jungkook’s upper thigh to keep his leg bent at an angle. “I’ll be gentle to start off with, it’ll ease him into it.”

For a few moments the room is filled with the wet, rhythmic sound of Hobi’s fingers slowly curling and stroking inside the rabbit’s sloppy entrance, Jungkook stirring in Yoongi’s arms a little and uttering cute little noises of pleasure in his sleep. As the milking continues, the bunny gradually becomes more vocal, whimpering and gasping as his hips begin to rock slowly.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Hoseok moans, watching Jungkook closely as the bunny begins to actively hump against Yoongi’s thigh. “Is he still asleep?”

Yoongi glances down to where the bunny has his cheek pressed against his shirtfront, lips parted a little, eyes closed, cheeks beginning to flush a pretty shade of pink.

“For now, at least,” he murmurs. “Poor baby’s horny as fuck, but he’s so worn out.”

Hoseok grins, amused. “Things might get a little messy for you,” he points out, gesturing with a nod to Kookie’s incessant humping. “You alright with that? I can put a ring on him, if you like?”

Oh. Oh, now _there’s_ a tempting idea.

Perhaps another night. It’s already gone 3am, and although the thought of playing with Kookie is tremendously appealing, he’s got enough common sense to know that now isn’t the right time for any sort of extensive orgasm-control. Even if seeing Jungkook restless and tearful and _desperate_ to come would be hella hot.

“Nah, let him ride it out,” Yoongi declines, shifting his hand to rest it over the back of Jungkook’s neck instead, keeping his head tucked down. “I can always change afterwards.”

Hoseok shrugs, but resumes his careful work with a steadily quickening pace, until the bunny in his arms is whining and gasping and shuddering through his first orgasm, something warm and wet soaking through the fabric of Yoongi’s shorts.  

“H-hyungie,” the hybrid whimpers, clutching onto his shirt even tighter.

“Shh,” Yoongi shushes him softly, pressing kisses against his soft hair and fluffy ears. “I know, baby boy. That felt good, right?”

Jungkook sniffles cutely. “Made a m-mess…”

“You did, didn’t you?” Yoongi agrees, kissing him again. “Such a messy Bunny. I bet your pretty hole’s leaking around Hobi’s fingers, isn’t it?”

“Like a goddamn faucet,” Hoseok confirms with a laugh. “You should’ve seen how much slick gushed out when his plug was removed. Good thing I had a towel ready. He’s super relaxed, though – stretches open with no resistance at all. Did Joonie mention whether or not Kookie’s taken two cocks at once?”

Yoongi shrugs. “He didn’t really say. I know the bun’s done group play before, but Namjoon never specified that he’d been DP’d. It’s a good thought, but we probably shouldn’t push Kookie too fast without running things by Joonie first.”

“Fair enough. Do you mind if I fuck him now, then?” Hoseok asks, tugging his erection out of his shorts and coating it with the slick from his fingers. “I’ve heard an owner’s a cock is often enough to settle them down again after a milking. Figured maybe the two of us could just fuck him back to sleep between each orgasm.”

Ah. Now _there’s_ an even better plan.

“Sure,” Yoongi agrees, returning the man’s grin. “Sounds good.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly delayed update compared to my normal schedule, but work has been kicking my ass this week. Might about another 6-7 days before the next chapter, but after that I should be back to regular updates. :D


	11. The Early Bird Catches The Bun (NamJinKook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon sleeps in late (for him), but luckily there's plenty of Bun to go around.

 

Namjoon has grown accustomed to waking up to the persistent ringing of his work-phone, especially on those rare days when he’s decided to sleep in an extra hour or so.

“Kim,” he answers automatically after the first few rings, his eyes still half-closed as he tries to kickstart his sleepy brain.

 _“Sir, I’m sorry to call you in so early, I know you’re not due at the office until midday,”_ his PA rushes to say, sounding a little harried. _“But Mr Yung’s been on the phone to me this past half-hour; he wants to reschedule Thursday’s meeting for Saturday.”_

Suppressing a sigh, Namjoon drags a hand down his face. “Did you tell him that Saturday’s my day off?”

_“Yes, Mr Kim. But he’s still insisting on speaking to you in person. I’ve got him on hold, he won’t let me hang up.”_

Namjoon pinches the bridge of his nose, finally giving into his weary sigh. “Mr Yung does understand the concept of timezones, right? Did you remind him that it’s only,” he squints briefly towards the bedside alarm clock, “7:15 in the morning?”

_“I did, Sir. No luck there, I’m afraid. What do you want me to do?”_

Something warm and fluffy brushes against his jaw, and Namjoon glances down to see Jungkook nuzzling at his throat. His work-related frustrations melt away in an instant at the sight of the hybrid, memories of the previous day coming back to him. Smiling, Namjoon lifts a hand from the bedcovers to pet the bunny’s hair affectionately.

Jungkook’s head comes up, brown eyes alert and bright with energy as the rabbit returns the smile happily, emitting a soft purring sort of sound as he pushes up against Namjoon’s hand.

_“Sir?”_

Brought back to business matters by the note of strain in his PA’s voice, Namjoon answers, “Tell him you weren’t able to get hold of me. Maybe suggest that he drop me an email instead, because it’s more than likely that I won’t have time for a phone call between today’s meetings.”

_“Actually, Mr Kim, you’ve only got appointments scheduled between twelve and fi-”_

“No time at all, Lucas,” Namjoon reiterates carefully, scratching at the sensitive spots at the base of Kookie’s ears, smiling when the bunny’s head drops down against his chest with a louder purr.

 _“Ah._ ” He can hear the smile in his PA’s voice, and knows the younger man has understood the message. _“Of course, sir. I’ll be sure to pass on the message.”_

Namjoon says his goodbyes and sets the phone aside, finally giving Jungkook his full attention. Normally without Jin beside him, the bed feels _huge,_ but with his new pet sprawled out half on top of him, his boyfriend’s absence is less glaring.

“Morning, Bunbun,” he murmurs, taking an ear gently in each hand to stroke it from base to tip, smoothing down the soft fur. “Are we feeling happy today?”

Jungkook nods against his chest, fluffy tail twitching against his baby-blue shorts.

“Jin-hyung told me not to wake you,” the rabbit says, rubbing his cheek against the man’s t-shirt. “But I heard the phone ringing so I came to check on you. I’ve been helping him make breakfast – he let me do lots of stuff! Hyungie says I’m good at cooking, and if I’m a good bun, he says later we can make bunny-shaped pancakes to show his Instagram friends.”

Namjoon smiles at his pet’s sweet enthusiasm. “That sounds like fun. Did Jin-hyung pick out your outfit too?”

The tiny shorts are pretty standard (the bunny probably owns at least fifty pairs in various pastel shades), but the white crop-top is new, and very much something Jin would choose for a cute hybrid like Kookie. The bunny has a beautiful body (careful dietary control and regular exercise has helped to tone Jungkook’s naturally-softer areas), and Namjoon doubts it’ll be long before Tae and Jin drag him out for a shopping spree and dress him up like their new fashion doll.

“Hyungie’s going to take some pictures of me later,” Jungkook tells him cheerfully, lifting his head again to scoot closer so that he can press tickling kisses to Namjoon’s jawline. “He wants to introduce me to all his online friends. He says there’s over a _million_ of them!”

Namjoon laughs softly at that. Actually, Jin’s online following is rather a lot more than just one million, especially since he’s begun live-streaming on _Instagram_ to help promote his modelling and acting work. And then there’s his _YouTube_ channel, where his cooking and mukbang are regularly hitting 2.5 million views within the first forty-eight hours, _especially_ whenever he and Tae decide to do a collab video. He doesn’t doubt that anything featuring an adorable-looking hybrid like Jungkook is bound to blow up big time. Jin’s not dumb, he’ll likely drop photos and teasers for days before finally posting a video, by which point his loyal finds will be hyped up to the max.

“Yeah, he’s got a lot of fans,” Namjoon agrees, sliding a hand down the hybrid’s back to stroke over his cute bubble-butt, feeling through the cotton shorts for the bulbous end of the plug nestled between his cheeks there.

Jungkook’s ears perk up, bottom wiggling as he pushes back a little with an eager hum.

“Do you want to use my hole, hyungie?” the bunny offers politely, with that wonderfully unashamed openness that Namjoon has come to expect from most _Life Companions_ pets.

“It’s definitely tempting, Bun,” he admits. “But I think someone’s due a morning milking first.”

Jungkook’s nose twitches, head tilting to one side in curiosity. “Another one? Seokjin-hyung already milked me about an hour ago, and then we had a nice shower together and I got to cook oats and cut up fruits and...was that not okay?”

Namjoon has been staring at the rabbit with eyebrows raised. Jin had milked the bunny without him? He isn’t _disappointed_ (they’d milked the kit together only last night, after all), but it does come as a surprise that he hadn’t woken up during the process.

“How’d you manage to keep so quiet?” he asks, genuinely impressed. “You always make such pretty noises during a milking. Don’t tell me he gagged you?”

Jungkook’s cheeks tinge faintly pink, eyes widening a little in excitement as he asks, “Would hyungie really do that?” Then the bunny seems to collect himself and shakes his head. “He didn’t want to wake you, so he milked me in the library instead. And then he used my mouth because it started to feel all empty.”

“Did it?” Namjoon sits up a little, leaning back against the cushioned headboard and pulling Jungkook into his lap, his morning wood pressing up against the rabbit’s clothed ass. “Sounds like Jin-hyung took good care of you. Did it make you feel good, Bunbun?”

The rabbit nods, smiling. “His fingers are _so_ long, hyung. He put four inside me all at once, it was awesome.”

Namjoon hums appreciatively at the mental image. “Mmm, and I bet you stretched open so easily for him, didn’t you? Bet you wanted him to put his thumb in too? Did you beg for it, Kookie? My little Bun’s always such a needy baby.”

“I asked really nicely,” Jungkook insists, with a teeny-tiny pout that’s fucking _adorable_. “But Daddy said no because he didn’t want to hurt me.”

Pleasurable heat rekindles in Namjoon’s loins. “Daddy, huh?” he teases, smiling.

Jungkook flushes cutely again. “Hyungie says it’s okay to call him that when we play indoors. And he says Yoongi-hyung might like it too, but I need to ask first. Shall I go wake him up to ask him, d’you think?”

“No, god no,” Namjoon laughs, ruffling the bunny’s hair. “Look, kitten, it’s an unwritten rule around here that you don’t disturb Yoongi’s slumber unless it’s an emergency. Sleep’s pretty important to him.”

The rabbit seems a little distracted, and Namjoon realises why a moment later when Jungkook carefully shifts his hips, grinding down against him. Humming again, Joonie brushes the pads of his middle and index fingers against the hybrid’s lips, grinning when his eager Bun opens his mouth without hesitation to suckle on them.

“I don’t want to make a mess of those pretty shorts,” he explains. “Not after Jin-hyung picked out such a nice outfit…”

“Hey, hon. Breakfast’s ready.”

He glances up as Jin peers into the room with a warm smile. The man’s beige sweater and dark jeans look like they were made for him, as always, and not a single hair’s out of place. Despite being bare-faced, he’s still the singularly most beautiful man Namjoon’s ever laid eyes on.

“Morning, babe,” Namjoon greets, fingers stroking against the hybrid’s tongue. “I’ll be out in a few minutes, I’m just gonna use his mouth real quick.”

“The steamed eggs will go cold,” the model tells him, smiling indulgently. “Jungkook, sweetheart, come on through to the kitchen – you can play with Joonie under the table, if you like.”

The hybrid pouts a little when he lets Namjoon’s fingers slip from his mouth, but his smile is back with full force a moment later when he skips across the room to be met with soft kisses and gentle petting curtesy of Seokjin.

“Won’t Kookie’s breakfast go cold too?”

“Oh, he already ate,” Jin answers distractedly. “Baby bun got real hungry after his milking, so we whipped up some oatmeal and fruit. Kookie’s pretty creative, you know; he decorated his bowl like _Nyanko-Sensei_. My followers are _loving_ it.”

Namjoon rolls out of bed, adjusting his hard-on with a grunt and following behind Jin and Jungkook as they head down the hallway and into the kitchen. The warm aroma of food hangs in the air, and Namjoon’s appetite suddenly roars back to life, his stomach grumbling as he makes his way over to the place that’s been set for him.

“Mmm, you’re the best,” he tells Jin, spying the fresh kimchi pancake, the batter browned crisp just the way he likes it. “What would I do without you?”

“Live off coffee and toasted bagels,” his boyfriend returns with a smile, leaning down to press a lingering kiss to his cheek, fingers playing with his hair. “Just like you do whenever I’m working a schedule outside of Seoul.”

Namjoon’s so distracted by Jin’s affections and the delicious-smelling food in front of him that he’d briefly forgotten about his lingering issue down south until he feels gentle hands sliding up his thighs. Leaning back a little to peek under the table, he finds Jungkook peering up at him with an eager expression, hands stilling on the man’s hips.

“Can I, Joonie-hyung?” the bunny asks, shifting closer on his knees under Namjoon’s thighs are fully spread to accommodate for Kookie’s shoulders. “Please?”

“Sure, baby,” Namjoon consents, his voice dropping half an octave. “Go right ahead.”

The hybrid wastes little time in freeing his erection from his shorts and wrapping his mouth around the head, leaning forwards until his lips are spread in a wide O around the base, his nose pressed close to Namjoon’s crotch. The bunny begins to suckle softly, his mouth exquisitely hot and wet and tight, but he doesn’t bob in the manner he normally would, instead continuing to suckle and swallow around the full length, allowing the pleasure to build more gradually.

Namjoon’s able to breathe regularly again after only a few moments, and turns his attention to the food spread out in front of him, breaking off a piece of the kimchi pancake with his chopsticks to offer the first bite to Jin as his boyfriend takes the seat next to him.

“What time do you need to head out for your meeting?” the man asks, pouring Namjoon a glass of persimmon juice.

“Sejin’s picking me up just before eleven-thirty,” Namjoon answers, scooping up some of the piping-hot egg. “You?”

Jin waves a dismissive hand. “Oh, I cancelled my social plans. It’s Kookie’s first day, I figured he could use the company. Leo and the others won’t mind; Ravi was about Kookie’s age when they adopted him, so he knows well enough that younger hybrids are a little needier at first. He made me promise to schedule a playdate sometime soon, though. And I’m pretty sure Mark’s going to demand the same thing when he finds out – Jackson loves to socialise, he’s still such a puppy on the inside.”

Namjoon smiles at that. The prospect of hosting hybrid playdates is certainly appealing, and he’s come to know Jin’s model-friends (and their multiple partners) quite well over the past couple of years. Actually, seeing them all so happy and settled with their own pets is what had first compelled him to seriously start looking into hybrid adoption.

“Perhaps in a few weeks,” he agrees, breath catching at the end when Jungkook suckles a little harder. “I don’t want to overwhelm the bun. Or teach him any bad habits before we’ve established authority; Jungkook’s very impressionable.”

“Ravi and Jackson are hardly troublemakers,” Jin laughs over the rim of his coffee mug. “They’re dog-hybrids, they just have a lot of energy. Besides, don’t you want to see how nicely they’ll _play_ with Jungkook?”

Namjoon glances up to see Jin’s secretive smirk, and feels his own lips turn up to match.

“Ah. Now that you mention it,” he murmurs, amused. “It _has_ been a while since we invited friends over. Maybe sometime next week?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos, ya'll. I've adjusted the tags to include everything we've covered so far, kink-wise, and I'll add more as we go. :P
> 
> So I hadn't originally planned to make this story multifandom, but might make separate drabbles where Kookie meets other hybrids (from GOT7, VIXX, Seventeen, Monsta X, etc). Thoughts?


	12. Instagram Bunny (JinKook)

 

_“How is he?”_

Jin smiles down at his new charge, phone held between his ear and his shoulder as he cuddles Jungkook close with one arm and reaches for the bowl of fresh summer fruits with the other.

“Much better now,” he answers, feeding the bunny another halved strawberry. “I think saying goodbye to all four of you within such a short space of time was just a little overwhelming. His tears didn’t last long, though – our little bun just needed some cuddle-time with hyung. Isn’t that right, sweetheart?”

Jungkook nods, the puffiness already gone from around his eyes, no sign of his recent crying fit evident as he smiles at Jin adoringly, clutching at the man’s wrist to keep his hand close so that the bunny can clean the strawberry juice from the tips of his fingers.

 _“I called up the LCC and spoke to one of Kookie’s caretakers,”_ Namjoon’s tells him over the phone. _“He said it’s perfectly normal for new pets to react like that, especially within the first week or two of adoption, and apparently it’s a good sign that he got so upset when we had to leave today – it means Kookie’s already starting to bond with us. The caretaker’s confident that his separation anxiety should settle down after a few days.”_

“See?” Jin teases, offering Jungkook a drink from the bottle of water at his elbow. “I told you there was nothing to worry about.”

 _“We might need to juggle our schedules around a bit later this week,”_ the younger man adds. _“From what I can see, there’ll be nobody at home on Thursday afternoon or Friday morning, but I feel like it’s too soon to be leaving him all alone for long periods. Even with the AutoBreeder…I don’t know, babe. Maybe we could arrange for a nanny to come watch him for us? The staff at the Centre told me a lot of caretakers pick up extra hours in the community as private nannies for adopted hybrids, so I’m sure we could hire someone to look after him for a few hours. And at least it’d be someone Kookie was familiar with.”_

Jin purses his lips at that, feeding Jungkook another juicy berry, enjoying the bunny’s cute expression and the way his nose twitches as he chews slowly to savour the taste. To be honest, he doesn’t particularly _like_ the idea of leaving Jungkook at home with only a hired caretaker for company (despite the fact that Kookie’s been raised by them for years); the rabbit belongs to _them_ now, shouldn’t they be able to take care of him without any extra help?

But conversely, he doesn’t like the idea of leaving the bunny at home all by himself either, especially after the way Jungkook had reacted earlier that morning when confronted with the others’ imminent departure.

The rabbit’s sad-eyes and trembling bottom lip had come as a surprise to all of them, especially since Jungkook had been so _energetic_ beforehand, full of laughter and playfulness as he woke Jimin and Tae for breakfast and played games with them in the living room. However, the sudden prospect of needing to part ways with his new caretakers (even for a short period) had sent the bunny’s ears drooping forlornly, lips turning down in a despondent expression as he lingered by the front door to the penthouse, fingertips clinging onto the sleeve of Taehyung’s jacket as the man prepared to leave.

 _“Aw baby, don’t look at me like that,_ ” Tae had cooed, pulling Jungkook into another quick hug and dotting kisses over his forehead to comfort him. _“You know I’d stay if I could, but I’ve got a meeting with my manager about a photoshoot. I have to go.”_

Jungkook had whined softly, clutching onto Tae’s jacket a little tighter until Jin had finally stepped in to gently pry the clingy rabbit away, allowing Taehyung to quickly slip out of the front door with a final blown kiss before the hybrid’s big, sad eyes could persuade him to stay.

The bunny had reacted in a similar manner when Jimin and Hobi had left for their dance studio, keeping his tears at bay only _just,_ but clearly upset to be saying goodbye to them both, despite being showered with a multitude of hugs and kisses to reassure him. Thankfully, Kookie had been due another milking session, so Yoongi had managed to coax the bunny away into the library for some private time between the two of them, granting Jimin and Hobi the opportunity to escape without making Jungkook cry.

Things had reached breaking point not long before midday. Jin had been posting a few teasing snapshots of Jungkook (his fluffy tail, his pretty white-and-brown ears, a pair of soft thighs peeking out beneath tiny pink shorts) while the bunny lay stomach-down on the rug nearby, happily reading manga. Namjoon had popped into the living room, dressed in his business suit and with a briefcase in hand, to say goodbye (as he always did) before he left for the office.

At the sight of him, Jungkook had abruptly burst into tears, prompting Namjoon to immediately drop everything (quite literally) and insist that he was cancelling his work schedule to stay at home with Kookie instead.

 _“He’s just feeling a little fragile this morning,”_ Jin had reassured, moving to take the crying bunny from his boyfriend’s arms. _“Go on, hon, you’ll be late for your meeting. He’ll be just fine.”_

_“But-”_

_“Go. I’ve got this.”_

With some reluctance, Namjoon had complied, leaving Jin alone to comfort Jungkook. Well, ‘alone’ in the loosest sense of the word, since Yoongi had decided to work from the library today – but he generally tried to interrupt the screenwriter’s creative flow as little as possible, and besides, cuddling a tearful bun was hardly an arduous task.

And it hadn’t taken long for Jungkook’s tears to pass. A few tender kisses, a murmured reassurance or two, and the promise of fresh berries left over from dinner last night had perked him right up.

_“Babe?”_

Jin stirs from his thoughts at Namjoon’s voice, realising his boyfriend has been waiting for his input on the whole nanny-hiring situation.

“Let’s talk it over as a family tonight,” he suggests. “Maybe we’ll be able to tweak our schedules to line up a little better so that he’s not on his own for more than a couple of hours at a time.” Jin suddenly notices the position of the arms on the clock above the mantelpiece. “Hey, doesn’t your meeting start in five minutes?”

_“…oh shit.”_

Jin laughs. “I’ll see you tonight, hon.”

Hanging up and setting the phone aside on the couch cushions, Jin returns his attention to Jungkook, using the pad of his thumb to wipe a droplet of red juice from the corner of the bunny’s mouth, letting Kookie suck it clean. The hybrid has a very obvious oral fixation, and honestly it’s cute how eager he is to suck on anything and everything offered to him. They’ll need to bulk-order a ton of lollipops (sugar-free, of course – he doesn’t want a hyperactive bunny on his hands) to keep his mouth occupied. And as a matter of fact, he’d been scrolling through the catalogues of several online hybrid stores earlier that morning, and had discovered that there’s a huge variety of comfort-pacifiers out there – even ones specifically tailored towards bunnies (whose oral inclinations are apparently widely known and acknowledged). Jin’s been itching to buy a whole bunch of stuff, but he needs to have a more thorough search through Kookie’s belongings first; _Life Companions_ had sent so many toys and outfits and care packages with the bunny, so there’s bound to be a comfort-pacifier in there somewhere.

Not that it will stop Jin from buying _more,_ of course. He just doesn’t want to end up with two of the same design.

“Kookie,” Jin says, smiling when the bunny’s stops sucking on the pad of his thumb but doesn’t release the digit from the soft seal of his lips. “How about we go finish looking at all your pretty clothes? I want to get a rough idea of what colour and style suits you best so that we can pick out the perfect outfit when we go shopping.”

Jungkook’s ears perk up in excitement, lips forming a cute O-shape as he sits up straighter in Jin’s lap, clutching onto the man’s hand.

“Shopping? For clothes?”

“That’s the general idea, petal,” Jin smiles in gentle amusement, finding the hybrid’s reaction adorable. “Would you like to go shopping with me?”

The bunny clutches at his hand tighter, eyes round as saucers. “Yes, yes please! I’ve never been shopping before, but it always looks like _so much_ fun when they do it in movies. Can we go today? Ooh, can we go right now?”

Jin laughs, squeezing the hybrid into a hug (he can’t help it, the rabbit’s too damn cute), but he shakes his head apologetically.

“Not today, sweetie,” he answers, kissing Kookie’s cheek when the bunny’s ears droop a little in disappointment. “It’s only your first full day outside of the Centre. Going to a big, busy shopping mall would be too much for you. And besides,” he slides his hand down to pat the rabbit’s clothed bottom, “you still need to be milked every few hours. We can’t neglect your little hole just to go shopping, can we? Maybe later in the week once you’ve started to settle in. Okay, baby?”

Jungkook sighs softly, clearly still a little disappointed, but nods his head in agreement like the good boy he is.

“Yes, hyungie. Thank you for looking after me.”

Aigoo. This goddamn _bunbun,_ seriously. Jin’s going to spoil the fuck out of him.

And yeah, okay, also fuck the fuck out of him. Speaking of which…

“How about I go have a rummage through your special closet in the playroom?” he suggests, tilting Jungkook’s chin up gently to kiss him again. “Since you’ve been such a good boy for hyung this morning, I think my baby bun deserves some playtime…”

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

It’s probably a good thing the playroom is well soundproofed.

Of course, if it hadn’t been Jin could’ve just used one of the bunny’s cock-gags to keep him quiet (Kookie really has quite an impressive collection of toys and tools in his walk-in closet), but it would’ve been such a shame to silence the rabbit’s echoing cries, especially when they’re such a _turn-on._

“Open those pretty eyes for me, baby,” Jin coaxes from inside the closet, watching the bunny via the ipad he’s propped up on top of the dresser nearby, using the Live-feed from the AutoBreeder’s private app. “Keep looking at the camera. You want to give your hyungs something nice to watch after work, don’t you?”

Jungkook nods quickly and opens his eyes again, tears threatening to fall (but for a very different reason than they had earlier that morning), lips parted as he utters gasping little cries in time with the movement of the machine’s milking extensions, which Jin has programmed to massage his prostate and pump at the hybrid’s cock in a continuous rhythm. The bunny’s only been strapped in for about fifteen minutes so far, but his orgasm count is already in the double digits.

Rabbit hybrids really are a remarkable breed.

Jin taps at the menu icon on the side of the screen, bringing up a set of options under the current milking programme. After a brief moment of deliberation, he taps the button that will activate vibrations along the milking probe, and sets the intensity to _Random_.

“Hyung!” Jungkook yelps a moment later, eyes wide in surprise as he jerks against his restrains briefly, the straps keeping him securely firmly in place, his body bent at an angle with his legs spread wide.

Jin watches keenly as the bunny fusses and trembles, presumably unable to grow accustomed to the vibrations due to their fluctuating intensity. It only takes perhaps another ten seconds before the hybrid gives a sobbing wail shudders through yet another orgasm.

Jin moans, pressing a hand to the front of his shorts before reaching inside to stroke his length a few times, teasing himself. He’d left his trousers folded neatly over one of the playroom’s couches after a little experimentation with the AutoBreeder’s many settings and extensions had caused Jungkook to become progressively fussier and more vocal by the minute, until eventually the bunny’s cute whimpers and teary eyes had compelled him to pause the intense suction-rimming cycle and fuck Kookie with his own cock (much to the rabbit’s delight).

Honestly, he can’t remember the last time he had this many erections in a 24 hour period. Jungkook just has that effect on people, it seems.

Closing the drawer of the dresser, Jin sets the black velvet choker aside for later (his fans on social media are going to go _nuts_ when he posts a photo of Kookie’s throat adorned with that pretty token). Then he turns off the ipad and steps back out into the playroom, his erection throbbing at the sight of Jungkook getting worked up all over again.

“There’s my little Bun,” he coos, stroking the back of Kookie’s thigh as he admires the thin silicone probe that’s rocking in and out of him in a curling sort of motion. “Taking your milking so well for hyungie. I know it’s on a high setting, little one, but your prostrate was so swollen, I knew you needed it hard. And look how many times you’ve cum, baby. I bet that feels better now, huh?”

Jungkook nods again, hiccupping cutely on a wet gasp when Jin presses his fingers against the bunny’s perineum and massages there firmly. He can feel the intensity of the probe’s vibrations even here, and he gives the area a few gentle spanks, smiling when the bunny reacts by crying out wantonly and trying to push back against his hand.

“Such a needy little bunny,” Jin purrs, leaning over to press soft kisses to the back of Jungkook’s neck. “Maybe I should pop a milking plug inside that hungry hole of yours, hm? Make you wear it the rest of the day. I bet all my fans would _love_ to see you all flushed and pretty like this.”

“H-hyung,” Jungkook whines, hips trying to rut despite the straps holding him securely in place. “Daddy, p-please, it’s too _small…_ ”

Jin laughs softly, glancing back to wear the milking probe is still rocking steadily in and out of the hybrid’s leaking hole.

“Too small?” he echoes, smiling. “Aw, my poor baby bun, so used to being stretched out and fucked by big toys. I bet you’d do anything to have that giant ribbed dildo from your closet stuffed deep inside your little hole.”

Jungkook visibly clenches around the probe with a violent shudder, sobbing out a broken moan as his hips continue to twitch in a rutting motion. Jin swears under his breath and strokes his own erection to ease the throbbing there a little, allowing himself to fantasize about that scenario for just a moment. The monster-dildo, the one that had fascinated Jimin yesterday, is easily the width of his arm and a good fourteen inches long. He’s certain that the rabbit _can_ take it (bunny hybrids, he knows, are particularly flexible), but that’s playtime for another day when he has the patience and willpower to stretch out his pet more gradually.

“But I don’t think Jiminie would forgive me if I used that when he wasn’t home,” Jin remarks, abruptly reaching out to hit the _‘End Session’_ icon on the AutoBreeder’s touchscreen. “So how about we go and take a nice warm bath instead and hyungie can find something to plug up that pretty hole of yours?”

The bunny whines at the sudden cessation of his milking, but then he slumps tiredly beneath his restraints, breathing hard and clearly worn out after such an intense session. Jin uses a cloth to mop up some of the excess slick from the bunny’s thighs and ass as the probe slips free (thankfully he’d remembered to put down a towel on the floor, so the puddle of fluid that’s trickled down these past twenty minutes has been neatly contained), and takes his time unfastening the straps one by one to allow Jungkook a short period of respite.

Jungkook is a little wobbly on his feet, so Jin lifts him up and carries him from the playroom, leaving the rest of the clean-up for later as he heads towards his own suite. He’d left Kookie on his own for a few minutes mid-milking to run the bath ahead of time (taking the ipad with him so that he’d know if Jungkook became unduly distressed while he was gone), having realised that the bunny would likely be a little bit messy by the time Jin was done ruining him. He’d intentionally run it a little too hot, so that by the time they wrapped things up in the playroom, the water would’ve cooled down to the perfect temperature.

“Just sit tight for a moment, cutie,” Jin murmurs, carefully lowering Jungkook into the warm bubble bath. “Let me get out of these clothes.”

Jungkook’s post-milking fatigue seems to vanish in an instant, his ears flexing to a sharp point in excitement as he clutches onto the edge of the bathtub, staring up at Jin with wide, eager eyes.

“Are you coming in too, hyung?”

Jin answers by tossing his sweatshirt aside and stepping out of his shorts before carefully climbing into the giant tub behind Kookie. The hybrid immediately turns a one-eighty so that he’s facing his caretaker, who opens his arms in an invitation for a hug and pulls the bunny close when Jungkook falls into them.

Shifting to straddle him, the rabbit gives a happy sigh and wraps his own around Jin’s shoulders, head resting there comfortably. For a few minutes there’s just the quiet sound of water sloshing as Jin wets a cloth and gently washes the hybrid’s shoulders, neck and back, stroking in slow circles. But as his hand dips further beneath the water, fingers teasing at the hybrid’s crack, Jungkook gives a shuddering little gasp and clutches onto him a little tighter.

“Need to make sure your hole’s all clean, don’t we?” Jin mentions, two fingers slowly sinking inside. He _tsks_ softly, hiding a smile as the bunny’s hips start moving a tiny bit. “Oh, is my little bunny still hungry for something bigger?”

Jungkook whimpers, muscles clenching around him. “Oh, _oh,_ please hyungie…”

Two fingers becomes three with absolutely zero resistance from Jungkook’s entrance, and Jin can’t resist slipping in a fourth just to see if Kookie takes it easily (he does, _fuck_ ), before he pulls the digits free and pulls the bunny’s cheeks apart to spread them.

“Alright, baby boy,” he murmurs, lining up his erection and pulling Jungkook’s hips downwards to spear the hybrid on his cock. “Show my how good bunnies can bounce.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might do a part 2 to this chapter? Or might change to another pairing, not sure.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments guys. :D


	13. Bad Bunny  (YoonKook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even very good bunnies can make mistakes. Yoongi steps in to make sure he learns from them.

 

Yoongi has always been something of a researcher, at heart. Writing actually came secondary to that – perhaps a way for his brain to take all of the useless facts he’d absorbed over the years and channel them into something worthwhile. But as time had passed, his habit of scouring the internet for information on unusual but (to him) fascinating things had faded a little into the background as his career as a screenwriter took off.

Jungkook’s arrival has changed all of that.

In the forty-eight hours since Yoongi was first introduced to the rabbit, he’s spent the majority of his ‘working’ hours reading up on everything he can about hybrids. He has a basic background knowledge, of course (everyone does, there’s always little infomercials for hybrid accessories or PSA’s warning against hybrid neglect), but now that he actually _owns_ a pretty little bunny, he feels he can’t rest until he’s learned about every aspect of hybrid care.

“Don’t get me wrong, it was an awesome anniversary surprise,” he tells Namjoon shortly after finishing his ‘thank you’ fucking, half draped over the broader man’s chest, the sweat still cooling against their skin. “But you know me, I like to be prepared for these things. I feel like there’s about a thousand ways I could fuck this up.”

Namjoon laughs under his breath without opening his eyes, fingers trailing lazily up Yoongi’s bare back. “You’ll be fine, hon. Kookie already loves you to pieces.”

The relationship he shares with Namjoon has always been unique. He adores each of his boyfriends and shares an equally intimate relationship with all of them, but he can’t open up to the others the way he can with Joon. Maybe it’s because they’re quite alike in many ways; they’re a similar age, both academically-inclined and share the same tastes in music, literature and art. Or maybe it’s that Joonie’s dimpled smile turns him into a great be fucking _sap_ even after all these years they’ve known each other. Maybe it’s because Yoongi is secretly a weak, weak man for Kim Namjoon.

“Bunny hybrids are naturally affectionate,” he points out softly, another fact he’d learned earlier that day. “Just because he likes me doesn’t mean I’ll make a decent caretaker. How am I supposed to look after him properly if I’m constantly doubting myself?”

“You’re a good caretaker _because_ you worry about him,” Joonie insists, turning his head to kiss Yoongi’s sex-mussed hair. “You probably know more about bunny hybrids than I do by now, and I’ve been reading Jungkook’s care records for almost three months straight.”

 Yoongi sighs, but relaxes a little at his boyfriend’s reasoning. “I still don’t feel like I know enough.”

“Read some more, then,” the younger man answers simply, shifting beneath him to lean across and tap the bedside control that lowers the blinds down over the giant windows, darkening the bedroom. “But take a nap first, old man, or you’ll be grumpy as hell by the time I get home from work tonight…”

 

.

 

When he wakes from his nap (three hours, fuck, those late-night reading sessions are really catching up) Namjoon is no longer there, presumably having left for his scheduled afternoon meetings.

After a quick, hot shower has restored his mental capacity to something a little closer to normal, it occurs to Yoongi that with Namjoon at the office, and both Jin and Hoseok due to be out of the house for most of the day due to social plans, Jungkook must have been left in the care of Jimin and Taehyung for the better part of the afternoon. _Without_ supervision.

The penthouse hasn’t caught fire yet, so that’s a good sign.

Opening the bedroom door, he’s almost immediately balled over by a very cuddly, very _energetic_ hybrid.

“Hyungie, you’re awake!” Jungkook cheers, hugging him tightly. “Jiminie-hyung said I had to keep quiet because you were sleeping but now you’re awake you can play with us too, right? _Pleeeease?”_

Yoongi blinks at the bombardment of fast words, petting the rabbit’s silky ears. “Well, something’s certainly gotten you excited,” he comments, amused. “What game have you been playing, exactly?”

“Catch,” Kookie tells him, practically vibrating in his arms, bouncing a little from foot to foot. “But Tae-hyungie thought it’d be fun to use snacks and catch with our mouths instead. I wasn’t very good at first but I’m much better now. I’ve been practicing all afternoon.”

“All afternoon, huh?” Yoongi echoes, beginning to suspect the true reason behind the rabbit’s wild enthusiasm.

“Bunbun?” Jimin calls echoes from somewhere relatively close by.

The bunny’s ear shoot up so straight that Yoongi swears he actually hears a cartoonish ‘ _ping_ ’ sound-effect in his head, and in the blink of an eye Jungkook’s slipped out of his arms and is bounding down the corridor.

“Don’t run in the house, baby,” Yoongi cautions, following after him. “You’ll hurt yourself.”

Socked feet skidding briefly as he turns the sharp corner into the living room, Jungkook grabs onto the frame of the door and shoots him a quick apologetic look.

“Kookie, catch!”

The rabbit’s attention is again immediately refocused elsewhere, and Jungkook darts forward to intercept the tiny projectile that Taehyung has sent sailing across the room towards him, ducking down to catch it in his mouth. He succeeds, but ends up skidding on his knees across the laminate flooring, the momentum carrying him several feet until he bumps into the side of the coffee table and tumbles sideways into the fluffy rug, laughing.

Yoongi shouldn’t smile at the sight (he _really_ shouldn’t), but it’s hard to send his boyfriends the stink-eye when there’s a happy, giggling rabbit literally rolling around on the floor a few metres away from him.

“Having fun?” he asks dryly.

Taehyung grins at him with his usual shameless unrepentance. “Yep.”

“Want a _Kancho?”_ Jimin offers cheerfully, holding out the box of mini cookies.

Yoongi gaze shifts to the collection of open snack boxes laid out across the couch cushions between them and sighs softly, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment and reminding himself that he _loves_ these two idiots, so throttling them with his bare hands wouldn’t be the wisest course of action, even though it’s hella fucking tempting.

“You fed the bunny sugary snacks all afternoon, didn’t you?” It isn’t really a question.

“…yes?” Jimin answers carefully, lowering the cookie box to share a confused glance with Taehyung. “Jungkook said he was hungry after his milking, so we thought it’d be fun to play a game while he had a snack.”

“Bunbun’s got really good reflexes,” Tae adds proudly, holding his hand out to Jungkook, who flips over onto his hands and knees to speed-crawl over to him, pushing his cheek against Taehyung’s palm with a happy sound. “He’s even better than Hobi.”

Jimin clears his throat, perhaps recognising the look on Yoongi’s face as being one of faint disapproval, and begins slowly tidying things up.

“I know we probably shouldn’t have let him eat so many snacks all at once,” the dancer acknowledges. “But Kookie’s metabolism’s so fast, I’m sure it won’t spoil his dinner.”

Yoongi resists the urge to facepalm. “He’s a _bunny,_ Jimin. He shouldn’t be eating sugary snacks _at all._ ”

They both stare at him blankly.

“Kookie’s a bespoke hybrid,” Yoongi reminds them, trying to emulate Namjoon’s gift for patience. “He’s been raised carefully on a diet of lean proteins, clean carbs and organic fruits and veggies. His body won’t be used to processing junk food.”

Jimin looks uncomfortable, his worried gaze following Jungkook as the bunny hops up and darts across the room to pounce (quite literally) on a cushion that’s fallen from the other couch, landing with a soft _flump_ on his tummy and giggling to himself, socked feet wiggling in the air.

It’s fucking _adorable,_ but that doesn’t detract from the issue at hand.

“He does seem a little…hyper,” Tae admits, wincingly.  “When Jin-hyung said not to feed him unhealthy snacks, I thought he was just being a fitness-freak as usual.”

“Will he be alright?” Jimin presses concernedly, as Jungkook jumps up from the rug to rush over to the floor-to-ceiling windows and stare out at the sea of high-rise Seoul buildings beyond.

Yoongi takes pity on the younger man and lets his frown slip, nodding as he smiles wryly. “Once he comes down from his sugar high, sure. But god knows how long that’s going to take. I’m gonna need you to hide the rest of those someplace he won’t be able to find them, okay? I don’t want a repeat of this next time he gets the munchies. Jin would- _Jungkook, NO!”_

The bunny visibly flinches, jumping back from the balcony door that he’d opened by a foot or so and had begun to carefully slip through. Hands clutched behind his back and head bowed a little, ears drooping at the sharp tone, Jungkook stares back at Yoongi, sad and guilty, clearly realising that he’s done something naughty.

Yoongi regrets yelling at the poor love, but on the other hand…with Jungkook’s current level of energy and the utter disregard he’s shown when it comes to personal safety, the bunny could very easily have leaned over the balcony railings and inch or so too far and taken a very nasty tumble.

No. It’s better to firmly nip this sort of thing in the bud here and now.

“You two get this place cleaned up,” Yoongi instructs. “I need to have a little talk with our pet. Jungkook? Here, now.”

Much slower than he had done previously, the rabbit crosses back over to him, eyes noticeably _damp_ compared to before as he comes to stand in front of the human, nose twitching a little as he sniffles, looking all droopy-eared and sorrowful. Yoongi doesn’t let it tug on his heartstrings _too much,_ taking the bunny firmly by the wrist and tugging him out of the living room and along the corridor towards the library.

Once the door is closed behind them, Yoongi steers Jungkook over until he’s facing the nearest corner, guides the bunny’s arms up above his head, and then pets his ears gently.

“Stay right here,” he orders, his tone softer now. “Don’t move. I need to fetch your maintenance kit - you’ve earned yourself a paddling, Bun.”

Jungkook sniffles a bit and nods, but otherwise remains perfectly immobile.

Yoongi gives his ears a few soft strokes in reassurance, then leaves the library briefly to retrieve the sturdy leather briefcase from its shelf in the playroom, grabbing a couple of towels from the basket while he’s there because he’s learned that pants get ruined otherwise.

Keeping half an eye on his errant bunny when he returns, he opens up the case on Namjoon’s desk (the man keeps everything tidied away in drawers, so the surface is clear from any clutter – unlike Yoongi’s) and begins sifting through his available options.

He’s read the bunny’s disciplinary care guide back to front at least three times, so he knows Jungkook is accustomed to certain implements being used under particular circumstances (the brush for his daily bedtime routines, the slipper for settling spankings, the leather strap for any unwanted cheekiness or backtalk), but the present situation doesn’t really fit into any of the above categories, which leaves him with several paddles and a thick wooden ruler as his remaining options.

A quiet sound from the corner draws his gaze up, and he sees Jungkook shuffling from foot to foot, clearly trying to keep as quiet as he can. Again, it’s an adorable sight, and Yoongi knows the bunny’s restlessness is likely a direct result of the sheer quantity of sugar he’s ingested this afternoon, but even so, he’d _told_ the hybrid stay put.

“Jungkook,” he warns quietly, and the bunny immediately stills, tail wiggling in the way Yoongi knows a bunny’s tends to when they’re doing something they shouldn’t be.

Selecting his preferred implement, Yoongi closes the suitcase and sets it down beside the desk, then perches on the edge of the polished mahogany. He carefully slips the wooden ruler behind him a little, out of sight, and drapes one of the towels over his lap.

“Come here, Kookie.”

There are pretty tears in Jungkook’s eyes, but he hasn’t let them fall (remarkably brave of him, compared to how prone to waterworks the bunny is whenever any of them leave the house), and his bottom lip looks redder and plumper than it had before, like he’s been gnawing on it. Yoongi _tsks_ softly and reaches up to cup the bunny’s chin, thumb stroking over his lip to check for cuts.

“You need to be more careful,” he chides gently. “You’ll hurt yourself someday. That’s why you’re getting a paddling, Kookie; it’s dangerous to run out onto the balcony, and you _know_ you’re not allowed to go out there on your own. I realise all those snacks made you feel very excited and perhaps you weren’t thinking about things like a good bunny ought to, but we can’t have you forgetting about basic safety. We’d all be very upset if something terrible were to happen to you.”

Jungkook’s chin wobbles a little in his grasp, the tears welling up brightly in his eyes. Before his weak heart can be swayed into choosing to cuddle and comfort his sweet hybrid rather than discipline him, Yoongi takes the bunny by the arm and draws him down across his lap. He shifts sideways a little until Jungkook’s upper body can be properly supported by the desk, and then carefully tugs down the denim booty shorts and rubber-ducky-patterned underwear and lets them both slip down Kookie’s legs to pool on the floor.

Tae and Jimin had clearly decided to give the bunny’s hole a rest after his last milking, judging by the lack of plug. But that does mean things might be a little bit _messier_ than usual.

Spanking his adorable new pet is actually wonderfully cathartic, as Yoongi had discovered last night when Namjoon had suggested that he take over the bunny’s bedtime routine in order to help Jungkook become more accustomed to other caretakers. The way Kookie tries so hard to be good and keep still, legs only kicking every so often when a spank catches him by surprise; his cute little gasps and whimpers; the way his tail twitches quivers; the way he leaks almost _continuously_ from start to finish.

It’s a good thing he brought those towels.

“H-hyungie,” Jungkook whines several minutes later, when Yoongi aims the next series of firm, slow swats at the bunny’s sit-spots, admiring the faint pink glow already rising to his ass cheeks.

“I know, baby,” he coos softly, focusing carefully on that tender area as Kookie whimpers and whines. “But little bunnies need to learn to think before they bounce. Hyungie’s going to make sure you have something to help you remember for next time.”

Deciding that the warm-up has been sufficient, Yoongi reaches behind him for the wooden ruler, testing the weight of it in his hands. It’s perhaps a little under fifteen inches in length, two inches wide and not much thicker than two one-hundred yen coins stacked on top of each other. The wood has been sanded down beautifully smooth, the corners of the ruler’s end rounded rather than rectangular points. Were it three times wider and a touch thicker, it could easily be called a paddle. But Yoongi knows its narrow width and lighter weight will add a much sharper, more focused sting than with any of the other implements in the suitcase.

The first, echoing _thwap_ of the ruler seems to stun Jungkook to silence for a moment, his slight fidgeting stilling as the bunny tenses up. He waits a full ten seconds until the bunny has relaxed again before bringing down the ruler more sharply than before. This time Kookie makes a high, distressed noise, kicks his legs a little, and bursts into noisy tears.

“That’s it,” Yoongi praises, and lands another powerful stroke. “You cry all you want to, Bunbun. Such a cute, clever little bunny, taking your paddling like a good boy.”

That seems to be all the invitation Jungkook needs to become the fussy, noisy bunny that Yoongi knows him to be. Kookie’s never normally been so quiet during his settling and bedtime spankings, and certainly not during a milking or other playtime, but it seems he’d thought it necessary to be a braver bunny when he was being disciplined for a genuine wrongdoing, at least in Yoongi’s presence. Truthfully, the rabbit’s usual tearful cries are far more reassuring to hear than the muffled whimpers he’d been limiting himself to before.

Under the ruler’s sharp bite, Jungkook’s cheeks soon begin to flush a brighter pink, then shift to a rosier hue.

“You pink up so nicely,” he admires, giving the hybrid a few moments to catch his breath, his free hand moving from its restraining hold on Kookie’s hip to stroke the hybrid’s back. “I’ll need to take a photo once we’re done to show all your other hyungs how pretty you look. Although I imagine Namjoon’s seen you like this before, lucky bastard.”

Yoongi takes another full minute to make sure the bunny’s sit-spots and upper thighs are the same shade before hooking a foot between Jungkook’s ankles to part them a little, using his left hand to pull one heated asscheek aside as he lands a series of quick, sharp taps to the bunny’s leaking hole with the tip of the ruler

“Hyu-uuu-uung!” Jungkook wails, bucking a little beneath his hold. But the way the bunny’s hips have begun to rut desperately suggests it’s for a more pressing reason than a stinging bottom.

He knows hybrids can be pushed to orgasm by discipline, and given how thorough _Life Companions_ are known to be with the training and schooling of their pets, Yoongi doesn’t doubt that Jungkook’s body is now wired the same way. Even though he’d only intended to spank the bunny’s hole a dozen or so times in total before ending the session, he continues tapping the polished wood against the rabbit’s slick, puckered entrance, watching closely as the skin flushes pink despite the lightness of his swats.

“That’s it, baby,” Yoongi coaxes, tapping persistently as Jungkook cries and gasps and ruts against his thigh. “Such a good little bunny, rutting in hyung’s lap even after such a long, hard spanking. Are you going to cum for me, angel? Come on, I know you can. Be a good boy for hyung.”

Jungkook seizes up suddenly, then sobs and thrashes his way through what appears to be an incredibly intense orgasm, legs kicking and hips twisting in a way he clearly can’t control. Yoongi sets aside the ruler and pushes three fingers into the bunny’s puffy, leaking hole, crooking them fast and hard against the swelling on the inner wall there until the hybrid gives a sobbing scream and squirts clear, sweet-smelling slick all over his hand and wrist, the force of the gushing fluid pushing his fingers from the rabbit’s hole entirely.

The bunny slumps over his lap, boneless and sated, still crying softly.

“Good boy,” Yoongi coos, grabbing the spare towel to wipe the sticky mess from his arm and clean up Jungkook’s thighs and ass. “All done now, Kookie.”  

A few minutes later and he’s sitting in one of the armchair near the book corner, the bunny cuddled up in his lap, rosy bottom already fading to a lighter pink. Jungkook puts his full weight on it without so much as a flinch, so presumably the pain is fading too. Either that or his recent orgasm still has him too high on endorphins to notice.

Yoongi brushes tender little kisses over the rabbit’s nose and flushed, tear-stained cheeks, enjoying the cute little purring noises Jungkook makes with each one.

“Did you learn a lesson today, baby bun?”

Jungkook nods. “Yes, hyungie.” He gives a cute, tearful little hiccup and snuggles closer. “Thank you for helping me to be good. B-but I can be a forgetful bunny sometimes. So…so maybe you might need to teach me again one day?”

Glancing down at the bunny, Yoongi finds Jungkook watching him with big, wet eyes filled with what appears to be tentative _hope._ Will wonders ever cease with this angel of a bunny? Yoongi can’t help the slow, pleased little smile that curls at one side of his mouth.

“Mm,” he agrees, and leans in to kiss the hybrid’s sweet, plump lips. “I think I will.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who wanted more Yoongi/Kookie, for those who asked for Kookie disobeying in some capacity and/or getting into trouble with one of the hyungs. Also for those who wanted fluff and playfulness between TaeMinKook (even though that scene at the beginning of the chapter was super short). Tadaaa! ;D
> 
> Thanks again for your kudos, comments and requests.


	14. Cuddles and Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fuckton of fluff and a hint of what's to come.

 

 

Jin can tell something’s wrong the moment Jimin arrives home from the studio and walks straight past the living room without saying hello to any of them.

Wincing a little as the slam of the bedroom door echoes through the penthouse, Jin glances towards Taehyung, who’s curled up on the opposite couch with Jungkook dozing in his lap. The bunny stirs at the door-slam but doesn’t wake, quickly soothed back to sleep by Taehyung’s gentle petting.

After a moment, Tae lifts his head to meet Jin’s gaze and sighs.

“Minnie’s been going through a lot recently,” the younger model admits quietly, peering back towards the hallway like he wants nothing more than to go and check on his boyfriend. “Earlier this month, one of the idol companies he’s been working with decided to bring their group’s debut forward by almost two full weeks. Being the genius that he is, Jimin managed to choreograph today’s showcase with time to spare _,_ but you know how he gets – because he had to rush things, he’s probably convinced himself that his choreography isn’t up to scratch. Hobi’s says it’s awesome, but Minnie won’t see it that way, not while he’s stuck in a negative headspace.”

Jin hums, understanding the situation a little better. When it comes to his career as a professional choreographer, Jimin’s as hard-working as they come. Unfortunately, he’ll never admit to anyone (aside from Taehyung, and even then only under duress) that he’s struggling with his workload, shouldering the stress quietly and without complaint until the bitter end. The kid’s always been that way – Minnie just doesn’t like to bother other people with his own troubles, no matter how often they try to encourage him to lean on them for support.

So they’re always grateful whenever Jimin inevitably comes to them after a rough period to ask for the stress-relief he so desperately needs. Sometimes that means a tight hug or a really good fuck, but typically their mochi-baby requires both a firm and gentle hand.

“Could you take Kookie?” Taehyung asks, gesturing with a nod at the sleeping hybrid cradled against his chest. “I’m gonna go talk to him.”

Pocketing his phone and crossing over to sit down on the couch beside Tae, Jin carefully pulls the dozing bunny into his own arms, shushing Jungkook’s quiet fussing with a few gentle kisses. The hyrbrid gives a sleepy hum and rubs at his eyes, before nestling in close and dozing off again.

“Dinner’s at seven,” he murmurs to Taehyung as the younger man rolls to his feet. “Tell Minnie there’s no pressure to join us if he doesn’t want to. I can always fix him a plate to eat in his room.”

“Thanks, hyung.” Tae leans down to kiss his cheek, then tiptoes quietly out the door.

Jin shifts to get himself more comfortable, swinging his legs up onto the couch and leaning back against the cushioned arm as he cradles Kookie close. Although Jimin’s predicament is fresh on his mind, he’s easily distracted from his usual internal fretting by the hybrid in his arms. It’s hard to feel worried about anything with the rabbit snuffling cutely in his sleep, nose twitching and droopy ears tickling Jin’s neck.

Jungkook is just so fucking _pretty._

All his fans on _Instagram_ seem to agree with him there. In the week that’s passed since Kookie’s adoption, the various snapshots Jin has shared online of his new bunny have gone viral in Korea. And on twitter, _#babybun_ had really blown up after the short clip he’d posted of Jungkook determinedly trying to stay awake during an anime marathon the other night. Dressed in an oversized pastel-pink sweater and cuddling a pillow to his chest, Jungkook had looked _so_ damn cute with his heavy eyelids and drooping ears that Jin hadn’t been able to stop himself from hitting record. Overcome with the sudden urge to watch it again, Jin pulls his phone from his pocket and sifts through the dozens upon dozens of photos and videos he’s taken of Kookie these past few days, finding the one he wants and quickly turning down the volume so that it won’t wake his precious charge.

The video starts, focusing on Jungkook where he’s sat on the floor beside the loveseat, leaning against Namjoon legs. The bunny’s head dips forehead slowly before jerking up again as Kookie blinks, trying to stay awake.

 _“Someone’s feeling sleepy,”_ Jin’s voice murmurs from behind the camera, his fond smile audible.

Namjoon chuckles fondly, reaching down to pet through the rabbit’s hair when Jungkook’s head begins to dip forwards again. The camera slowly zooms in on the bunny as Kookie lifts his head back up a second time with a soft, cute sound and lifts a sweater-paw to rub sleepily at his eyes.

 _“Aww, baby bun,”_ Jin coos. _“I think it’s bedtime, don’t you?”_

The clip ends, and for the millionth time that week, Jin’s chest feels swollen fit to burst with warmth and affection. He’d once thought himself perfectly happy and content with their little six-person family, but that was before Jungkook had come along. Now that he has a sweet bunny hybrid to care for, Jin can’t even begin to imagine a life without him.

Tilting Jungkook back a bit in his arms, Jin leans in to brush a tender kiss against his soft, plump lips. The hybrid’s nose twitches, eyes peeping open slowly, a happy little smile curling at his mouth when his gaze settles on Jin.

Jin returns the smile softly, leaning in to pepper chaste, tickling kisses over the bunny’s nose and cheeks and down the side of his neck.

“Hyungie,” Jungkook giggles in sleepy protest, squirming in his arms but making no real effort to escape from the kisses.

If he was Hoseok or Yoongi, he’d probably be tempted to tickle the bunny a little more until he _really_ squirmed, but because he’s a pushover he tilts the bunny upright again and settles for stroking the rabbit’s fluffy ears instead.

“Did you have a good nap, little one?”

Jungkook nods, eyes closing briefly as he purrs at the contact, pushing up against Jin’s hand for more petting. The model is more than happy to provide it, scratching carefully at the base of Kookie’s ears (the bunny’s favourite spot, as Jin had quickly discovered in the first few days after his adoption).

“You’ve been with us for week now, Bunbun,” he remarks, fingers working to expertly coax louder purrs from his happy, spoiled bunny. “And you’re settling in so quickly; we’ve only had to milk you twice today. I think you might be ready to go on a little trip.”

The rabbit pauses in his purring, ears perking up in interest. “A trip?”

“Outside,” Jin elaborates, smiling at the way Jungkook’s eyes blow wide in surprise. “I’m thinking maybe tomorrow we could go for a walk in the park before Joonie leaves for work? Just the three of us.”

He figures if they go early enough, they’ll only have to pass the occasional jogger or dog-walker. It’ll be Jungkook’s first _real_ trip outside and mingling with the general public, and however keen Jin is to take his baby bun shopping, being surrounded by so many people would probably be a little overwhelming for him. All the advanced hybrid care books that he’s read this past week suggest a very _gradual_ introduction to the outside world. Although bunnies are social creatures by nature, they can also be easily spooked in unfamiliar places, and Jin doesn’t want Jungkook to associate clothes shopping (of all things) with fear and insecurity.

They’ll work their way up to that slowly. Jin can wait.

“Really?” Jungkook clasps both sweater-paws to his chest, practically trembling with excitement. “I can go outside? To the _park?”_

Jin laughs, leaning in to kiss the bunny’s twitching nose. “Sure, baby. You’ve been such a good boy for your hyungs this week, you deserve a reward.”

Jungkook throws his arms around Jin’s neck to hug him tightly. “Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you,” the bunny pauses a split second to draw in air, “thank you, thank you-”

“Wow,” Jin laughs, fluffing up the rabbit’s soft tail as he returns the hug. “Someone’s certainly excited.”

The bunny pulls back suddenly, still beaming, to glance in the direction of the hallway. “Ooh, ooh, I wanna tell Yoongi-hyung! Can I? Pretty please?”

Jin gives Kookie’s pert bottom an affectionate pat. “Go ahead, baby. Remember to knock first though, he might be on the phone.”

Nodding, the hybrid jumps up from his lap and bounds towards the door, socked feet slipping (as they always do) on the smooth flooring.

“Jungkook,” Jin chides, rising quickly from the couch, heart in his throat after witnessing yet another near-fall. “What have I told you about running in the house, Bunbun?”

Flushing cutely pink as he straightens up, Kookie ducks his head a little. “Not to,” he answers timidly, shuffling his feet as Jin moves to stand in front of him. “Because I could fall and hurt myself. I…I’m sorry, hyungie.”

 _Fuck,_ why does the hybrid always have to be so cute when Jin’s trying to scold him?

Before he can second-guess himself, Jin turns the bunny sideways and tilts him forwards over his left arm to land a brisk flurry of light swats to the seat of his shorts. He knows it isn’t sensible to spoil the hybrid by going so easy on him (according to Kookie’s care guide from the Centre, he ought to give the hybrid a fa more memorable spanking for forgetting a house rule), but the infraction had been a minor one after all. And that aside, Jin finds himself reluctant to put a dampener on Jungkook’s adorable enthusiasm.

“No more running in the house, honey-bun,” he says, easing the rabbit upright and pressing a kiss to the centre of his forehead. “Next time you’ll get a paddling, okay?”

Jungkook nods, damp eyes wide in surprise, clearly not expecting to find himself upright again so soon. It rarely takes Kookie long to start fussing and crying when he’s over Jin’s knee, but the spanking had been over so quickly that the tears had barely even begun to form.

Jin laughs fondly at his cute expression, pressing another kiss to Kookie’s brow.

“Go on, baby,” he encourages, nodding towards the door. “I’m sure Yoongi-hyung wants to hear all about our plans for tomorrow.”

As though the scolding had never happened, Jungkook’s face lights up again in earnest, the bunny bouncing a little in place for a moment before leaning in to plant a feather-light peck against Jin’s cheek.

“Love you!” the hybrid chirps happily, turning to bound towards the door again before catching himself at the last second and very slowly, very carefully _walking_ away.

Ugh. He’s so goddamn _cute._

Jin drops back down onto the couch with a sigh, tilting his head back against the cushions to stare at the ceiling. With his bunny safely under Yoongi’s watchful eye for the time being, his thoughts turn once more to Jimin.

The dancer’s submissive nature isn’t something that has made much of an appearance this past week. In fact, since Kookie’s arrival, Minnie’s been embracing more of a dominant role around the bunny (and that shit is seriously _hot)._ Seeing Park Eternally-a-bottom-Jimin fucking their pretty rabbit hybrid during ‘group playtime’ every evening will _never_ get old. Still, Jin knows his boyfriend. And there’s only so long Jimin can last between sessions before that old itch comes back again.

From what Taehyung had told him about the pressure Jimin’s been under recently, Jin’s willing to bet a hefty sum that the dancer will seek out one of them later on to vent all that stress over someone’s knee.

Maybe he should give Namjoon a heads-up before he gets home from work. If they start gently nudging Jimin gently at dinner, he’ll come asking for help soon enough. Although secretly, Jin wants to be the one to take care of his boyfriend. Hobi and Yoongi are perfectly capable of giving the dancer what he needs, but Jin _loves_ having Jimin all soft and pliant and tearful, loves caring for him when he’s at his most vulnerable. He’s to be selfish sometimes, right? Yoongi and Hobi can have Jimin to themselves another day.

Besides…tonight will be as good an opportunity as any to introduce Jungkook to his _other_ baby boy for the first time.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ton of you guys wanted pure fluff, so there you go. :P 
> 
> The next chapter will also be hella fluffy, but I can't write Jimin as everyone's favourite mochi baby boy without having someone Tap That. Hmm, I wonder who it might be? Namjoon? Jin? Or perhaps...another baby boy? ;D
> 
> (NB: To avoid any more sulky/petulant anon comments complaining about things not going their way, allow me to reiterate - this story is MINE, so I'll write things the way I want to. Feel free to stop reading if you don't like how I write Kookie. *blows kiss* Feel free to read down below to check out said anon comments, they're pretty amusing. :P)


	15. Downtime - Part 1 (NamJinMinKook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin has an itch that needs scratching, but he wasn't anticipating a floppy-eared audience.

 

 

Jimin makes it about halfway through dinner before the mask starts to slip.

It’s really not _fair._ He’d managed to suck it up after an hour of hardcore snuggling and pillow talk with Tae, and had joined the others in the kitchen for dinner ready to put on a convincing display of being absolutely fine. But then Jin and Namjoon had started being so _nice_ to him, filling his glass serving food onto his plate like he was incapable of doing so himself, smiling at him indulgently in that special way that made him feel all fluttery on the inside.

And then they’d started using _petnames._ Those bastards.

“Angel, could you pass me the salt?”

Jimin had almost dropped his chopsticks that first time, but he managed to swallow his mouthful before he could choke, feeling a flush rise to his cheeks at the way he fumbles to grab the shaker and hand it to Namjoon.

The rest of the table (bar Jungkook, who’s glanced up from his plate of steamed veggies and tofu to watch him with open curiosity) pretends like nothing has happened and continue their light-hearted conversation as Jimin returns to his dinner and tries not to do anything else embarrassing.

It gets harder, though, as the meal progresses. Jin’s sitting to his right, with Namjoon at the head of the table on his left, and every so often one of them will run a hand up his thigh or down his back in a casual caress. Which would be _fine_ under normal circumstances, but those cravings Jimin had managed to suppress earlier that day are now returning with an even greater intensity, and he has to keep resisting the urge to shiver every time they touch him. He can feel himself slipping – that headspace he’s longed for is so _close,_ but also completely unattainable without the proper push. There’s no safer, more comfortable place in the world, but he can’t get there on his own; god knows he’s tried.

“Sweetheart?”

Jimin startles out of his trance when he feels Jin’s hand settled over his own where it rests on the table. Blushing again at being caught so out of it, he nods mutely, making no move to pull his hand from underneath his boyfriend’s. The weight of it feels nice. Jin has such amazing hands, too – soft skin, perfect nails, enviably long fingers…and when he cups his palm, the sound it creates is so _loud,_ it always makes Jimin’s heart skip a beat even before the wonderful heat of the spank can begin to register.

“Are you okay, Jiminie-hyung?” Jungkook pipes up from his seat in Taehyung’s lap (it appears that everyone else has already finished dinner and have been waiting for him – aigoo, that’s embarrassing).

He tries his best to school his expression to something resembling his usual easy cheerfulness, but judging by the knowing looks all five of his boyfriends are currently sending him, it probably isn’t a decent result.

“Sure, Kookie,” he reassures, a big fat lie that he already knows Jin or Joonie will call him out on later. “Never been better.”

Yoongi and Hoseok simultaneously drain their glasses to hide their matching smirks, and Jimin hates how easily they can read him when he’s like this. Hates it…and loves it. Because he knows his boyfriends will already be expecting him to ask for it, waiting for the moment his mask finally slips, and that makes the process of asking them _so_ much easier.

“Oh, would you look at time,” Taehyung suddenly announces, nudging Jungkook up from his lap and pressing a few tickling kisses to the back of the hybrid’s neck. “Totally slipped my mind, I still need to decide on an outfit for tomorrow’s Naver interview. It’ll probably take me a couple of hours at least.”

“I’ll help!” Hoseok offers brightly as though he’s been waiting for the cue, pushing his chair back from the table. “C’mon, sugar, we’re gonna need your input.”

Yoongi rolls his eyes at the petname, but he’s fighting a smile. “Sure you will,” he drawls as he stands, reaching out to pet Jungkook’s ears. “Be a good bunny and help clean up the table for hyung, okay?”

The rabbit chirps a cheerful affirmative, already collecting empty plates and dishes from the table and carrying them carefully over to the dishwasher, oblivious to Jimin’s current state of shock. The dancer watches as Taehyung drags Hobi and Yoongi from the room, the model throwing a cheerful wink towards Jimin just before he skips out of the door.

Damn him. Damn the lot of them. This was so fucking _planned._

He’d totally been expecting having two hyungs taking him down; sometimes all five of them helped him find that headspace together, but with Kookie to take care of he’d assumed that the other three would keep an eye on their new pet for the rest of the night. Jimin genuinely hadn’t anticipated having an audience this evening. And it’s not like he’s _ashamed_ of that side to his personality (Kookie’s seen him being fucked by the others already this past week, the rabbit knows he has more submissive inclinations in the bedroom), but Jimin’s never let himself sink fully into that vulnerable headspace since the bunny’s adoption.

And he’s definitely never been spanked in front of Kookie before.

Maybe tonight he’ll just skip the spanking. He can manage without it. A good fuck and some extensive cuddle-time will be enough…right? Aish, who’s he trying to kid? He won’t be able to go down far enough without that push. And spankings always make him feel so _good…_

“You barely touched your food,” Jin comments softly, gentle fingers tracing along his jaw and turning Jimin’s head to face him. “What’s wrong, baby?”

 _Fuck,_ he used the b-word. Critical hit. Game over.

Jimin makes a quiet noise, something embarrassingly close to a whine. “Hyung…”

“You’ve been working so hard lately,” his boyfriend commiserates, cupping his cheek now and leaning in brush a chaste kiss against his lips. “My poor love. Won’t you let Daddy take care of you?”

Fuck, fuck, _fuck._

He can feel Jungkook watching the two of them closely, the rabbit pausing in his dutiful cleaning on the other side of the table, clearly intrigued by the sudden power-shift. Jimin’s cheeks tingle as another blush rises to his face, but his need for emotional reprieve now outweighs any sense of pride that might’ve hampered his honesty beforehand.

“Please,” he breathes, lifting a hand to clutch at Jin’s arm, anchoring him closer. “I…I need it. It’s too much, I wanna go down.”

Jin kisses him again, as though in reward. “We can help you with that, sweetheart.” Another kiss, and the model leans back again with a bright smile. “Kookie? It’s alright, baby, we’ll finish cleaning that up later. I need you to go fetch me a paddle from the playroom. Maybe a soft leather one, I think Jiminie would like that. Wash your paws first, please.”

Jimin stares at his boyfriend wide-eyed, breath stilling in his chest for a moment. He’s been paddled before, so that’s nothing new, but to ask Kookie to choose the implement himself, to make their little bunny hybrid a _part_ of the whole process…

Fuck, he’s getting hard.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Min-ah,” Namjoon murmurs, coming over to stroke his hair, the man’s smile gently teasing. “Kookie’s family now, he’s here to take care of you too. Isn’t that right, Bunbun?”

“Uh-huh,” Jungkook agrees, drying off his hands and skipping over to smile at Namjoon with such adorable earnestness that it’s enough to melt a man’s heart. “Does Jiminie-hyung need settling spanking?”

Jimin’s face heats up so intensely it’s a miracle he doesn’t burst into flames on the spot.

Damn the bunny’s perceptiveness; a settling spanking _exactly_ what he needs.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

Watching Jin expertly disrobe Jimin and manhandle the dancer into place over his lap is always a pleasure.

They’ve been helping Minnie settle his inner demons like this for years now, so you’d think Namjoon wouldn’t be quite so affected by it still. And yet here he is, and there’s his boner straining against the front of his trousers, rubbing against Jungkook’s hip as the bunny sits cuddled in his lap, the two of them watching from the armchair opposite the bed as Jin wrestles a squirming Jimin across his knees.

“Do you need me to hold him down for you?” Namjoon offers casually, as the dancer gives an impressive flail and manages to break free enough to slide down to his knees beside the bed.

“He’ll settle soon enough,” is Jin’s patient reply, as he reaches down to haul the errant dancer back over his lap. “Let’s try this again, sweetpea.”

It isn’t unusual for Jimin to be fussy and uncompliant at first; it’s a habit he’s developed during his sessions with Hoseok over the years, having found immense enjoyment the freedom to lash out pitch a fit when a sore ass is the only inevitable consequence. Their boy always has a safeword (although he’s never had cause to use it) and seems to embrace the leeway that gives him to be a petulant _brat_ during his spankings…at least until he starts sinking into a more submissive headspace, and then after that he’s just fucking _cute._

The sound of a palm smacking down against bare skin echoes in the room, and Namjoon swallows to wet his dry throat, admiring how hot Jin looks still fully-clothed with their smaller, softer boyfriend held down securely over his lap.

Jimin’s legs are now pinned beneath one of Jin’s to keep him from kicking, and as Namjoon watches, the model deftly captures a hand that’s thrown back in Jimin’s last-ditch effort to make a physical fuss before he’s rendered too immobile to enjoy that thrill.

“There now,” Jin murmurs, his cupped palm falling slowly in a steady rhythm as Jimin fruitlessly tries to squirm and buck free from his grip. “That’s better, isn’t it? You’re all mine now, baby boy. And I’m not letting you up until your ass is all pretty and red.”

Namjoon bites back a groan at the other’s promise, shifting in the chair as his erection throbs again. Any other day, he’d simply tug Jungkook’s cute cotton shorts aside and slide into the bunny’s tight heat to relieve his hard-on, but Kookie looks so enraptured by the sight of Jimin being spanked that he doesn’t want to distract the hybrid by turning this into official playtime.

Ohh...but perhaps he could focus Kookie’s attention instead?

“Our Minnie’s got such a cute little ass, doesn’t he, Bun?” Namjoon murmurs, caressing the rabbit’s inner thigh. “See how nicely it pinks up? Doesn’t he look pretty?”

Jimin makes a strangled noise, somewhere between a moan and a whine, his flushed face taking on an even darker shade. Namjoon grins – he knows how much Jimin loves being teased when he’s like this, how much it turns him on to be so casually discussed as they take him apart. Despite the fierceness of his blush that gives him such an innocent look, Jimin has a huge humiliation kink. Being spanked like this in front of their new bunny hybrid, with his underwear around his ankles and his reddening ass fully on display? Jimin’s got to be hard as a rock by now.

“Really pretty,” Jungkook agrees, in awe (as he always seems to be) at the sight of his owner’s naked body. “Hyungie, I think he really needs to cum. Can I go help him?”

Ah, of course. With Kookie’s heightened sense of smell, it’s only natural that he’d notice the dancer’s current state of arousal. Namjoon and Jin share a quick, amused glance, the model shaking his head ever so slightly before resuming his methodical spanking, giving Jimin’s upper thighs some attention now, much to the dancer’s whining protests.

“Not just yet, kitten,” Namjoon answers, stroking his hand further up until it’s resting against the front of Jungkook’s tiny shorts, cupping the growing bulge there. “Mmm, is my Bun getting all excited thinking about making Jiminie feel better? You’re so good with your hands, baby, I bet you could make him cum in seconds.”

Jungkook’s quiet whine is echoed more loudly by Jimin, who buries his flushed face in the bedcovers and renews his squirming, toes cutely drumming against the floor in a petulant display when Jin’s restraining leg prevents him from kicking the way he clearly wants to. It reminds Namjoon of the way Jungkook fusses when he’s over Hoseok’s knee for a milking, although the hybrid’s generally still quite tentative with his movements despite Hobi’s encouragement to kick up more of a fuss if he wants to. Another couple of weeks and that’s sure to change, though. Kookie’s a fast learner, and Hoseok’s pretty persistent in his ‘retraining’. As long as the bunny doesn’t develop bad habits outside of Hoseok’s roleplay sessions, Namjoon doesn’t have a problem with it.

The rabbit has lifted a hand to his mouth to suckle on two fingers, as he often tends to do when he’s eager to be a _good bunny_ and pleasure one of his hyungs, but hasn’t yet been permitted to touch.

“I left his pacifier in the living room,” Jin says apologetically, as Namjoon tugs on the bunny’s wrist to pull the fingers out again. “Baby cried so hard during his milking earlier today that he dropped it on the floor. It’s probably still on the coffee table, but it’ll need a good rinse first.”

Namjoon has shifted Jungkook to sit straddling his left thigh, facing away from him so that the bunny can still watch Jimin.

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll be making him cry again in a little while,” he points out, drawing Jungkook’s wrists behind his back to hold his arms in place. “I’ll just let him rut for now.”

They’ve been using the settling plugs less and less recently to try and get Kookie accustomed to being empty for short intervals between playtimes and milkings, so there’s already a damp spot forming at the back of the bunny’s shorts where he’s leaked through the fabric. Namjoon’s glad he chose to undress himself before getting comfortable, because now he doesn’t have to worry about bunny-slick ruining yet another pair of good work trousers (although to be honest, riling Kookie up is worth the cost).

“See how cute his ass looks now,” Jin comments, ceasing his warm-up spanking and taking a few moments to rub the lightly flushed skin. “Our Jiminie always pinks up so nicely.”

“Pretty angel,” Namjoon coos, admiring his whimpering boyfriend’s hand-warmed skin as Jin reaches for the paddle. “Maybe after Jin’s done paddling you, I can have a turn? You know how much I love spanking that cute little ass. And you’ll already be so sore and sensitive, won’t you?”

The first sharp _swat_ of the paddle pushes a startled, tearful yelp from dancer, who begins shaking his head rapidly as he renews his squirming, face still buries in the bedsheets.

“No?” Jin pauses, the paddle still raised high, but he’s giving Jimin his full attention now. “Baby, do you want to use your safeword?”

Jimin shakes his head again and suddenly succeeds in wriggling hard enough to free a leg, taking advantage of his newfound mobility to kick with vigour. Jin sighs softly, but his smile is fond as he swings his leg back over the one that’s kicking to pin it down again, and he starts to paddle Jimin at a brisk pace. It’s clear from where Namjoon’s sitting that there isn’t a whole lot of power behind the swats though – they’re light but _fast,_ and the leather makes a slapping sound that rivals the echo of Jin’s cupped palm, so it gives the impression of a much harsher paddling. It’s noise and heat that Jimin often requires more, though, rather than the lingering pain of heavier session.

“Ah, you were just telling Daddy to paddle you properly, weren’t you, hon?” Jin concludes calmly, as Jimin yelps and squirms and fusses beneath the stinging onslaught. “Is that because my baby remembered the naughty lie he told Kookie during dinner? It’s so good of you to want to atone for that naughtiness, sweetheart.”

Jimin gives a ragged sob and drums his toes harder.

“Aww,” Jin coos, smiling. “Isn’t he precious, Joonie?”

“Such a cute little boy,” Namjoon agrees, holding Kookie’s arms in place as he jiggles his leg up and down, teasing the sensitive hybrid, whose hips have been slowly rutting ever since he was sat astride Namjoon’s muscular thigh. “Go ahead, Bunbun. Pretend you’re sitting on Jiminie’s cock, I know that’s what you’re thinking about. Bounce for me.”

Jungkook whines again and begins to bounce a little, making cute little noises every time he brings himself down against Namjoon’s thigh. Over on the bed, Jimin turns his head to rest his flushed cheek against the sheets, his expression scrunched up cutely in distress, lips parted and eyes shiny with tears as Jin’s paddling forces stuttered, broken cries from his throat. His gaze, however, is focused unwaveringly on Jungkook as the rabbit ruts, his cute crop-top showing off the bunny’s lean physique and the tiny blue shorts quickly staining darker with slick.

“Look at him, Minnie,” Namjoon purrs, catching Jimin’s eye and smirking. “Seeing you being paddled like this has made our poor baby bun so desperate for a breeding. I bet it turns you on, having him watch you. Doesn’t it, angel?”

Jimin lets out a breathless sob as he nods and closes his eyes, finally ceasing his struggling and instead lifting his ass to a better angle, wordlessly asking for more. Jin seems happy enough to give it to him – but his swats continue to be more noise and show than actual impact damage, as tends to be the model’s preference when he’s got Jimin or Jungkook over his lap; the man likes to take his time and go in for a longer session rather than discipline quickly and sharply as Namjoon might do.

Although that’s really more of a time-efficiency thing, a habit that’s become engrained into Namjoon’s daily life after so many years as a CEO. The skill comes in handy, though.

Take yesterday, for example. He’d been taking an important call in the library when Jungkook had bounded inside without knocking; a rule they’d laid down from the first day, but one the bunny sometimes seemed to forget when he was feeling particularly restless or energetic.

 _“I’m sorry, I need to put you on hold for just a moment,”_ Namjoon had apologised, reaching up to tap the earpiece twice to mute the line as he stood up from behind his desk with a sigh. _“Bun, you know better than that. Yoongi told me he had this discussion with you only last night, was the ruler not enough? Come here, I think we need to try something else.”_

Within a matter of seconds, Namjoon had draped the bunny over the edge of his desk with those tiny cotton shorts bunched around his knees, and after quickly fetching the leather strap from Jungkook’s maintenance kit (which now lives in the library on a permanent basis for ease of access), Namjoon had set about correcting the rabbit’s rule-breaking with a brisk thirty-second whipping. Despite the lack of a warm-up spanking and landing less than two-dozen strokes at most, the strap had reddened the hybrid’s pale cheeks quite nicely without truly damaging the skin. He’d had the crying bunny clothed again and settled in his lap for a cuddle before a full minute was even up, and had resumed his previous conversation as though the interruption hadn’t happened at all. His employee might’ve been able to hear Jungkook’s occasional hiccupping sniffles as Namjoon soothed the clingy hybrid and stroked the hot, already-healing bottom in the aftermath of Kookie’s lesson, but that couldn’t be helped. Besides, there were fucking _cute_ sounds.

Much like the ones Jungkook’s making right now.

Namjoon can tell his bunny is getting close, the hybrid’s moans and whimpers growing audibly desperate as he continues to bounce, ears flopping with the motion. Ignoring the persistent throbbing of his own erection (it’d be so easy to pull down those slick-soaked shorts and impale Jungkook on his cock, but good things come to those who wait), Namjoon adjusts his grip on the bunny’s wrists so that he’s restraining him one-handed and reaches around to palm the front of Kookie’s shorts.

“Cum for me.”

Two things happen after that. Firstly Jungkook, who’s clearly been holding himself back like a good bunny and waiting for permission, ruts against Namjoon’s hand with a desperate, strangled cry as he immediately orgasms. Over on the bed, Jimin (who’s been watching the bunny through half-mast eyes), suddenly comes to life again beneath Jin’s restraining arm, hips grinding frantically as he cries out, eyes wide and lips parted as he pants and moans wantonly.

Jin drops the paddle and releases Jimin’s legs from beneath his own, reaching down between the his trembling thighs to wrap a hand around Jimin’s cock and quickly stroke him to completion.

“Good boy,” Jin coos softly, as Jimin shudders in pleasure, half-sobbing half-moaning into the bedsheets as his orgasm rolls through him.

“Good bunny,” Namjoon echoes, releasing Jungkook’s arms to pull his own baby boy into a back-hug, kissing the rabbit’s neck. “See what you did to Jimin? Watching you made him feel so good, Kookie.”

Breathing hard and trembling, but clearly delighted to have aided in bringing his owner to orgasm, Jungkook hugs the arms that are wrapped around his torso. Namjoon gives him a minute or so to catch his breath, dotting little kisses over Jungkook’s shoulders and stroking his bare tummy beneath the crop-top as they watch Jimin being petted and soothed by Jin’s big hands.

The dancer is still draped over the man’s lap, but without the need for restraint now, laying there quite placidly as Jin strokes his flushed ass cheeks with one hand and pets his hair with the other, murmuring sweet nonsense that Jimin is clearly lapping up.

Namjoon gives Jungkook a gentle squeeze. “Baby, why don’t you go help Jiminie dry his face? I think he’ll feel even better after some kisses.”

Jungkook makes a soft, eager noise and hops up from Namjoon’s lap without any evidence of his previous post-rutting fatigue. The bunny moves over to the bed and sinks to his knees, reaching out to touch Jimin’s hair with careful fingers. The dancer lifts his head, blinking groggily and still looking pretty blissed-out, smiling a little at the rabbit’s close proximity.

“Do you feel better now, hyungie?” Jungkook asks, as he leans in to kitten-lick a couple of tears from the dancer’s cheeks.

Jimin’s nose scrunches up as he breathes a quiet giggle, then he nods. “Mm-hmm.”

“I always feel better after a spanking, too,” the bunny commiserates, cupping Jimin’s face so that he can rub their noses together with a happy sigh. “Better on the inside, I mean. Aw hyungie, your poor bottom. Humans don’t heal like bunnies do. Does it hurt a lot?”

“No,” Jimin answers, still smiling, the word slow and a little slurred. “Not a _lot_ a lot.”

“Oh, not a _lot_ a lot,” Namjoon echoes, sharing a fond smile with Jin as moves to collect a few supplies from the top draw of the nearby dresser. “Does that mean you need to go over my lap too?”

He’s mostly teasing, but it’s always a good idea to put the offer out there on the table. He can tell Jimin’s already down pretty far (his slurred speech and simple vocabulary make that obvious), but sometime when the dancer’s feeling particularly overwhelmed by something stressful in his daily life, he likes to be pushed _all_ the way down. That happens less often, and generally Min goes to Hoseok or Yoongi for that harder shove, but Namjoon doesn’t want his boyfriend to feel like that option isn’t available just because those two aren’t here.

But Jimin shakes his head at the suggestion, face scrunching up and bottom lip jutting out.

“Hn-nn.”

Namjoon laughs at the cute expression, crossing back to the bed and passing the bottle of lube to Jin as he takes a seat on the mattress, close enough that he can pet both of his baby boys. Jungkook gives a contented purr at the contact, and Jimin closes his eyes with a happy sigh. It’s _super_ satisfying to watch.

“Kookie,” he says to the bunny, scratching behind one of Jungkook’s ears. “Jin-hyung’s going to play with Jiminie’s hole now. Hold his hands nice and tight for me, okay?”

Jungkook does as instructed, interlacing his fingers with Jimin’s and leaning in to nuzzle kisses against the dancer’s cheeks again. Jimin closes his eyes, gasping a moment later (presumably Jin has starting playing with him as promised) and clutching onto Kookie’s hands in return, turn his head a little to seek out the bunny’s mouth with his own. The two share a lingering kiss, sweet and soft and slow, as Namjoon continues petting them both, murmuring words of praise

He knows it will take a little while to get Jimin all worked up again, but Jungkook’s already shifting on his knees restlessly just from Jimin’s kisses and Namjoon’s praise. Naturally, the bunny’s hole is always ready around the clock for a good breeding, but the aim this time is to prolong the period of arousal and get him properly excited and _erect_.

Kookie has such a cute little dick, but he knows bunnies are capable of chubbing up a little more with the right sort of attention.

And Namjoon has _plans_ for that cock.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't freak out, part two will be out tomorrow night. I finally have a proper day off work! 
> 
> Thanks for all the supportive comments in the last chapter, whiny anons complaining about how I choose to write my story was a definite hindrance to my creative flow this week because I can't write when I'm pissed off. ;D So fudge yourself, whiny anons. I'm not even going to bother replying to hate comments this time, ya'll are just gonna get deleted. 
> 
> To everyone else - you're awesome. Thanks for everything. Especially the kudos, omg. D:
> 
> (Warning: The next chapter is just pure porn, FYI. Like literally nothing else happens, just NamJinMinKook smut.)


	16. Downtime - Part 2 (NamJinMinKook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just pure porn folks. Literally nothing else.

 

 

 

 

 

Jimin looks like a deer caught in the headlights at first, but then he spreads his legs wider with a low noise of arousal.

“Oh _fuck_ yeah,” the dancer moans. “Make him fuck me, holy shit.”

Sharing a grin with Namjoon, Jin adjusts his grip on Jimin’s wrists where he’s holding them down against the mattress, seated just to the right of the dancer. He’s moved Jimin onto his back at the end of the bed, his boyfriend’s ass propped up on a couple of pillows at the edge of the mattress to raise it to a more accessible level. Jin’s already jacked himself off all over his baby’s pretty flushed cheeks (after having the boy thrashing and squirming in his lap for so long, and stroking him open slowly with his fingers, it hadn’t taken more than a few quick tugs for him to reach his peak), so his erection has settled down for now.

Although he doubts that will be the case in a few minutes.

Namjoon’s plan to make Jungkook fuck their baby is, for lack of a better phrase, a stroke of utter genius. The idea clearly appeals to Jimin too, who’s already fully erect and leaking despite his recent orgasm. And their bunny…poor Kookie looks so adorably stunned that Jin wishes he hadn’t cum already so that he could fuck that pretty, gaping mouth.

“Our bunny’s going to help stretch you out for Joonie’s cock,” Jin remarks with a smile, stroking Jimin’s hair with one hand as he restrains his wrists with the other. “It’s much smaller than Joon’s, but it’ll make it easier for hyung to fuck you afterwards. And it’s better than fingers, right?”

“Ohmygod,” Jimin moans again, gaze locked onto their wide-eyed bunny. “You’re both kinky as hell and I _love_ you.”

It’s good to see that Jimin’s surfaced a bit from the _littler_ headspace he’d been in half an hour ago, because Jin’s all for hearing his boyfriend’s colourful verbal appreciation of what’s about to happen (and the dancer is always so _responsive_ when he’s feeling super subby).

“Why use a dildo when we’ve got a pretty toy right here?” Namjoon reasons, resting a possessive hand on Jungkook’s lower belly as he grinds against the rabbit’s slick-soaked crack from behind. “You ready, baby?”

Both Jimin and Jungkook nod, and Jin shares another grin with his boyfriend as Namjoon steers the bunny closer to the edge of the bed between Jimin’s parted legs.

“You’re not allowed to cum, pretty Bun,” he murmurs against the side of the rabbit’s neck, hand carefully gripping Jungkook’s cock to guide it where it needs to go. “Not until hyung says so. Jiminie, angel, you can cum whenever you like, but if I’m not done with Kookie yet, his cock’s gonna keep on fucking you.”

“Oh shit,” Jimin whispers raggedly, closing his yes as his cock twitches. “Okay, I – _oh,_ ohfuckyes-”

Jin kneels up to get a better view as the bunny’s cock is slowly fed into Jimin’s lube-slicked hole under Namjoon’s guidance. The hybrid makes a cute, strangled sound, face scrunching up in what looks like both pain and ultimate pleasure.

Namjoon laughs, kissing Kookie’s bare shoulder.

“Aw, that’s precious - he already wants to cum,” his boyfriend teases. “Poor Bunbun isn’t used to having something hot and tight around his little cock, huh?”

Jungkook shakes his head, sucking in gulping little lungfuls of air, his cheeks flushing cutely as Namjoon presses down on his back to bend him over. The hybrid braces his hands on the mattress either side of Jimin’s torso, eyes still blown wide and lips parted in shock.

“Does it feel good, little one?” Jin coos, lifting the hand from Jimin’s hair to pet his bunny’s ears instead, enjoying the hybrid’s cute little shudders. “Jiminie’s a greedy boy, I bet he’s clenching around you like a proper slut.”

Jimin moans, hips shifting as his cock twitches, which prompts another needy whine out of Jungkook. That whine turns into a startled little squeak when Namjoon suddenly thrusts into the bunny in one smooth motion, and Kookie’s face scrunches up again, ears trembling a little as he tries not to orgasm.

“Fuck, that’s better,” Namjoon sighs, clearly relieved to be giving his own erection some attention at last. “Babe, make sure he keeps his head up. Bunbun’s already so sensitive, he’s probably gonna start fussing when I breed him. You know how cute he is when he cries.”

Jin hums in keen appreciation, his own erection stirring back to life. “Damn right I do.”

Clearly done talking, Namjoon grips the rabbit’s hips and starts fucking into him with powerful thrusts, hard enough that Kookie’s is pushed back and forth with the motion of it. The bunny begins to keen, high-pitched and desperate, as his own cock is force-fucked into Jimin, the dancer throwing his head back in turn and moaning in pleasure, body jerking against the mattress with every harsh thrust.

Soon enough, Jungkook’s arms begin to tremble and his head falls forward a little, but Jin very carefully grasps the bunny by his soft, velvety ears and draws it back up again, holding his gaze.

“Eyes on me,” he orders. Then he notices the shiny tears already brimming cutely in his pet’s eyes and coos, hand shifting to cup his cheek. “Aw, honey-bun. You know hyungie wants to let you cum, but we need to use that cute little cock of yours to make Jiminie feel good. You can’t do that if you go all soft, can you?”

The bunny hiccups and shakes his head, a fat tear tumbling over.

“ _Ohh,_ feels so good, hyung,” Jimin moans, tossing his head from side to side as Namjoon fucks Jungkook into him roughly. “His cock’s so _ahhh_ , so small but it _ohhh_ _shit_ , it’s fucking me so hard…”

“Yeah?” Namjoon asks breathlessly, quickening his pace (much to Jungkook’s sobbing dismay). “He makes a good fuck-toy from both ends, huh? I should’ve, _uhh,_ should’ve brought a cockring to make him last longer.”

“Oh, that’s _mean,_ ” Jin laughs, visualising that very scenario with due appreciation. “You’re a genius, Mr Kim – we’re definitely doing that next time.” He returns his attention to his whining pet and smiles indulgently. “Aw sweetie, it’s okay. Shhh.”

He offers the bunny three of his fingers to suck on, hoping to soothe the hybrid’s fussing a little. He loves seeing his pet getting so worked up, but apparently Kookie’s never been played with like this before, with his cock buried inside one of his caretakers as he’s fucked roughly from behind. And the rabbit still looks so adorably overwhelmed. He’ll definitely need a good bedtime spanking to settle him after all this, poor love.

“You’re doing so good,” Jin murmurs, and lets go of Jimin’s wrists so that he can stroke his boyfriend’s cheek to include him in that praise. “Such a good boy for Daddy.”

“Fuuuuck,” Namjoon grits out, suddenly pulling back with his hand circling the base of his cock, chest heaving as keeps himself from orgasming in an impressive show of willpower. “Again with the ‘daddy’. Every goddamn time, you kinky bastard.”

Jin laughs again. “I’m not the one who always comes when he hears it.”

Jungkook whimpers brokenly around his fingers at the loss of the man’s cock, and Jin coos again, leaning in to press soft little kisses to the bunny’s flushed face. But the rabbit isn’t the only one disappointed by the sudden pause in activity.

“Hyuuuung,” Jimin whines, taking advantage of his freed wrists to stretch a hand towards his boyfriend. “What are you- why did- you can’t just _stop,_ I’m so _close!”_

“Sorry, baby.” Namjoon doesn’t look particularly sorry, though “If I hadn’t stopped then, you would’ve had to wait another twenty minutes for me to get it up again.”

With a noise of aggrieved frustration, Jimin tries to rock his hips up against Jungkook’s instead.

“Kookie, _please,”_ the dancer moans, actively fucking himself on the hybrid’s cock. “You gotta move, baby. Hyungie needs to cum so _bad._ ”

Jimin being simultaneously a greedy cock-slut and a pushy bottom is of no great surprise, and neither is the fact that Jungkook looks entirely overwhelmed at the prospect of fucking the dancer on his own without Namjoon being the one to take control. Thankfully, that decision is taken out of his hands.

“Leave the bunny alone, you brat,” Namjoon chuckles, wrapping his arms around Jungkook from behind to gently pull him up and away from the dancer. He presses a brief kiss to the rabbit’s hair as Kookie fusses. “You did good, Bunbun. Go sit with hyung, okay?”

Jin has moved to the edge of the mattress to give Jimin and Namjoon some space, and holds his arms open invitingly when Joonie nudges the bunny in his direction. Jungkook stumbles a little on wobbly legs in his haste to fly into Jin’s arms, straddling the model’s lap and wrapping his arms around the man’s neck in his usual clingy fashion.

"My poor baby bun,” Jin sympathises, a smile in his voice as he rubs the hybrid’s back and strokes his trembling ears. “So worked up after being a good fuck-toy for Jiminie. And your mean hyungs wouldn’t let you cum, would we? Poor love. You’re all tense, baby.”

Jungkook whines against his neck, shifting restlessly in his lap, still trembling.

“H-hyungie, I…my hole…”

“Aw, sweetheart. Are you feeling empty?” Jin teases, reaching down to circle the pads of two fingers around the bunny’s slick entrance. “Joonie’s cock was so big inside you, but bunny wasn’t even allowed to cum, huh?”

Behind him, he can hear the noisy slap of Namjoon’s hips as he pounds into Jimin, and the dancer’s resultant cries of ecstasy, but it’s easy to let that become background noise and focus on the task at hand when Kookie is crying and trembling so sweetly in his lap.

“I was going to use your pretty mouth first,” he remarks casually, landing a few light spanks to the rabbit’s dripping hole with the tips of his fingers just to make Kookie jump and squeal in surprise (and one day soon, he’s going to have to thoroughly and extensively spank that sensitive place just to see how loud those squeals can get). “But I think I’ll breed your needy little hole instead. My baby bun needs a good fucking.”

His mind made up, Jin reaches back for the folded towels he’d set aside earlier (a necessity these days whenever anyone wants to fuck their hybrid, because Kookie really is a messy boy), using one hand to spread them out on the area of mattress beside him as he keeps Jungkook cuddled close with his other arm. The bunny doesn’t seem to notice his movements, now thoroughly distracted watching Namjoon fuck Jimin towards orgasm, the hybrid’s chin resting on Jin’s shoulder as he continues to cling to him tremblingly.

His task complete, Jin quickly lifts Kookie up from his lap and deposits him face-down on the towels, the bunny’s legs dangling off the side of the bed.

Jungkook gives a startled little squeak at the sudden breeding position, but he wriggles backwards eagerly enough in the next second, lifting his ass with a needy whine that almost verges on demanding.

“No,” Jin chides, still smiling, and lands another series of quick little taps to the rabbit’s leaking hole. “Be a good boy, Kookie. Stay where I put you.”

The rabbit fusses tearfully at the spanking, rubbing his cheek against the bedsheets but keeping his ass obediently still. Jin can’t resist taking another few moments to warm up the rabbit’s hole with the slap of his fingers, enjoying how the puckered entrance clenches and quivers and leaks clear slick, a clear sign of the rabbit’s heightened arousal.

Finally taking pity on the desperate bunny, Jin pushes his own underwear down and nudges the bun’s thighs further apart, lifting the slender hips up until Kookie has his knees under him on the very edge of the mattress to support his ass in the perfect angle for a deep breeding.

“Mmmm. I think someone needs a milking,” he moans, slowly pushing his cock into the rabbit’s hole, feeling the soft swelling on the inner wall that suggests the hybrid’s prostate is in need of some serious attention – winding him up like this has probably exacerbated things more than usual. “Don’t worry, you can go right back over my knee in a little while, sweet thing. But let hyungie breed you first.”

He crowds in close over the rabbit’s slighter frame, using his weight to hold Kookie down against the mattress, kissing the back of his neck as he fucks into the bunny with slow, even strokes. Jungkook’s already a blubbering mess, too wound up from the previous teasing to offer any show of endurance (not that the bunny is ever stoic about anything, to be honest – he’s always loud and fussy and precious).

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Jin soothes, keeping up the slow, deep fucking. “Just take it. You can cum if you need to, sweetheart.”

Permission granted, Jungkook gives a high, needy whine and another desperate sob, and spills his release all over the clean towel beneath them without another second’s hesitation.

“Mmm, there you go,” Jin groans, fucking him through it, enjoying the trembling muscles that flutter around his cock. “Such a sweet thing. Oh, oh, I knooow. You’re so sensitive now, aren’t you? Mmm, that’s it. You go ahead and cry like a good baby bunny while hyungie finishes breeding your tight little hole.”

He picks up the pace and force of his thrusts after that, now that Kookie’s tensed muscles have relaxed in the wake of his orgasm. The bunny fusses and cries adorably through the remainder of the rough fucking, but his fingers find Jin’s hand where it’s braced on the mattress near his head, and the rabbit clings to him as he pushes his ass back into every thrust, a needy little thing right up until the moment Jin finally finds his release.

The model groans, swearing hoarsely as he grinds against the rabbit’s pert ass, pumping his load deep inside the bunny’s wet hole.

Jin rests there for a moment afterwards, breathing hard against Jungkook’s bare shoulder and pressing soft kisses to the warm skin as he slowly comes down from his high. Even though his cock’s still lodged deep inside the hybrid, Kookie’s stopped fussing entirely now that Jin has cum, having displayed his usual desperation for the satisfaction of a good fuck. The bunny’s often like that, all worked up and sensitive and fussy until he he’s been given a mouthful of cum to swallow or pumped full after a breeding, and then the hybrid’s as contented as can be.

He’s such a precious pet.

“Okay, I can’t move,” Jimin suddenly drawls from his position in the middle of the bed, the pillows gone from beneath his hips as Namjoon rests alongside him, petting the dancer’s hair and holding him close. “But I need to give our baby bun a goddamn cuddle, so if you’d be kind enough to pass him over, hyungie”

Jin laughs softly (both at the sub’s demanding nature and the fact that he’s still down far enough to use _hyungie_ ), pulling back from Jungkook and slipping his softening cock free. He quickly halts the backflow of slick and cum with four fingers, and reaches for the wide settling plug they always keep in the bedside drawer for bedtime breedings. He works the thick stopper into the rabbit’s hole with little effort, the plug it’s long enough that the rabbit’s muscles eagerly clench around it to keep it in place, the bulbous end (decorated with a cartoon butterfly, because Kookie loves them) nestled snugly between his cheeks.

“There,” he grabs a spare towel to quickly mop up the excess slick from the rabbit’s ass and thighs (and his own crotch, because Kookie has a tendency to _squirt),_ “Go cuddle with Jiminie, sweetheart.”

“Mmm, c’mere cutie,” Jimin encourages, opening his arms towards Jungkook with a tired smile.

Jin helps the fatigue-clumsy bunny to move across the bed towards the dancer, and shifts to lay down beside the pair, he and Namjoon acting as the bread to their double-filling subby sandwich.

Jimin pulls Kookie in for a soft kiss, then snuggles him close and rubs his cheek against the bunny’s soft, velvety ears.

“We can milk him later, hyungie,” the dancer decides. “Naptime first.”

Neither Jin nor Namjoon are usually inclined to follow sleepy demands quite so easily…but perhaps just this once, for the sake of their baby boys, they’ll let it pass.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the anons who got pissed about Jungkook suddenly becoming a top/dom...betcha feel pretty dumb now, huh? As if my baby bun is ever going to be anything other than a sensitive, subby little boo. :P
> 
> Hobi and Yoongi aren't the only kinky boyfriends, as you can see. Jin and Namjoon just don't own up to the fact that they both enjoying teasing their little rabbit. ;D
> 
> Next chapter - bunny's first trip into the outside world! Ft. cameos from a familiar BG. :P


	17. Field Trip! (NamJinKook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew a trip to the park could be so eventful? With Jungkook in tow, apparently anything is possible.

 

“We’re having breakfast at a _café?!”_

“Shh,” Namjoon hushes, lifting a finger to his smiling lips. “Not so loud, Bunbun, you’ll wake the whole house.”

Jungkook claps both hands cutely over his mouth to silence himself, bouncing on his toes, eyes bright with excitement.

Namjoon shares a fond look with Jin in the reflection of the vanity’s mirror as his boyfriend finishes touching up his makeup. Kookie’s been a whirlwind of energy from the moment he woke them both up at 6am (with his eager, talented little mouth as per usual), and his behaviour since then has been pretty fucking adorable. Their bunny’s never been allowed to explore the outside world before due to the training centre’s strict security measures, so his excitement is perhaps understandable. It seems his early-morning milking hasn’t put a dent in the rabbit’s energy levels (and Namjoon had been particularly _thorough_ too, while Jin kept their baby bun gagged on his cock to avoid waking the rest of the house); usually that would be enough to settle him until at least mid-morning even on a needy day.

Clearly the prospect of going outside is just too thrilling to endure. What a _cutie._

“There’s a fancy vegan brunch place not far from the park,” Namjoon tells the bunny as he shrugs on a light jacket over his button-down shirt. “Supposed to be wholesome organic superfoods, or something crazy-healthy like that. Good for growing bunnies like you.”

Chuckling quietly, Jin glances back over his shoulder towards them. “Babe, I love that you’re so into this clean-eating thing for Kookie’s sake, but it’s not like Kookie can’t have meat. You’ve never eaten vegan in your _life_ , Kim Namjoon.”

“There’s always a first time for everything,” Joonie replies cheerfully. “Besides, I’ve heard they do _amazing_ pancakes.”

“Oh!” Jungkook drops both hands from his mouth to clap enthusiastically as he bounces on his toes with increased vigour. “I want pancakes too!”

“Baby, shhh.” Jin’s the one to shush this time, but he’s clearly trying not to laugh. “Don’t shout, the others are still sleeping.”

Kookie presses his lips together tight shut and shuffles from foot to foot, trying to be good as he waits for Jin to finish getting ready. But the anticipation is clearly too much, and after a moment he’s hopping over to paw at Namjoon’s hand, tugging on it persistently in an obvious _can we go now_ gesture.

It’s super fucking cute, but Namjoon had been advised by Kookie’s caretakers numerous times during the long adoption process to quickly discourage the hybrid from developing any impatient habits. So, with a fond sigh and an indulgent smile, Namjoon pulls Jungkook closer and bends the bunny forwards to tuck him under his left arm, holding him up on his tip-toes

“Settle down,” he murmurs, resting a big hand against the rabbit’s pert bottom just below his fluffy white tail where it pokes out through the fabric of his dungaree shorts. “I know you’re excited, little one, but you need to be patient and wait for hyung to finish getting ready.”

The rabbit immediately calms in his hold, settling quickly at the familiarity of the position, although his twitching tail still betrays the brimming excitement he’s clearly been struggling contain. Namjoon chuckles fondly, sliding his hand further down to where the tiny dungaree shorts end just beneath the curve of his asscheeks, giving the bunny’s exposed upper thighs a few gentle taps. He moves his hand back and forth from one thigh to the other in a slow rhythm, the strokes barely hard enough to be considered spanks at all.

“Hyungie,” Jungkook whines, an audible pout in his voice as his hands clutch at the muscular forearm holding him up about the waist.

There are no tears, though, despite the bunny’s plaintive whine. Joonie _could_ push the hybrid into crying if he wanted to (a few harder, more genuine swats to add colour to the bunny’s pretty pale skin would trigger sorry tears in a matter of seconds) but that’s not the aim here – he just wants to give Jungkook something else to focus on; to settle his pet enough to prevent Kookie from working himself up to the point of real naughtiness, which would inevitably require more serious disciplinary consequences. Joonie’s only had to give his bunny one very brief whipping so far this week (a new record for Kookie, if the rabbit’s ‘maintenance’ logbook from the Centre is anything to go by), and although he’s more than willing to do it again if the situation requires it, he’d prefer to take preventative measures to nip any restlessness in the bud rather than take a strap to his baby bun on the regular.

“Maybe we should switch out his plug,” Namjoon muses aloud after a minute or so, glancing towards Jin as he continues to lightly tap Jungkook’s upper thighs. “Which size did you use after you bred him in the shower?”

Jin opens a drawer in his vanity to select a makeup brush. “Medium blue; the one you bought home for him yesterday. Why, do you think he needs something thicker?”

Humming thoughtfully, Namjoon carries the bunny under his arm towards one of the big armchairs near the balcony doors on the far side of the bedroom. Setting Kookie briefly on his feet to turn him around, he lifts the rabbit up by the waist with little effort to drape him over the back of the chair, Kookie’s legs hanging down with his feet dangling above the floor.

The rabbit gives a startled noise at the new position, but settles quickly when Namjoon reaches around to pet his ears.

“Good boy,” he murmurs, scratching the spot that Kookie likes best at the base of the rabbit’s left ear. “Hold still for me, Bunbun.”

Stepping back around behind the armchair, Namjoon carefully unfastens the clasps on Kookie’s dungarees – like most hybrid outfits, they’ve been tailored specifically to grant easy access from behind, rather than being fastened at the front like regular dungarees. He tugs the shorts down slowly inch by inch (he wants the rabbit to know how _unhurried_ he is, and that there’s no need for naughty impatience), careful to feed the fluffy tail back through the tailored hole so that it doesn’t snag before sliding down his baby-blue underwear with the same level of care.

The bunny’s pale skin hasn’t even tinted the lightest pink from his recent ‘spanking’, but Namjoon leans in to kiss the rabbit’s upper thighs all the same and smiles at Kookie’s happy purring, the hybrid’s bare toes flexing where they dangle a foot above the floor.

“He’s leaking a little,” Namjoon notes, spreading the bunny’s cheeks wide open to feel around the bulbous end of the plug with his thumbs, the skin of his crack shiny with slick that has managed to squeeze out. “I milked him with four fingers earlier, he’s probably looser than he usually is. Maybe we should test out the purple one today? Especially if he’s going to the park, he’ll feel more secure if he’s full.”

“That’s true,” Jin acknowledges, adding a little more powder to his T-zone. “Stuff him up, hon.”

The purple plug is a good deal thicker than Namjoon’s own cock, a solid four inches of smooth silicone that narrows significantly right before the base so that the hybrid’s hole can close snugly without being left to gape open, and rather than a bulbous end there’s a band of silicone about the side of Namjoon’s thumb that will sit vertically over the bunny’s hole and along his crack. According to the sales rep he’d bought it from (Namjoon has probably visited every hybrid accessory store in Korea these past few months), it’s designed to be effective and discrete, since the base of the plug will be safely tucked between the hybrid’s cheeks and therefore not visible even through the tightest pair of shorts. They haven’t needed to use it on Kookie yet; normally a little leaking isn’t a big deal, since the bunny’s always stayed at home and out of the public eye. But Kookie’s an excitable little bun, and he leaks like a faucet at the slightest hint of arousal – a thicker plug is definitely necessary today.

“Did he finish his snack?” Namjoon asks distractedly as he returns to Kookie’s side, a towel and the gigantic plug in hand. “Or should we take something with us in case he gets hungry at the park?”

“No, he finished every crumb,” Jin answers. “Baby should be fine to wait until mid-morning for a proper breakfast. What time does your meeting start?”

“They can manage without me until ten.” He braces a restraining hand on the small of Jungkook’s back as he rubs the tip of the plug against the slick that’s begun to drip slowly from the bunny’s unplugged hole. “Any later than that and I’ll be getting cold coffee for the rest of the week.”

Kookie whimpers a little at the first press of the thick purple plug, but Namjoon keeps pushing it in steadily – the bunny can take it (he’s taken dildos far bigger), he’s just overly sensitive after his extensive milking earlier. Namjoon had used the handle of the bunny’s ‘settling brush’ on Jungkook’s hole to spank out the first few orgasms in quick succession, Jin keeping him quiet first with his cock and then a pacifier, cupping a hand over the soother so that the bunny wouldn’t drop it when he cried. Hole-spanking always seems to leave the bun sensitive for hours afterwards, even though the redness and puffiness has long since fully healed.

“Relax, baby,” he soothes, giving the rabbit’s thighs a few more gentle taps. “Be good, let hyung plug you up nice and tight. We can’t have you leaking all over your pretty outfit, can we? I know, I know, your little hole’s still feeling sensitive, huh? Let’s stuff it nice and full, Bunbun.”

He grips the base of the thick plug and twists it side to side, working it further in, admiring the way the bunny’s slick entrance stretches around it. Finally the widest part slips past the stretched-out sphincter, and Kookie’s hole clenches shut around the narrowed base, clenching tightly to keep it inside just as he’s been trained to do.

Jungkook makes a soft, pleased sound, clearly enjoying the full feeling, toes bouncing off the back of the armchair as he wriggles his feet delightedly.

“There, Bun, is that better?” Namjoon coos, checking to make sure the thin bar of silicone is settled snugly in a vertical line over the rabbit’s hole, grabbing the towel to dry off the excess slick. “All stuffed full and ready for a fun trip to the park.” He sees the rabbit’s hips rut a little and laughs. “Oh, a needy boy today? There’s a surprise. C’mere, you.”

He lifts the rabbit down from over the back of the armchair and sets him on his feet, before drawing Jungkook towards him, the bunny’s back pressed against Namjoon’s front.

“Hopefully this’ll take the edge off for a while,” he comments to Jin, as his hand quickly begins to pump Junglook’s small cock. “Even if he gets himself all worked up during our outing, he should be alright to go without a breeding for a few hours. You should probably give him some bench-time after I leave for work, though. Hey, shhh, shhh. Don’t wake the others, baby.”

Kookie has started to fuss and whimper, but at Namjoon’s caution he presses both hands over his mouth again to mute his own cries as he’s briskly and efficiently jerked off, Namjoon cupping his palm over the head to avoid making a mess as the bunny spurts soon afterwards.

“Stay for me,” he murmurs with a kiss, and disappears into the bathroom to wash his hands and grab some wet wipes.

He cleans up his bunny and carefully redresses him, by which time Jungkook looks as though his recent the plug-stuffing and orgasm had never happened to begin with, the eager excitement back in his face again he hops across the room to snuffle and kiss at Jin’s throat from behind. Namjoon sighs to himself – perhaps a more prolonged settling spanking would’ve been the better option. Maybe he should use the slipper…

“I’ll be two minutes, baby,” Jin promises, reaching back to stroke the rabbit’s cheek. “Why don’t you go pick out which socks you want to wear?”

“Okay!” Jungkook chirps, then his ears twitch a little as he remembers not to be loud and repeats, much quieter this time, “Okay, hyungie.”

The model has very carefully selected the rest of Kookie’s outfit, right down to his shoes and accessories, so it’s actually a fairly generous offer. Given that it’s the hybrid’s first public appearance, Namjoon knows his boyfriend wants to make sure Kookie looks as cute and perfect as can be – even with it being so early in the morning, there’ll still inevitably be a few of Jin’s fans who recognise him and take a few sneaky photos to post on SMS. Jin takes great pride in _never_ having a bad photograph of himself posted online (that’s why he’s always so careful to look his best before he leaves the apartment), and clearly he feels the same way about Jungkook. Hybrids, like _Gucci_ shoes, are designed to be shown off.

As planned (because Jin’s smart like that), the task of choosing something for himself provides the rabbit with sufficient distraction for the next few minutes as he carefully studies each sock design in turn, and by the time he’s settled on the perfect pair (pale blue with little cartoon _Totoro_ ’s on it), Jin’s finished getting ready and is waiting patiently by the door.

Jungkook makes a noise of excitement, ears perking up, and tries balancing on one leg in his haste to put on his socks.

“Hey, be careful,” Jin cautions when the bunny wobbles precariously on one foot. “Kookie, hon, there’s no need to rush. The park’s not going anywhere.”

With an embarrassed little smile, Jungkook plops down onto his butt on the fluffy rug by the dresser, tongue poking out a little in concentration as he puts on his socks more carefully, making sure the fabric isn’t bunched up or wrinkled. It’s sweet how eager he is to look as perfectly presentable as possible – Jin’s habits are clearly rubbing off on him.

“All ready?” Namjoon asks as the rabbit jumps up, brushing a kiss against Jungkook’s forehead when he comes skipping over to them with an eager nod. “Awesome. Hold Jin’s hand, Bun, we don’t want you getting lost on your first trip outside.”

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

Jin smiles contentedly, fingers laced with Namjoon’s as they sit side-by-side on the park bench and watch Jungkook dash back and forth across the grassy area on the far side of the path, eyes wide and full of wonder as he studies all the different species of plants.

“We should take him to the museum sometime,” his boyfriend muses, thumb stroking against the back of Jin’s hand. “The training facility educates their hybrids fairly well, but there’s still so much he doesn’t know. Kookie’s bright – I think he’d enjoy learning more about the world. There are so many places I’d like to show him.”

“Mm,” Jin agrees, turning his head to press a kiss to Namjoon’s cheek. “I’ll make a list when we get home. I still can’t believe he’d never met a non-hybrid animal species before today.”

They’d only been in the park ten minutes before they came across a woman out jogging with her dog – a big, friendly Japanese Akita. Jungkook had stopped dead in his tracks the moment he’d spotted it, squeaking in fright and dashing to hide behind Namjoon as the happy pooch trotted towards them along the path.

 _“Don’t worry, he won’t hurt your bunny,”_ the owner had quickly reassured, as she jogged over to shepherd the curious dog away from Jungkook. _“Chia, come here.”_

 _“No, it’s alright.”_ Jin had pulled Kookie out from behind his boyfriend and cuddled the rabbit in a backhug so that he couldn’t hide again. _“It’s his first day outside, he’s just a little skittish. Would it be alright if we let him pet your dog?”_

With the owner’s permission, and a lot of encouragement from Namjoon and himself, Jungkook had finally held out a hand for the Akita to sniff, his nervousness melting away into surprised giggling when the dog pressed its wet nose against the hybrid’s palm, tail wagging. After that, Jungkook had been keen to make friends with _every single dog_ they came across, and Jin is seriously considering giving into Tae’s constant pestering about wanting a lapdog for the apartment because seeing their bunny with a little pet of his own would be so fucking cute.

Perhaps in a few months’ time. They need to wait for Kookie to settle in first before they even begin to _think_ about getting another pet.

“BUNNY!”

Yanked out of his thoughts at the unfamiliar cry, Jin glances towards his baby in time to see Jungkook’s ears twitch up from their relaxed semi-droop in surprise, the hybrid half-turning towards his owners, clearly confused by the shout.

A figure suddenly comes sprinting out from behind the nearby shrubbery and tackles the rabbit without warning, almost bowling him over as the tall individual wraps their arms around the hybrid from behind. Jungkook gives an frightened little cry at the sudden contact, his eyes wide as they lock fearfully with Jin’s

“Kookie!” Jin cries, jumping to his feet alongside Namjoon, ready to dropkick the bastard who’s dared to touch his baby (regardless of what consequences that moment of violence might reap on his very public career).

All of a sudden the bunny starts laughing, turning in the stranger’s hold to return their embrace enthusiastically. Jin stops dead in his tracks.

What the _fuck?_

It’s only then that he notices the stranger’s brown ears and short, wagging tail, and his shock recedes a little.

It’s another hybrid, a puppy breed who appears to be about Jungkook’s age, albeit a full head taller and a whole lot broader than the rabbit. Dogs are often bred bigger than other hybrid species, but this one is probably almost the same height as Jin and looks like he could bench-press him just as easily

“Yugyeom-ah!”

At the sharp, scolding tone, the puppy hybrid jumps back a full pace, letting go of Jungkook and putting his hands behind him. It’s very reminiscent of the way a certain bunny hybrid is known to act when he’s been caught doing something naughty, and despite his lingering shock and confusion, Jin finds himself smiling a little at the sight.

The puppy might be big, but he’s definitely _cute._

A man in a business suit comes running up to them, work satchel jostling as he crosses the grassy area, clearly out of breath. When the individual gets close enough, he dips into a deep ninety-degree bow of apology.

“I’m _so_ sorry,” he says breathlessly. “We’d only just stepped into the park and he suddenly bolted, I don’t know what’s gotten into him today. I promise he’s not usually like that.”

A second man comes running over to join them, dressed casually in jeans and a hoodie and looking significantly more disapproving than his companion.  

“Yah, you know better than to jump at strangers like that,” the man scolds, before he quickly dips his head in apology to both Jin and Namjoon. It’s clear, however, that he’s still distracted by his errant hybrid. “Puppy, what do you say?”

“But…but JB-hyung, I-”

“Gyeomie, you apologise _right now_.”

Shamefaced and tail now tucked between his legs, the puppy – Yugyeom – turns to mirror his owners’ actions, bowing deeply.

“I’m really sorry for touching your bunny without asking,” the hybrid says sincerely, keeping his gaze lowered subserviently as he slowly straightens back up. “I was just _so_ excited when I smelled him and we haven’t seen each other in _forever,_ I wasn’t thinking....”

Jin blinks as the puppy’s words sink in.

“Wait…” The man in the business suit glances back and forth between the two hybrids. “Buddy, do you know each other?”

Yugyeom nods shyly, sending Jungkook a quick glance before darting to his owner’s side, tugging on the hoodie sleeve of the one he’d called ‘JB-hyung’. The man’s frown of disapproval has softened a little after the puppy’s apology, and now he just looks as puzzled and surprised as Jin feels.

“Hyung, this is Kookie, the friend I’m always telling you about,” Yugyeom says keenly, tail beginning to wag again in his excitement. “Y’know, from the Centre?”

Jungkook nods in agreement, rushing over to clutch at Jin’s arm, still beaming happily.

“Gyeomie was the youngest of the puppy litter at my nursery,” the bunny tells him bouncing on the balls of his feet. “We were born in the same season so the nannies always let us play together, since there weren’t any rabbits my age. And we both graduated to the training centre at the same time, so we took most of our classes together too. He was my _bestest_ friend, hyung. But Yugyeomie found his new family last year, right after he was put up for adoption; I didn’t think we’d ever get to see each other again.”

The bunny turns back towards his friend, hopping excitedly from foot to foot but clearly holding himself back in an attempt to be a Good Boy. Jin feels his chest grow tight with fondness, and nudges the bunny towards the other hybrid encouragingly, noticing JB doing the same with his own puppy.

Jungkook throws his arms around Yugyeom’s neck again and rubs his nose against the puppy’s cheek, purring loudly and brushing little kisses to the skin there. Jin has to physically press a hand over his mouth to keep from cooing (or crying) embarrassingly in front of the other hybrid’s owners at how cute they both look.

The man in the business suit steps forward, offering his hand with a smile. “Park Jinyoung – and my husband, Im Jaebum. We’re sorry again about Yugyeom, he’s normally so well-behaved.”

“Kim Seokjin,” Jin returns warmly, shaking their hands.

Joonie steps forward to greet them in turn. “Kim Namjoon,” he offers his own hand with the same sort of easy charm that had stolen Jin’s heart back during college. “And please, no need to apologise. It’s clear our boys know each other, your puppy was just happy to see him again. Kookie’s prone to forgetting his manners too, when he’s excited.”

“That does seem to be a universal trait,” Jaebum agrees, and the four of them share wry smiles, a shared sort of fond indulgence for the hybrids they care for so dearly. “Still, it’s a habit we try not to encourage. Gyeomie’s not exactly little, and he’d feel awful if he ever accidentally hurt someone in his excitement. We feel it’s best to nip these things in the bud.”

Jin nods in agreement. “Oh, absolutely. Kookie has this habit of dashing about everywhere when he’s excited, but the poor love’s such a clumsy bun, he fell over at least six times the first day we got him. We’ve made the house a no-running zone, but it’s taking a little while for the rule to sink in. I’ve lost count of how often he’s been over my knee these past few days.”

“Yugyeoms’s just the same,” Jinyoung sympathises, chuckling softly. “The moment he gets excited about something, that’s always the first rule he breaks. Actually – JB, hon, we should probably…”

“Mm.” Jaebum inclines his head politely to the two of them. “Would you excuse me a moment? I need to have a quick word with my puppy. Yugyeom-ah?”

Yugyeom’s tail has been whipping back and forth with such enthusiasm that it’s making an audible swishing sound, mouth pulled up into a happy grin as he lifts his chin to let Jungkook sniff at his neck, but at JB’s call he freezes. Jin easily recognises the expression on his face (Kookie wears that same look whenever he’s called over for a spanking), and hides a smile as the puppy reluctantly lets go of his bunny friend and shuffles over to his owner.

JB takes the pup by the hand and leads him back towards the path and over to the bench that Jin and Namjoon had recently vacated, taking a seat and tugging the hybrid down over his lap with the casual ease of an experienced caretaker who’s corrected his hybrid in public many times before. And the puppy’s clearly expecting it too, because all he does is pout cutely and reach down to hug the human’s leg for comfort as his shorts are tugged down.

“I realise we’ve only just become acquainted, but for the sake of our hybrids, I hope this won’t be the last time we meet?” Jinyoung says, smiling as his eyes travel to study Jungkook. “Gyeomie’s made a few playmates this past year, but he really seems quite attached to your bunny there. Would you be interested in meeting up another time? We take a walk through the park together every morning – we’ve found it’s good to let Yugi run around early on to get it out of his system. You and your little one would be welcome to join us any time.”

“Thank you.” Namjoon backhugs their bunny, who’s shifting restlessly from foot to foot, clearly eager to go back to cuddling his puppy friend once his lesson is complete. “We might just take you up on that offer. Kookie isn’t used to being outside just yet, but the park’s as good a place as any to start socialising with other people.”

“Oh, is he new?” Jinyoung smiles. “Congratulations to you both, he’s beautiful. You know, I hadn’t even realised bunnies came with those kind of proportions. I’ve only ever seen petite bunnies.”

“Kookie’s a bespoke breed,” Jin admits, reaching out to proudly stroke his rabbit’s pretty ears as the bunny preens at being talked about so openly. “Joonie bought him home as a family anniversary gift last week, so he’s still finding his feet. _Life Companions_ trained him well, though.”

Jinyoung hums in agreement. “It only took a few weeks for Gyeomie to settle in properly, and he adapted to the rules without much difficulty. Our pup still needs a little reminder every now and then to keep him sweet, but he rarely causes us trouble.”

They glance across to where Jaebum has landed the last flurry of spanks to Yugyeom’s sit-spots before tugging his shorts back up over his underwear, the puppy whining as the fabric rubs his pale-pink thighs. Despite the sharpness of the swats, he seems nowhere near as upset as Jungkook would’ve been in his position – their baby bunny usually dissolves into hiccupping sobs within about thirty seconds of a genuine spanking, but then Kookie’s dramatics are something inherently _bunny._ Rabbit hybrids are known for being more sensitive (emotionally speaking) than other breeds; it’s simply another one of Jungkook’s many endearing factors.

The puppy scrubs at his cheeks with the cuff of his sweater as JB takes a moment to rub his clothed bottom soothingly, lips moving as he murmurs to the hybrid. Then Yugyeom is being helped to his feet again and drawn into a tight embrace by his owner, the dog’s tail beginning to wag again within seconds of Jaebum starting to pet his ears.

By the time the puppy joins them again half a minute later, he’s smiling brightly, the only evidence of his recent spanking in the quickly-healing pinkness that peeks out beneath the lower hem of his shorts.

The four human owners talk for a short while longer, giving their hybrids time to catch up on a year’s worth of cuddles kisses (with permission granted from both Jin and JB for mutual petting provided that it was above-waist). Yugyeom regains his boisterous energy within minutes, and is dragging Kookie by the hand to point at all his favourite flowers, encouraging the bunny to smell the different scents and laughing whenever Jungkook sneezes after inhaling too much pollen.

It makes for an _adorable_ sight, and Jin genuinely thinks his heart might melt whenever Yugyeom and Kookie share a sweet little kiss or lean in to lick the other’s cheek affectionately. Jin’s already mentally planning future playdates in his head. He _needs_ to see these two little ones napping together after a busy day, they’d snuggle so _sweetly._

Eventually, though, the time comes to part ways.

“But _hyuuuung,”_ Yugyeom whines, wrapping both arms around Jungkook tightly. “There’s so much more I wanna show him. Just ten more minutes, please? Five more minutes?”

Jungkook nods quickly. “Five more minutes, hyungie,” he echoes, glancing towards Jin and Namjoon with big, hopeful eyes. “Pretty please?”

Sharing another look of fond amusement, Namjoon and Jaebum both step forward to gently separate their two hybrids.

“You can see Kookie again the day after tomorrow,” JB reassures, kissing Yugyeom chastely on the lips when the puppy looks ready to cry again. “Seokjin-ssi is going to meet us here for our morning walk.”

“You’ve got both our numbers,” Namjoon says with another charming smile, petting the back of Jungkook’s head. “Please do message either one of us if something comes up. And if you ever need someone to babysit Yugeom-ah, our door’s always open. I’m sure Kookie would love to have a playdate.”

The other couple promises to do just that, and after exchanging another round of handshakes and polite bows, the two groups part ways, both Jungkook and Yugyeom lagging behind as they try to keep sight of each other for as long as possible, waving goodbye and calling out cute _I love you’s_.

The moment the other group finally rounds the corner out of sight, Jungkook stops walking and abruptly bursts into tears.

“Aw, honey-bun,” Jin murmurs, heart clenching, quickly pulling the rabbit into his arms for a cuddle “What’s the matter?”

Jungkook shakes his head, trying to dry his tears and failing miserably as more tumble down his cheeks. “N-nothing, hyungie. I…I just n-never thought I’d get to see him again.”

“Oh, I understand.” Namjoon strokes the hybrid’s velvety ears, leaning in to press a kiss to his hair. “Happy tears, Bunbun?”

“Uh-huh.”

The model shares a warm, fond smile with his boyfriend, their tearful bunny sandwiched between them as they linger under the cherry blossom trees, giving Kookie time to calm down. Jin knows that bunnies have delicate feelings, so it makes sense that seeing his best friend again after such a long time would take a toll on the poor little one.

He fishes in the pocket of his jacket for the hybrid-made pacifier that he’d grabbed last-minute before they left the apartment earlier that morning

“You want a soother, baby?” he murmurs, tapping the teat of the pacifier against Jungkook’s lips.

The bunny gives a tearful hiccup, but opens his mouth on instinct and accepts it eagerly, the cartoon carrot illustration on the cap bouncing as he sucks, nose twitching every so often in a cute sniffle.

“Joon, do you think we should take him home?” Jin frets, cupping Jungkook’s face to brush away his tears and leaning in to rub their noses together. “A lot’s happened already today, the café might be too much.”

“Give him a minute, hon.” Namjoon hugs the bunny tighter from behind, resting his cheek against Jungkook’s hair. “He’s always like this whenever something new and exciting happens – he’ll bounce back soon enough, I’m sure of it.”

Jin secretly wants to take Kookie back home so that he can cuddle and soothe his baby in private without the risk of anything else happening to upset the rabbit, but he knows how important it is for Jungkook to experience things away from the penthouse. There’s no harm in them taking a cab back home from the café, though – there’s bound to be more traffic by the time they’re done eating, and students will be heading to school, and there’ll be the usual thrum of activity as people hurry to work and…mm. Not the best environment for an easily-spooked Bun.

After a couple of minutes, and a multitude of soothing kisses and murmured reassurances, the rabbit finally pulls back from their embrace, puffy-eyed but smiling again as he reaches up to remove his pacifier, offering it back to Jin.

“Hyungie?” the bunny asks, ears perking up. “I’m hungry. Can we eat breakfast now?”

Smiling in relief at the little one’s sudden recovery, Jin pockets the pacifier and reaches for his baby’s hand again, lacing their fingers together.

“Sure, Bunbun. Whatever you like.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_[ASTRO - 'Always You' MV](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1ozr79pcjo) _ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Public discipline - check!  
> Pacifiers - check!  
> Namjoon manhandling Kookie like he weighs nothing - check!  
> Casual objectification - check!  
> The Big Plug - check! 
> 
> So this chapter ticked off a lot of requests all in one go. Good to know you guys are into the same kinks as I am! :P Also I love GOT7 so this crossover was always going to happen, but isn't Yugyeom adorbs? Maybe not as energetic as Jackson is going to be, but I wanted to give Kookie a close friend in this 'verse that was separate to what he shares with his hyungs. Also now I can write Yugyeom/Kookie cute playtime. ;D
> 
> \- Since ya'll keep saying thank you so much (and trust me I really appreciate that), would you be cool enough to click on the link at the end of the chapter and watch Astro's new MV? If you leave a like for the boys, consider that your thank-you gift to me. :P -


	18. The Doctor Will See You Now (YoonTaeKook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nervous Kookie is taken for his first bi-monthly health assessment.

 

Taehyung almost chokes on his smoothie. “Kookie needs to see a vet? Why? What’s wrong with him?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Tae,” Namjoon reassures, pouring himself another cup of coffee. “It’s just a quick MOT. _Life Companions_ stipulate in their contracts that all hybrids need to have regular check-ups for at least a year after adoption. Once a month is compulsory, but Kookie’s caretakers recommended we get him assessed more frequently than that for the first six months or so.”

“And he’s not going to the vets,” Yoongi adds, the first words he’s uttered since joining them at the table half an hour ago with his eyes still half-closed (the two cups of coffee he’s downed in that time seem to have worked). “There’s a specialist hybrid health and wellbeing centre here in Seoul, Kookie’s got an appointment there at ten-thirty.”

“Thanks again for agreeing to take him, hon.” Namjoon leans across the table to refill the screenwriter’s cup. “Sorry I can’t come with you. I tried to get out of my board meeting but-”

Yoongi waves away the man’s apology. “Joon, it’s fine. You already do more than enough for this family. I’m sure I can handle a doctor’s appointment without you. And it’s not like Bunbun’s going to be a difficult patient.”

Namjoon winces. “Ah. About that…”

“No _way,_ ” Taehyung reacts. “Bunny’s afraid of going to the vet?”

“…Yes?” Namjoon rubs the back of his neck, looking sheepish under Yoongi’s narrow-eyed stare. “Sorry Yoongs, I probably should’ve brought it up sooner. Apparently Kookie’s really needle-phobic, and since health check-ups typically include booster shots or blood tests, Bunbun can get a little…distressed. I doubt he’ll get combative, but you might wanna do something to distract him so he doesn’t work himself up too much.”

Taehyung lifts his hand quickly. “I’ll come with you!” he volunteers. “Sounds like you might need another pair of hands.”

Yoongi peers at him over the rim of his cup. “I thought you had plans?”

“Nah, it’s cool.” Tae shrugs nonchalantly. “I’ll just reschedule my salon appointment for another day. Kookie’s check-up is way more important than getting highlights.”

With a flicker of a smile, Yoongi returns his attention to his breakfast. Namjoon stands to put his plate and cup in the dishwasher, then comes back around the table to drop a quick kiss against Taehyung’s lips.

“Buy Kookie a treat for me after he’s done at the clinic, okay?” his boyfriend requests, fingers playing with Tae’s fringe for a moment. “Maybe take him out for dessert or something.”

Taehyung half-heartedly pushes the man’s hand away from his carefully-styled hair. “Yeah, yeah, we’ll spoil the bun afterwards, don’t sweat it. Go make business happen, boss-man; Kookie’s gonna be just fine with the two of us.”

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

“Hyungie, where are we going? Why won’t you tell me?”

Taehyung sees Yoongi’s tiny wince via his reflection in the rear-view mirror, but the screenwriter acts as though he hasn’t heard the question and concentrates on finding them a good parking spot somewhere in the shade.

Jungkook turns his gaze away from the car window and towards Taehyung, his smile eager and excited.

“Is it a surprise?”

_Aw shit._

“I…I guess you could call it that,” Tae agrees hesitantly.

God, why does he feel like such a _bastard_ for keeping their destination a secret from the bunny? After all, this health assessment is for Kookie’s own good, right? And choosing not to tell him about it had been Jin and Yoongi’s idea in the first place, not Tae’s. Although it does make a lot of sense. If the bunny’s really as frightened about medical check-ups as his previous care records suggest, it would be cruel to tell him about it in advance and leave the poor rabbit waiting in fearful anticipation for what’s to come. This way, Kookie won’t have long enough work himself up into a panic before the appointment starts, which hopefully means it won’t be too upsetting an experience for him.

And if it is, they can just spoil him afterwards. Taehyung is going to feed Kookie his weight in ice cream, even if it leaves them with a hyper bunny on their hands.

“We’re here,” Yoongi announces calmly. “Kookie, wait there for me to open the door, please.”

Taehyung climbs out of the car, surveying their surroundings. The parking lot is fairly spacious, which surprises him – he’d assumed they’d be going to a small sort of walk-in clinic, but clearly that isn’t the case. There’s a wide paved path leading off from the parking lot and through a well-kept garden full of flowerbeds and sapling trees, with benches dotted around here and there. There’s even a small marble fountain.

Fuck, this place is _fancy._

“Ooh, a butterfly!” Jungkook gasps as he hops up out of the car, taking a few quick paces towards the nearest flowerbed.

Yoongi snags him by the back of his sweater before the he can dash off, gently reeling the bunny back in again as he finishes locking up the car.

“Don’t run off, Bun,” the writer chides, but he doesn’t add the warning swat that would usually accompany a gentle scolding (Taehyung expects he’s going easy on the bunny in light of what’s to come). “We can look at the flowers afterwards, okay?”

The bunny beams, ears perking up in interest. “After what?”

“C’mon, slow-pokes,” Taehyung calls, saving his boyfriend from the necessity of thinking up an answer as he sets off down the path, holding a hand out behind him for the bunny. “Kookie, stay close to me.”

Jungkook skips to catch up, latching onto Tae’s hand and swinging it to and fro happily as they set off through the garden area along the winding path. Taehyung can already see the modern-looking building up ahead through the trees (the place looks newly-built and vaguely futuristic in design), but it isn’t until they reach the end of the path and come across a signpost for the _“Hybrid Health and Wellbeing Centre”_ that Kookie comes to a standstill. 

“It’s okay, Bun,” Yoongi reassures, his tone light and casual. “We’re just gonna see a nice doctor for a quick check-up, and then we can go someplace fun together.”

“A check-up?” Jungkook echoes, and Tae’s never heard the bunny sound so _forlorn_ before.

Taehyung squeezes the hybrid’s hand. “I’m sure it won’t take long. Our appointment slot is only thirty minutes, right hyung?”

“Right,” his boyfriend confirms, gently petting Jungkook’s suddenly-drooping ears. “We’ll be done before you know it.”

They continue on towards the hybrid clinic, but Tae’s arm begins to stretch out behind him as Kookie takes increasingly slow, shuffling little steps, his eyes big and sad as he stares up at the healthcare centre up ahead. They don’t scold him for lagging behind (honestly, they’d arrived a few minutes early for their allotted appointment with the expectation that this might happen), but they don’t draw attention to it either, talking to each other to try and keep the atmosphere as calm and laidback as possible for their nervous bunny.

“It’s bigger than I thought it’d be,” Tae admits, slowing his pace a little so that his shoulder isn’t twisted back at such an angle as he walks. “Is it really just a clinic?”

Yoongi shakes his head, adjusting the strap of his bag over his shoulder. “No, it’s an inpatient hospital too. It’s supposed to be the most advanced hybrid healthcare institution in the country, from what I’ve read.”

“Sounds expensive.”

“ _Life Companions_ actually funded this facility,” Yoongi tells him, glancing down at his watch briefly. “We were granted free membership as part of Jungkook’s adoption contract, so unless he needs emergency treatment or surgery, his medical costs should be covered.”

Taehyung spots a sign for _“Hybrid Accident & Emergency Department”_ and suddenly feels like there’s a whole ton of stuff he doesn’t know about hybrid care. Honestly, he’d never really considered the possibility that Kookie could get injured seriously enough to need surgery – hybrids have such a heightened rate of tissue regeneration, he’s never had to worry about the bunny being hurt. Like, just the other day Kookie had slipped while running in the house and sprained his ankle to the extent that the skin went all puffy and swollen around the joint, but two hours (and three ice packs) later it had been good as new again, the bunny able to bear weight on it without so much as a wince. Which hadn’t actually been such a fortunate turn of events for Jungkook, who had promptly been taken over both Yoongi and Hoseok’s laps for a belated spanking and paddling after breaking the no-running-indoors rule yet again.

Seriously, their bunny is such a good boy, but that one rule just doesn’t seem to stick between those fluffy ears.

“I’ll check us in,” Yoongi says, as they step through the motion-sensor doors into the spacious, well-lit reception area. “Why don’t you go find a seat?”

Taehyung nods and gently tugs on Jungkook’s hand, leading the bunny over to the waiting area. There are only two other hybrids there – a female cat (of some exotic species, judging by the pretty patterning on her ears) playfully plaiting her owner’s long red hair, and an adorable male puppy who’s cuddling with his human on one of the leather couches and trying to steal sips of the man’s coffee.

Jungkook, who’s normally so eager to say hello and make friends with any hybrid he comes across, remains uncharacteristically silent and subdued, curling up in Taehyung’s lap as soon as he sits down and pressing his trembling nose against the model’s neck.

“Aw Kookie,” Tae murmurs, rubbing Jungkook’s back and petting his droopy ears. “It’s okay. It’ll be over before you know it, and then we can have a super fun day together, just the three of us. I’m gonna buy you tons of ice cream, and we can even go for another walk in the park if you like.”

The bunny pulls back a couple of inches to peer up at him, lips downturned and eyes big and sad, looking so miserable that Taehyung is genuinely tempted for a moment to call the whole thing off and take his pet out for treats.

“TaeTae-hyung? I…I don’t wanna be here. I wanna go home.”

Taehyung’s chest hurts. “I know, Bunny.” He gently kisses the hybrid’s soft lips, trying to soothe him with gentle petting. “I know you’re scared, but I can’t take you home just yet. Check-ups are really important, Kookie – me and your other hyungs just want to make sure everything’s okay.”

“But I’m fine,” Jungkook tries to insist. “I’ve never felt better, hyungie. I don’t need to see any doctors, I promise.”

 _Fuuuuuuuuck,_ Tae’s not strong enough for this.

“Bun?” Yoongi appears in front of them, reaching out to stroke a hand over Kookie’s drooping ears. “The doctor’s ready to see you now.”

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

“He’s maintained his pre-adoption weight, which is wonderful to see,” Dr Hakyeon informs them, turning the computer screen so that they can both study the growth chart. “We usually find that newly-adopted pets lose a fair bit of weight during their first month at home due to the sudden lifestyle change.”

Yoongi rubs Jungkook’s back as the bunny fidgets restlessly in his seat on the padded examination table, the paper sheet crinkling beneath his weight.

“We’ve been sticking to his care guide as strictly as possible these past couple of weeks,” the writer explains, watching as Taehyung jumps up to sit on the table beside their rabbit, wrapping an arm around the nervous hybrid. “Although I’ll admit we do give him a lot of treats, so I imagine that’s probably contributed to his weight. We’ve been tracking his dietary intake and physical activity quite closely, just in case he comes across something that doesn’t agree with him.”

The doctor smiles, pleased. “That’s good to hear. If something starts to upset your bunny, be it physically or emotionally, his appetite will probably be the first thing to change. He might also begin to display an increased need for correction, often through unexpected behavioural changes – like acting out about little things, where normally he wouldn’t give you any trouble. We call it ‘self-settling’, and most hybrids will do it when they have off-day every now and then, but if you find that Jungkook is displaying these behaviours for more than two or three days consecutively, you’d need to bring him for a check-up.”

Yoongi nods. “My partner keeps a daily logbook of Jungkook’s disciplinary needs, I’ll let him know what to look out for.”

“Excellent. Well, it certainly seems like your little one is in good hands. Would it be alright if I examined him?”

“Be my guest.” Yoongi settles his hand over the back of Kookie’s neck. “Although I’m afraid he’s a little nervous around doctors.”

Dr Hakyeon smiles at the rabbit warmly. “That’s alright. Even good bunnies can be skittish sometimes. Jungkook-ah, would you prefer to come down from there and sit with one of your hyungs? The examination table can seem a little scary, I know.”

Hesitantly, the bunny nods.

“Kookie?” Yoongi moves to sit in one of the chairs near the physician’s desk, opening his arms invitingly. “Come sit with me, baby.”

Jungkook practically flies from the table in his haste to cuddle up in Yoongi’s lap, and the writer takes a moment to soothe him with quiet words and gentle petting until the rabbit’s trembling has settled down a little. The doctor gives them space for a couple of minutes, washing his hands and pulling on a pair of dark blue gloves, before approaching the pair slowly with a gentle smile in place.

“Here, little one, would you like a treat?” the man offers, holding out a vitamin gummy. “If you open wide and let me check your mouth, it’s all yours.”

Typically motivated by the promise of candy, Jungkook turns a little in Yoongi’s lap, opening his mouth for the physician.

“Good boy,” Yoongi praises, giving the rabbit a gentle squeeze around the waist as the doctor first uses a torch to inspect the orifice, then slips two nitrile-gloved fingers inside to feel along his teeth and gums.

Jungkook makes a surprised noise, ears perking up from their morose droop, and closes his lips around the man’s fingers to suck eagerly, nose twitching.

“The gloves are blueberry-flavoured,” Hakyeon explains, smiling indulgently as he pushes the fingers deeper to feel the back of Kookie’s throat. “He has a healthy sucking reflex, doesn’t he? Of course it’s very typical of his species, but given Jungkook’s specific genetic enhancements, I imagine that instinct must be particularly strong.  How does he cope with it at home?”

Taehyung pulls the bunny’s pacifier from his jacket pocket. “We’ve bought him bunch of soothers, otherwise he’d be at his fingers all day. He can’t go down for a nap without one now, but he settles a lot easier than he used to.”

“Excellent.” The specialist slides his fingers free, his smile fond when Kookie whines cutely at the loss of something to suck on. “I would always recommend hybrid soothers to bunny-owners. Their need to comfort-suck is something you can train out of them in time, but there’s really no need to unless it’s a habit that bothers you.”

“We’re not bothered by it,” Yoongi reassures, pressing a quick kiss to the side of Jungkook’s head. “The pacifiers keep him settled, that’s all that matters to us.”

_Plus it’s really fucking cute._

“Good Bunny,” Hakyeon praises, offering the rabbit hybrid his promised treat. “You suck on that for me while I take a quick peek in your ears, okay?”

Jungkook nods, taking the gummy delicately from the doctor’s fingers with a happy noise, looking a whole lot brighter and less nervous than he had done a few minutes ago. Clearly a comfort-suck and a candy go a long way.

“You mentioned he takes naps,” the doctor continues cheerfully, peering through his otoscope into Jungkook’s ears, holding each velvety lobe carefully in turn. “I’m pleased to hear that. A lot of owners try to acclimatise their hybrids to a human’s sleep cycle, and while some breeds are capable of making that transition, it’s very important that bunny hybrids be allowed to nap for short periods during the day.”

“We try to put him down for half an hour before midday,” Yoongi tells him. “And about an hour in the afternoon, sometimes longer. It depends how active he’s been, to be honest. He often wants to nap after a milking too, so we’ve been trying to arrange the two to coincide so that he’ll settle for longer. Like Tae said, the pacifier’s have helped a lot.”

Hakyeon hums in understanding. “My pups were just the same,” he says, carefully feeling around Kookie’s jawline and down his neck, and leaning down to shine a light in his eyes. “We’ve had Ravi for a number of years now, so he’s grown out of his soother-phase, but Hongbin still likes to use one when he’s tired.”

The doctor steps back after a moment to put down his equipment and pull on a clean pair of gloves. “I’d like to quickly check on his prostate, if I may?”

“Sure, just a second.” Yoongi presses another kiss to Jungkook’s hair, who’s been playing idly with the human’s long fingers. “Would it be easier for you if he was over the table?”

“Only if you don’t mind?”

“No, not at all. Up you go, Bunbun.”

Nudging the bunny up from his lap, Yoongi steers him back over to the examination bed, which Taehyung has raised a little higher up from the ground using the attached remote. Yoongi lifts the hybrid up by the waist to drape him right over the centre of the padded table, his legs dangling down over one side and his head and shoulders hanging over the other. Jungkook whimpers softly in fright at the new position, fluffy tail trembling.

“Shh, hey, it’s alright,” Taehyung soothes, moving around to the other side of the bed and pulling up a rolling stool from nearby so that he can sit in front of the bunny and cradle his head close. “The nice doctor just needs to check on your pretty hole/ Here, Kookie, you want your soother?”

While Jungkook is temporarily distracted by his pacifier and Taehyung’s gentle kisses, the doctor beckons Yoongi over to the far side of the room, where he lifts the cover off a tray resting on the countertop there to reveal a row of small capped syringes.

“As I discussed with Mr Kim on the phone,” Hakyeon whispers, clearly mindful of bunny hybrid’s sensitive ears, “Jungkook’s due his first round of booster shots now that he’s out in the community and exposed to new contaminents. I understand that he’s very needle-phobic, so it might be kinder if he doesn’t see these. But there’s a risk of someone getting a needle-stick injury if he startles too much while I’m administering them, so I’ll need to restrain him briefly. With your permission, of course.”

Yoongi glances back towards his pet. “He might settle easier over my knee for that part, if that’s any easier?”

“Perfect.” Hakyeon covers up the tray again. “Once I’ve checked his prostate, if you could get him into position, I’ll do it as quickly as I can. All going well, he won’t have time work himself up about it.”

Honestly, it’s a fate that Yoongi had resigned himself to last night when Namjoon had first asked him if he might be able to take Kookie to his check-up appointment. Even before he knew of the bunny’s needle-phobia, he’d anticipated that Jungkook would likely become a little distressed if he had to get any bloodwork or shots, simply based off of how the baby bun always reacts with pitiful cries and tearful fussing to even the mildest of spankings. Kookie getting a shot stoically was just _never_ going to happen.

Yoongi watches as the hybrid specialist performs a very thorough and professional examination of Jungkook’s lower half, first massaging his perineum until the rabbit’s little erection has plumped up, and then feeling both cock and balls in turn.

“Does he rut without stimulus?” Hakyeon questions, slipping a thick tissue-paper sleeve over Jungkook’s cock to catch any mess, securing it in place with a little string tie around his balls.

Taehyung gives a thoughtful hum, stroking Jungkook’s ears as the bunny whimpers needily at the contact.

“No, I don’t think so? But then we haven’t really given him chance to get worked up on his own yet. Have we, hyung?”

“We milked him every three to four hours the first few days,” Yoongi explains, rubbing Jungkook’s back as the physician slides the bunny’s pink plug free to insert three gloved fingers into the hybrid’s wet hole. “Our partner bought the new AutoBreeder model, so if he’s getting restless we often strap him into that for an hour’s playtime. I’ve only ever seen him rut when he’s being milked, or during a spanking. Why, _should_ he be rutting?”

The doctor shakes his head with a reassuring smile. “No, not necessarily. Bunnies are known for having the highest sexual drive among the existing hybrid species, but it sounds like you’re managing to keep on top of his needs without much difficulty. His prostate’s barely swollen at all, which is remarkable progress considering it’s only his second week away from the Centre. Do you always keep him plugged?”

“When we’re out of the house, yes,” Yoongi confirms, pushing up the bunny’s sweater at the back to stroke his bare skin. “We’ve been told bunnies are less likely to startle when they’re full. We’re trying to wean him off using one at home, though. He wears one overnight because he just won’t settle without it, but during the daytime he’s often managing two or three hours without needing to be filled.”

Hakyeon expertly milks Jungkook to completion, maintaining that air of detached professionalism as he continues his ministrations for a moment before pulling his fingers free to tap them rapidly against Kookie’s sensitive hole. The bunny gasps and whimpers cutely around his pacifier, hips rutting a little as he’s gently spanked through another shuddering orgasm.

“His instincts are all there,” the doctor confirms, grabbing some tissues to clean up the bunny’s hole and crack before plugging him up again quickly. “And he shows an exceptional response to both internal and external stimuli. Everything seems to be working as it should be. Congratulations, you’ve got yourselves one very healthy littlee bunny.”

Yoongi smiles, having already suspected the verdict but relieved to have his opinions confirmed by a professional all the same.

“Just one last step and then we’re done,” Hakyeon adds, gesturing with a nod towards the covered tray as he moves to remove his gloves and wash his hands.

“Hear that, Kookie?” Taehyung says brightly (and from his super-happy tone, Yoongi expects his boyfriend already knows what’s coming and is trying to keep their bunny unawares). “A couple more minutes and we can go out for ice cream. Have you thought about what you want to order?”

Yoongi carefully lifts his rabbit down from the examination table, Kookie smiling up at him with slightly flushed cheeks as he slips his pacifier out of his mouth and hands it back to Taehying.

“Can I get strawberry?” the bunny asks, trustingly letting Yoongi lead him back over to the chair. “Jiminie-hyung says it’s the best flavour.”

“You can get whatever you like, Bun,” Yoongi promises, sitting down and drawing Jungkook over his lap quickly, the rabbit going down without any fuss. “But how about we get a few types for you to try? Maybe you’ll find you like another flavour even better than strawberry.”

Jungkook clings onto the fabric of Yoongi’s trousers, silent for a moment as he clearly attempts to figure out why he’s suddenly over the man’s knee. The screenwriter shifts his right leg out from underneath the bunny to rest it over the back of Kookie’s legs, pinning him tight and preventing any kicking that might end in an accident.

“Hyungie?” Jungkook voices, a timid little warble.

Yoongi settles a firm arm over the rabbit’s back, leaning a little weight into it just in case the bunny starts to buck.

“You’re okay,” he reassures. “We’re almost done, Kookie.”

Taehyung’s moved around to kneel down next to the rabbit’s head again, offering the pacifier with a slightly strained smile which Kookie clearly doesn’t buy at all, especially given his sudden unexplained restraints. The rabbit cranes his neck around to peer back in nervous confusion at his owner, eyes going wide when he spies the blue tray in the doctor’s hands as Hakyeon approaches.

“Hyungie!” Jungkook whines, a panicky sound. “Hyungie, no, I don’t wanna shot!”

Yoongi adds a little more strength to his grip when the bunny starts to fuss in his hold, Tae gently cupping the side of Jungkook’s head to turn his gaze away so he can’t see.

“It’ll be okay,” Taehyung soothes, kissing the bunny’s nose. “It’s only gonna sting for a few seconds, Kookie, and then it’ll all heal up and go away.”

Jungkook shakes his head, whining high and frightened in the back of his throat.

The doctor quickly but carefully cleans Jungkook’s ass cheeks with steri-wipes, fanning his hand above the skin for a few seconds to help speed up the drying process. Kookie is whimpering and fussing all the while, but when Hakyeon stretches the skin to deliver the first injection, the rabbit makes a more genuine attempt to escape from Yoongi’s lap, pushing his feet against the floor and trying to reach a hand back, only to have it caught by Taehyung and drawn back around to the front again.

The bunny’s fussed before during extended milkings and thorough paddlings, but it’s only now that Yoongi begins to appreciate just how much the hybrid restrains himself during those moments of desperation, because the strength he’s showing now Impressive. If Yoongi hadn’t taken the added precaution of pinning his legs, there’s a good chance the hybrid might have managed to wriggle free.

“Nonono!” Jungkook panics (and _fuck,_ Yoongi really wasn’t ready for this). “Hyungie, I don’t want it!”

The moment the first shot goes in, Kookie bursts into noisy tears but mostly stops fighting, clearly resigned to his fate. Only the tips of his sneakers continue to drum on the floor in pitiful protest, but with Yoongi’s thigh keeping his legs pinned snugly between his own, it doesn’t make the task any more difficult for Hakyeon as the doctor quickly drops each emptied syringe into the sharps box on his tray and picks up the next.

“Almost done, almost done,” Taehyung keeps saying, cradling the bunny’s head to his chest, wincing in pained sympathy when each new shot triggers another wave of miserable sobs. “We can go get ice cream in a sec, okay? You’re doing so good, Bun.”

Finally, after all five shots have been given (and Yoongi’s left feeling like a cruel bastard for aiding in that procedure), Hakyeon gives each plump cheek a few quick swats and a firm rub to help stimulate healing before moving away to dispose of his tray.

Yoongi quickly frees Jungkook’s legs once the coast is clear and tugs his cotton shorts back up to cover his ass, pulling the sobbing rabbit into his arms for a cuddle.

“I’m sorry, shhh, I’m sorry, ” he murmurs over and over, pressing kisses to the bunny’s sweaty brow as he wraps his arms tightly around the trembling hybrid. “My poor baby Bun. I know you didn’t like that, sweetheart. Daddy didn’t like doing it either.”

The name slips out before he can catch it, but he’s honestly too focused on his crying bunny to feel embarrassed about acknowledging that aspect of their relationship in front of a total stranger. Yoongi’s probably going to cringe like hell when he thinks about it later, but for now Kookie’s his top priority. At least doctor-patient confidentiality should prevent the man from telling anyone else about it. Not that Yoongi gives a fuck.

It takes a good few minutes, and the combined petting skills of both himself and Taehyung, but eventually Jungkook’s tears dry up and transition into the occasional hiccupping sniffle. Tae offers the hybrid his pacifier, which Kookie accepts without hesitation, sucking on it to soothe himself as he knuckles at his puffy eyes.

“Aw, baby.” Taehyung kisses the rabbit’s nose, then pulls his cell phone from his back pocket to snap a quick photo. “You look so goddamn precious right now. I’m gonna tell your other hyungs just how brave you’ve been.”

Jungkook brightens a little at the compliment, and when Yoongi gives the special spot at the base of his left ear another scratch, the bunny finally utters a low purr of contentment.

“You might find he’s a little sleepier than usual these next couple of days while the shots take effect,” Hakyeon tells them as he dries off his hands. “Let him nap as much as he needs to, but make sure he keeps on top of his fluid intake. If he develops any fever or rashes, call the emergency number in his care guide and we’ll send someone out to check on him.”

“Thank you.” Yoongi gives Jungkook one last squeeze and then eases him to his feet, holding the bunny up as he stands with him. “And I’m sorry if we traumatised any of your patients in the waiting room.”

Hakyeon waves off the apology with a smile. “Don’t worry about it. Your little one isn’t the first hybrid to make a fuss about shots, and he won’t be the last – there’s a reason these examination rooms are soundproofed. Here, Jungkookie – would you like strawberry, or grape?”

Jungkook stares at the two lollipops in deep contemplation for a long moment, before slowly reaching out to take the red one.

“Thank you,” the bunny says, polite but timid.

It’s nice to see that he doesn’t hold a grudge against the physician over the booster shots. But then again, Yoongi can’t really envision the bunny holding a grudge against anyone for any reason _ever._ He’s just too sweet. Which is a good thing for Yoongi, because he literally just held down his unwilling needle-phobic baby bun and made him take five shots without any forewarning. If Kookie wasn’t the forgiving type, Yoongi wouldn’t have a clingy bunny plastered to his front right now, happily sucking on a lollipop like the past ten minutes had never happened. Thank god for their hybrid’s super-healing factor.

Still…next time _Namjoon_ can be the mean guy.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kookie being scared of needles is something I've seen a lot of writers using as a whump trope, so I wanted to add it to this story with a special bunny-spin. Although hybrids very rarely get sick from human diseases, they can still act as carriers so they have to get regular booster shots to prevent this. Jungkook got plenty of boosters while he was still at the training centre so he knows what's expected of him, but like the good doctor said, even good bunnies can get skittish. :P
> 
> Spot the VIXX characters because apparently I'm a huge sucker for random crossovers. ;D


	19. Sleepy Bun, Double the Fun (HobiYoonKook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kookie is sleepy after his busy day, so Yoongi and Hoseok team up to give him some extra special attention.

 

 

“Is he still napping?”

Yoongi glances up from his laptop to see Hoseok lingering in the bedroom doorway dressed only in a pair of shorts, towel slung around his neck, hair still damp and mussed from his recent shower. It’s an attractive look, but then again Yoongi figures he’s probably a little biased.

“Out cold,” the writer confirms, glancing to the side of him where Jungkook is stretched out on top of the duvet, ears floppy and relaxed against the pillow. “The doctor said drowsiness is a normal side-effect of the boosters.”

Coupled with the massive sugar-crash he’s undoubtedly experiencing (Yoongi really shouldn’t have let Tae order so many kinds of dessert), and the fact that Kookie had spent a full hour sprinting from one park bench to another (as Yoongi and Tae tried to burn out his sugar-high before he got home and inevitably broke a rule in his excitement), it’s no surprise the bunny has slept the afternoon away.

Still, the hybrid’s about due another milking. And Yoongi’s conscious of the fact that Kookie hasn’t drunk any water since his mostly-dessert lunch. The doctor had specified the need to keep on top of the bunny’s fluid intake, so they’ll have to wake up the rabbit soon one way or another.

“That photo Tae sent was so fucking cute,” Hoseok says, scrubbing his hair dry one last time before tossing the towel haphazardly to the floor and flopping down on the other side of Kookie. “I didn’t realise he was so scared of doctors, poor little thing.”

The dancer pets the sleeping bunny’s ears, cooing when all that Jungkook does is twitch his nose and suck a little harder on his pacifier. Hoseok kisses the rabbit’s cheek, his hand moving down to settle on the bunny’s thigh, which is bare beneath the pale blue cotton nightshirt he’s wearing. Hoseok moves his hand up slowly, caressing the soft skin and dragging the baggy material of his nightshirt up along with it.

“He’s due a milking, right?” Hobi checks, carefully working Kookie’s fluffy tail out of the hole in the back of his underwear and tugging the fabric down, all the way past the bunny’s knees and to his ankles so that he can pull them off.

Yoongi nods, saving his work quickly and closing his laptop, setting it on the bedside table.

“I thought he might’ve needed one before his nap, but the bun went straight off to sleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.” Yoongi shifts to lie down on his side next to the rabbit, stroking Kookie’s cheek gently. “The doctor gave his prostate a quick rub during his check-up, but he hasn’t been properly milked since first thing this morning. He’s gotta be ready for another one by now.”

There’s a wet sound as Hoseok pulls the bunny’s settling-plug free and inserts a couple of fingers to assess the situation.

“More than ready,” he agrees. “He’s pretty swollen in there.”

Reluctant to wake his hybrid, but acknowledging the need to both milk and hydrate his bunny in the immediate future, Yoongi gently tugs the pacifier out of Kookie’s mouth, leaning down to kiss his plump lips.

“Kookie,” he calls, stroking the rabbit’s cheek. “Time to wake up, Bunbun.”

The bunny gives a tired whine, lips turning down in a fucking _adorable_ pout, a hand coming up to rub sleepily at his eyes.

Hoseok kisses the side of the bunny’s neck, fingers moving wetly as he starts to curl them against Jungkook’s prostate in a gentle motion, going easy on the sleepy rabbit as he comes to.

“Mm…hyungie,” Jungkook utters, a quiet moan, fluffy tail twitching as he opens his eyes to stare up at Yoongi.

The writer smiles and kisses him again. “Hey, baby bun. It’s time to wake up now – your pretty hole needs some attention.”

Jungkook moans again wantonly, but then after a moment his ears begin to droop.

“Sleepy,” the rabbit whines, although his hips are still rutting ever so slightly.

Yoongi and Hoseok share a fond grin, the elder of the two sliding his thigh between Jungkook’s legs to give the bunny something to rut against.

“Alright, baby,” Yoongi relents, kissing the rabbit’s pouty lips again. “How about you go back to sleep for a little while until we’re finished milking you? But after that, it’ll be time to wake up. Okay?”

The rabbit nods, closing his eyes again with a happy sigh. “Okay, hyungie.”

“I should probably grab a couple of towels,” Hoseok realises, pulling his fingers away and sucking the slick from them as he quickly rolls off the bed to his feet and disappears into their small en suite bathroom.

Yoongi’s glad that he opted to change out of his nice clothes and into an old pair of jogging pants (not that he actually uses them for jogging anymore) and a t-shirt he’s had since his freshman initiation day at university. Comfortable, lazy-day kind of clothes, the sort he isn’t bothered about getting covered in hybrid slick and cum stains. They’ve seen far worse over the years.

“How was your class today?” Yoongi asks conversationally as Hoseok comes back with a couple of towels, helping to lift Jungkook’s hips so that the dancer can slide one beneath the rabbit to protect the sheets.

“Productive, for once.” Hobi rolls Kookie over a little more onto his side and bends his leg at the knee to spread his cheeks for easier access. “The group’s producers finally agreed to scrap the whole sexy-sexy vibe and just go with the choreography that suited the song. I mean, it’s a cutesy summer bop, why the hell do they want these girls doing provocative shit in the intro?”

“Fanservice,” Yoongi supplies cynically, petting Jungkook’s hair. “And probably so they can put it as the thumbnail for the MV.”

Hoseok snorts, pushing three fingers into the rabbit’s hole. “You’ve probably hit the nail right on the head there. The song’s a solid bop though, it’d be a shame to ruin it with crappy sex-appeal stuff, especially since those girls can actually _dance,_ you know?”

Jungkook whimpers, hips starting to rut again, crotch rubbing up against Yoongi’s clothed thigh. The writer glances around for the bunny’s pacifier for a moment, slipping two fingers past the hybrid’s lips to keep him settled in the meantime.

“Did you move his soother?”

“No, I thought you had it.” Hoseok shifts up onto his knees to get a better look at their surroundings, his hand not pausing in its movements. “Did it fall on the floor or something?”

The hybrid’s mouth is distracting him from his search (as it often does), the bunny suckling eagerly on Yoongi’s fingers and rubbing his tongue against them. After half a minute, Yoongi abandons the search altogether in favour of slipping his digits deeper inside to stroke against the back of Kookie’s throat, feeling the bunny trying to swallow them down.

Suddenly Kookie starts to fuss a little, uttering muffled whimpers around Yoongi’s fingers as his brow creases, hips rutting a little more earnestly.

“Already?” Hoseok murmurs, amused, milking the bunny through his first orgasm. “That was fast. Aw, sleepy Bun.”

Jungkook whines, sucking harder on Yoongi’s fingers.

“Yoongs, don’t be mean, give the baby what he wants,” Hoseok laughs. “He’ll only start crying if you don’t.”

The writer rolls his eyes with a smile, but shifts up onto his knees anyway, shoving his slacks down and pulling out his semi-hard cock. It’s barely begun to plump up, but he knows that will definitely change shortly.

Slipping his fingers out of Kookie’s mouth, he lets the bunny whine and fuss for a moment, watching the sleepy eyes open to weary slits.

“Shhh.” Yoongi cups the bunny’s jaw and taps his soft cock against Kookie’s pouting lips. “Here, little Bun, is this what you want?”

Jungkook makes a quiet, eager noise and parts his lips, swallowing Yoongi down and closing his eyes again. Immediately the wet, tight heat of Kookie’s mouth has his erection plumping up to full hardness, and Yoongi moans, letting himself thrust lazily a few times before stilling to allow the bunny to settle back off to sleep as promised.

They milk Kookie that way for quite some time – Hoseok’s fingers stroking orgasm after orgasm from the bunny, Yoongi’s cock acting as a makeshift pacifier to keep their pet settled and mostly asleep (although he fusses and cries himself awake during the occasional orgasm). After the eleventh display of cute whimpering and desperate rutting, Hoseok pulls his fingers free to tap the bunny’s slick entrance, smiling at the way it makes Kookie twitch and gasp in his semi-dozing state.

“His prostate’s gone down nicely,” the dancer informs him. “He should be okay until bedtime. You wanna cum in his mouth, or do you wanna switch?”

Yoongi’s so hard his erection is painful, and it isn’t helped by the fact that Jungkook’s continuing to suckle on his leaking cock like it’s a pacifier. He could cum in a heartbeat if he let himself, but prolonging the pleasure has always been worthwhile (at least in Yoongi’s experience), and with Kookie so pliant and loose after his milking…

“How about we take him together?”

Hoseok’s eyes widen, then darken, his grin curling hungrily at his mouth as he slips his fingers back inside Jungkook (three, then four, then he adds the tip of his thumb, just to check the stretch). Yoongi pulls out of the bunny’s mouth and shifts down the bed a little, spotting the misplaced pacifier amid the tussled bedsheets right next to where he’d previously been kneeling.

“What’s easier?” he asks, nudging the teat of the pacier against Kookie’s lips and smiling as the bunny takes it with a sleepy snuffle. “Side-sandwich or vertical-stack?”

They take a moment to weigh out the pros and cons of their approach, but finally decide on Yoongi being at the bottom of the ‘stack’, propped up on a few cushions against the headboard with Kookie reclining against his chest.

“He’s still asleep?” Yoongi asks, as Hoseok helps him arrange Kookie’s legs either side of his thighs, parting them wide.

“So-so,” the dancer answers, hushing the bunny with a kiss to the brow when he stirs at the manhandling. “Fuck, he looks hot like this. How does he feel?”

Yoongi slides his erection into the bunny’s slick entrance with a moan, unable to resist giving a few deep thrusts to sate the hunger that’s burning in his gut.

“Sloppy. He’s loose enough for sure, it’s almost a shame there isn’t a third cock to really stretch him out.”

Hoseok laughs quietly, moving up the bed on his knees to settle between Yoongi’s feet where they’re braced against the mattress with his legs bent, Jungkook’s thighs draped over his own. The bunny’s little cock is soft from his milking but already twitching in interest again, and Hoseok swears under his breath at the sight, pumping his own cock as he shifts closer.

“Jin said our bunny cried when he and Joonie took him like this,” the dancer mentions, rubbing the head of his cock against the hybrid’s entrance. “He always gets so worked up on just one cock, I’m not surprised. But he’s so sleepy still, I bet he won’t even wake up.”

Contrary to Hoseok’s prediction, as soon as the dancer starts pushing his cock in alongside Yoongi’s, the rabbit stirs in their hold with a surprised noise, eyes opening to sleepy slits again as he whines around his pacifier.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Yoongi soothes, trying to keep his voice even despite the intense pleasure going on down below. “Hobi and I are going to breed your needy little hole, Bunbun. Relax, let Hobi inside.”

The pacifier falls from Kookie’s lips as he gasps, eyes widening and head tilting back against Yoongi’s shoulder as the dancer pushes his cock all the way to the hilt. The bunny makes a strangled, whimpering sound and clenches tightly around them both, trembling but already trying to shift his hips to help them fuck him.

“No, baby,” Hoseok coos, grasping the bunny tightly by the hips to keep him pinned in place. “Be a good bunny, Jungkook. Lay nice and still, let hyungie fuck you.”

Yoongi groans, feeling his cock spasm and circling his arms tighter around Jungkook as he rocks his hips up into the bunny again.

“Just fucking _move_ already, Hobes,” he grits out. “I’m not gonna last long, fuck.”

Hoseok doesn’t need to be asked twice, and half a beat later he’s snapping his hips in quick, deep thrusts, swearing under his breath again both at the tight heat and the stimulation from Yoongi’s cock as the writer thrusts up into the bunny.

Jungkook is a gasping, whining mess within about ten seconds, clearly still oversensitive from his milking and now stuffed full and being held in place by two of his hyungs as he’s bred thoroughly. The rabbit’s tearful whimpers soon become throaty moans and then transition into the familiar high-pitched, desperate cries of an overstimulated Bunbun who’s very much caught in the throes of pleasure. His cheeks are flushed bright pink, mouth hanging and eyes glassy with both ecstasy and tears as he lets his owners fuck into him roughly, his hole stretching around their combined girth with little effort, slick dribbling out over his thighs and ass cheeks.

Yoongi holds out as long as he can, but eventually his balls have had enough and empty their contents inside the bunny, pumping hot seed into the hybrid’s clenching heat. The writer cries out and shudders, slamming up harder into the rabbit for a few thrusts as he chases the pleasure. Hoseok’s orgasm follows only seconds behind, the dancer propelled into his own peak by the stimulation of Yoongi’s thrusts.

For a good twenty seconds or so they both rest there, breathing heavily, Kookie sandwiched between them on their cocks. But then the bunny clenches again, and Yoongi’s overstimulated cock goes _nope,_ and he pulls out quickly with a gasp.

“Fuck, that was… _fuck.”_

Hoseok pulls out and collapses down onto the pillows beside him. “Yeah, he…oh my god. Wow.”

The bunny in Yoongi’s arms gives a distressed little mewl at his sudden emptiness, fussing cutely. Lifting his head from the pillow, Hoseok makes a cooing sound and sits up again to lean over the hybrid, kissing his flushed cheeks.

“Aw honey, I’m sorry, did we leave you empty?” The dancer leans away for a moment to grab one of the thicker settling-plugs from the bedside table. “Here, Bunbun, let’s keep that pretty hole stuffed nice a full.”

“You did so good,” Yoongi adds, sitting up a little more against the pillows and turning Kookie around in his arms so that the bunny can straddle his lap as Hoseok begins to clean him up. “Letting us fuck you like that. Did you like it, baby?”

Jungkook nods, hiccupping as his tears finally begin to slow. “Uh-huh. Woke up feeling so f-full hyungie.”

Yoongi presses little kisses over his flushed cheeks and twitching nose. “And did you have a good nap?”

“The _best.”_ Jungkook makes a purring sound at the kisses, closing his eyes again. “Still sleepy, though. Can I take another nap now?”

The writer chuckles. “Not just yet, baby. It’ll be time to eat soon, why don’t we all go wash up? If you’re a good boy, I’m sure Tae or Jiminie will use your mouth before dinner.”

“Oh,” Jungkook perks up at that, “you think so?”

When his younger boyfriends hear the details of what’s just occurred between the three of them, Yoongi’s more than confident that they’ll both have a pressing _problem_ (in their pants) that will require Kookie’s immediate attention. Give it twenty minutes and the bunny will be on his knees for one of them, it’s a given.  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DP with Yoonseok and their baby bun, you're welcome. :P
> 
> Hint - Kookie is not going to be a wakeful bunny in the next chapter, either. ;D


	20. Feeding Time (NamKook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kookie isn't eating, but Namjoon has an easy solution to the problem.

 

Namjoon groans when his cell phone starts to ring, tipping his head back against the padded headrest of the backseat and debating with himself whether or not he can be bothered to answer yet _another_ work-related call. He’s already had to work through dinner to hold a conference call with some of his company’s US investors, which is something he _hates_ doing – too often he ends up working weekends, which means the only time he really gets to spend with his boyfriends is weekday evenings, so every time he has to cancel dinner plans with them he feels like _shit_ about it.

Reminding himself that it wouldn’t be professional to answer the call rudely, he takes a deep breath and fishes his phone from the inner pocket of his suit jacket. However at seeing Yoongi’s name, his mood immediately brightens, the aura of grim resignation vanishing in an instant and replaced by an easy grin.

“Hey, hon,” he greets warmly. “Everything alright?”

Yoongi sighs audibly. _“Are you almost done at the office?”_

“Yeah, I’m on my way home now. Why? Min and Tae driving you crazy?”

 _“No, it’s Kookie,”_ the writer answers. _“I can’t get him to wake up long enough to eat anything.”_

Namjoon sits up a little straighter at the mention of his bunny. He’s thought about Kookie often enough over the course of the day – about the photo Tae had sent him that morning of the hybrid flushed and teary-eyed after getting shots at the clinic, sucking on his pacifier and staring at the camera with big, sad eyes. It had been hands-down the fucking _cutest_ thing he’s ever seen, and Namjoon had wanted to cancel his busy schedule to go home and kiss it all better.

“I think it’s pretty normal for hybrids to sleep a lot after getting boosters,” Namjoon reassures, remembering how sleepy the rabbit had been on those few occasions when Kookie’s pre-adoption shots had coincided with his visits to the Centre. “Let him have a nap, we can always feed him later.”

Yoongi sighs again. _“He’s been asleep for the better part of the afternoon. He even dozed off in the bath, Hobi had to keep him from going under. I’ve managed to get about three berries into him, but he keeps falling asleep halfway through chewing, I’m worried he might choke. And he hasn’t drunk nearly enough today, Joonie. We’re not gonna be able to milk him safely tonight if we don’t get some fluids into him somehow, he’ll get dehydrated.”_

Better understanding his boyfriend’s concerns, Namjoon hums in sober agreement, wracking his brains for a moment as he watches the streets of Seoul whiz by outside the car window. The shopping district is in full flow as usual, bustling with life despite the late hour. Retail therapy isn’t a hobby that appeals to him like it does Jin and Tae; the only times he’s found himself shopping is for his boyfriends’ birthday or Christmas presents, or more recently to peruse all the Hybrid Care shops for toys and accessories for his new bunny…

_Oh._

“Don’t worry, I have an idea,” he anounces, wondering why it had never occurred to him _before,_ especially given Kookie’s oral fixation. “Let the bun sleep for now. I’ll be home in half an hour, I just need to make a quick stop.”

_“A quick stop where, exactly?”_

“You’ll see.”

 _“Alright, Mr Suspenseful,”_ Yoongi acknowledges, sounding both amused and intrigued. _“But just FYI, I’m expecting something pretty spectacular now. Hey, d’you want me to fix you something for dinner, babe?”_

Namjoon’s already using his second phone to search for the nearest store that’ll sell what he needs.

“No thanks,” he answers distractedly. “I ate at the office. Gotta go, love you, bye.”

Hanging up, he leans forwards to tap the dark screen that separates him from the front of the car. After a brief pause, the screen rolls down, his driver smiling politely as he glances at Namjoon in the reflection of the rear view mirror.

“Everything alright, Mr Kim?”

“We’re gonna have to make a quick detour,” the businessman answers. “There’s something I need to pick up for my bunny.”

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

“Okay. That’s pretty fuckin’ smart.”

Namjoon grins, giving the bottles a quick scrub with soap and water before rinsing them thoroughly under the tap. They’re a decent size, probably big enough to hold about a third of a litre in each, so if he can get a couple into his bunny now, they can feed him another after his milking so that he doesn’t wake up with a headache tomorrow.

“He’ll like the design,” Yoongi adds, picking up one of the clean baby bottles to admire the cartoon teddy bears that decorate one side. “Once he’s awake enough to appreciate it, he’s gonna flip.”

The fierce whirring of the blender suddenly fills kitchen, and Namjoon glances over to wear Jimin is adding slices of banana and handfuls of berries through the funnel at the top of the chamber.

“Make sure it’s not too thick,” Hoseok cautions, coming over to pour in a little more water. “It needs to be able to pass through the teat.”

Filling one of the bottles with mineral water, Namjoon screws the lid on tight and turns it upside down to check the flow, satisfied when only a few drops spill out. He doesn’t want it fast-flowing enough that Kookie might choke in his sleep – this way, it’ll be safe for him to suck and swallow at his own pace even when he’s flat out.

“I’ll go see how easily he takes a regular teat,” Namjoon says, moving towards doorway. “Would one of you mind bringing me the smoothie when it’s done?”

Without really waiting for an answer, he heads off towards the living room where they’d left Taehyung cuddling the bunny in one of the armchairs. And as expected, his boyfriend hasn’t budged an inch from his previous position, legs propped up on a futon and arms wrapped snugly around their snoozing hybrid, fingers playing with the ends of the rabbit’s droopy ears.

Namjoon sets the bottle down on the arm of the couch and goes to scoop Jungkook out of Tae’s arms, pausing a moment to kiss his boyfriend as he leans down before straightening again with the hybrid in his hold. Kookie barely even stirs at the gentle jostling, just rubs his cheek against Namjoon’s button-down shirt (his suit jacket has been removed to avoid any unfortunate smoothie-related accidents) and sucks a little harder on his pacifier.

The businessman takes a few moments to settle himself comfortably on the couch, Jungkook seated sideways in his lap and propped up by his left arm. Namjoon arranges a few pillows to help make the position more comfortable for the both of them, then gently tugs the pacifier from Kookie’s mouth and drops a soft kiss against his lips.

“Bunbun?” he calls softly, stroking the rabbit’s cheeks. “Wake up for me, baby.”

Jungkook’s nose twitches with a sleepy snuffle, the hybrid’s eyelids fluttering open to a sleepy squint. With a warm smile, Namjoon leans down to kiss him again.

“Yoongi tells me you didn’t want your dinner tonight,” he murmurs. “Aren’t you hungry, little one?”

The rabbit shakes his head ever so slightly. “Sorry, hyungie,” is his quiet reply. “M’just really sleepy.”

“I know,” Joon coos, rubbing his nose against Jungkook’s. “My little Bunbun’s had a busy day, huh? Tae told me you were such a good boy for Dr Hakyeon this morning.”

With guilty little pout, Jungkook shakes his head again. “Wasn’t a good bunny _all_ the time. Yoongi-hyung had to hold me for my shots.”

Namjoon coos again, stroking the hybrid’s ears. “That’s okay, baby. We don’t expect you to be brave all the time. And just because you were a little bit frightened about getting your shots, that doesn’t mean you weren’t a good boy. You let the doctor examine you without a fuss, didn’t you?”

“Uh-huh.” Jungkook nods with a teeny tiny smile, then gives a cute yawn and rubs at one of his eyes.

“See?” Namjoon kisses him again. “It’s okay to be scared sometimes, Bunbun. Your hyungs don’t mind helping you keep nice and still whenever those scary feelings make it difficult to be a good on your own.”

Clearly comforted by his words, Jungkook smiles sleepily and gives a quiet little purr as Namjoon continues to stroke his ears, eyelids slowing creeping closed again as the bunny sucks on his bottom lip.

“You want your soother again, don’t you?” Namjoon murmurs with a smile, rescuing the bottom lip before it can be gnawed on, chuckling softly when the bunny tries to such on his thumb instead. “Here, Bun, try this instead.”

Reaching over to grab the baby bottle of water from the arm of the couch, Namjoon rubs the tip of the teat against Kookie’s bottom lip, his smile widening when the rabbit immediately latches on and begins sucking. The rabbit’s eyes open again in surprise, focusing on the bottle briefly before shifting to look up at Namjoon.

“You remember these from your training, baby?” Namjoon asks softly. “Your caretakers used to give you supplements like this if your weight started to drop too quickly. My Bunbun used to burn off more energy running around than you could shovel in at mealtimes.”

Namjoon had been there to watch through one of the one-way viewscreens into the communal play area as the _Life Companions_ caretakers had put certain species of hybrid down for their scheduled naps and ushered others (usually bigger dog and cat breeds who required fewer rest periods as adults) out into another room before dimming the lights. Then a trolley had been wheeled in, labelled bottles checked and double-checked by multiple caretakers before being distributed amongst the napping hybrids. Some had been given clear liquid, others a milky-coloured or tan substance, each bottle varying in size.

 _“Plain water, or fibre and protein blends, mostly,”_ his adoption worker had explained. _“We find naptime works best to maximise nutrient absorption, since it’s coupled with a period of strict rest. They’re all so active, it’s the only time we can be certain they’ll gain the full benefit of their supplements. It’s more important for little ones like your bunny – he’s given high calorie supplements to help keep his weight stable. Kookie does love to run about, but it makes it more difficult to keep him adequately fed and watered without adding additional scnacktimes that might interrupt his training schedule. Most of the hybrids can self-feed even when they’re napping, but with Kookie and some of the other special breeds, we strictly hand-feed them to make sure the full supplement is taken.”_

As Namjoon had watched, one of the male caretakers had sat cross-legged on the floor beside Jungkook and eased him up from the mat he was napping on. Lips moving as he murmured to the bunny, the man had propped him up against his chest in a semi-recline, stroking his droopy ears to keep him settled and asleep as a second caretaker joined them on the floor with a large bottle of tan milk-coloured supplement. Seemingly without waking up, the cute bunny had latched onto the teat and started sucking as the second caretaker slowly rubbed his stomach.

 _“Hybrids don’t usually need such precise nutritional care once they’ve been adopted,”_ the care worker had gone on to reassure as Namjoon watched, entranced. _“Just additional snacks if their weight begins to drop. But that’s why we’d always recommend regular check-ups at one of our specialist clinic facilities. If your little one starts losing weight or showing other signs of nutrient deficiency, they’d be able to provide the necessary supplements. Now, I’m sure once Jungkook’s naptime is over, he’d love to see you again. Perhaps you’d like to wait in one of our bonding suites…”_

Of course, that had all been several months ago, and Namjoon had almost forgotten how fucking _adorable_ Kookie looks like this, all droopy-eyed and compliant, drinking from the bottle with soft little sucking noises.

“You can go back to sleep, Bun,” Namjoon reassures, leaning in to kiss his brow. “Hyungie’s here.”

Jungkook seems to doze off again immediately, clearly having been clinging to consciousness for Namjoon’s sake. With another warm smile, Namjoon glances up towards Taehyung to see if his boyfriend is appreciating their rabbit’s adorableness as much as he is, to find the model standing only a few feet away with his phone poised, taking careful snapshots.

“For Jin-hyung,” Tae explains, hushed. “He’d have both our heads if he found out we’d fed Kookie like this without documenting it properly. Hyung’s gonna want pics for Kookie’s new Instagram account.”

“Oh _fuck,_ that’s cute,” Hoseok remarks, coming into the living room with the bottle of freshly-made smoothie. “ _Uggggh_ , Joonie. You’re making me so jealous right now, holy shit. Look at his little face.”

Behind Hobi, Jimin makes a strangled noise halfway between a coo and a whine. “His _nose,_ oh my god. Hyung, please tell me we can make this a regular thing?”

Namjoon grins at that. “I don’t see why not. It means we don’t have to worry so much about pushing him to drink all day, since he takes it so easily when he naps. Here, pass the smoothie, would you?”

The bottle of water is already two-thirds empty when Namjoon switches it for the second one, quickly hushing Jungkook when the rabbit whines fussily in sleepy protest at the disappearance of his soother.

“Shh, shh, I know,” he coos, quickly bringing the teat of the full bottle to rub against the rabbit’s bottom lip. “Here it is, Bunbun.”

Jungkook latches onto the new teat with a soft, happy sound and begins sucking without hesitation, drinking down the smoothie in slow, rhythmic gulps. Jimin makes another strangled cooing sound and brings out his own phone to snap a few photos, as Hoseok moves to kneel beside the couch and rest a hand on Kookie’s stomach.

“We could make it part of his evening routine,” the dancer suggests, stroking the bunny’s abdomen without any prompting, clearly just keen to help settle their hybrid in any way he can. “Something to reward him after his milking and help settle him off to sleep? Bathtime, spanking, milking, bottle, bedtime, it’d be an easy additional. He always needs something to suck on after he’s had a good cry, and this seems like a good alternative to using his soother all the time.”

That sounds like a pretty solid plan, actually.

“We’ll need to buy a few more bottles,” Namjoon answers. “I just grabbed the cutest two-pack from the supermarket’s baby care section, but they actually sell hybrid-specific ones online. I’ll call his adoption worker tomorrow and see if she can recommend any particular brand – the teats Kookie used to feed from at the Centre were much larger and longer than standard baby teats; it almost went to the back of his throat. That’ll work better for bedtime too, we won’t have to worry about his teeth if we wanted to give him a calorie supplement or anything other than water.”

And maybe if they make this a regular thing, Jin won’t be _too_ pissed off when he finds out Namjoon didn’t wait for him to get home from his evening photoshoot before bottle-feeding their adorable bunny.

Fingers crossed.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because FLUFFY CUDDLES give me life. :D
> 
> And also I just couldn't shake the image of Namjoon bottle feeding his baby bun, it had to happen at some point and what better occasion than when Bunbun is too tired to eat dinner?


	21. Time Flies (YoonKook/Taekook)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi's supposed to be looking after Jungkook. Things don't go according to plan

 

A quiet knock on the library door stirs Yoongi from his thoughts, and out of habit he saves his word document (even though he hasn’t made any alterations since the last time he saved it, still stuck on the same section of dialogue that’s been bugging him these past two days). If he can’t get this conversation _just right,_ he’ll probably end up scrapping the whole scene altogether out of frustration.

“Come in,” he calls, and pulls off his glasses with a tired sigh. He must’ve been lost in thought for a while – his eyes feel dry, like he’s been staring at the screen without blinking for too long.

The door opens by a few inches, and a familiar head pokes through the gap, Jungkook’s white-and-brown ears perking up happily when Yoongi glances towards him. The writer smiles, his previous frustrations fading quickly.

“Hey, Bunbun.” Pushing his chair back a little, he opens his arms invitingly, smile softening when the rabbit bounds over for a cuddle. “I thought you were still napping?”

Ever since the hybrid’s booster shots a couple of days ago, Kookie’s spent most of the time snoozing in someone’s arms or curled up on the couch, easily fatigued by activities that previously didn’t faze him. Although the doctor had forewarned them about the common side-effect, it had still been a little disconcerting to see their normally-energetic bunny so quiet. Kookie’s willingness to drink from a bottle even when napping had eased their concerns that first night (at least the rabbit wouldn’t get sick from dehydration), but Jin had still contacted Dr Hakyeon the next morning when they could barely keep Kookie awake long enough to brush his teeth.

 _“You’ve got his personal number?”_ Yoongi had asked, surprised. He’d known his boyfriend to be hella resourceful, but that had seemed a pretty big stretch even for Jin. _“How the hell?”_

However, as Yoongi has since discovered, Kookie’s doctor also happens to be married to one of Jin’s close friends from the acting/modelling industry. Jin’s talked about Leo often enough, and cooed over pictures of the actor’s two hybrids – and yeah, okay, he _might_ have mentioned the fact that said actor’s husband was a doctor at some point but clearly that information hadn’t really hit home (Yoongi probably hadn’t been listening all that closely at the time; so sue him, he’s easily distracted by Jin’s pretty mouth). At least it makes life a little easier for them if Kookie ever gets sick – apparently Hakyeon has offered to do house calls out of hours if they ever have any concerns about their bunny.

“I woke up a while ago, hyungie,” Jungkook tells him, busy snuffling along Yoongi’s jaw and down his neck, breathing in his scent. “I’ve been watching anime on Hobi-hyung’s iPad, but then there was a commercial for a cooking show and I learned how to make chocolate mousse instead, although as a bunny I can’t really eat chocolate, but I could always make it for you and the other hyungs...”

During the bunny’s cheerful rambling, Yoongi glances down at his watch and suddenly realises how _late_ it is. With a pang of guilt, he swears under his breath and hugs the hybrid tighter for a moment.

“Aw, Bun, I’m sorry,” he apologises. “You should’ve come to find me sooner. I totally lost track of time, I’ve been working on- wait. Wait, shit, have you eaten anything since this morning?”

They always try to keep to set mealtimes for Jungkook (with regular snacks in between) to maintain his weight and compensate for the energy he burns off through his natural exuberance, but since his recent shots they haven’t been able to get much solid food into him, so they’ve taken to blending protein-rich smoothies for the hybrid to drink while he naps. Jin had given the bunny a bottle just before he left the house at 9am, but that had been _six hours_ ago, and nobody else has been home since then to attend to the rabbit’s needs. Yoongi had been so caught up in his work (as usual) that he hadn’t even noticed the hours ticking by. No wonder his eyes feel so tired.

“It’s okay, Jin-hyung left me a snack,” Jungkook tries to reassure, probably seeing the dawning horror in Yoongi’s expression, but his ears are doing that alternating-twitch thing they always do when the rabbit’s not telling the whole truth. “So…so I wasn’t super hungry until now.”

Yoongi knows exactly which ‘snack’ he’s referring to - the carrot sticks and peanut butter his boyfriend had set out in sealed tubs on the coffee table next to the couch where they’d left Kookie to snooze after his morning bottle. Considering the hybrid’s metabolism, it can’t have been nearly enough to stem the hunger-pangs of a missed lunch. It’s almost time for Kookie’s afternoon snack now, and the poor bunny must be _starving._

“Baby, I’m _so_ sorry.” Yoongi cups the rabbit’s face to press their lips together. “Hyung didn’t mean to leave you alone for so long. Come on, let’s get you fed.”

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

“Hey, look who’s finally awake,” Taehyung remarks, leaning in the doorway to the kitchen and smiling broadly. “Hi, cutie.”

Jungkook glances up from his plate of food and beams, as best he can with both cheeks bulging with food, eyes bright and full of enthusiasm in a way they haven’t been since the bunny had been given his shots two days ago. It’s definitely a relief to see Kookie back to his usual happy self, and finally eating solid food again. Although getting to cuddle the rabbit close and bottle-feed him as he sleeps has been pretty fucking awesome too.

“Someone’s hungry, I see,” he laughs, crossing over to pet the rabbit’s hair and stroke his ears. “Making up for lost time, Kookie?”

The rabbit nods, swallowing his mouthful. “Yoongi-hyung’s food tastes _so_ good.”

“Wow, he actually cooked for you?” Taehyung shoots a surprised glance towards his boyfriend, who’s slowly picking at his own plate. “I thought you said your cooking days were over, hyung?”

Yoongi shrugs. “Bunny was hungry. Fixing something myself was a lot easier than trying to find someplace organic and clean that could deliver within twenty minutes.”

“Would you like some, hyungie?” Kookie lifts his chopsticks, offering a bite of what looks like tofu and vegetables in some sort of thick sauce (it smells _delicious)_.

Tae leans down to accept the offering, scratching behind Jungkook’s ear by way of thanks and smiling around his mouthful when the bunny purrs and closes his eyes. Then an explosion of awesomeness happens on his tastebuds and he moans, chewing slowly to savour the rich flavours. God, he’s _missed_ Yoongi’s cooking.

Yoongi’s watching him, the corner of his mouth curling up a little. After a moment, the man tips his head in a lazy gesture towards the pot sitting on the stove.

“I made enough for leftovers. Help yourself.”

Throwing his diet out the window (he’ll just burn it off later fucking Kookie), Taehyung serves himself a generous portion of stew and rice, and takes a seat beside the hybrid at the table, starting up a conversation with Yoongi but keeping half an eye on the rabbit next to him as Kookie eats like he hasn’t seen food in days. And in a way, perhaps he hasn’t – the smoothies they’ve been feeding him when he was too sleepy to eat real food might have been packed with nutrition, but they can’t have satisfied his hunger the way a good meal could.

“Slow down, Kookie,” Yoongi pauses their conversation to caution. “You’ll make yourself sick.”

Jungkook clearly makes an effort to eat smaller bites after that, but he still manages to clean his heaped plate at an impressive speed, and then slumps back in his chair with a satisfied sigh, hands on his stomach.

“Thank you for the food, Yoongi-hyung.”

Yoongi smiles, but there’s something else in his expression that seems _off,_ something Tae can’t quite put his finger on. Tae figures maybe he’s just tired - Yoongi’s been working late the past week trying to finish off his new script, so he knows the man’s probably under a lot of pressure right now. Still, it was nice of him to take time away from his writing to cook something special for Jungkook instead of making him a quick sandwich.

“Oh, TaeTae-hyung!” Jungkook suddenly blurts, and the model almost chokes on his food in surprise when the bunny grabs his arm. “Did you see the promo clips for the new _Yuri On Ice_ movie?”

Gulping down water from Yoongi’s glass, Taehyung shakes his head.

The hybrid makes a noise of excitement and jumps up from his seat (quite literally), hurrying out of the kitchen at the fastest not-running pace he can manage to go and find his iPad. Taehyung would laugh at the rabbit’s cuteness, but he’s a little preoccupied trying to breathe, that is until the scrape of Yoongi’s chair against the kitchen floor has him glancing up.

“I’m going for a walk,” the writer tells him abruptly, scraping his barely-touched food into the recycling unit and slotting his plate into the dishwasher.

“A walk?” Taehyung echoes, his voice only a little croaky from his near-choking episode. “But you never exercise voluntarily. Ow!”

Yoongi strokes the back of Taehyung’s neck to soothe away the mild sting of the flick he’d just delivered.

“I need some air,” the man elaborates, already on his way out of the kitchen. “Take care of Kookie, alright? Get him to drink some more water, use one of the bottles if he gets sleepy. I’ll be back later. Tell Joon and the others not to wait up for me.”

Taehyung makes an affirmative noise, but then his boyfriend’s words fully register and he twists around in his chair, brow creasing a little.

“It’s the middle of the afternoon,” Tae protests, calling after him through the open kitchen doorway. “I know you’ve got short legs, hyung, but exactly how long are you expecting this walk to take you?”

He’s anticipating the usual amused _“fuck you”_ or at least a faux-surly _“suck my dick, you bastard”,_ but instead his only answer is the faint jangle of keys and the sound of the front door opening and closing.

Huh.

“Hyungie?” Jungkook appears in the kitchen doorway, hugging the iPad close to his chest. “Where did Yoongi-hyung go?”

Banishing the perplexed frown in favour of smiling cheerfully at his worried bun, Taehyung pushes his chair back from the table and moves over to brush a kiss against Jungkook’s soft lips.

“He just needed to clear his head,” he answers confidently. “I think this new script’s been bothering him. Hey, how about we change into our PJs and go cuddle up in bed for a bit? You can catch me up on all the anime news I’ve clearly been missing out on.”

Jungkook brightens immediately. “Okay! But I can’t watch the new episode of _Darjeeling_ because I promised Jiminie-hyung I’d wait until his dance competition was over first…”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yoongi is guilty because he left Bunbun on his own for too long. I'm not a big angst writer, so things will soon be resolved, but even awesome hyungs make mistakes sometimes. 
> 
> Also who else is watching 'My ID Is Gangnam Beauty' because holy FUCK that drama is giving me feels. D:


	22. Actions and Consequences (TaeMinKook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even good bunnies can be naughty sometimes, and when none of the older hyungs are home, it's up to Jimin and Taehyung to correct Jungkook's behaviour.

 

 

“He just _left?”_

Taehyung hums distractedly, carefully screwing the elongated teat onto the new soother-bottle that Jimin had picked up from the hybrid care store on his way home from the dance studio.

“Did he say where he was going?” Jimin presses, as Tae turns the bottle upside-down to test the seal.

The model shakes his head. “I think he just needed to get out of the house. You know what he’s like – he always feels guilty when his writing starts taking over. But it’s not even like anything bad happened to Jungkook; he just went hungry for a couple of hours, that’s all. Yoongi even cooked him something from scratch to make up for it, and Kookie ate well. The bunny’s fine.”

Jimin sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. “Hyung’s not gonna see it like that, though.”

“Mm. He takes Kookie’s care routine pretty seriously,” Taehyung agrees. “I think he’s done more research on hybrid-keeping than the rest of us combined. Hyung probably feels like he let everyone down somehow.” The model sighs quietly. “Only problem is, our bunny seems to feel the same way.”

After watching anime together in bed for an hour or so, Jungkook had started to grow restless and fidgety, constantly glancing towards the door as though hoping to see Yoongi’s return. Taehyung had tried to distract him with kisses and soothe him with pacifiers, even given him a brisk milking to see if that helped, but those had only been temporary solutions to a much bigger underlying problem.

“Bunbun thinks that Yoongi’s upset about his work being interrupted,” Tae continues, turning to face his boyfriend. “I’ve tried to convince him otherwise, but I don’t think he’s gonna believe it from anyone except Yoongi himself. I can’t get him to settle down.”

He heads back out of the kitchen with Jimin in tow, returning to the living room where they’d left the bunny glued to his iPad, closely monitoring the live-feed linked to the apartment’s front door security camera. Kookie’s dropped his pacifier at some point, and has his bottom lip caught between his teeth instead, gnawing on it restlessly.

“Hey, don’t do that,” Jimin chides gently, crossing over to the couch to carefully rescue the reddened bottom lip. “You’ll hurt yourself. Where’s your soother, baby?”

Jungkook doesn’t respond, gaze still fixated on the screen as he pliantly lets Jimin pull him into a sideways hug, bottom lip slipping back inside his mouth a moment later clearly by habit. With a quiet sigh, Jimin rescues it again, before plucking the iPad from the bunny’s hands.

“I think that’s enough screentime for one day,” the dancer decides, turning off the device and tossing it further along the couch out of reach.

“Noooo,” Jungkook whines, making grabby hands after it. “Hyungie, please, I wanna look out for Yoongi-hyung. Just a little bit longer? Ten more minutes?”

Jimin shakes his head, kissing the rabbit’s twitching nose. “You can have it back tomorrow, Kookie.”

“But hyuuuuuuung,” the bunny protests, as close to sulky as Tae’s ever heard from the usually well-behaved hybrid.

Taehyung perches on the arm of the couch to stroke the rabbit’s droopy ears, showing Kookie the soother-bottle.

“You haven’t had enough to drink today,” he reminds the hybrid. “Are you gonna take this for me by yourself, or do you want hyung to help?”

Jungkook eyes the bottle of water silently for a moment, lips still puckered in an adorably sulky pout, but before he can come to a decision the ring of the doorbell has the rabbit’s ears perking up from their morose droop.

The hybrid shoots up from his slumped position so quickly he almost knocks Taehyung clean off the arm of the couch, socked feet skidding on the smooth flooring and arms pinwheeling as he sprints out of the living room, bumping into the wall of the corridor in his haste.

“Kookie, stop, wait for me!” Tae cautions, hurrying after him. “Don’t open the door by yourself-”

By the time he reaches the corridor, he can see the bunny already unlocking the front door nd pulling it open eagerly, clearly expecting it to be Yoongi on the other side. Kookie’s ears twitch backwards in surprise when he’s met with a total stranger instead, but the bunny still remembers to bow before ducking shyly behind Taehyung as the model rushes up to join him.

“Good evening, Sir,” the delivery man greets with a polite smile. “I have a package here for Kim Namjoon, is he resident at this address?”

“Yes, thank you.” Taehyung reaches out to accept the parcel and leave a quick electronic signature, feeling Jungkook nervously clinging to the back of his sweater. “Have a good evening.”

The moment the door is shut again, he puts the package down on the shelf to the side of the entrance hallway and turns slowly to face Jungkook. The bunny has his bottom lip caught between his teeth again, eyes downcast to avoid looking at his owner and ears drooping guiltily. Taehyung gently pinches the hybrid’s chin to tilt his head up, arching an eyebrow at the bunny.

“Tell me what you did wrong.”

“I thought maybe it was Yoongi-hyung,” Jungkook murmurs weakly. “I just wanted to-”

“That isn’t what I asked you, little bunny,” Tae interrupts, calmly but firmly. “I want you to tell me which three rules you just broke.”

The hybrid fidgets, clearly struggling to maintain eye contact. “I ran indoors again,” he answers hesitantly. “And I didn’t stop when you told me to. And…and I answered the door all by myself.”

Taehyung nods, brushing the bunny’s hair back from his forehead and giving his ears a gentle stroke. He can tell by Kookie’s expression that the bunny is fully aware of how much trouble he’s in, and Tae can’t help but want to reassure him a little – he’s never been good at playing the stern-hyung role like his boyfriends. He’s too much of a pushover. With Kookie’s big, sad eyes and downturned lips, the rabbit just looks so _forlorn,_ it’s already breaking his heart.

Fuck, this is why he never handles discipline.

“You know that was dangerous, right?” he murmurs, cupping the hybrid’s face between his hands, thumbs stroking the bunny’s soft skin. “What if the man at the door had been someone who wanted to hurt you, or take you away from us? You didn’t even check the camera first, Bun.”

Jungkook’s gaze darts over to the intercom’s security screen beside the door. The bunny had been taught how to use it in case of emergencies, or in case one of them locked themselves out of the apartment by accident, but Tae knows Jin and Namjoon had emphasised the importance of Safety First. One of the few ‘big rules’ they’d made during Kookie’s first day of adoption was to forbid him from answering the door (or anyone’s cell phones) without one of his caretakers present – the hybrid isn’t dumb, but he’s _painfully_ naïve about the ways of the world, particularly stranger-danger. He’s been trained to please everyone, and to form friendships easily, but that makes him terribly vulnerable to being tricked by people with bad intentions.

The bunny sniffles pitifully, fingers tugging lightly on the front of the model’s sweater. He probably isn’t used to being scolded by Taehyung – normally he and Jimin leave the discipline to their boyfriends. In the few weeks since the rabbit’s adoption, Tae’s only give the hybrid a half-dozen warning swats at most, and maybe a few cautionary words here and there when the bunny was getting too boisterous. This is new ground for both of them.

And honestly, if he had the choice he’d pass the responsibility onto someone else, but the others aren’t due home for over an hour yet. And it wouldn’t be fair to leave the poor little one stewing in his guilt – he’s read that it isn’t healthy to let hybrids work themselves up about wrongdoings; better to mete out the consequences quickly and thoroughly so that they can move past it with no regrets.

“You’ve been restless for a while now,” he says, taking hold of Jungkook’s wrist before those sad eyes can sway him any further. “Hyung’s sorry – I should’ve settled you before now. If you’d been thinking straight, you probably wouldn’t have been so naughty.”

Jimin’s clearly been listening to their conversation, because when Taehyung leads the bunny back into the living room the dancer has a resigned sort of look on his face. Like Tae, he’s never really been involved hands-on with Kookie’s discipline, although they’ve both witnessed his spankings on a regular basis and been there to provide after-cuddles and/or after-fucking when needed.

“He broke a big rule,” Jimin points out, as Taehyung takes a seat on the couch beside him and tugs Jungkook down over his lap. “That means more than just a hand-spanking, right? Is this a paddling offence? Or maybe the ruler? I don’t know how the hyungs categorize things.”

Taehyung pauses, thinking it over for a moment. He knows Namjoon and Jin had spent a lot of time going through Kookie’s old care records to get a better idea of how to effectively discipline their bunny in the manner he was used to at the training Centre, but Tae’s never thought to ask about the details of their findings because (generally speaking) it’s normally his boyfriends who handle spankings.

“Shit, you’re right,” he mutters. “Here, take him for a minute, would you? I’m gonna call Joonie.”

The bunny whines softly as he’s shifted from Tae’s lap to Jimin’s, fluffy tail twitching as the dancer carefully tugs down his cotton shorts, baring the hybrid from the waist down. There’s a slight sheen of slick between his cheeks (as well-trained as always, Kookie’s body is already responding to their authority), and Tae regrets not slipping a plug in after the rabbit’s short milking earlier on. Perhaps that oversight had contributed to the hybrid’s restlessness.

“I’ll start warming him up,” Jimin offers, taking a few seconds to adjust Kookie’s position and rub the hybrid’s pale cheeks.

Taehyung pauses for a moment to admire the sight. It’s strange to see his mochi boyfriend manhandling the bunny so confidently, but then Kookie’s arrival has brought out something of a Dom in Jimin. He’s still soft as anything around the others, but Tae’s noticed a definite change when they’re alone together, just the two of them – the dancer’s far keener to Top these days than he ever used to be. And those memorable moments when they’ve shared Kookie between them – spoiling the bunny with kisses and tender touches before fucking him from both ends with toys and cocks – have been a new and illuminating experience.

He can’t deny that seeing Jimin baring their cute pet bunny for a spanking is actually a pretty huge turn-on.

“Weren’t you going to make a phone call?” Jimin reminds him after a minute or so, glancing up from Jungkook’s lightly flushed bottom as he continues to spank slowly. The dancer looks a tiny bit amused by Tae’s preoccupation.

“Right,” he agrees, almost tripping over the coffee table as he heads towards the door. “Phone call. Yep.”

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

“Such a good bunny,” Jimin coos, brushing the tears from Jungkook’s cheeks. “Took your paddling so well for us.”

Jungkook hiccups on a sob, fingers clinging onto Jimin’s sweater as he straddles man’s lap, his freshly-paddled ass still rosy and warm as the dancer reaches around to stroke the heated skin soothingly.

“TaeTae’s gonna get you a nice plug,” he murmurs, rubbing the tips of his fingers against the bunny’s slick entrance. The hybrid whines tearfully, trying to push back against the touch, and Jimin smiles. “Poor baby. Spanking your cute little hole always makes you so horny, huh?”

He starts to gently tap the puckered entrance again as the rabbit hides his face against Jimin’s neck, sucking in shuddering little gasps between needy whimpers. He knows it isn’t uncommon for the hybrid to need a breeding after discipline, finding comfort in being fucked and sated by his caretakers.

Namjoon had told Taehyung over the phone that it would be at least another hour before he was home, so they’ve got time to kill. They might as well give the bunny what he wants, right?

“Yah, he’s gonna cum on your pants again,” Taehyung warns in amusement, coming back into the room with one of Kookie’s settling plugs. “You know how sensitive he gets.”

Jimin shrugs. “It’ll wash out. He’s so goddamn cute like this, Tae. The little noises he makes, fuck.”

“Did he finish his water?” the model asks, dropping down onto the couch beside them.

“Mm, in about thirty seconds. I guess BunBun was thirsty.”

Taehyung leans over to kiss the rabbit’s hair. “I thought he would be. If he keeps leaking like this, we’ll need to feed him again before dinner. Baby, don’t chew your lip. Where’s your soother?”

“I think he dropped it when you started paddling his thighs,” Jimin remembers, gaze flitting to the floor beneath the coffee table where he was sure the pacifier had rolled to. “It’s okay, there’s another one on top of our dresser.”

His fingers slip inside the bunny’s hole, stroking and probing the wet channel for a few moments as Jungkook trembles and whimpers against him. He feels Tae’s hand brush against his wrist, two long fingers slipping in alongside his own a moment later. Jungkook gives a higher-pitched whine at the double finger-fucking and shudders in Jimin’s lap, trying to clench around them.

“You wanna?” Tae asks casually, flashing him a grin. “We’ve got a while ‘til hyung gets home. And I can’t lie, watching you paddle his hole really turned me on. Watching you hold him down like that, fuck. I love this new side of you, babe.”

Jimin returns the grin, pulling his fingers free and lifting them to his mouth to suck them clean, savouring the sugar-sweet taste.

“H-hyungie,” Jungkook whimpers, squirming more now that the fingers are gone, Taehyung removing his own a moment later (much to the rabbit’s whining protests).

“He could probably use a good fucking,” Jimin points out, turning his head to kiss the rabbit’s hair. “With him being so sleepy these past couple of days, we haven’t used his hole as much as we normally would. Poor bunny’s probably desperate for a good breeding.”

Tae hums, rubbing Jungkook’s back. “We could strap him into the AutoBreeder until the others get home? Maybe use that giant ribbed dildo that makes him cry. Or do you wanna do it manually?”

“I kinda wanna eat him out,” Jimin confesses. “Bunbun deserves to feel good after a double paddling, and I could use a snack before dinner. We could take him together, if you’re okay with using his mouth for a little while?”

“Sure. He needs something to suck on anyways. You got him?”

Although physically only a few centimetres taller than the hybrid, Jimin doesn’t struggle to lift him, grateful for the bunny’s unique physiology that makes him so much lighter than a human of his size would be. It takes less than a minute to relocate to his and Tae’s bedroom, the model grabbing a few towels from the bathroom to protect the bedsheets and arranging a stack of pillows in the middle of the bed so that Jimin can drape Kookie over them for ease of access.

“He’s gonna be so fucking sensitive,” Taehyung comments, helping Jungkook to remove his pink sweater, leaving the bunny in nothing but a pair of patterned socks. “His hole’s still puffy from his paddling.”

Jimin strips out of his own clothes quickly, settling on his knees behind the bunny, gently nudging Kookie’s thighs further apart. His ass is still flushed a warm pink, but no longer the dark rosy hue it had been following his paddling. The hybrid’s enhanced healing factor is clearly kicking in effectively.

“It’s almost done healing now,” he responds, parting the rabbit’s cheeks to admire the slightly puffy entrance. “But yeah, he’ll be super sensitive. Kookie, baby, can hyungie play with your hole for a little while?”

The rabbit nods, parting his legs further for Jimin and sticking his butt out. The dancer laughs at the hybrid’s eagerness and kisses one of the paddle-warmed cheeks.

“Good bunny. Hold still for me, okay? No kicking.”

Jungkook still tastes just as delicious as the last time Jimin had taken the time to eat him out properly following an afternoon milking – with the bunny all tired and wrung out, held gently in place by Hoseok and Yoongi, they’d taken turns tasting him and playing with his cock and balls. The hybrid’s sleepy whining had been adorable, especially when Hoseok had fastened a cockring around the rabbit to rile him up, not letting the crying bunny orgasm until they’d each had their fill of his slick and pumped their seed in his ass and down his throat.

Jimin isn’t going to be so mean to his bunny this time, though (without Hobi or Yoongi here, he doesn’t have the heart to even suggest tormenting their baby bun) – and after taking such a hard paddling, Kookie deserves as many orgasms as he wants.

It takes the bunny no more than thirty seconds to reach his peak, hips rutting a little against the towel-covered pillows and breaths coming out in whimpering gasps as Jimin sucks firmly at his puffy entrance, tongue thrusting inside.

“Cute,” Tae chuckles, pulling his erection free from his shorts, giving it a few lazy tugs.

The model slips his thumb into Kookie’s mouth, gently pulling down to coax it open before feeding his cock inside, moaning softly as he rocks his hips forward to bury himself deeper. His gasps now muffled, Kookie clenches eagerly around Jimin’s probing tongue, clearly thrilled at being taken from both ends at once.

“Well, I’m not gonna last long,” Taehyung concludes with a breathy laugh, rocking his hips in a steady rhythm as he fucks the bunny’s throat. “I forgot how good he is with his mouth. It’s been a couple of days, y’know? Ohh, _fuck yes._ Keep sucking, baby, good job.”

Jimin pushes a finger in alongside his tongue, deliberately rubbing it against the bunny’s slightly swollen prostate. He’ll get a proper milking before bedtime, but it’s a guaranteed way to get the rabbit even wetter, and Jimin’s keen to make him squirt if he can. That rush of slick always tastes _divine._

Their hybrid cums twice more before Taehyung finds his completion, the model holding Junglook’s head in place as he fucks into the bunny’s mouth with quick, sharp thrusts, crying out as he spills down the back of Kookie’s throat.

“Mmm, that’s better,” Tae sighs, breathing hard as he carefully pulls out, offering the bunny two fingers to suck on instead. “Hyung should’ve done that a long time ago, Bunbun.”

Jimin pulls back for a breather himself, using three fingers to continue fucking his pet’s sloppy hole. Jungkook’s whining now, the muscles in his thighs jumping and fluffy tail twitching as Jimin rubs at his prostate.

“I think he’ll squirt soon,” the dancer comments. “We should probably fix him another bottle, he’s already leaked a _lot._ ”

Taehyung nods, tugging his shorts back up and leaning down to kiss Jungkook’s flushed face, stroking his ears soothingly.

“Be good for Jiminie,” he murmurs, pulling his fingers free. “I’ll be back soon, cutiepie.”

With no fingers or cock to muffle his cries, Jungkook’s squeaking whimpers and shuddering gasps fill the room again, music to Jimin’s ears as the dancer lowers his mouth to lap up the glistening slick his fingers have coaxed out of the bunny. Then he removes his fingers and seals his lips around the loosened entrance again, sucking hard as he grips Kookie’s ass cheeks tightly to hold him in place.

The bunny’s trembling hard with the effort it’s clearly taking him to stay still and be a good boy for his owners. Hoseok’s almost always present when Jimin decides to tongue-fuck their pet, so the rabbit’s probably grown accustomed to being able to fuss and thrash around the way Hobi likes.

“Good bunny,” he purrs, pulling back again to catch his breath. “It’s been a little while since we pushed you to squirt, huh? Is it building up inside, Kookie?”

The hybrid nods, choking out a noise somewhere between a whine and a sob.

“Aww,” Jimin coos, kissing the bunny’s asscheek, noting how quickly the rosy-red hue has faded to a faint pink blush. “It’s okay. Don’t fight it, baby. Let hyungie see you cum.”

He resumes his previous ministrations, sucking at the rabbit’s hole and tongue-fucking him mercilessly, pressing the pad of his thumb against Kookie’s perineum to rub back and forth firmly. The effect is immediate, with the bunny tensing and uttering a series of high, keening whines as Jimin pushes him closer and closer to release.

The bedroom door opens again just as Jungkook squeals and bucks beneath Jimin’s hold, a rush of hot, sweet slick flooding the dancer’s mouth as his bunny squirts helplessly.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Taehyung admires, coming over to hold down Jungkook’s upper body against the bed. “Is he still going?”

Jimin nods, lips sealed around the rabbit’s entrance as he keeps sucking, thumb rubbing firmly to trigger further spasms and help the bunny to excrete more slick. Jungkook’s squeals have tapered off into needy sobs, body still shaking as he’s pushed through several consecutive orgasms.

After another minute or so, Jimin pulls back for the last time, wiping the slick from his chin on the back of his arm as he catches his breath, hands softening their grip on Kookie’s cheeks to stroke soothingly at the skin instead.

“Good boy,” he praises. “Came so prettily for hyung.”

Tae cups the bunny’s face to kiss the tears from his cheeks, smiling tenderly. Then he reaches for the soother-bottle of water and settles more comfortably on the bed, cross-legged beside Kookie’s upper body.

“Here, baby, have a drink for me,” the model coaxes, rubbing the elongated teat against Jungkook’s bottom lip and laughing when the bunny latched onto it eagerly, sucking hard. “Easy, love, not so fast. I won’t take it away, I promise.”

Jimin watches them for a minute or so, smiling fondly at the sucking sounds Kookie makes as he drinks from the hybrid soother-bottle, the quiet noise interspersed every so often with a tearful little sniffle.

“Maybe we should stretch him out on that big dildo after,” Tae suggests offhandedly, idly petting the bunny’s ears as Kookie drinks. “I don’t know if a single breeding’s going to settle him. He got himself so worked up earlier.”

Humming in agreement, Jimin lines himself up with the hybrid’s entrance and pushes his cock past the puffy ring of muscle, tilting his head back with a satisfied groan as his throbbing erection is finally given the stimulation he’d been denying himself as he ate the bunny out.

“Shhh, I know, I know you’re sensitive,” Taehyung coos, petting Kookie’s hair as the rabbit whimpers around the teat of his bottle. “It’s okay. Let Jiminie fuck you, Bunbun.”

Jimin proceeds to do just that.

With vigour.

“A parcel came for Joonie earlier,” Tae remarks casually once Jimin’s collapsed on top of their bunny, breathing hard and tingling all over from the intensity of his orgasm. “I wonder if it’s those new settling cuffs he ordered from _Petit Ami_. Jin’s been talking to one of the designers, you know – apparently they follow Kookie’s _Instagram_ and they’re interested in working with him.”

“Oh?” Jimin answers, still slightly dazed. “Our bunny’s gonna be a model, huh?”

“Well, it’s not a guaranteed thing yet, but he stands a pretty good chance.” Taehyung strokes Jungkook’s cheek with a proud sort of smile. “Bunbun’s got classic Korean features, and he’s fucking adorable on top of that. _Petit Ami_ would be dumb not to hire a bespoke breed like him, especially given his unique physical qualities.”

Jimin finally pulls out of Jungkook, still breathing hard, and reaches for the settling plug Taehyung had set aside earlier, stuffing the rabbit’s hole before Kookie can work himself up about being empty again. The rabbit makes a content noise around the teat of his bottle, sucking harder as he wiggles his bottom. Jimin laughs, rubbing the bunny’s cheeks one last time before shifting to sit closer to Jungkook’s head.

“Feeling better, Bun?”

Kookie nods, eyes flickering upwards, red-rimmed and puffy from crying but bright and happy in a way they hadn’t been before. Jimin strokes the bunny’s ears, leaning down to kiss his temple.

“Finish your bottle for TaeTae,” he murmurs. “Then we can go have some fun in the playroom until Namjoon-hyung gets home.”

With a bit of luck, they’ll be able to keep the bunny distracted and fucked dumb long enough for him to forget about Yoongi’s absence during dinner.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of you wanted to see TaeMin sharing Kookie, and so did I. ;P They're so much fun to write together. 
> 
> Don't worry, the Yoongi situation will be resolved in the next chapter. He's too soft for his baby bun to stay away forever. Also Jin knows just how to persuade him to come home.
> 
> Did anyone watch the recent clips from ISAC? The Seventeen/Astro skinship gave me FEELS, man. <3


	23. Sad Bunny (NamJinKook/YoonKook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook won't settle to sleep no matter what the others try.

 

 

 

Jin pauses in the doorway to the bedroom. “Is he still awake?”

Namjoon nods, running his fingers through Jungkook’s hair as the bunny shifts restlessly in his lap, ears flexing to straight points before drooping again in a spasmodic manner, eyes heavy-lidded and puffy looking from his latest bout of post-spanking crying, nose twitching above his pacifier as the hybrid sucks to soothe himself.

“He’s past tired now,” Namjoon murmurs, trying to tuck Kookie’s head back down against his chest. “But I just can’t get him settle. Hobi and I worked on him for a full hour in the playroom; kept him on the edge with a ring for the first half an hour to tire him out, and then milked a dozen or so orgasms out of him before we bred his hole. He settled for maybe ten minutes after that, but then he went right back to being restless again. I just don’t know what else to try. He’s had a bath, he’s had a bottle, we’ve watched anime…”

“Did you give him another settling spanking?” Jin asks, crossing the room to join them on the bed, reaching out to caress Kookie’s twitching ears.

Joonie nods. “He’s had three bedtime sessions now. I only just got done paddling his hole with the brush – he got so worked up I was sure he’d drop to sleep afterwards. Bunbun even squirted for me, he was such a good boy. But same again, ten minutes later and he’s all agitated.”

Jin hums in shared concern, cupping Kookie’s cheek and pulling his pacifier free to kiss the rabbit softly. The hybrid’s eyes droop closed for a few seconds before snapping open again, a distressed whine leaving him when his owner then pulls away.

“Baby, you need to go to sleep,” Jin murmurs, giving the rabbit two of his fingers to suck on. “It’s been so long since you last took a nap, and you’re still recovering from your boosters. Won’t you try and close your eyes for hyungie? Please?”

Jungkook does as he’s told, but it’s clear from his pinched expression and the way his ears continue to flicker erratically that it’s not a restful action. And after no more than ten seconds, the bunny’s eyes shoot open again and his gaze darts towards the door, clearly looking for the one person they know won’t be there.

Kissing the rabbit’s hair, Namjoon cuddles him closer. “I texted him a little while ago, asking if he was alright and when we could expect him home. The only reply I got was _“don’t wait up”._ ”

Jin sighs. “We know he does this sometimes, it’s nothing new. He needs his space to clear his head, and I respect that, but…” The model sighs again, a sharper exhale this time. “Things are different now. We’ve got a bunny to care for.”

“I don’t think he realises how much it’s upsetting Kookie,” Namjoon says, feeling the need to come to Yoongi’s defence. His boyfriend would never stay away if he knew that Jungkook’s current state of distress was due in part to his absence. “You know he wouldn’t hurt him on purpose.”

The model pauses. “You’re right,” he murmurs slowly. “He wouldn’t.”

Pulling out his phone from his pocket suddenly, Jin withdraws his fingers from Jungkook’s mouth, leaving the bunny with nothing to suck on. The rabbit’s droopy eyelids snap open again, lips turning down in a sad little pout as he reaches for Jin with his sweater paws.

“Don’t,” the model murmurs when Namjoon moves to return Kookie’s pacifier, holding his phone aloft.

Jungkook’s soft whimper turns into a whine when Jin doesn’t reach out to soothe him, eyes filling with tears again. “Hyungie…”

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Jin asks, his voice all warmth and tenderness. “You’ve had a nice, long milking and three good bedtime spankings. Aren’t you sleepy, honey?”

The bunny nods, rubbing at a teary eye with one of his sweater-paws, lips still turned down in misery.

“But you can’t sleep, huh?” Jin presses gently. “Is it because you miss Yoongi-hyung? He’s been gone for such a long time now, hasn’t he? Is BunBun missing his hyungie?”

At that, Jungkook’s expression crumples and he promptly bursts into tears, bringing both sweater paws up to press against his face.

Rendered briefly speechless by Jin’s provoking words (they’ve all been carefully avoiding talking to Jungkook about Yoongi since dinner, knowing how upset the bunny had been earlier that day after the man’s departure), Namjoon tucks Jungkook’s head back down against his shoulder and rocks the sobbing, overtired bunny.

“Jin, what the _fuck-?”_

“Now Yoongi can see the problem for himself,” Jin tells him, tapping on his phone for a moment before tossing the device aside and reaching out to soothe their crying bunny with gentle pettings. “He’ll be home soon, I’m sure of it.”

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry,” Yoongi rushes to say as soon as he stumbles through the front door, breathless and jacket half hanging off his shoulder. “I never thought he’d-”

Jin holds up a hand, smiling tiredly. “It’s fine. One of us should’ve explained the situation to you earlier on, maybe then things wouldn’t have escalated so far. But what’s done is done.”

The model steps closer, cupping Yoongi’s face between his hands and scrutinising him closely. It’s slightly unnerving. The screenwriter tries not to fidget under his boyfriend’s assessing gaze, feeling like the man’s staring into his very soul.

“Have you been drinking?”

Yoongi shakes his head quickly. He wouldn’t come home drunk, not in the middle of a script review – and not when he has a newly adopted bunny underfoot, either. He’d gone to his usual _‘moping spot’_ (as Tae liked to call it, the brat) - a jazz café on the other side of Seoul that was neither too busy nor too empty to make him feel uncomfortable. The time alone had helped him to shake off the lingering guilt of his earlier oversight, but…

After watching that short video clips Jin had sent him, he feels _ten_ times guiltier than before.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Jin reiterates, perhaps reading his expression. “We all get distracted sometimes. Kookie knows he needs to come to us when he gets hungry or thirsty, and that’s what he did. You didn’t starve him, Yoongs.”

That same argument has been playing over in his head all evening, but hearing it from Jin does help a little. He feels the tension in his shoulders relax as the man leans in to kiss him.

“Did you really give him three bedtime spankings?” the writer asks after a beat of silence.

“Hobi’s just finishing up his fourth, actually,” Jin tells him, playing with his fringe. “It settles him for about ten minutes, but then he’s back to being restless again. We thought he could use some one-on-one time with you tonight – I think the only place he’s going to sleep is in your arms.”

Yoongi’s definitely not about to protest that decision – he’s more than keen to wrap the bunny up in a tight embrace and apologise for leaving him without a proper goodbye.

“Make sure you breed him before he sleeps,” Jin says, with another kiss. “He’ll settle quickly if you give him your cock.”

Soothing the hybrid when he’s upset invariably requires some form of fucking, be it with toys or fingers or cocks, so it’s nothing Yoongi hadn’t already anticipated. He makes his way along the corridor towards the bedroom he usually shares with Hoseok, pushing the door open and pausing at the sight of Hobi tugging a white billowy nightshirt back down over the bunny’s rosy cheeks and twitching tail.

“There, all done,” Hoseok murmurs, releasing the hybrid’s legs that had been trapped between his own. “Good boy, Kookie. Look at you now, all calm for hyung. Why don’t you try closing your eyes again, hm?”

The bunny’s crying softly, a tired sound, and he lets Hoseok stand him up again, lifting a white sleeve to scrub the tears from his cheeks. The hybrid’s gaze flickers briefly towards Yoongi, and in a split second the rabbit goes from sleepy and tearful to All Systems Go, bounding across the room with a wordless exclamation to fling himself into Yoongi’s waiting arms.

“Hyungie, where _were_ you?” the rabbit cries, clinging onto him tightly as though scared he might vanish again. “You didn’t come home for dinner and you weren’t there for my milking and you didn’t even say goodbye!”

Yoongi feels Hoseok come up beside him, giving his arm a brief squeeze and leaning in to kiss his cheek before slipping out of the bedroom quietly and closing the door behind him, leaving the writer alone with his overtired, overwhelmed rabbit.

“I know,” he murmurs, hugging the bunny tightly. “I know, Bun, I’m so sorry. Hyung didn’t realise you were feeling so sad, otherwise I would’ve come home right away.”

Jungkook rubs his cheek against Yoongi’s shirtfront. “I m-missed you. I thought m-maybe you weren’t coming home.”

 _Ouch._ Well that’s definitely a punch to the gut.

“I missed you too, BunBun,” he murmurs, carefully inching them back over to the bed, the bunny still held close. “But I’m here now. Hyungie’s going to take good care of you.”

It’s difficult to get undressed because Jungkook won’t allow himself to be detached from Yoongi’s front for more than a millisecond, so disrobing takes longer than usual as he tries to work around the rabbit. But after a minute or two his clothes are in a pile on the floor and he’s guiding Jungkook up the bed, settling him back against the pillows there (and god bless Hoseok for putting down towels ready for them).

The bedroom lights are already dimmed (clearly they’d been trying to get the bunny to settle down beforehand), and just one look at Kookie’s tired, puffy eyes is enough indication that he’s way overdue a long sleep.

“Hyungie’s here,” he murmurs again, nudging the rabbit’s thighs apart and rocking against the spank-warmed cheeks to stimulate himself to full hardness. “My poor little bunny must be so tired – usually you’re asleep after one bedtime spanking, but four? Your hole must be so puffy and sensitive. Did your other hyungs paddle it, baby?”

Jungkook nods tearfully, clearly overwhelmed by fatigue and the events of the evening. Yoongi kisses him, nudging his erection between the rabbit’s cheeks to rub through the slick that’s gathered there, letting the rabbit feel his length.

“Hyungie’s going to breed you nice and slow,” he promises, gradually beginning to push his cock inside past the puffy, slick entrance. “You go ahead and close your eyes, little one.”

He gently takes the bunny’s wrists, pressing them down against the pillow on each side of Jungkook’s head, knowing how much comfort the hybrid derives from being overpowered and made to feel smaller than he is. Which is exactly why Kookie likes being manhandled so much, why he’s grown to love fighting against Hoseok and Yoongi during playtime so that someone will need to hold him down firmly, why he always begs them to use the bigger dildos and the harder settings on the AutoBreeder.

The rabbit gives a slow blink, whining as the writer begins to rock his hips, slowly fucking his overtired pet. Although Jungkook offers zero resistance, Yoongi maintains a very strong grip on his wrists, letting the bunny feel the power behind the restraint.

“Good boy,” he whispers, as the tension slowly bleeds from the hybrid beneath him. “That’s it, little one. Let Daddy fuck you.”

Kookie’s clearly exhausted. Soothed by Yoongi’s presence and the familiar rhythm of a deep fucking, the rabbit seems to drift off for a few minutes, features going peacefully slack. Yoongi keeps slowly rocking his hips, hoping to coax the bunny into a heavier sleep, but he makes the mistake of letting go of one of Jungkook’s wrists.

The rabbit wakes again with a quiet whine, fussing cutely beneath him, eyes peeking open in disorientation and lips parted in a tearful little cry.

“Shhh, I’m here, I’m right here,” the writer hushes, securing that slim wrist again and snapping his hips forwards in a few sharper thrusts as the bunny mewls and tries to clench around him. “I know, Bun. You wanna feel me deeper?”

Jungkook nods, hiccupping on a tearful gasp, eyes already slipping closed again even as he tries to buck his hips back onto Yoongi’s cock.

The writer leans in to brush a few lingering kisses over his lips and flushed cheeks before pulling back and slipping out of the rabbit entirely, reaching down to deftly flip Kookie over onto his stomach. The bunny fusses even more at the new position, tired and uncoordinated as he tries to get his knees beneath him to present his ass properly, but Yoongi gently pushes the hybrid’s legs wider apart so that the rabbit can’t get any leverage, pushing his cock back inside and laying himself along Juungkook’s back, letting his own body weight hold his pet down.

“I’m going to take my time fucking you like this, baby boy,” he murmurs, kissing the shell of Kookie’s ear as he circles his fingers around the hybrid’s wrists again, thrusting in deeper. “Lay still and let Daddy breed your hole.”

There’s a moment’s pause as the hybrid suddenly clenches tight, and then Jungkook bursts into tears again, crying into the pillows as he’s fucked through an intense orgasm. But seconds afterwards, Yoongi can feel the way the rabbit relaxes completely beneath him, even his hole going loose and sloppy as his muscles all loosen up at once.

It would be easy to quicken his pace and bring himself to completion as well, but this isn’t really about his pleasure, it’s about Jungkook. He knows the bunny is going to fall asleep any moment now, and he’s determined to ease his pet into a fully settled state of sleep where Yoongi can coax a few more orgasms out of the overwhelmed bun before he reaches his own completion.

If he wasn’t so exhausted himself, Yoongi would stay up all night to attend to the hybrid like he knows the bunny’s caretakers used to do back at the Centre after a difficult day; deeply fucking Kookie with cocks and dildos so that the rabbit felt fully settled and rejuvenated by the morning. But Yoongi’s bone-tired, and he doubts he can keep it up for more than twenty minutes or so.

“Shhh,” he soothes when the rabbit whines in his semi-doze, rocking his hips in deeper thrusts.  “Go back to sleep, little one.”

To his relief, the bunny does just that, settling off with a quiet little snuffle. Yoongi keeps up his slow, deep thrusts, gritting his teeth against the building heat in his own loins as Kookie clenches around him in his sleep.

Over the next ten to fifteen minutes, he manages coax another two orgasms out of Jungkook, the bunny waking up crying and trembling each time as he’s fucked through the aftershocks, before settling back off to sleep with only a few murmured reassurances. At one point Yoongi ends up shifting positions again (his muscles are getting sore), rolling the bunny onto his side and lifting one of Kookie’s legs over his shoulder to spread him open further as he fucks back in. He takes advantage of the new position and stimulates the rabbit’s plumped-up little cock and swollen balls, the hybrid’s body clearly ready to produce more cum despite the lengthy milking it sounds like Namjoon and Hoseok had given him earlier. He strokes a couple of orgasms out that way, pausing in his fucking to give himself a moment’s respite and catch his breath.

Finally, feeling his own fatigue catching up with him quickly, Yoongie lays down to spoon behind Jungkook, wrapping one arm around the bunny to hold him close as he reaches down to spread the rabbit’s cheeks and slip back inside. This time he allows his own need to orgasm to take priority (Kookie’s so well-fucked by now he barely even stirs at the penetration), pushing Kookie to roll over a little more so that he can pound into the bunny with more vigour, the thrusts jerking the pet up the bed sharply

Just as he hits his peak and empties himself into the rabbit’s fluttering hole, Jungkook gives a whimpering gasp and clutches onto the arm wrapped around his torso, clenching tightly around Yoongi’s cock.

“Good boy,” the writer pants, kissing Jungkook’s neck. “All done now. Go to sleep now, BunBun.”

Jungkook gives a long, sleepy sigh and relaxes against him again with a whispered, “Thank you, hyungie.”

Yoongi smiles tiredly and hugs the rabbit close for a moment, his cock giving one last spurt before he pulls it free and grabs the nearby settling plug to stuff the bunny full before Kookie can wake up properly and become distressed again.

Luckily the hybrid barely seems to notice the swap, breathing settling again as Yoongi leans away to pluck the bunny’s pacifier from the bedside table, tapping it against Jungkook’s lips and watching as it’s readily accepted, the quiet sound of sucking filling the silence of the room in the moments that follow.

Yoongi falls a little bit more in love with him in that moment (which he hadn’t thought possible). The things this bunny does to him – he swears he never used to be this fucking soft.

One thing’s for sure, though; he’s never abandoning his baby bun again.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work is KILLING me, sorry about the long wait for this chapter.
> 
> Wasn't planning on making this chapter super smutty, but how could I resist YoonKook with sleepy BunBun? ;P
> 
> Next chapter - Kookie 'playtime' with other hybrids. ;D


	24. Playdate  (HobiJinKook/YugyeomKook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends with benefits. ;D

 

 

“Your little one seems to be settling in well.”

Jin hums in agreement, his lips forming a soft smile as he watches Jungkook go sprinting after a bright yellow Frisbee, arms raised high to catch it and ears straightened to sharp points, giving the game his full attention.

“Every so often, he’ll come across a bump in the road,” the model admits. “But far fewer than I’d anticipated, to be honest. He adapts to new situations remarkably quickly for a bunny hybrid – from what I’ve read, they’re usually a lot more skittish for the first month or so after adoption. But Kookie seems to take everything in his stride.”

Over on the grassy field, Jungkook gives a surprised little shriek as he’s playfully tackled by a much larger figure, Yugyeom’s fluffy tail wagging as he steals the Frisbee from his playmate and darts away again, a huge grin dimpling his cheeks.

“Yugyeom, play nice,” Jaebum laughs, gently scolding, moving over from where he’d been leaning against the trunk of a nearby tree to help the rabbit up from the ground and carefully dust him off. “Kookie’s smaller than you, be gentle.”

The puppy hybrid comes skipping back over to his friend, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Jungkook’s nose and tug on one of his ears before handing over the stolen toy. The bunny’s pout immediately transitions into a beaming smile, and he rises up onto his tiptoes to kiss Yugyeom on the lips in return. JB ruffles their hair and nudges them back off to play with a fond smile.

The dog’s tail swishes harder, and he almost trips over his feet in his enthusiasm to scamper away again, Kookie giving chase to gift his playmate with more kisses, both of them giggling delightedly.

Jin stifles a coo. “Your puppy’s such a sweetheart _._ ”

“My puppy is a _handful,_ ” Jinyoung chuckles from his seat on the bench beside Jin, but the man’s gaze is soft as he follows Yugyeom’s movements. “I’m glad Yugyeomie has a friend his own age, though – he always burns off so much energy whenever he and Kookie play together.”

Jungkook catches up to his taller friend and latches onto his arm, which seems to cause the puppy to trip over his own feet, the two hybrids colliding and tumbling down onto the grass in tangled ball of flailing limbs, hitting the ground in a way that has Jin’s heart shooting up into his throat as he half-rises from the bench in alarm…but then Kookie is sitting up, and instead of the tearful whining that usually accompanies a grazed knee, a peel of delighted laughter bubbles up, echoed by Yugyeom seconds later when the rabbit’s fingers dig into his sides in retaliation for the bigger breed’s clumsiness.

It’s fucking _adorable._

Pulling out his phone, Jin takes a bunch of photos to add to his _‘YugiKook’_ album, grinning dopily all the while. His collection of cute bunny-puppy pics has really bulked up these past couple of weeks, what with their daily morning walks and regular picnic playtimes.

“Hyung,” Jinyoung murmurs after a short pause. “Last week, you mentioned how keen you were to have Yugyeom over for a playdate. I don’t suppose I could take you up on that offer, say, this coming Saturday?”

Jin beams, lowering his phone again. “Oh, we’d be delighted. Kookie’s been begging me to have Gyeomie come visit us. Would he be staying the night as well?”

The businessman hesitates. “No, maybe not overnight; at least not this first time around. Yugyeomie…he gets a little homesick if he stays away for too long. To tell you the truth, we rarely leave him with other owners unless our hands are tied, but JB works a lot of weekends and there’s an event on Saturday that I just can’t get out of. Our usual babysitter is out of town, and I’d much prefer to leave him with someone he knows and trusts rather than hire out one of the _LC_ caretakers for the day.”

Jin nods in understanding. He and his boyfriends go to great lengths to try and make sure their schedules never fully overlap, so that there’s almost always someone at home to look after Kookie and there won’t be a need to hire _Life Companions_ community caretakers to babysit for them. Every so often there’ll be a short period (thirty minutes to an hour, at most) when they’ll need to leave their pet unattended, but where possible they either put the bunny down for a nap or strap him into the AutoBreeder to keep him occupied in the meantime.

“I realise it’s pretty short notice,” Jinyoung says apologetically. “Are you certain it won’t be too much trouble?”

“No, not at all,” Jin reassures. “We all adore your puppy. If you email me a rough outline of his daily routine, I’ll try to adapt Kookie’s to match it in time for Saturday.”

Over on the grass, Yugyeom has rolled on top of Jungkook to halt his tickling, tail wagging lazily as he leans down to gently nuzzle at the bunny’s cheek, licking at his mouth until the rabbit pliantly parts his lips, the two of them sharing a tender, lingering kiss.

“One more thing,” Jin mentions, tearing his gaze away from the adorable sight to look at Jinyoung. “Kookie tells me that Yugyeom was often assigned to be his ‘play partner’ during their training back at the Centre. Would you rather one of us intervenes before things go that far, or...?”

The younger man shakes his head with a smile. “No, let them have a little fun. Yugeom’s had a ton of playdates in the past, but only with older hybrids, so he typically rolls over for them in a heartbeat. But with Jungkook…you know, I think Gyeomie might actually top your Bun. Kookie’s such a sweet little thing.”

Jin feels heat stir within him at that mental image – both of Yugyeom being taken by other hybrids, and of the gentle giant pinning Jungkook’s slighter frame beneath him for an eager breeding. Several eager breedings, if Kookie gets to have any say in it. Because Jin knows the moment he gives permission, his bunny will be presenting his naked ass and giving Yugyeom the _pretty please_ eyes he always uses when he’s feeling particularly needy.

The model gives himself a moment to enjoy that fantasy before returning his attention to the businessman beside him, noticing the way that Jinyoung’s eyes are closely watching their kissing hybrids.

“If you’d like, I’d be happy record their playtime?” he offers casually.

Jinyoung blinks, blushes ever so slightly, but sends him a tiny little grin.

“Yes please.”

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

“It was my fault that Kookie was running, Hoseokie-hyung,” Yugyeom insists softly, kneeling beside the couch and looking up at him with big, sad eyes. “I got too excited and told him to race me.”

Hoseok pauses in settling his bunny across his knees, smiling warmly as he reaches out to pet the puppy hybrid’s hair. Yugyeom’s such an adorable fluffball – the pup’s only been here for a couple of hours, joining them shortly after breakfast when Jinyoung and Jaebum had come to drop him off at the penthouse, but Hobi already wants to steal him.

“You’re a good boy for telling me the truth,” he murmurs, fingers lightly scratching behind the velvety ears. “Thank you, Yugyeomie. But Jungkook knows the rules about running indoors.”

“As do you, puppy,” Jin adds, coming into the room suddenly with his phone in hand. “I just checked in with Jaebum, your house rules are the same as ours. Come here, little one; you’re getting a spanking too.”

By now, disciplining Jungkook is something Hoseok could do with his eyes closed, but it will be the first time he’s witnessed another hybrid getting properly spanked (although it’s fairly commonplace to see owners giving their little ones warning swats or a few quick taps in public, full spankings are usually reserved for behind closed doors). Curious to see how another hybrid reacts in such a situation, Hoseok allows his attention to drift away from Kookie’s bottom after baring it, glancing over to where Jin has settled down on the opposite couch with Yugyeom draped across his lap, the larger hybrid relaxing quickly without any of the fuss that Jungkook usually makes – clearly after over a year of adoption, and many playdates with numerous hybrid owners, the puppy is accustomed to being taken over unfamiliar laps for a spanking.

“I know you’re both very excited to play together,” Jin says, slowly beginning to warm the puppy’s pale cheeks. “But safety is important too, puppy. You wouldn’t want us to have to call one of your hyungs at work because you’d slipped and hurt yourself, would you?”

The puppy shakes his head quickly, releasing a cute little whine as Jin shifts his hand lower to warm the hybrid’s sit-spots.

In stark contrast to Yugyeom’s admirable stoicism, Jungkook had begun whimpering before the spanking had even begun and by now he’s crying openly even after less than a dozen swats, fussing in his usual endearing manner as Hoseok works on steadily turning his cheeks and upper thighs an even shade of light pink. It’s a relatively gentle punishment (the infraction had only been a minor one), but Kookie always makes the same amount of fuss regardless of the method of discipline.

Hoseok had given the bunny a whipping for the first time a few days ago (after Kookie, in an uncharacteristic display of overtired sulkiness, had hidden Namjoon’s briefcase so that he couldn’t leave for work in the afternoon). Naturally the rabbit had caved and confessed the truth after little more than a _look_ from Namjoon, immediately appearing contrite and apologetic. Once Hoseok had ushered his boyfriend out of the front door (before he could be late for his meeting), the dancer had bent his shamefaced bunny over the arm of the couch and held him in place with one hand as he tanned the pale cheeks a rosy red with the leather strap from Kookie's maintenance kit. The hybrid had cried and fussed the whole way through, but no more than ever did with a bedtime spanking or a paddling. And once Hoseok had pulled the bunny into his arms for kisses and cuddles, the tears had quickly stopped (just as they always did) and the marks on his ass had faded within ten minutes.

“They could both probably do with going down for a morning nap,” Jin mentions, glancing across at him as he nudges the puppy’s legs further apart to smack his sensitive inner thighs, finally pushing the hybrid to tears. “Jinyoung says they often settle Yugyeom for an hour or so before lunch so that he doesn’t get too tired in the afternoon. And Kookie was so excited last night he barely slept at all, so he definitely needs a kip. Puppy, hold yourself open for me, there’s a good boy.”

Hiccupping, Yugyeom obediently reaches back to spread his cheeks, whimpering when Jin taps his fingers against the puckered entrance in a very gentle spanking. The puppy whines, shifting his hips a little, clearly aroused by the stimulation as all hybrids tend to be.

“Does he need milking?” Hoseok asks curiously, pausing in his spanking for a moment to check on Kookie’s prostate, pushing three fingers into the bunny without warning and chuckling at the hybrid’s adorably surprised little squeak. “Bun’s doing okay for now, Namjoon and Yoongi drained him before they left. How often do they milk Yugyeom at home, did Jinyoung say?”

“Usually just once a day,” Jin answers, rubbing his fingers against the puppy’s slick opening before sliding two digits inside to check. “JB said they’re both happy for us to milk him if he gets too unsettled – puppy’s prone to feeling a little homesick, poor love, and playtime soothes him. Shhh, hey, it’s alright; hyung’s only checking sweetheart, don’t fuss.”

The model pulls his fingers free and reaches for a few tissues from the nearby box to wipe his hand (and the puppy) dry.

“No, he’s not too swollen,” he concludes, rubbing the hybrid’s pale pink skin soothingly. “I think he should be fine. There, little one, all done for now. Come and cuddle with hyungie for a spell.”

As Jin gathers the sniffling puppy into his lap for a cuddle, Hoseok returns his full attention to Jungkook, pulling his fingers free and giving the bunny a sharp and brisk hole-spanking, determined to coax an orgasm out of the rabbit (who’s been rutting needily against his thigh for quite some time now), and succeeding in less than thirty seconds. The bunny cums with a cute cry, legs jerking wildly, but he’s quickly soothed and quieted by Hoseok, who tugs the cotton shorts back into place and pulls Kookie up for a hug, kissing away his tears.

Over on the opposite couch, Yugyeom already seems to have recovered from his brief trip over Jin’s lap, tail slowly wagging as he eagerly accepts Jin’s affections. There’s a bulge in the front of his dark blue shorts but he doesn’t seem bothered by it at the moment, smiling in contentment as he’s kissed and cuddled.

“Apparently Gyeomie’s usual babysitter is Mark Tuan and his partner,” Jin mentions casually. “He's definitely got experience when it comes to excitable puppies - Jackson’s probably one of the few hybrids who can match Yugyeom’s energy. I swear that pup gets younger every time I visit.”

“Jackson-hyung is the _best,”_ Yugyeom adds, with something that sounds very much like hero-worship. “We always get to have lots of special playtime.”

“Special playtime?” Hoseok’s smile is mild, innocent, but he can already feel heat stirring inside of him at that thought. “Do you like playing with Jackson, pup?”

The hybrid nods happily. “Sometimes Mark-hyung lets him use toys without supervision too. Jackson has a lot of toys.”

“So does Kookie,” Hobi mentions, kissing his pet’s cheek. “Don’t you, Bun?”

“Uh-huh,” the rabbit agrees keenly. “Hyung, can I show Yugyeomie my playroom?”

Hoseok and Jin share a quick glance and a smile.

“Sure, baby,” Jin agrees, nudging the puppy up from his lap. “Go right ahead.”

Jungkook practically flies out of Hoseok’s lap to grab his friend by the hand, but the pair stop after a couple of strides when they notice their speed, and very obviously switch from a run to a walk before they can get scolded for it again. It’s so fucking _cute._

The playroom hasn’t changed all that much since Jungkook’s arrival last month, except that every toy and gadget has been tried and tested at some point before being returned to it’s shelf/drawer. They’ve also purchased a thick padded mat for the open space of floor on the far side of the playroom (easily folded and tucked away as necessary), because although the _AutoBreeder_ is a magnificent piece of machinery, sometimes during a joint play session it’s just satisfying to pin the bunny down by hand and share him between them without straps and benches and bars getting in the way.

“You know, Bun,” Jin says casually, sitting down on one of the couches near the mat and watching as Kookie drags Yugyeom around the room to show off the bookshelves displaying the extension gadgets for his AutoBreeder, “Gyeomie’s hyungs said they were happy to let the two of you have special playtime together, if you wanted to.”

Jungkook’s head swivels around to look at him so fast, it’s a miracle he doesn’t pull something in the process.

_“Really?”_

The model nods and smiles pleasantly as he pulls out his phone, pretending to text someone (but Hoseok can see that he’s actually just getting ready to hit record).

“Do you wanna?” Jungkook chirps hopefully, spinning around to face Yugyeom again, whose tail has begun to wag at warp-speed. “Please, Yugi? I wanna feel you inside me again so bad.”

The bunny leans up to peck a kiss against the puppy’s lips, eyes wide and adorable and pleading.

“Why don’t you get into position for him, little one?” Hoseok coaxes, settling down cross-legged on the corner of the mat.

The bunny eagerly comes over to join him, shimmying out of his cotton shorts without hesitation but keeping his sweater on, sinking onto his hands and knees next to Hoseok and pressing his cheek against the mat to present himself, lower half wiggling along with his twitching tail.

“Someone’s feeling needy,” Jin teases fondly. “You excited to play with Yugyeom after so long, baby boy?”

Hoseok sees the slick already visible between the bunny’s cheeks and huffs a quiet laugh, gently petting the rabbit’s ears as Yugyeom carefully strips out of his own clothes and folds them neatly next to the mat (a well-trained puppy indeed). The dog’s cock is a great deal longer and thicker than most hybrid species (clearly the puppy is of a particularly large breed, judging by his build), and Hoseok knows it has the ability to swell larger as required with proper stimulation. Unlike smaller species, dog hybrids are designed to both breed and be bred depending on the owner’s preference, and Hobi’s done enough research (and seen more than enough Japanese hybrid porn) to know just how _big_ a puppy’s cock can get with a little willpower and patience.

It’s no wonder Kookie’s so eager for ‘playtime’.

“If we grab some blankets, they could probably nap here afterwards,” Hoseok points out, wrapping his hand around Yugyeom’s length to pump him to full hardness, enjoying the puppy’s flushing cheeks and the cute noises that escape his lips. “A good breeding always helps to quieten Kookie, and I’m sure we could find a way between us to settle Gyeomie. Good boy, puppy, that’s it – plump up for me.”

“Fuck, angel, look how big you’re getting,” Jin remarks a minute or so later, as precum begins to drip from the swollen tip of Yugyeom’s straining erection. “You’re going to make Kookie feel so good. Go ahead and play with him, sweetheart.”

As Hoseok drops his hand, the puppy quickly shifts closer behind Jungkook, lining himself up one second and then thrusting in balls-deep the next without a blink of hesitation. The bunny gives a surprised little shriek, which tapers off into a series of breathless, needy cries when Yugyeom drapes himself over Kookie’s back and immediately begins to fuck.

“Good boy,” Jin praises, holding his phone aloft as he films the pair. “That’s it, Gyeomie. Fuck him nice and deep.”

Petting the bunny’s hair and ears, Hoseok admires the confidence with which Yugyeom breeds his playmate. It’s clear they’ve done this many times before – Kookie’s spreading his legs open wider and trying to fuck himself back on the puppy’s cock, and despite the apparent roughness of the breeding, the dog hybrid’s hands switch from holding Jungkook down to gently petting his sides every few seconds.

“No, no, let’s keep these right here, baby bun,” Hobi murmurs, taking hold of Jungkook’s wrists when a change in angle has the bunny trying to reach back, briefly overwhelmed by the deep fucking. “Let Yugyeom fuck you.”

After barely a minute, the bunny starts fussing and squirming, and gives another little scream as he’s roughly pounded through his first orgasm. Hoseok swears under his breath at the sight, his own cock throbbing from neglect as he watches Yugyeom press Jungkook down against the mats flat on his stomach and lay down on top of him, hips snapping in a quicker fucking motion. Jungkook’s oversensitive whimpering soon turns into genuine cries as his playmate keeps breeding him deeply, eyes filling with tears as another orgasm appears to crash over him.

“You f-feel so good,” Yugyeom whines, pulling off for a few seconds to reach down and flip the smaller hybrid over onto his back effortlessly, lifting the bunny’s soft pale thighs up over his shoulders as he sinks back in again, almost bending the rabbit in half. “Can I cum inside you, Kookie?”

The bunny eagerly nods, lifting his head to meet Yugyeom’s lips as the puppy leans down to kiss him over and over, fucking slower now but in deep, rolling thrusts that clearly stimulate the bunny’s prostrate judging by his startled little cries and the way he tries to tug against Hoseok’s hands on his wrists.

By the time Yugyeom reaches his own completion with a breathless cry and a final slam of his hips, Jungkook has cum twice more, the puppy’s relentless pounding of his prostate effectively milking him. Kookie’s smiling, blissed-out and well-fucked but with tear tracks on his cheeks and body trembling faintly through aftershocks. He looks _beautiful._

“You did so good,” Jin coos, switching off his phone to join Hoseok on the mat, gently pulling Yugyeom away as the puppy goes all sated-floppy afterwards, kissing the hybrid and drawing him into a hug. “I bet you’re tired now, sweetheart. Would you like something to suck on?”

“Jin,” Hoseok reacts, surprised, as his boyfriend pulls out his own erection.

“Don’t worry,” Jin chuckles, petting Yugyeom’s hair as the puppy eagerly leans down to lick and mouth at the offered cock, tail wagging a little. “JB and Jinyoung were both fine with it, as long as it was Yugyeom’s choice. Apparently Gyeomie doesn’t settle without something to suck on, and he isn’t fond of pacifiers – this is the only way to properly put him down for a nap. They said we were welcome to breed him too, so long as we used protection.”

“Holy fuck, they’re chill,” Hoseok breathes, his own cock pulsing at the thought of getting to play with another cute hybrid pet.

Jin laughs softly, a moan caught in there as the puppy sucks on him. “They adopted him over a year ago. I guess after a little while you stop feeling so possessive.”

Hoseok can kinda see the logic in that, but at the moment Kookie’s still seems too _new_ and _special_ and _delicate_ to be shared with other owners. Hobi’s totally fine with letting the bunny get thoroughly bred by another hybrid (or even multiple hybrids at once, because _hot damn),_ but regardless of how friendly JB and Jinyoung are, he doesn’t really feel like sharing his baby with them just yet.

Perhaps in a year or so he’ll feel differently.

Maybe.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm definitely going to be writing a separate fic called 'Playdates' with a ton of oneshots from lots of different groups who come to visit Kookie. Because Bunbun is so easily shippable. :P
> 
> Edit: OMG I just realised this fic now has over 3100 kudos! Thank you everyone for supporting my shameless kinky self. :P


	25. All Play and No Work (NamKook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost impossible to work from home when he's got a needy Bun to look after, but Namjoon tries his best.

 

 

“Joonie-hyung?”

Namjoon looks up from the minutes of his company's latest budget meeting, pushing his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose as he glances towards the smiling hybrid who’s lingering in the doorway to the library, arms wrapped around the giant pink llama plushie that Tae had bought home for him the other day.

“Hyungie, are you almost done?” the rabbit asks hopefully, shifting from foot to foot and rubbing his cheek against the plushie’s soft fur. “I’ve finished napping now. Can we go play?”

“Sorry, little one, hyung’s not quite done with these reports,” Namjoon apologises, feeling shitty for needing to say ‘no’ to the bunny (something he seems to find progressively more difficult with each passing week). He’d been hoping to get everything wrapped up before the rabbit woke from his nap, but no such luck. “Another half an hour and I’ll be all yours, okay? How about we go turn on the AutoBreeder until I’m done?”

The rabbit pouts cutely, scuffing a socked foot against the floorboards. “Can’t I stay in here with you instead? It’s so quiet now that Taetae-hyung’s left, I don’t like being by myself.”

His heart melting at the confession, Namjoon pushes his chair back from his desk and opens his arms towards the hybrid, smiling when Jungkook abruptly drops his giant plushie and darts across the room to straddle his lap, clinging to him tightly and rumbling a quiet, contented bunny-purr.

“You’ve been so good, napping all by yourself while hyung was working,” Namjoon murmurs, sliding a hand beneath Kookie’s sweater to rub the hybrid’s back, giving his bunny the skin contact he’s clearly craving. “Were you starting to feel lonely, Bunbun?”

Jungkook nods, nose snuffling against Joon’s neck as the bunny scents him. Namjoon smiles, turning his head to kiss the rabbit’s temple. It’s only been an hour or so since Taehyung went to meet up with his manager, having settled Kookie down for a nap in the living room before he left, but ever since the incident with Yoongi a couple of weeks ago, their little bun hasn’t coped well at all with spending even short periods of time on his own.

At the rabbit’s most recent health check-up, Dr Hakyeon had reassured him that separation anxiety was totally normal (and considered a healthy sign of bonding) for hybrids as young and newly-adopted as Jungkook, promising that the bunny’s occasional clinginess would lessen over time as his bonding instincts settled.

 _“He’s been with you almost six weeks now, right?”_ Hakyeon had commented, the doctor watching as his hybrid therapy dog distracted Kookie with playful nuzzles and butterfly kisses, Ravi’s tail wagging as the bunny giggled and batted at him with sweater-paws.

Namjoon had nodded, heart swelling with warmth at the cute sight. _“It’ll be exactly six weeks tomorrow.”_

 _“Then he’ll still be in his adaptive phase,”_ the hybrid specialist had explained, fetching a vitamin gummy treat for both Ravi and Jungkook. _“Some weeks he’ll cope well with brief periods of isolation, and other times being alone might appear to upset him – it’ll vary from day to day depending on how settled your bunny’s feeling. It’s perfectly normal, and nothing to worry about. Now that he’s adapting into his new life away from the training centre, he needs to learn how to exist without constant supervision…and there are very few hybrids who embrace that process willingly. Independence, even in small doses, can be a scary prospect for little bunnies. Just give him time; he’ll get the hang of it one day.”_

All in all, that second medical check-up had gone a whole lot better than the first. The presence of Hakyeon’s own hybrid (a trained therapy dog) had helped to ease Kookie’s anxiety surrounding the visit, since the two of them had already become acquainted through Jin’s friendship with the doctor’s partner, Leo. Ravi, being several years older than Kookie, had taken the little one under his wing after their very first meeting. The big, cheerful puppy has a gentle nature, and he’d cuddled Jungkook tightly when it was time for the bunny’s immunity boosters, even managing to successfully coax the smaller hybrid into voluntarily going over Namjoon’s knee so that Hakyeon could administer the shots, requiring only minimal restraint as the therapy dog praised and petted the tearful bun.

 _“Ravi’s been working with me for quite some time now,”_ Hakyeon had explained, scratching the beaming pup behind the ears as Namjoon pulled his sniffling bunny into his lap to soothe him post-injections. _“The hospital took him on as a trainee therapy dog six years ago when he graduated from the Centre’s specialist programme,, and I ended up adopting him two weeks later. Couldn’t resist how cute he was.”_ Smiling, Hakyeon popped another gummy treat into his pup’s mouth and booped his nose affectionately. _“He actually works in the hospital’s recovery ward, but I thought Kookie might feel better about his appointment if he had a friend to hold his hand.”_

Namjoon had agreed wholeheartedly. From what Yoongi had told him about Kookie’s previous check-up, he’d been expecting to deal with a far more emotionally distraught Bunbun, but Ravi had come to meet them in the parking lot of the hospital, and the rabbit had been so distracted by the sudden appearance of his favourite hybrid-hyung that he’d let the therapy dog lead him right up to the door of the healthcare facility before baulking. Even then, with a few murmured reassurances and a brief cuddle, the bunny had let Ravi lead him by the hand into the hospital and through the clinic area to Dr Cha’s examination room, never once shedding a tear. Namjoon had mentally prepared himself for every eventuality, even hardening his heart in case had to pick up his bunny and bodily carry him inside – but those concerns hadn’t come to fruition after all. Thank God.

So after the unparalleled success of the bunny’s most recent check-up, Hakyeon had made an amendment notification in Jungkook’s file so that the system would flag up any future routine or emergency appointments and highlight the need for a therapy hybrid to be present whenever Kookie needed examination or treatment.

 _“Jungkook’s under my care, so it’ll most likely be Ravi who chaperones him for his future check-ups,”_ the doctor had informed him, smiling fondly as Jungkook quickly recovered from his booster shots and hopped up from Namjoon’s lap to go and cuddle some more with his hybrid-hyung. _“I’ll have Ravi work through a few play-therapy techniques next time they have a playdate. If he can reduce Kookie’s anxiety surrounding the process of medical check-ups through roleplay and games, your bunny won’t find his next appointment quite so stressful.”_

Smiling at the memory of how well-behaved the rabbit had been during his latest visit, Namjoon kisses Jungkook’s temple again, a hand still rubbing his back beneath the rabbit’s sweater.

“I thought you’d want to nap for another hour at least,” he comments, letting the hybrid kiss and nuzzle at his throat. “I guess my little Bun’s feeling better today, huh?”

Jungkook nods, nosing along Namjoon’s jawline, pressing soft kisses and kitten-licks to the skin there. In the forty-eight hours following his recent booster-shots, the bunny had spent the most of the time sleepy and clingy as expected, being passed from lap to lap for cuddles and comfort, requiring most of his oral intake to be bottle-fed to keep the rabbit adequately hydrated. He’d eaten a good solid dinner last night though, and wolfed down his breakfast earlier this morning though, which had been a positive indication that the effects of the boosters was finally out of his system.

“Taetae-hyung made me some soother milk,” Jungkook tells him, referring to the recipe JB and Jinyoung had given them for Yugyeom’s _naptime snack_ (consisting of warm soy milk, cinnamon and honey). Namjoon and his boyfriends have recently begun bottle-feeding it to the rabbit before putting him down for a nap to help make him feel tired, and the results have been _excellent_. “But I couldn’t finish it all because I ate a lot at breakfast, so I guess I wasn’t feel as sleepy today.”

Namjoon pulls back a little, gently gripping Jungkook’s chin as he kisses the rabbit’s soft lips. “Are you hungry now? Do you want me to make you another snack?”

“No, I’m okay,” the bunny promises, tilting his head to steal another kiss, his expression contented as he basks in the tactile affection from his owner. “I just wanted to see you, hyungie.”

_Fuck, that’s cute._

“You’re being so good for me today,” Namjoon murmurs, kissing him one last time before tucking Kookie’s head back down against his shoulder, encouraging the bunny to cuddle close. “Hold on tight to hyung for a moment. Good bunnies need to be rewarded.”

Namjoon reaches over to open the middle drawer of his desk, where he’s taken to keeping a selection of Kookie’s favourite play-plugs, a ribbed dildo, and a few small paddles (because if he isn’t fucking the bunny on top of his desk, he’s usually bending the little one over it as he warms the rabbit’s behind following some kind of minor infraction). Just as he’d done only yesterday, after Jungkook had kicked up an adorable but naughty fuss about Hoseok and Jimin leaving for their long-awaited dance competition in Busan, sitting on the doorstep and refusing to budge in the desperate hope that it would prevent his owners from going away and leaving him for two days. Once Hobi an Jimin had successfully escaped, Namjoon had taken Kookie into the library and spent a good ten minutes slowly warming the bunny’s cheeks with both the wooden and leather paddles from his drawer, Yoongi stepping in after a while to help hold the hybrid in place when he became too fussy. They’d both fucked the little one afterwards, Kookie all sweet and pliant and oversensitive as he took a breeding from both ends, sated by their manhandling and intimate attentions.

He selects a thick, bulbous, vibrating plug (the one that _HybridCare Korea_ had sent them as a complementary gift after offering Kookie short-term modelling contract for one of their new catalogues), setting both the plug and its corresponding remote control on top of his desk beside the budget summary. With Kookie straddling him and nuzzling into his neck, the bunny can’t see which toy he’s chosen, and Namjoon plans on using that element of surprise to his advantage.

“Hyungie still needs to finish these reports,” he murmurs, spreading his legs a little to part Jungkook’s thighs and reaching around to tug the loose fabric of the bunny’s cotton shorts out of the way. “So I want you to kneel under my desk for a little while and keep your plug inside like a good boy.”

Pulling one side of the shorts far enough across Kookie’s cheeks to expose his hole (they rarely dress the hybrid in underwear these days, and if they do it’s generally something easily removed because their boy is always so fucking needy 24/7), rubbing the thick tip of the large plug against the sheen of slick that’s already gathered there just from the promise of a reward.

Kookie makes a surprised sound at the impressive width of the plug, clinging to him tighter for a moment and whimpering as Namjoon firmly pushes the toy deep inside, until the flattened stopper sits snugly against his taint.

“There.” Namjoon tugs the tiny shorts back into place and pats Kookie’s bottom. “Down you go, Bunbun.”

Obediently slipping from his lap to knee beneath the desk, Jungkook peers up at him curiously, head tilted a little to one side, clearly knowing that the toy inside him isn’t a standard settling plug despite its thickness.

“Thirty minutes, baby,” Namjoon promises, combing his fingers through the bunny’s hair and stroking his soft ears, guiding Kookie’s head down until the bun’s cheek rests against his inner thigh. “You can cum as often as you like, but stay nice and quiet for hyung, okay?”

He gives the rabbit a few moments to get comfortable on his knees, then picks up the little remote and switches on the plug to _medium pulsating,_ forcing himself not to look down at Jungkook despite how _cute_ his startled little gasp sounds. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the rabbit cover his mouth with a sweater-paw to keep from making too much noise. Namjoon struggles to ignore the muffled, breathless whimpering that follows over the next few minutes, especially when Kookie tenses against his leg as he’s stimulated to orgasm.

It’s even more difficult to concentrate on his paperwork after that, because that first orgasm apparently leaves Kookie extremely sensitive. The bunny presses his whole face against the fabric of Namjoon’s slacks in an effort to keep quiet, and he can easily feel the warmth of Jungkook’s shuddering, panting breaths through the thin material, the bunny clinging onto his right leg like a lifeline. His own cock has begun stirring in interest, and as Kookie whimpers and squirms his way through another orgasm, the front of his pants starts to grow _very_ tight.

Still, Namjoon didn’t become CEO of a successful business without gaining a few skills – like the ability to ignore the basic needs of his body (eating, sleeping, peeing) in favour of his work. Many times he’s sat through four-hour international video conferences at ungodly hours for the sake of a deal negotiation and managed to maintain a calm and professional aura in spite of a full bladder and a fatigue-triggered headache, so working with a boner isn’t that big of a stretch. Especially since his boyfriends seem to have made it their new goal in life to tease him with _very nice_ photos and video clips of Kookie whenever he’s away at the office for too long. Nothing makes him keener to throw in the towel and come home than a photo of his bunny wearing something cute and revealing, bent over a random item of furniture in a manner that suggests he’s seconds away from getting fucked by one (or more) of his owners _without_ Namjoon there to join in the fun. His boyfriends are all _bastards_ for tormenting him, but secretly he lives for those surprise messages, the thrill of opening one during a board meeting (under the table, of course) and trying to hide his state of arousal if the photo turns out to be particularly raunchy.

About fifteen minutes into his diligent studying of the company’s promotional expenditures, he feels a gentle tug on his sleeve, and glances down at Jungkook’s flushed face and shining eyes with a warm smile.

“What is it, Bunbun?”

“H-hyungie, can I…” Jungkook pants, shuddering in obvious relief when Namjoon uses the remote to lower the plug’s vibrations to their mildest setting, giving the little one a short rest between orgasms. “Can I have your cock? Pretty please?”

Namjoon makes a show of thinking it over as he caresses the bunny’s cheek, hiding a smirk as the rabbit turns to latch onto his fingers, clearly driven by instinct to comfort-suck with his owner’s arousal so close to his face. Given Kookie’s enhanced sense of smell and ability to detect arousal in others, it must be difficult for the rabbit to resist sating his human’s needs when normally they’d fuck the bunny’s face without Jungkook needing to ask.

“I thought you said you weren’t hungry?” he teases, slowly unzipping his fly to take himself out, stroking a few times to relieve the throbbing pressure building up there.

Jungkook’s tongue darts out to wet his lips, the bunny shifting on his knees restlessly, gaze fixed on his owner’s erection as though the hybrid has been denied the gratification of a good face-fuck for weeks rather than approximately four hours (Jin had cum down the bunny’s throat first thing that morning after Kookie had woken them up nuzzling at the tent in the man’s boxers).

“You need something in your mouth, baby?” Namjoon guesses, pushing his thumb past Kookie’s lips and pressing down on his tongue, feeling the bunny automatically start to suck. “You want hyungie to fill you up?”

The hybrid nods, ears flopping with the motion, eyes filled with so much hungry desperation that Namjoon can’t help but laugh as he relents.

“Alright, alright. Open wide, little one,” he coaxes, cupping a hand over the back of Kookie’s head to guide him forwards, sighing under his breath in satisfaction as the rabbit swallows him down to the base. “That’s it, good boy. Don’t move, Bunbun, just suck. Keep me nice and warm until I’m ready to cum.”

Jungkook’s mouth is as exquisite as always, hot and tight and wet around him, the hybrid blinking up at him heavy-lidded and content, sucking at his cock as he would a pacifier. Although the bunny gives _amazing_ head when he’s allowed to be an active participant, Namjoon’s grown pretty fond of using his mouth like this – just sliding his cock inside and letting the pleasure slowly mount over a longer period of time as the rabbit passively comfort-suckles on him.

It’s become something of a habit these days, a trick they use to keep the bunny settled during naptimes or when he’s struggling to drift off to sleep at night – sometimes his pacifier isn’t enough, and it’ll take one (or more – usually more) cocks to satisfy their needy bunny’s subconscious desires. Kookie generally spends a few nights a week in Namjoon’s bed, and the others he spends in different rooms (sometimes with two hyungs, sometimes four, depending on who crashed with who that night), and it isn’t an unusual occurrence for the rabbit to start fussing an hour or so after they’ve fucked him to sleep, waking them up with his needy whines. Jin seems to have perfected the art of finger-fucking the bunny while he himself is still semi-dozing, Kookie whimpering against his chest as Jin lazily milks a few orgasms from their pet. Other times, Namjoon will pull out one of the dildos from the drawer of the bedside table and gently roll Kookie over onto his stomach to coax him back to sleep with a slow, gentle fucking, or play with his settling plug by twisting it side to side and pumping it in and out until the bunny spills with a sleepy sigh and passes out again.

But almost always it’ll end the same way, with Namjoon or one of his boyfriends kneeling up and cupping the bunny’s jaw, pulling his pacifier free to slide their cocks past the rabbit’s slack lips and down his throat, letting the hybrid comfort-suckle as Kookie blinks up at them in sleepy contentedness, quickly soothed back to sleep as they cum inside him.

At long last, he reaches the end of his report, closing the file and leaning back in his chair with a deep sigh, closing his eyes as he enjoys the pleasurable sensations coming from his lower half. His fingers slip back into Kookie’s hair, petting the bunny absently as he reaches for the remote with his other hand, flicking the milking plug all the way up to its highest setting.

“No, stay still for me,” he murmurs, suppressing a smile as the bunny startles beneath his hold with a muffled yelp. “Let hyungie use your throat, Bunbun.”

The hybrid begins to tremble with the effort it takes not to move while the plug is vibrating so fiercely inside him (the low hum of the toy is now a loud, vicious buzz, pulsating in a random pattern designed to push the little one to orgasm as quickly as possible). Although Namjoon’s cock muffles the noise considerably, Kookie’s whimpers and cries still sound _so_ fucking cute, and the movement of his throat against the head of Namjoon’s cock feels amazing.

After teasing himself inside the rabbit’s mouth for so long, the sudden additional stimulation is too much, and with a low grunt and a hoarse moan he spills down the back of Jungkook’s throat, hips bucking a little in jerky movements as the pleasure rolls through him. The hybrid swallows eagerly, trying to suck harder and milk the orgasm from him like an obedient bunny, but all too soon Namjoon grows too sensitive and has to pull out.

“Mmm, good boy,” he praises, reaching for the remote to switch off the plug and pushing his chair back a few more inches so that he can pull Kookie up. “Okay. Time to get you properly milked, little one.”

He drapes the rabbit over his lap, wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him still as he tugs the little one’s shorts down, taking a firm hold of the base of the toy and beginning to fuck Kookie with the plug.

Oversensitive after his prolonged vibration-milking, Jungkook immediately bursts into tears, but they’re only the needy whines of a bun who’s been teased for too long and desperately wants to cum (Namjoon is well-versed in his hybrid’s numerous tones of crying), so he pauses briefly to switch out the milking plug for the ribbed dildo in his desk drawer, and resumes fucking the hybrid within a matter of seconds.

Jungkook tenses over his lap in less than a minute, straightening his legs in a muscular spasm and spreading them wide, screaming as Namjoon roughly fucks him through yet another orgasm.

“Ohh, I know, little one; hyungie’s being so rough with you today. My poor little overwhelmed Bunbun. Does it feel good? My Kookie deserves a nice, deep fucking after being so perfect for hyung this morning.”

The bunny hasn’t needed to be milked anywhere near as often as when he was first adopted, but now that the sessions are less frequent, they’ve all been careful not to neglect the extent of his needs, being particularly _thorough_ in their actions whenever the little one’s prostate starts to swell. Since Namjoon plans on taking the rabbit out this afternoon, it’s important that he fully sates Kookie’s sexual needs before they leave – a few more orgasms should do it.

“Let’s visit that nice sushi restaurant for lunch,” Namjoon suggests casually, shifting his grip on the base of the dildo so that he can quicken his pace. “Then we can go for a walk in the park afterwards; we might bump into Yugyeom if we time it right. I’ll need to plug you up properly first, though – your little hole’s going to be leaking for a while after this.”

The hybrid sobs when he’s pushed to climax again, socked feet drumming against the floor when Namjoon pulls the dildo free to lightly spank the rabbit’s hole with the slick-soaked toy, tapping at his quivering entrance over and over until Kookie shrieks and climaxes, clear fluid squirting over his cheeks and down his thighs. Jungkook spasms over Namjoon’s lap at the intensity of the orgasm, before going completely boneless, barely responding beyond a breathy moan when the dildo is shoved right back inside again.   
  
“That’s better,” Namjoon coos, slowly fucking his sated pet, aiming to soothe him now with the stimulation “My poor little one was so desperate to cum after hyung’s teasing. Feeling better now, Bun?”

Jungkook nods slowly, laying pliant and still as the dildo slides effortlessly inside him, the wet sound of the toy’s movements filling the library. Namjoon loosens his grip on the bunny’s waist and pets his ears instead, the firm restraint no longer required now that Kookie’s desperation has passed. He shifts in his seat, feeling his own reawakened erection pressing up against the hybrid’s hip.

“Why don’t we go take a shower together?” he suggests after a few minutes, finally setting the dildo aside, rubbing his fingers against the puffy, loose entrance. “Get you all cleaned up and presentable? If you’re a good boy, hyungie might even fuck your little hole before we go.”

The bunny goes from floppy-sated to eager-beaver in the blink of an eye, springing up from his lap (on noticeably wobbly legs) and latching onto his hand, trying to tug him up. The rabbit’s face is flushed, cheeks damp with tears and eyes red and cutely swollen from crying, but he also looks _very_ excited at the promise of a proper fucking.

“Let’s go!” he says keenly, pulling on Namjoon’s hand with a beaming smile. “Shower time, hyungie!”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kookie is such a spoiled Bunbun. :P
> 
> Wanted to get this chapter up two days ago without the NamKook filth (just cuddles and petting), but apparently my brain didn't feel like there was enough smut in this fic already. ;D Sorry about the delay! Back to weekly updates (or more often if I can) from now on. 
> 
> Yep, Ravi from VIXX is one of Doctor Cha Hakyeon's hybrids (along with Hongbin). I liked the concept of some pets having additional responsibilities other than 'traditional' hybrid roles, and therapy-dogs for other hybrids could totally be a thing. Also I feel like the Animal Protective Services might use therapy hybrids to help rescue and care for scared/injured pets, since animals have a connection with hybrids that they don't share with humans. 
> 
> Dammit now I want to write like 3 more AUs. ;P


	26. Nightly Grooming (YoonKookMin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A closer look at Kookie's bedtime routine.

 

 

Grooming Jungkook is something they’ve all quickly grown to enjoy.

It never takes much coercion getting the bunny into a bath (he _loves_ scented bubbles and all those fancy hybrid skincare products Jin had bought), and even though Kookie’s perfectly capable of washing himself, he always willingly surrenders that task to one of his hyungs – any excuse for extra pettings. But arguably the best part of the bunny’s clean-up routine comes afterwards, when it’s time to dry the hybrid’s ears and tail, and brush the fur back down again to keep it velvety-soft.

Tonight it’s Yoongi’s turn to get their bun settled after his bath, Jungkook plugged and purring, draped comfortably over his lap as he sits against the headboard of the bed.

“Still with me, Bun?” he murmurs, using the soft-bristled grooming brush to carefully fluff up the rabbit’s tail.

Jungkook nods as he continues to purr, face buried in the fluffy pink material of his giant llama plushie. Smiling fondly, Yoongi rubs the hybrid’s back beneath the billowy nightshirt, turning the grooming brush over to land a few gentle taps against Kookie’s upturned bottom. The skin is ever-so-slightly flushed in a few places, still healing from the pre-bath bedtime spanking that he and Hoseok had given the bunny between them after his evening playtime.

The hybrid’s so blissed-out from his lengthy grooming session that he simply breathes out a happy little sigh at the additional spanks, nuzzling his face against the llama plushie with a louder purr.

“Sounds like someone’s a happy bun tonight.”

Yoongi glances towards the bedroom doorway to see Jimin smiling as he watches their pet. The dancer looks pretty tired – his latest choreography commission has been keeping him out of the house for up to sixteen hours at a time, so the younger man’s had little chance to do more than eat and sleep whenever he’s been at home this past week.

Ears perking up, Jungkook lifts his head with a soft noise of surprise. “Jiminie-hyung!”

The dancer’s smile widens, banishing any traces of fatigue as he crosses the room to join them on the bed, flopping onto his stomach with enough force to make the mattress bounce and scooting closer so that he can properly greet his pet.

“Hey there, fluffbun,” Jimin coos, scratching that one super-sensitive spot behind the hybrid’s left ear. “Did you have a nice bath?”

The rabbit nods, and begins purring again at the dual sensations of grooming and ear-scratching, his fingers flexing against the bedsheets every so often but otherwise remaining utterly boneless and satiated as he lays draped over Yoongi’s thighs. Jimin smiles, pressing a few soft kisses to the bunny’s lips.

“He’s so sleepy tonight,” the dancer remarks, and glances up at his boyfriend knowingly “Did you guys wear him out?”

Yoongi’s lips kick up in a quiet grin. “Maybe.”

“You couldn’t have waited until I came home?” Jimin complains without any heat, leaning down to kiss his pet again. “How come you’re settling him so early, anyway? It’s not even ten yet.”

“Kookie’s got a busy day tomorrow,” the writer answers, finally setting the grooming brush aside to stroke his hand over the rabbit’s soft, fluffy tail. “We figured he’d sleep easier after a good fuck. Bunbun even set a new orgasm record for himself on the AutoBreeder.”

Jimin tilts his head, interest piqued. “Oh? How many?”

“Twenty-seven,” Yoongi elaborates, given Junkook’s bottom a gentle pat. “We only had him strapped in for an hour or so, but I guess he was feeling pretty excited about the photoshoot tomorrow.”

“No wonder he’s tired,” Jimin says appreciatively, kissing the bunny again. “Did you use toys, or just take turns fucking him?”

“A little of both. Well,” Yoongi pauses briefly and grins, “a lot of both, actually. You know Hobi’s been testing out that new electro-stim probe? He coupled it with one of the AutoBreeder’s milking extensions, our Bunbun loved it.”

“Fuck.” Jimin palms the front of his shorts with a low groan, the thumb of his other hand slipping past Kookie’s lips to give the hybrid something to suck on as the rabbit’s eyes droop sleepily. “Please tell me you kept the CCTV on.”

Yoongi huffs a quiet, amused laugh. “The AutoBreeder should’ve recorded everything, don’t worry. It’ll be saved in the app until tomorrow.” He reaches out to touch the side of Jimin’s face with his fingertips, smiling knowingly when his boyfriend glances up. “Our bunny’s still wet if you want to take care of that.”

“Aw, but he’s already so tired,” the dancer murmurs, watching their blissed-out pet using his thumb as a pacifier, Kookie’s eyelids almost closed. “Maybe I should just use his mouth.”

“You know he loves being fucked to sleep,” Yoongi reasons, grasping the base of Jungkook’s settling plug and twisting it slowly from side to side, the bunny’s happy-sated sigh proving his point. “C’mon, baby – you’ve had a busy week, and I’m sure Kookie’s missed you.”

Despite his apparent half-dozing state, the bunny still nods his head in agreement, fluffy tail twitching as he tries to push his ass out and present himself.

“See?” Yoongi coaxes, pumping the plug in and out slowly. “Even after such a rough playtime, Bun’s still hungry for your cock.”

“Fuck. Fuck, okay,” Jimin breathes, and scoots back off the bed to start stripping out of his clothes.

“Switch off the main lights for me,” Yoongi instructs, turning down the bedside lamp to its lowest setting. “Hopefully he’ll go down for the night after this. Shhh, it’s alright, I’m not going anywhere. C’mere, little one.”

Cooing at the bunny’s sleepy whines of protest at being moved from over his lap, Yoongi lays Jungkook back against the pillows as the overhead lights dim and turn off. The hybrid fusses cutely for a moment, pulling his plushie llama close with one arm and trying to cling into Yoongi with the other, eyes opening to weary slits as Kookie pouts up at him.

“Bedtime,” he murmurs, brushing a few gentle kisses against those pouting lips, the contact making Kookie relax again beneath him. “Here, baby, take your soother.”

The hybrid readily accepts the pacifier, sucking on it and breathing out another contented sigh through his nose, blinking up at his owner sleepily. Yoongi smiles, kissing the bunny’s nose as he gently nudges Kookie’s thighs apart, grasping hold of the settling plug again to pull it out slowly.

“Shhh, hey, it isn’t gone forever,” he soothes, when the rabbit immediately whines at the loss. “Jiminie’s going to stuff you full again any minute now, don’t you worry. Would you like that?”

Jungkook nods, spreading his thighs further apart with a needy whimper as Yoongi shifts to one side, laying down beside the bunny to stroke his hair and pet his ears. The rabbit’s emptiness clearly causes some distress, Kookie squirming a little and even pushing his llama toy away as he rubs at his eyes with another sleepy whine. Cooing quietly, Jimin scoots across the bed to kneel between the rabbit’s thighs, leaning over him and kissing his forehead as he lines himself up.

The pacifier falls from Kookie’s mouth when the dancer pushes into him in a single, smooth thrust, but Jimin catches it, kissing the bunny’s slack lips before inserting the soother again to stopper his quiet little mewl of needy pleasure.

“You’re so fucking adorable,” Jimin murmurs, slowly rocking his hips as he presses chaste kisses over the rabbit’s face. “Here, cutie, do you want your plushie? Sometimes I like to cuddle things when I’m being fucked, too.”

Jimin offers Jungkook the giant llama plushie he’d rejected a few minutes ago, and the hybrid hugs it against his chest with one arm, turning his head to nuzzle into the toy’s pink fur for comfort. It’s an action they’ve noticed happening more regularly these past couple of weeks, ever since they’d begun letting Kookie choose toys and gifts for himself. Rather than selecting pleasure-toys or pretty clothing (given the impressive collection Jungkook had amassed even before adoption, they’d assumed these would be his go-to treat options), the bunny has started asking for fluffy blankets and cute plushies, anything soft that he could nuzzle up against.

Clearly Tae’s gift of a giant llama plushie had awakened a new and previously undiscovered desire that the rabbit is keen to satiate.

It had been the _Instagram_ photo of Kookie curled around his new plushie that had first attracted the attention of _HybridCare Korea_ , and also boosted Jungkook’s IG following to the big 1M. Now the bunny has a short-term contract with the popular toy and clothing company, scheduled to participate in a photoshoot for their online store and clothing catalogue, the first session if which is due to begin tomorrow morning – hence the need to get the bunny settled and asleep as early as possible. It’s going to be a big day for Kookie, and although the agency has reassured them that there will be short breaks scheduled to allow the hybrid to nap whenever necessary, it’s still going to take a lot out of him.

 _“He won’t be the only hybrid there”_ Jin had informed them after speaking on the phone to the angency’s rep. _“So it’ll be a good opportunity for Kookie to make new friends. But I’ll admit I’m a little worried about how long the shoot’s going to take – he’s never been out in public for more than a few hours at a time, a full day surrounded by strangers might be too much for him.”_

It’s a concern they all quietly share, but Jungkook’s been so enthusiastic about the prospect of meeting new hybrids and dressing up in pretty clothes and wearing makeup to look cute for the camera, none of them have had the heart to bring it up again. He knows Jin’s a lot more worried than the rest of them, mostly because the press conference for his latest _JTBC_ drama happens to clash with Kookie’s photoshoot, which means he won’t be able to accompany the bunny as he’d initially planned (at least not until later in the day). Likewise Namjoon and Yoongi have meetings scheduled, and both Hobi and Jimin will be working with agencies for their idol group’s respective comeback choreos, so this week hadn’t been the most convenient for any of them. Thankfully, Taehyung had managed to postpone the magazine interview he’d been invited too, and will be able to stay with Jungkook for the duration of tomorrow’s photoshoot.

Despite their reservations, Kookie doesn’t seem to be at all fazed by the prospect of his first professional photoshoot.

 _“We did practice shoots sometimes at the training centre,”_ the bunny had told him a few days ago, when Yoongi had pointed out how relaxed he was. _“Hybrids can’t be adopted until we’ve graduated from training, but we can still work as actors or models. There were always nice people from modelling agencies coming by to take photos, and lots of people auditioned last year for that movie about hybrids.”_

 _“But not you?”_ Yoongi had asked, feeding the bunny another cracker.

Shaking his head, Jungkook had wrinkled his nose cutely. _“If you’re too good at acting, sometimes the agency will buy a contract so you have to keep working with them for a whole year, and you’re not allowed to be adopted at all, not until it’s over. I don’t think I’d like that. Sometimes hybrids even have to move away from the Centre to live closer to the company building, so they only have a few caretakers or community nannies to look after them and not nearly as many toys to play with. Isn’t that sad?”_

 _“Maybe some hybrids like a little independence,”_ Yoongi had suggested, smiling when the bunny pulled a face at the prospect.

_“Some hybrids are crazy, hyungie.”_

Drawn out of his thoughts by Jungkook’s quiet, breathy moan, Yoongi leans in to brush the bunny’s hair back and press a kiss to his brow, whispering soothing words against his skin as Jimin’s thrusts pick up their pace, the dancer nearing his completion.

“Good boy,” the writer coos, catching the pacifier as it tumbles from Kookie’s slack lips again, setting it aside on the pillow for a moment as the bunny pants for breath, eyes closed and head tilted back. “So good for us, Kookie.”

The rabbit shudders at the praise and cums with a high whine, fussing cutely a moment later when Jimin fucks him through it with increasingly erratic thrusts. Jungkook rubs his cheek against his pink llama plushie, breath hitching on a whimpering gasp, oversensitive and overtired but still needy for his owner’s cock.

“Here, turn him on his front,” Yoongi instructs, helping Jimin to deftly flip their bunny over partially on top of his giant llama, pressing the hybrid down with a firm hand between his shoulders. “There, Bunbun. You just cuddle your cute plushie and lay nice and still; let Minnie breed your hole.”

Despite having fucked their pet twice earlier that evening (watching Hoseok tease and pleasure the bunny with his new ‘toys’ had been a definite turn-on for all of them), Yoongi’s cock has begun to stir in interest again, and as Jimin’s hips slap noisily against Kookie’s plump buttocks, he reaches down to rub the front of his own shorts. It certainly won’t do any harm to give the rabbit a double-breeding before he goes to sleep; it’s the most effective way to ensure that he sleeps through the night, after all.

“Don’t worry about plugging him up,” Yoongi says, stroking Kookie’s ears once Jimin has spilled inside of him with a cry, the dancer laying on top of their pet for a moment as he catches his breath. “Watching the two of you always makes me hard.”

Jimin’s lips curl into a pleased, smug sort of grin, and he leans over to steal a quick kiss from Yoongi’s lips before pulling out and collapsing onto the mattress on Kookie’s other side, scooting closer to whisper soothing nothings to the hybrid. Despite the bunny’s obvious fatigue, the little one still has enough awareness to start purring at the murmured compliments and words of praise, nuzzling his face further into his llama as Yoongi shifts to occupy Jimin’s previous position.

The bunny’s opening is wet with slick and loose from an extensive evening of playtime, but Kookie still clenches around him as eagerly as ever, gripping his cock tightly as Yoongi braces a hand on the back of the rabbit’s neck and begins fucking into him at a slow, controlled pace.

Eventually the constant purring tapers off into quiet little sighs, and Jimin carefully slips the bunny’s pacifier back into his mouth, smiling when the hybrid starts sucking on it reflexively.

“I think he’s finally asleep,” the dancer whispers, fingers continuing to pet the rabbit’s relaxed, floppy ears. “You and your magic dick, hyung.”

“Are you saying my dick puts people to sleep?” Yoongi counters, carefully controlling his breathing as he continues to rock his hips. “Because that’s really not a compliment.”

The little shit just shrugs at him unapologetically. “Well, if the boot fits.”

After a short pause, Yoongi leans over Jungkook’s back, holding the dancer’s gaze as he cups the back of the man’s neck and pulls him into a lingering kiss that’s neither too passionate nor too dominant, but teasing just enough of each quality to leave his boyfriend a touch breathless as he pulls away.

“That idol group you’re working with has their comeback in two days, right?” he asks, still slowly grinding his hips to keep Kookie from waking.

Jimin nods dumbly.

“Good.” He kisses the younger man again, a brief but demanding press of his lips. “On Saturday night, that pretty little ass of yours is all mine.”

The dancer sucks in a sharp little breath, and surges forward again to steal another quick kiss.

“All yours. Yep.”

Yoongi pushes his thumb into Jimin’s mouth as he leans back again, grunting a satisfied sigh when his boyfriend obediently sucks on it, such a total one-eighty from the confident dancer who’d just fucked Kookie into oblivion. Jimin’s easy submissions is as much a turn-on as it ever is, and Yoongi picks up his pace a little, fucking into Jungkook a with sharper thrusts as the pressure in his loins continues to build up, a bubbling pleasure his body’s driven to pursue.

When he finally empties himself inside Jungkook, he muffles his groan against Jimin’s lips, pulling his boyfriend closer, fingers tangled in the dancer’s blond hair as the pleasure wracks through him.

“If you didn’t have to dance tomorrow, I’d wreck you right now,” Yoongi purrs, breathing heavily as he comes down from his high. “Maybe share you with Joonie if I was feeling generous. Definitely spank the fuck out of you.” He kisses Jimin again. “Your ass is gonna be so fucking red on Sunday morning.”

It’s a promise Jimin seems to appreciate, the dancer moaning quietly against his lips and kissing back just as passionately. It’s only a soft little whimper from their bunny that causes them to part, Yoongi biting back a gasp as the rabbit suddenly clenches around him.

“Shhh, I’m here,” Jimin whispers, quickly laying back down and stroking the bunny’s ears again. “You’re okay.” After a beat, he glances up towards Yoongi with a reassuring smile. “I don’t think he woke up, hyung; he’s just dreaming.”

Pulling out carefully, Yoongi grabs the thick settling plug from nearby and pushes it back inside Jungkook’s hole as soon as he’s free, not giving the hybrid enough time to register the loss and wake up. There had been one night last week where the bunny’s wriggling had accidentally dislodged his plug during the night; Yoongi and Taehyung (who’d been sharing a bed that night while Hobi and Jimin were away at a dance festival) had woken up to a crying, restless, confused bunny who hadn’t been able to properly articulate in his sleepy state what exactly had happened. Thankfully Tae had been quick to check on the bunny’s settling plug, stuffing the hybrid with four fingers when he realised it was absent, quietening the worst of Kookie’s fussing while Yoongi searched beneath the bedcovers for the missing toy. It had taken a gentle milking and both of them fucking the bunny’s throat to settle him off to sleep again, but they’d managed it eventually.

Yoongi settles alongside Jungkook again, throwing an arm over the rabbit and kissing the back of his neck as his body recovers from its recent exertion.

Honestly, it’s way too early for him to sleep - he’s a night owl, and his usual bedtime is somewhere around 2am on a good day, so 10pm is like mid-afternoon to his brain’s inner clock.

Still, that doesn’t mean he can’t _cuddle._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Bunbun's first photoshoot! 
> 
> Also voting time, because I've been debating this in my head for like a week now and I just can't decide if I want to do this now or in a different scenario...
> 
> Kookie getting a public spanking, yes or no? I was thinking maybe he'd get a little unsettled at the photoshoot because he needs a nap, and Tae has to give him a few swats or something. But also there's a part of me that wans to 'save' that for something bigger? Although tbh I could easily just do both, and write another chapter later on with Kookie getting like a 'proper' spanking for something more serious and not just a few swats. What do you guys think? I feel like I've debated myself to a crossroads lol.


	27. The Photoshoot (TaeKook, BinWoo, KookBin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook tries out professional modelling for the first time, and comes across a bump in the road. Taehyung is there to help him over it.

 

 

Taehyung leans against the wall of the studio’s spacious dressing room, trying to keep out of the way of the stylists while still keeping Jungkook in his sights, the hybrid sitting in front of one of the mirrors over on the far side of the room, getting his final touch-ups done. The bunny’s hair has been fluffed up in a way that almost makes it curl, his makeup soft and natural, little highlights here and there to bring out the shape of his face and make his eyes seem even bigger than they already are.

In effect, Kookie already looks _adorable,_ and he hasn’t even been dressed in any cute outfits yet. Tae honestly doesn’t know if his heart’s going to survive the photoshoot intact.

“Kim Taehyung-ssi?”

He turns, pushing himself away from the wall to return the newcomer’s polite bow, only noticing as he straightens up that he vaguely recognises the shorter male from a modelling gig he’d done six months ago.

“Park Jinwoo,” the photographer introduces himself with a friendly smile and a warm handshake, bowing again. “You might not remember me, we briefly met at that _Pollum_ shoot last spring. Minho-hyung thought he’d spotted you in the foyer with one of our new models, but I had to come and check for myself – we’d actually been expecting Seokjin-ssi.”

Taehyung returns the smile, clasping the man’s hand. “Last minute change of plans; Jin’s got a press thing today, he couldn’t make it. I’m sorry we didn’t give you a heads-up first, I didn’t mean to cause any trouble-”

“No, not at all,” the younger man quickly reassures. “It’s great to meet you again.” Jinwoo finally drops his hand and glances further into the dressing room. “How’s your little one holding up? I hear today’s his first photoshoot.”

Nodding, Tae peers over his shoulder towards where Jungkook is sitting still in the stylist’s chair and trying his best to be a Very Good Bun, despite his obvious excitement (Tae can see his suppressed energy in the way his knee jiggles up and down ever so slightly).

“Bun’s really happy to be here,” he answers, warmth seeping into his tone as Jungkook glances his way and smiles brightly. “It hasn’t even been two months since his adoption, so we weren’t sure if he’d be ready for this much excitement. But he enjoys _Instagram_ modelling for Jin at home, so it didn’t seem fair to hold him back from doing it professionally.”

Jinwoo hums in understanding, leaning against the wall beside Taehyung. “Minho-hyung thought it’d be wise to ease him in gently, which is why we didn’t ask you to arrive at eight with the rest of the models – it can get a little hectic in here first thing. We usually let all the hybrids mingle and make introductions before we start, but I figured it was probably best not to excite your little one all at once. We’ve got four shoots running simultaneously in different areas of the building, but the studio setup on this floor is just for aegyo fashion and hybrid comfort-aids, so it’ll just be Jungkook and Moonbin for the most part.”

Taehyung recognises the name instantly. Although they’ve never met in person, he’s familiar with Binnie’s various activities over the past two years. As a puppycat (a rare mixed-species hybrid), Moonbin had quickly caught the attention of numerous high-end brands who all wanted him to promote their products, and from there he’d transitioned into the acting industry, initially playing minor roles before making his big break opposite Cha Eunwoo in a drama about a hybrid who dreamed of becoming an idol. The success of that TV drama had catapulted the puppycat into the limelight, and suddenly his face was _everywhere,_ on billboards and subway posters and even advertising a popular brand of chocolate milk in most grocery stores. Even now, after the hype from the drama has died down, Taehyung can’t go shopping in central Seoul without seeing Moonbin’s face somewhere.

Which is totally fine, because his face is _adorable_.

No word of a lie, Taehyung had actually auditioned for a minor cameo in one of the puppycat’s dramas just so he could meet the cutie in person (naturally, this had been _before_ he became the happy owner of an adorable pet himself), but due to conflicting schedules he hadn’t been able to accept the offer. He’d always regretted that decision, but it looks like adopting a cute bunny has allowed their paths to cross again.

“All done?” Jinwoo asks, and Taehyung blinks at him in confusion before realising the man’s smile isn’t directed towards him.

“Yessir,” Jungkook chirps as he comes skipping over, latching onto Tae’s arm with a shy but happy smile, dipping forwards in a quick bow. “I’m Jungkookie, it’s nice to meet you.”

The photographer’s smile softens. “Call me JinJin-hyung,” he replies warmly, pulling a tube of fruit gummies from his pocket and offering one to the rabbit. “Would you like a treat, Kookie?”

The bunny nods eagerly, accepting the gummy without letting go of Taehyung’s arm, thanking the man politely. Tae has to resist the urge to pet his bunny’s hair – it’d be a shame to ruin all that hard work but _oh,_ it’s so very tempting.

Fuck. He _really_ isn’t going to survive this.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

“Wait, you _adopted_ him?” Taehyung blurts, almost choking on his coffee. He quickly lowers his voice, wary of disturbing the two hybrids mid-shoot. “Dude, when did that happen?”

Cha Eunwoo smiles, rubbing the back of his neck. “Unofficially? About three months ago. But we’re stuck negotiating the legal situation with _Fantagio;_ on paper he’s still technically ‘owned’ by them, even if he lives with me. His working contract expires in two months, though – I’m trying to persuade the company to hand over ownership to me as soon as possible, on the condition that we both extend our contracts for another year. Binnie’s been their primary breadwinner ever since _Purrfect Step,_ so I figured they’d take the deal, but the legalities are proving to be…a little more complicated than we’d anticipated.”

“Yikes,” Tae sympathises, patting the younger actor on the shoulder. “And I thought we had it rough when Kookie turned out to be needle-phobic.”

Eunwoo smiles, glancing back towards the detailed ‘bedroom’ set where Jungkook and Moonbin are both wearing soft, pastel-coloured pyjamas as they lounge on top of the double bed, the bunny using a grooming brush on the puppycat’s long, dark tail as the younger hybrid lays on his front, purring contentedly.

The two pets had immediately recognised each other at first sight, if Jungkook’s delighted _“Binnie!”_ and the puppycat’s startled _“sunbae?!”_ had been any indication. From what Taehyung had been able to decipher from the two hybrids’ enthusiastic chatter, they hadn’t seen each other since Moonbin had signed on to work for _Fantagio_ two years ago and moved away from the _LCC_ , but apparently Kookie (being the elder of the two) had been assigned by the caretakers to act as a mentor of sorts to his fellow specialist-breed during his former training years.

 _“They let us watch Purrfect Step right after it aired,”_ Jungkook had told the puppycat enthusiastically, grasping the younger’s hands in his own and hopping a little on the balls of his feet the way he often did whenever he was particularly excited. _“Gyeomie threw a pillow at the screen when that mean manager made you cry…he got in trouble for that. But everyone loved it, you looked so good! And your freestyle’s really improved a lot. You should come and have a playdate with me and Yugyeomie sometime. Ooh, I could judge your dance-off!”_

The instant chemistry between the two of them had been palpable, and under Jinwoo’s calm and patient guidance, the new modelling duo had begun working through sets together as if they’d been doing it for years, immediately comfortable in each other’s company, cuddling up close and sharing whispered conversation and happy little giggles between shoots.

Bumping into Eunwoo had been a surprise, too. Taehyung has worked with the younger man a handful of times over the years on various projects, as a model and an actor, but with both of them having fairly busy schedules it isn’t often they get the chance to meet up socially.

“If his contract’s due to expire soon, wouldn’t it be easier just to wait it out?” Taehyung asks after a pause. “Since he’s already living with you and everything.”

Eunwoo breathes a quiet sigh, his cheery expression falling for a moment. “Part of the reason I’m so keen to adopt him is to have some degree of control over how many projects _Fantagio_ sign him up to. Binnie’s been working back-to-back schedules for almost eight months straight without an extended break, but because he’s always been allowed to take naps during shoots and works set filming hours, _Life Companions_ didn’t have an issue with it. His nannies and caretakers were always there to tend to his needs, so nobody seems to mind that he hardly ever has a day off.”

“Fuck, really?” Taehyung glances towards the puppycat again. “But he’s so _young.”_

Moonbin has shifted to lay his head in Jungkook’s lap, feline tail curling against the bedcovers as the bunny brushes his fluffy dog-ears. There’s contented smile on his face, and he’s holding the hand that Jungkook isn’t using to groom him, cuddling it close to his cheek. The hybrid certainly doesn’t _look_ like someone who’s horribly overworked, but then Bin’s a professional actor every bit as much as Tae is – would there really be any way to tell for sure how the puppycat was feeling?

“Contract negotiations aren’t fun, but it’ll all be worth it once he’s finally under my name,” the actor continues, affection bleeding into his voice as he watches the two. “We’ve been wanting to take a vacation together since _Purrfect Step._ I promised him we’d go to Japan again someday, revisit some of the old filming locations.”

“Is that where you first met?” Taehyung asks, smiling as Jungkook drops the brush and rolls on top of Moonbin with a giggle, nuzzling at the puppycat’s throat as the other hybrid laughs, both pets seeming to have completely forgotten about the cameras and various crew members observing them.

Eunwoo shakes his head. “Actually, we met two years ago when he first signed on. _Fantagio_ bought a contract with him only a few weeks after I joined the company, so I showed him around that first day. I’d never really spent a lot of time with a hybrid before, and he was so damn _cute._ We used to play basketball in the court on the roof of the studio while our managers were in meetings, and as often as I could we’d go to the market together – Binnie’s always loved food. I never realised a person could eat so much before I met him.”

Thinking of Jungkook and the bunny’s ability to eat six punnets of berries in one sitting unless someone swoops in to take them away from him, Taehyung hums in agreement, taking another sip of coffee. Then a thought occurs to him.

“So if _Fantagio_ won’t surrender his contract, how come he’s allowed to live with you?”

The younger man shrugs. “His _LC_ caretakers realised what was best for Binnie. We spent so much time together during _Purrfect Step,_ I hated being away from him after that – I used to wait for him after his daily schedules had finished and take him out for dinner, up to three times a week if I could get away with it. He became like my best friend – and it was difficult _not_ to bond after that. I could tell he was struggling with his workload, so I approached his caretakers about it, and they agreed that Bin’s mental and physical health would benefit from close companionship with someone he’d already bonded with. I had to go through a ton of background checks and training sessions before they’d let me step in as his temporary caretaker, but I didn’t mind. I would’ve done anything to make him happy.”

Taehyung’s smile softens at the man’s phrasing.

“You’re in love with him, aren’t you?” he asks softly.

Eunwoo’s cheeks tinge the faintest shade of pink, and he clears his throat, draining the last of his coffee to avoid answering the question directly. Taehyung laughs and pats his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, I won’t run to the tabloids about it,” he reassures. “But for what it’s worth, I think your fans are gonna be _thrilled._ Moonbin’s too. The whole nation’s been shipping _Binu_ since your first drama.”

The younger man grows noticeably pinker, but at least he’s smiling now.

“Great work, you two!” Jinwoo calls cheerfully, clapping his hands together to signal the end of this particular shoot, gesturing to a few of the staff nearby. “Alright folks, let’s move the bed outta here and bring in the Naptime Aids ready for the next set. Kookie, Binnie – it’s almost time for a break, do you guys wanna grab a snack?”

Moonbin gives a delighted _whoop_ and rolls off the bed in a clumsy tumble, reaching out to grab Jungkook by the hand and pull him up. The two hybrids come hurrying over, hand in hand, beaming happily. Taehyung rises from his chair with open arms, managing to stay on his feet when Jungkook collides with his chest.

“Having fun?” he asks, pulling Kookie into a tight hug and brushing a kiss against his brow.

Jungkook nods, hopping on the balls of his feet and snuffling at Taehyung’s throat, fluffy ears tickling the man’s face. The rabbit’s practically _vibrating_ with energy, clearly high on the excitement of the morning’s activities.

“Uhhh, I’m so hungry,” Moonbin moans, but doesn’t bother to get up from his seat in Eunwoo’s lap, clinging to his caretaker dramatically.

The actor breathes a fond laugh. “You’re always hungry, Bin-ah. Come on, let’s go find the snack table.”

“Can’t,” the puppycat moans. “I’m too weak to walk. You’re gonna have to carry me.”

Jungkook giggles against Taehyung’s neck at his friend’s theatrics, pulling his head away a moment later when Moonbin gives a startled squeak and flails in Eunwoo’s lap. The puppycat erupts into yelping laughter and squirms away from his caretaker’s tickling fingers.

“I never knew you had a reboot button,” Eunwoo marvels, as Bin pouts at him (not very convincingly) and reaches for Jungkook’s hand.

“Come on, Kookie-hyung. They always have nice fruits and berries when most of the models are hybrids. Have you tried choco-milk yet? It’s my favourite…”

As the puppycat pulls his bunny friend away, Jungkook glances back at Taehyung with a brief look of uncertainty, fingers grasping onto the sleeve of Tae’s sweater until he can’t reach anymore.

“I’m right behind you,” Taehyung reassures with a warm smile, and Kookie’s expression relaxes again, pace quickening as he allows himself to be towed away in search of food.

The snack tables have been set up in a spacious room that seems to also be the staff base/break room, judging by the number of people there – in addition to a handful of hybrids, there seems to be a mix of set staff, managers, production assistants, stylists, and even a couple of _LC_ caretakers in their pale pink uniforms sitting off in one corner and chatting together, a fox hybrid lounging comfortably across their laps.

Taehyung grabs another drink for himself and stays at a slight distance, not wanting to interfere with Jungkook as he makes friends but keeping a close eye on his bunny as Moonbin finds them both cartons of the promised chocolate milk and coaxes him into trying some of the various snacks laid out across the tables. Someone has portioned various types of fruits into paper cups to make them easier to carry around, and he isn’t surprised at all when his strawberry-addicted rabbit goes straight for those, his face lighting up happily as he pops one of the red berries into his mouth.

Although the room is spacious, it appears to be the allocated ‘snacktime’ for the models from the other four photoshoots, and after about ten minutes as the hybrids and their staff/caretakers start to filter in, the number of bodies increases significantly, and the amount of open space lessens. Jungkook doesn’t seem to notice it, absorbed in his conversation with Moonbin as they wolf down an impressive number of snacks between them, chatting away as they share an armchair, oblivious to the people around them. At first Kookie seems remarkably unfazed by everything, other than the occasional glance in Taehyung’s direction to reassure himself that his owner is still nearby, but as the minutes pass and the room grows more crowded, his restlessness begins to become more apparent. The rabbit stops eating, inching closer to Moonbin’s side until the puppycat is basically in his lap, their finers linked together.

“Bin-ah!”

“SinB!” Moonbin calls delightedly, and unlinks his fingers from Kookie’s to dart off towards a female cat hybrid on the far side of the room.

Jungkook stands slowly, clearly uncertain as to whether he should be following his younger friend, arms coming up to hug himself as he shifts restlessly from foot to foot. The bunny flinches when group of people nearby laugh a little too loudly, and stiffens when someone brushes against him as they pass by on their way to the snack table. Peering nervously at his surroundings, wide-eyed, Jungkook seems to have forgotten in which direction Taehyung has been standing, the bunny’s expression growing more panicked with each passing second. Sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as his ears begin to twitch this way and that, overwhelmed by the presence of so many people he doesn’t know and the chatter of a dozen or more conversations that he can’t focus on, Kookie’s eyes begin to well up.

It all happens within the space of about ten seconds, and Taehyung’s already striding towards him at a quick pace the moment his pet’s expression turned to panic, so he’s there to pull the hybrid into a tight hug before the first tear can fall.

“I’m here, shhh, I’m here,” he whispers, running his fingers through the rabbit’s hair, uncaring if the action undoes the stylist’s work – that’s not his concern right now. “You’re okay, Bunbun.”

Jungkook clings to him tightly, tense and trembling in his hold, ears still twitching spasmodically.

“Hyung?” It’s Eunwoo, his expression sympathetic as he rests a hand on Tae’s shoulder. Clearly the younger actor had also been keeping an eye on Kookie and Bin during their snacktime. “They’ve set aside a separate room down the corridor for naptime, it’ll be quieter in there. I’m sure JinJin-hyung won’t mind delaying things for thirty minutes or so, and he can always shoot Binnie’s solo shots if your bunny needs a longer nap.”

Grateful for the man’s perceptiveness (Moonbin’s clearly in good hands), Taehyung debates with himself for a moment about the best method of steering his clingy rabbit in the right direction without tripping over his own feet, but decides in the end that carrying him is probably the easiest course of action. With a murmur of thanks to Eunwoo, he side-steps to slip an arm beneath Jungkook’s thighs and hoists him up bridal-style, letting the rabbit continue to cling to him as he carries him quickly out of the break room. Only a few people spare them a glance (mostly to coo at Kookie’s cuteness), so clearly hybrids getting upset or overwhelmed midway through a photoshoot is fairly commonplace.

He ends up bumping into Jinwoo (quite literally) just outside the door, but is saved from needing to explain the situation or ask for an extended break, the younger man taking one look at Kookie’s trembling form and making a noise of sympathy.

“Your little one lasted longer than I thought he would,” Jinwoo admits, reaching out to gently pat the rabbit’s head, which does seem to calm Kookie a little. “It’s his first shoot, and most bunnies I’ve worked with tend to get overwhelmed after only a couple of sets. It takes a little while for them to get used to being around so many people. Sorry, I should’ve had the snacks brought to us instead of letting Bin drag him off like that.”

Taehyung shakes his head. “It wasn’t your fault; honestly, you’ve been great with him, I didn’t think he’d warm up to modelling so quickly. It’s been a busy morning though, I think it’s just been a lot to process.”

JinJin hums in agreement. “We’ve set up a nap room at the end of the corridor; there’s mats, cushions, blankets, plushies. Anything your little one might need. I’d scheduled the shoot so that we had a little wriggle room for naps, since Kookie’s a bunny, so let him sleep as long as he needs to. I imagine Binnie will probably join you in a little while, kitten loves to sleep.”

The nap-room is an open space, soft mats and giant pillows laid out across the floor, a few couches and chairs lined up along the walls (clearly for the caretakers to use while their pets snoozed). The lights are off and the blinds have been drawn, but the daylight peeking in around the gaps still makes the room perfectly visible, so he’s able to toe off his shoes and navigate his way across the mats without tripping. Taehyung heads for the nearest couch, sitting down with Jungkook in his lap, shrugging off the shoulder-satchel of belongings he’d brought from home.

“Here, cutie, do you want your soother?” he murmurs, fishing in the satchel with one hand as he holds the bunny close with the other arm.

Rather than accepting the pacifier as he normally would, Jungkook turns his head away with a soft whimper, shifting restlessly in Taehyung’s lap, bringing his hands up to rub at his face. Tae catches them before the rabbit can smear any of his makeup, kissing the cute pyjama-paws and looking into Jungkook’s teary eyes.

“You’re okay,” he murmurs again. “It got a little crowded back there, huh? Did it frighten you, Bun?”

The rabbit doesn’t answer, tugging lightly against Taehyung’s hold on his hands, seeming unable to stay still for more than a second, gaze flitting from the man’s face to the doorway, to the shuttered window, to the sleepmats nearby…

He’s seen Kookie restless and overtired before, usually preceding naptime or bedtime, or after a particularly long walk in the park or a playdate. The symptoms seem a lot more pronounced at the moment, but Taehyung suspects that has something to do with the sheer quantity of ‘new experiences’ the rabbit has been exposed to today. Not to mention he’s already been out of the house for almost four hours – that’s a _long_ time for Kookie, especially given that he’s never been here before. At least with Yugyeom’s apartment or the park, it’s a location he’s familiar with. His sensitive, easily-spooked bunny must be feeling terribly overwhelmed.

Taehyung already knows what Kookie needs to help him calm down, but he hesitates for a few seconds because the bunny’s never been spanked in public before, and what if that only spooks him more? But if he _doesn’t_ give him a settling spanking, he’ll never go down for a nap, and Taehyung will end up needing to take the poor thing home because there’s no way Kookie can go back to finish the photoshoot like this.

Fuck, he wishes Jin’s press conference hadn’t been scheduled for today. His boyfriend would know _exactly_ what to do in this situation, probably wouldn’t even question it. He’d see spanking Kookie as a necessary act of care that the bunny required, and that would be the end of it.

 _Huh._ Well, if he puts it to himself that way…

His resolve strengthened, Taehyung presses a quick kiss to Kookie’s lips before shifting the bunny in his hold, carefully turning him over his lap. The rabbit starts fussing immediately, ears twitching and tail trembling against the seat of his cute pyjamas, Kookie whimpering in alarm when Tae gently feeds the tail back through the hole and tugs the patterned trousers and white underwear down.

The door to the nap-room is still open, the sound of voices drifting faintly from along the corridor, and every so often someone will pass by on their way to or from the adjacent bathroom, but as the only occupants of the room it affords Kookie a little more privacy than he might get elsewhere in the building.

“You need to settle down for me, baby,” Taehyung soothes, landing a few slow, open-handed swats against Jungkook’s bare cheeks. “You’re all tense. Feel my hand warming your skin, Bun? I’m right here with you.”

The slow spanks echo loudly in the room, but Tae isn’t putting much force behind them. His bunny doesn’t need a proper spanking, just a reminder that he’s safe and cared for, that there’s someone looking after him and keeping him in check.

As Kookie hiccups on his first whimpering sob, Taehyung pushes the pyjama trousers down a little further, cooing when his overtired bunny fusses and kicks a little in protest, as he sometimes does when he’s feeling particularly overwhelmed – his fussing lacks any real strength, more of an adorable display than an attempt to break free.

“Aw Bun, I know, but these pretty thighs need a good spanking too,” he murmurs, and begins gently tapping back and forth from one thigh to the other, soft little slaps that don’t even redden the skin. “Cry all you need to, baby. All those big feelings make it hard for you to lay still, huh? My poor little bunny. Hyungie’s here.”

Really, he’s only tapping Jungkook’s thighs and bottom rather than spanking now, but his overwhelmed Bun clearly needed an outlet for all those feelings because he cries into the couch cushions as though Tae’s giving him a good, hard paddling. Taehyung’s vaguely aware of a few people pausing for a second on their way past the doorway, but he pays them no attention – a hybrid getting disciplined will be nothing new for people who work with the species regularly, and even out in public it’s common to see owners giving their pet a few swats or even a full spanking, particularly in the park where a hybrid is more likely to get excited (and, therefore, forget the rules temporarily).

He’s sure to spread the bunny’s legs and tap against the base of Kookie’s plug as though it’s a _real_ spanking, praising the hybrid all the while. If they were at home, he’d probably switch out the plug for a nice thick dildo and fuck his pet into orgasm a few times to settle him further, but the clothes and couch aren’t his, and a settling spanking will just have to do this time.

“There now,” Taehyung coos, rubbing his bunny’s still-pale thighs as Jungkook’s crying tapers off, the rabbit now fully relaxed over his lap. “Is that better, cutie? You were so good for hyung, such a sweet little bunny.”

He slowly tugs the pyjamas back up to just below Kookie’s bottom, and resumes lightly tapping his cheeks for a little while, letting the rabbit calm down and catch his breath. There’s the tiniest tinge of pink in the pale skin, but it certainly doesn’t look like a well-spanked ass, far from the usual rosy hue Taehyung and his boyfriends seek to achieve whenever their bunny needs a proper spanking. Still, he’s glad they picked out such a thick settling plug after Kookie’s extensive morning milking, because despite the spanking usually arousing his little one, there hasn’t been any leakage at all – it’ll be like a faucet when they take it out later, of course, but that’s nothing new.

“Good boy,” he murmurs, as the bunny starts to purr quietly, finally ceasing his gentle petting and tugging the pyjamas back into place, carefully pulling the rabbit’s fluffy tail back through the tailored hole. “C’mon, cutie, it’s naptime.”

He ends up laying down on the padded mat right beside the hybrid (because Jungkook won’t allow them to be separated for even a second), facing the bunny and using a tissue from his bag to gently dab away the dampness. Kookie’s makeup will need fixing before they resume shooting, but at least they hadn’t given him tons of mascara. The damage isn’t too bad.

Kookie blinks at him sleepily and cuddles closer. “Thanks, hyugnie.”

Smiling, Taehyung slips the hybrid’s pacifier past his plump lips and kisses his nose tenderly. “You’re welcome, Bun. Now go to sleep – I’ll be right here with you.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _**Due to someone called "Kookies_With_Milk55" literally stealing this story word for word and posting it on wattpad pretending to be the original author, I have made my own wattpad account and uploaded the full story there.** _ _**If you have a wattpad account, any support for my story would be appreciated. :) I'm there under 'Arobeebee' to avoid confusion, here is a link to The Companion (ironically, I had to change the title a little to avoid getting accused of stealing from the actual thief, UGH).** _

**This story on my** **OWN wattpad account (please SUPPORT): https://www.wattpad.com/story/163719128-the-hybrid-companion**

 **UPDATE - The thief has since deleted my story from her page and apologised after you guys left her messages telling her to take it down. You ROCK. :D**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bin and Eunwoo were supposed to be a cameo, but my inner Aroha EXPLODED because who doesn't want to see Kookie cuddling with puppycat Moonbin? And also Binu ships itself.
> 
> Legit thinking about writing a part 2 to this later on, but maybe at another photoshoot? Not sure yet, I'll see how I feel about it later on. :P
> 
> Edit: SO APPARENTLY SOME LITTLE SHIT IS REPOSTING THIS ON WATTPAD PRETENDING TO BE THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR. 
> 
> Edit 2: Panic over, friends! Thanks to everyone rushing to my defence (I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, FAM!), the story thief deleted my fic from her account and apologised. Maybe I'll sleep tonight after all. :P


	28. Welcome Home (HobiKook, JinKook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok comes home to a very needy bunny, and attends to those needs very thoroughly.
> 
> (*cough* SMUT *cough*)

 

 

Hoseok barely has time to toe off his shoes and hang up his jacket in the closet by the entrance hallway before he hears the patter of excited-bunny footsteps heading his way.

Jungkook rounds the corner at far end of the hallway, dressed in one of Hoseok’s hoodies and a pair of baby-blue shorts, arms wrapped around the soft unicorn plushie they’d bought together the other day after Kookie’s first official paycheque had come through from _HybridCare Korea_ for the modelling work the bunny had done the week before. Jungkook had wanted to buy multiple plushies for _everyone,_ but after some negotiation had been persuaded to limit his purchases to a single plushie for himself and six small keychains for his owners.

“Hyungie!” Jungkook chirps delightedly, hopping up and down on the spot in excitement, the unicorn toy’s fluffy head nodding with the motion. “Hyungie, you’re home!”

Hoseok laughs fondly, leaving his luggage by the door as he goes to greet his hyperactive bunny, opening his arms invitingly as Kookie skips towards him, meeting the hybrid halfway in a tight hug.

“Hey, beautiful,” he chuckles, as the rabbit immediately buries his nose in Hoseok’s neck to inhale his scent. “Did you miss me?”

Kookie nods and pulls back a little, ears drooping as he pouts up at the dancer.

“You were gone _forever,_ ” the bunny whines cutely. “Almost three whole days! Where _were_ you?”

The dancer makes a noise of sympathy and takes one of Kookie’s velvety ears, stroking it soothingly from root to tip in a way that makes the bunny’s head tilt and eyelids flutter.

“My dance troop was invited to perform at the Busan music festival,” Hoseok reminds him (he’d already explained this quite carefully before leaving earlier in the week, but he doubts Kookie had heard much following the phrase _‘I’ll be going away for a few days’;_ the poor bunny had started crying after that). “It’s a long way from Seoul, Bun, we had to stay in a hotel.”

Jungkook’s pout intensifies. “But I _missed_ you.”

_Oooh boy, right in the heart._

“Aw, baby bun,” the dancer coos, leaning in to brush a few soft kisses against the bunny’s nose and cheeks. “Hyung missed you too.”

“Kookie!” Jin’s voice echoes back warningly from elsewhere in the penthouse. “Did I say corner-time was over? There’s still three minutes left on the clock, little boy.”

Feeling the hybrid tense in his arms, Hoseok glances down at him with an expectant look, trying not to let his amusement show at Kookie’s deer-in-the-headlights expression, the bunny’s ears now standing ramrod-straight and alert.

“Bunny,” he murmurs slowly. “Are you supposed to be in time-out right now?”

Jungkook’s nose twitches, gaze flitting to the floor as he shuffles his feet. “I heard you come home,” the bunny argues plaintively. “I was gonna go right back to my time-out spot afterwards, honest.”

“Oh! Hey, hon.” Jin appears at the end of the hallway, his slight frown of concern morphing into a warm smile when he notices the pair, coming over to join them. “I didn’t even hear you come in. Your fancams are already trending on twitter, by the way. Oh, and I could _kiss_ whoever did your makeup – that whole stage concept was _sinful._ We’re all glad to have you home, though.”

His boyfriend cups Hoseok’s cheek to draw him into a soft but lingering kiss, and the dancer melts into the contact with a pleased hum. He never likes being away from home for more than a day at a time (after living with five lovers for so long, his hotel room had felt depressingly lonely), and despite how much he’d enjoyed performing with the rest of his troop at the festival, the lack of a warm body to cuddle up to at the end of the day had made sleep hard to come by.

“Glad to be home,” he returns with a sigh, giving Jungkook another squeeze as the hybrid nuzzles into his throat with a quiet purr, likely trying to appeal to his owners with cuteness. At the action, Hoseok laughs softly and pets the rabbit’s hair. “What did our bunny do to earn himself a time-out?”

Jin tries to give their bunny chiding look, but Kookie seems to be deliberately hiding his face from view.

The model sighs, lips twitching, and crosses his arms over his chest. “I needed to call my agent about something important, but Bunbun wanted to play a little while longer. He decided to try and hide my cell phone down the side of the couch to postpone things. Baby boy felt so bad about it that he fetched it right back out again and confessed everything before I’d even realised my phone was missing.”

Hoseok can’t hide his fond grin. “Fuck, that’s cute.”

“Right?” Jin mirrors his amusement, unbeknownst to Kookie, who’s still hiding his face against Hobi’s neck. “He was so good about coming to me that I was only going to give him ten minutes in time-out and a quick trip over my knee. But then Bunbun decided to leave the corner early while I was on the phone, which he _knows_ isn’t allowed.”

Kookie gives an adorably pathetic whine, finally turning his head to peak up at Jin, glossy-eyed and pouty-lipped, using the full power of his natural cuteness to try and sway the model. Jin steps closer, stroking a hand over the back of Kookie’s head and slowly down his spine, then over his tiny baby-blue cotton shorts to rest on the curve of his ass.

“I know you were excited to see Hobi,” the model says, sliding his hand a few inches lower to tap quick, sharp little spanks against the bunny’s bare thighs. “But hyungie told you to stay put.”

Hoseok wraps his arms tighter around the hybrid as Jungkook squirms a little and stamps his foot in a rare show of sulky petulance.

“Bun,” the dancer warns with quiet authority, and feels Jungkook’s breathing stutter against his throat, the rabbit ceasing his fussiness immediately.

“He’s overtired,” Jin explains calmly, his hand still sharply tapping the bunny’s thighs. “Jiminie put him down for a nap this morning while I was out, but apparently he only slept for twenty minutes. I thought maybe he’d go down for me after lunch once Minnie had left for the studio, but our little one didn’t want to miss your homecoming. Isn’t that right, baby?”

Kookie sniffles against Hoseok’s neck, jerking his head in a tiny nod. Jin stops spanking the hybrid, instead stroking the warmed skin before stepping closer to hug Jungkook from the other side, sandwiching the bunny between them. Kookie breathes a shaky sigh, relaxing like a deadweight in Hobi’s arms.

Jin kisses the crown of Jungkook’s head. “Joonie milked him first thing this morning, but Bun’s been a little needier than usual these past few days – you know how he gets when one of us is away for more than twenty-four hours. He could probably do with a longer session, if you’re not too tired from your trip? I’d offer to help, but I’m supposed to be meeting with my agent in thirty minutes to talk about a new webdrama. I mean, I could probably rearrange for tomorrow...”

“Don’t sweat it, hon. I’ve got this.” Hobi shifts his grip as Jin steps away, hoisting Kookie up with his hands beneath the bunny’s ass, the hybrid’s legs wrapping snugly around his waist. “We’ll be fine. I’ll have him down for a nap within the hour.”

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

Hoseok’s missed this – the weight of a needy bunny over his lap, those plump asscheeks blushing so cutely beneath the flat of his hand, the feel of the bunny’s tight walls trying to squeeze around three of his fingers, the sound of Kookie’s adorable vocalisations as he fusses and cries through each consecutive orgasm.

“No wonder you wouldn’t settle properly for Jiminie,” Hoseok comments, reaching for an enormously thick vibrating milking plug and twisting it from side to side against Kookie’s entrance, working it in steadily. “Your prostate’s so swollen today, Bun.”

The rest of the plug slowly sinks inside, stoppered at the end by a thick ring of silicone designed to allow for easy manipulation during milking. The toy hasn’t been switched on yet, so Kookie quietens for a moment, sniffling into his unicorn plushie as Hoseok rubs his cheeks, admiring the darker pink patches left by the paddle he’d used to finish off the bunny’s discipline session. In another few minutes those marks will have healed and faded to only the faintest flush, so he enjoys them while he can.

“H-hyungie?” Jungkook’s tail twitches as he clenches visibly around the extra-thick milking plug. “Is…is that a new toy?”

A smile curling at his lips, Hoseok reaches up to pet the rabbit’s ears. “Clever boy. It’s a little something I picked up in Busan. A reward for being a good bunny for your other hyungs while I was away.”

Kookie’s bottom wriggles in what Hoseok knows is a happy-contented-squirm, the rabbit rubbing his cheek against his fluffy unicorn as he purrs loudly. The dancer laughs, using a towel to dry up the excess slick from Jungkook’s thighs, plus his own hand and arm (coaxing Kookie into squirting multiple times is a talent he’s come to perfect in recent weeks) before gathering the bunny up in his arms and shifting to lay him on his side against the pillows, tapping the control panel beside the bed to activate the blinds so that they slowly descend over the bedroom’s bay windows, dimming the lighting significantly.  

“Naptime, Bunbun,” he murmurs, offering Kookie his pacifier before reaching for another item out of sight. “Lay still for a moment, there’s a good boy.”

He carefully fastens the fabric sleeve over Jungkook’s softened cock, securing it in place with little string-ties around his balls. The bunny makes a quiet noise of confusion at the unusual sensation and lifts his head from the pillow to peer down at Hoseok’s hands curiously.

“The plug will keep you from leaking,” Hobi explains, tossing his own t-shirt aside and slipping into bed beside his naked bunny so that they’re facing each other, “but I don’t want your needy cock making a mess when I turn on your new toy. Now you can cum as often as you like without us needing to worry about the sheets.”

Tugging out Kookie’s pacifier briefly, Hoseok leans in to kiss the hybried, sucking on the bunny’s lower lip before pulling away again and reinserting the soother.

“Roll over for me, baby,” he murmurs, gently coaxing Jungkook to lay on his front.

The thick silicone ring of his milking plug pokes out cutely between his flushed cheeks, but Hoseok resists the temptation to grab it and start fucking his bunny straight away. Patience is a virtue, after all. And he’s going to let the toy work its magic without his intervention for at least the first few orgasms – once his pet is well and truly oversensitive, _then_ he’ll fuck the sweet little thing until he’s exhausted and drooling and heavy-lidded and ready for a nice long nap.

It’s a _new_ toy in every sense of the word – he’s been closely following a couple of popular hybrid toy companies ever since they first adopted Kookie, and one brand has been advertising this particular plug for a few weeks now in preparation for the product’s launch two days ago. As a matter of fact, he’d had to take a very _long_ diversion to go and pick it up in store rather than wait for it to be available online, and it had also cost rather a lot of money, but he knows it’s going to be worth every penny. Not just for the twenty-eight different vibration settings, but for the toy’s ability to locate a hybrid’s swollen prostate through sensor technology and, by extending a ‘milking probe’ apply a firm and even stroking pressure to that area to perfectly mimic an expert manual finger-milking. Hoseok had switched on the plug to observe this for himself back in his hotel room (the user manual had encouraged a ‘dry trial’ prior to inserting the toy for the first time), and he’d spent several hours learning what the various setting combinations would do to Kookie in order to anticipate what his bunny would like best.

And of course, he’d bought the plug in its largest size both for length and thickness, remembering his pet’s ability to take up to three toys at a time when he was feeling particularly needy. Although Kookie is easily satisfied by a single dildo or cock if used correctly, Hoseok knows the bunny _loves_ being pushed to take more, and Hoseok loves giving it to him.

“I promised Jin I’d have you down for nap within the hour,” he reminds Jungkook, petting the bunny’s ears softly as he pulls both the llama and unicorn plushies closer so that the hybrid can wrap an arm around each of them for comfort. “So I’ve got fifteen minutes to wreck you before I need to fuck you to sleep.”

Jungkook whimpers softly, hips coming up off the bed a little as he tries to push his bottom backwards, presenting himself in his usual eager fashion at the promise of a good breeding. Hoseok chuckles, grabbing a couple of pillows and lifting the bunny’s hips a little more so that he can shove the pillows underneath.

“Now remember,” he murmurs, kissing the back of Kookie’s neck as he reaches for the toy’s remote, “you can make a fuss if you want to. Your new toy’s going to be milking your hole _very_ hard, and I know it’s difficult for my baby bun to stay still when he’s feeling so good. Hyungie’s going to hold you down, okay? And if you need me to stop, what do you say?”

“Avacado,” Jungkook answers, muffled by his pacifier. Hoseok gives him another kiss.

“Good boy. And if you can’t speak, what do you do?”

The bunny lets go of his plushies to press his hands flat against the bed, and then crosses both middle and index fingers.

“Such a clever bun,” Hobi praises, scratching him behind his ear, eliciting a loud purr from the contented hybrid. “Okay, baby, let’s finish your milking.”

He starts the plug on one of its lower settings (not quite the lowest, which is designed to be used continually as an alternative to breeding benches, for pets who have to be left alone for short periods), letting the milking probe remain inactive for now as he slowly increases the strength of the vibrations every minute or so. Jungkook starts shifting, moaning softly in the back of his throat as his hips rut a little against the pillows.

“That’s it,” Hoseok coaxes, rubbing the backs of Kookie’s thighs. “Does that feel good, baby?”

Jungkook nods, pressing his face into his pink plushie llama to muffle his quiet cry as he cums, toes curling and tail trembling. As the orgasm fades, Hoseok slowly dials up the vibrations to the next level of intensity, switching the pattern to a rapid sort of pulse that startles another cry out of the hybrid, Kookie rocking up on his knees a little in surprise.

“Bunbun needs to cum again already, huh?” Hoseok coos, pressing Kookie back down against the mattress with a firm hand in the middle of his back, stroking the rabbit’s trembling thighs with the other. “That’s okay, beautiful. It’s what my bunny needs.”

Clearly still sensitive from his very recent orgasm, Jungkook clings tightly to his plushies and gives a shaky sob of pleasure as another one is milked out of him. Hoseok keeps a close eye on the bedside alarm clock (he’s a man of his word, and also relishes a good challenge, and he’s determined to have Kookie well-fucked and snoozing before the hour runs out), steadily ramping up the vibration intensity on the remote and working through the various settings, steering clear of the stim-probe until his needy rabbit has sobbed and thrashed his way through multiple climaxes.

“Two more,” he murmurs, leaning over Kookie to kiss the bunny’s sweaty temple as the hybrid turns his head to one side to breathe, face flushed and eyes bright with tears. “And then you’ll get a nice hard fucking, Bunbun. Would you like that?”

Despite his obvious exhaustion, Jungkook nods his head eagerly, hiccupping as a tear tumbles down his cheek. Hoseok kisses it away, shifting to lean a little more weight against the rabbit’s upper body to keep him pinned as he activates the stim-probe, gaze fixed on the hybrid’s expression. At some point Kookie’s lost his pacifier (probably around orgasm number eight, where Hobi had unleashed a continuing pulse on the highest vibration setting for a full thirty seconds just to hear his pet scream), his plump lips parted as he sucks in a sharp breath, weary eyes going wide in shock as the plug presumably locates its target and triggers the probe mechanism to directly milk his prostate.

“You like vibrator plugs, and you like my fingers,” Hoseok tells him calmly, as Jungkook seems to forget how to breathe for a second, his body tensing up. “So hyungie bought you a toy that’ll do both simultaneously.”

The probe’s continuous massage finally seems to be too much for the oversensitive bun, who bursts into tears and pushes up against Hoseok’s hold, legs scrabbling against the sheets desperately. The dancer grunts, rolling a little more on top of the rabbit, immobilising his upper body so that the hybrid’s kicking is fruitless. Kookie struggles anyway, but likely more because he _can_ (since Hoseok always grants permission for fussing, the bunny generally takes him up on that offer whenever they play together) rather than because of a genuine desire to get away. Hobi gave him a safeword for a reason, after all.

“Fuck, that’s it, good boy,” Hoseok groans as the bunny wails and cums again, the dancer’s own neglected erection rubbing against the rabbit’s hip as he bucks frantically. “So fucking hot, baby.”

When Kookie eventually bawls his way through an orgasm so intense that his whole body seems to convulse beneath Hoseok, the dancer deactivates the stim-probe and switches the vibrations back down to their lowest setting, murmuring soothing words of praise as he pets the hybrid during the aftershocks. Reaching for the towel that he’d left nearby, he slides off Jungkook’s back, stuffing it between the rabbit’s thighs to catch any leakage as he prepares for the main event.

Bracing a hand on the small of Jungkook’s back, he grabs the silicone ring at the base of the plug and starts to pump the toy in and out. He’d almost forgotten how large it was on the inside, Kookie’s hole stretching obscenely wide around the thickest part of the toy, Hoseok almost pulling it all the way out before shoving the plug back in again, pushing that width past the bunny’s puffy entrance again and again.

Clearly exhausted from his most recent intense orgasms, Kookie can only breathe high little cries into his unicorn plushie as Hoseeok roughly fucks him with the toy, slick gushing out of him every time the plug is withdrawn partway, trickling down to soak into the towel between his legs. Judging by how much excess slick there is, the bunny probably squirted a handful of times during his milking – no wonder the little one’s so tired out now.

“Fuck, look how loose you are,” Hoseok marvels a few minutes later, finally pulling the plug out completely just to watch Jungkook try to clench around nothing. “Think you can take a fisting, baby?”

Choking on a weary sob, Jungkook nevertheless nods, still trying to push back and present himself, drunk on pleasure and high on endorphins.

Hoseok rub his hand through the trail of sweet-smelling slick, thoroughly coating his skin in the shiny lubrication before forming a fist, pushing the middle knuckle against Kookie’s entrance. The bunny’s hole opens up around him, clenching greedily on his fingers as though trying to suck him further inside, and Hoseok swears under his breath, pushing in with a little more force. It’s still a tight fit, but Kookie’s trying to clench around him so desperately that he should have expected little else. He sinks in wrist-deep, pausing with another muttered expletive as he admires the sight of the bunny’s hole flexing against his skin, then rotates his arm a little, knuckles rubbing against Jungkook’s inner walls.

“A-ahh! Hyung!” the bunny wails, weakly trying to push back against him. “Oh! Fuck me, hyungie, _please!”_

And how could Hoseok resist such a polite request?

He keeps an eye on the bedside alarm clock all the same, but it’s difficult to pay attention to such minor details when he’s _punch-fucking his screaming baby bun._ They’ve played with fisting before, but never just the two of them like this, never with Kookie already milked to exhaustion and oversensitive, too tired to even buck and thrash around (as he normally would against the breeding bench’s restraints whenever Hobi and Yoongi have taken turns to fist him).

Eventually Jungkook’s cries taper off, and Hoseok slows the movement of his arm, leaning down to check on his bunny. Kookie’s still awake, his eyes are heavy-lidded and he’s blinking slowly, lips parted so that he can release the occasional sleepy moan. Deciding that his baby’s been fist-fucked enough for one day, he slowly withdraws his arm, leaving just a few fingers inside to keep stroking at his hybrid’s prostate so that the loss of stimulation doesn’t distress him. He grabs the corner of the towel between Kookie’s legs to mop up the excess slick from his arm, murmuring soothing nothings as the rabbit whimpers and clenches around his digits.

“Naptime, Bunbun,” he murmurs, locating Kookie’s fallen pacifier and coaxing the rabbit to suck on it for comfort. “Close your eyes for me.”

Blissed-out and obedient, Jungkook does as he’s told. Hoseok pulls his fingers free and finally grips his own erection, moaning under his breath as it throbs. He moves behind the hybrid, lining himself up and sinking in smoothly, laying over Jungkook’s back but keeping one hand braced against the bunny’s pillow to support some of his own weight.

“Shhh,” he soothes, as Jungkook’s eyes snap open again. “Hyungie’s going to breed you full and plug you back up for later, okay? Go to sleep, baby.”

With a happy sigh, Jungkook closes his eyes again.

It doesn’t take Hoseok long to reach his peak. Playing with Kookie for a full hour had been torture for him too, so it takes less than a minute of deep, steady thrusting before he’s crying out against the back of Jungkook’s neck and emptying himself inside his pet.

“Good boy,” he whispers, pressing soft kisses to the hybrid’s throat. “Such a sweet bunny.”

The rabbit hums softly, lips curling into a contented smile behind his pacifier as he peeks his eyes open again. Hoseok makes quick work of pulling out and reaching for Kookie’s regular settling plug from the bedside table, slipping it back inside and mopping up the excess slick with the remaining dry parts of the towel before tossing it over the edge of the bed and to the floor.

He’ll tidy things up later. Right now he could really use a nap too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooo a few of you guys mentioned a while back that you wanted to see Hobi having some one-on-one time with Kookie, and I ended up ticking off a couple more requests at the same time. Never thought I'd actually write fisting, but there it is! :P
> 
> A really big THANK YOU again to everyone who helped me with the whole plagiarism thing on wattpad, I was honestly so bummed that first night after I found out, I barely slept. Although I don't really like how wattpad works, I'm going to continue posting/updating this fic on there simply to avoid someone else doing what the last thief did and pretending to be the author. If you have a wattpad account, I'd appreciate your support there too, but no pressure. :)
> 
> Also, for those who wanted sick!bunny, that maaaay be coming in the next chapter. it's an idea I've been working on for a little while, but I'll see how things play out. :P


	29. Cold Bunnies Need Baths (NamJinYoonMinKook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook takes an unexpected dip, and gets pampered by his hyungs.

 

“How, exactly, did he end up swimming in the pond?” Jin asks, carefully peeling the sodden clothing from Jungkook’s shivering form.

Namjoon rubs the back of his neck, looking sheepish as he hovers in the doorway to the main bathroom. “We were feeding the ducks, hon. You know how excited he gets…”

 _Oh,_ Jin knows. He knows all too well. These days, trips to the park generally include a visit to the duck pond (Kookie having only recently discovered that you could purchase seeds from a vender near the park gates to hand-feed his new feathered friends). And after that first time when the bunny had leaned far enough over the edge to almost take a head-first dive into the cold pond, Jin and his boyfriends had agreed to only allow Jungkook near open bodies of water under close supervision.

“There was a really big fish!” Kookie tells him through chattering teeth, as his soaked sweater hits the bathroom floor with a wet _splat._ “I only wanted to pet it, and then my foot slipped…”

“I grabbed the back of his coat, but it came right off him,” Namjoon adds, gesturing to the garment (currently hung up over the towel rack) that Jungkook had arrived home bundled-up inside. “He was only in the water for ten seconds max before I fished him out, and I called Sejin to drive us straight home after that. He wasn’t hurt.”

Jungkook pouts. “I didn’t get to finish saying hi to all the ducks.”

“You can do that next time, Bun,” Jimin promises from his perch on the edge of the bathtub, dipping his hand into the water beneath the bubbles to test the temperature before turning off the taps.

“Next time?” Yoongi echoes wryly from where he’s leaning against the bathroom wall with his arms crossed, surveying the scene with poorly concealed amusement. “You honestly think Jin’s letting him go back to the pond anytime soon?”

Kookie makes an alarmed sound. “But hyungie, it was an _accident-”_

“Yoongi’s only teasing you, baby,” Jin soothes, leaning in to press a settling kiss to the bunny’s lips. “You didn’t mean to fall in, and I know how much you love visiting the pond. As long as you’re more careful next time, and hold someone’s hand, you can still go and feed the ducks.”

Jungkook’s celebratory hopping is interrupted by a cute kitten-sneeze that seems to startle the rabbit as much as it does the rest of them. Wide-eyed and looking slightly puzzled, Kookie blinks, nose twitching in an adorable sniffle.

“Oh my god, that’s precious,” Jimin coos, clutching a hand to his chest.

Jin’s inclined to agree, but he’s also aware of just how _cold_ his bunny’s skin feels against his hands, and ushers Kookie over to the tub, lifting him into the water when Jimin gives him a thumbs-up and switches off the taps. The rabbit makes a startled noise at the sudden heat against his chilled limbs, but quickly relaxes, sinking to submerge himself further.

“I’ll go fix him some hot milk,” Yoongi comments, pushing away from the wall and reaching out to stroke his fingers against the bunny’s cheek as he passes by on his way to the door.

Kookie purrs at the contact, and lets Jimin tilt his head back to begin gently rinsing his hair with the small jug near the taps (it’s easier to clean around delicate bunny ears by pouring rather than with the spray of the showerhead). After a few moments, the bunny’s eyes open again to peer questioningly towards Namjoon.

“Hyungie? Don’t you need a bath too?” the hybrid asks, words a little slurred as Jimin’s fingers massage shampoo into his scalp. “You jumped in the water right after me.”

Jin glances up sharply at that, only then noticing the way his boyfriend’s dark pants cling to his legs beneath the knee, and that Joon had chosen to remove his socks by the front door along with his shoes. Namjoon seems to realise he’s now the focus of great scrutiny, because he raises a pacifying hand quickly.

“It was only a couple feet deep at the edge,” he reassures. “Kookie fell facedown, so he got drenched, but I was able to wade in just far enough to pick him up. I don’t need a bath.”

Shaking his head, Jin snaps his fingers and points at the bathroom floor where Jungkook’s damp clothes have been left.

“Nope. Ducks do their business in that pond. Strip and get in, Joon-ah.”

Namjoon looks like he wants to argue, but after a moment thinks better of it and peels off his damp garments, tossing them to join Kookie’s clothes on the floor. Their bunny seems delighted to be getting a bath companion and fidgets impatiently as Jimin finishes rinsing the shampoo from his hair.

“I still need to use conditioner,” Jimin says with a quiet laugh as Kookie scoots forward far enough that there’s room for another body behind him. “Or do you want Joonie-hyung to cuddle you first?”

Kookie glances up at Namjoon hopefully as the man moves to stand by the tub, the bunny tilting his head just a little to the side with his best _‘look how cute I am’_ expression, the one that none of them can possibly hope to resist.

“Please, hyungie?”

Naturally, only a few moments later, Namjoon’s got a purring bunny cuddled up against his chest, arms wrapped snugly around the hybrid to keep him from slipping underneath the water in his relaxed, boneless state. Jin smiles fondly, perching on the edge of the tub and lathering moisturising soap over the rabbit’s legs, torso and arms in turn as Jimin’s fingers work expensive conditioner into Kookie’s damp hair and along his ears.

“Sometimes I worry we spoil you too much,” Jin comments affectionately, gently rinsing the soap off with a damp sponge, Kookie allowing him to lift his arms and move him this way and that without protest.

Jungkook just blinks up at him with a contented smile and purrs louder.

“We’re probably gonna need to throw away his _My Melody_ pacifier,” Namjoon says after several minutes of them thoroughly pampering their bunny. “It took a dip in the pond when he did. We could try sterilising it, but…better safe than sorry, don’t you think?”

Jin grimaces at the thought of all the germs that could be lurking on the pacifier after its recent pond-dipping excursion, and nods quickly in agreement. He doesn’t want that thing going anywhere near his bunny’s mouth.

The hybrid stops purring, wide eyes immediately seeking out Jin’s with a pleading look.

“But…but _hyungie-”_

“I know it’s your favourite, baby,” Jin interrupts gently, reaching out to stroke the bunny’s cheek. “But I don’t want it going back in your mouth after it’s been in the pond.”

“We can buy you another one,” Jimin promises, carefully massaging the conditioner along the rabbit’s damp ears. “It’ll need to be shipped from that exclusive hybrid care store in Japan, so it might take a week or so, but you have lots of pretty soothers you can use in the meantime.”

Jungkook deflates, pouting cutely, and Jin leans in to kiss the adorable expression from his pet’s pretty face.

“How about we take a look at their website tomorrow morning?” he prompts, hand slipping beneath the water to palm Kookie’s small cock, exerting a little pressure to give the bunny something to rut against. “If you’re a very good boy tonight and eat all your dinner, hyungie will buy you a pretty outfit to wear to your next playdate. Would you like that?”

The hybrid nods, cheeks growing pink both from the heat of the water and the sudden onset of arousal as he starts rutting against Jin’s palm, lips parted as he moans softly. It would be easier to push the little one’s legs further apart and pull out his plug to finger-fuck him to orgasm, but Jin enjoys watching Kookie seek his own release like this.

Sometimes, when it’s just the two of them, he’ll dress Kookie up in a cute outfit (tiny shorts and a too-large sweater, all in soft pastel colours) and have the bunny ride his thigh or the arm of the couch until he’s flushed and whimpering and eager to cum, plugged full to keep from leaking and with his cock wrapped in one of the fabric sleeves they’d purchased online to avoid messing the rabbit’s clothes (or their own) during spankings. He loves to watch Jungkook grind and bounce against inanimate objects, chasing his own pleasure under gentle guidance; loves to see his baby work himself up to the point of climax and beg for permission to cum, eyes damp and lip quivering after the third orgasm, desperate from oversensitivity. Permission is always granted, of course, because there’s nothing cuter than his baby bunny shrieking and shaking as he tries to hump through the aftershocks.

Recently, Jin has even taken to coaxing the rabbit into rutting against one of his (many) giant plushies. There’s a huge brown teddy bear he got as a gift from _HCK_ that’s almost as tall as Jin and twice as wide, stuffed with soft padding and its coat wonderfully fluffy. Kookie loves to cuddle it at naptime because he can practically use it as a bed, wrapping himself in the bear’s arms with a blanket and snuggling down. After watching the rabbit humping his plushie during a wet dream, Jin had initiated ‘playtime’ that same way the following day, encouraging Jungkook to straddle the giant teddy after a light settling spanking when the rabbit was still aroused and sensitive.

 _“Go ahead, baby,”_ he’d encouraged, lightly tapping the bunny’s sensitive behind over tiny dungaree shorts, smiling when the action made Kookie’s hips rock a little. _“Rut for hyung.”_

Jungkook rarely needs much coaxing, especially since Jin has started introducing the plushies into their private playtime. Kookie loves hugging his toys when he’s being fucked or milked or spanked, and rutting against his giant teddy was apparently something he’d been wanting to do for some time, given how eagerly the little one had humped the toy as he buried his face in the soft fur. Jin hasn’t fucked Kookie over the bear himself (not yet), but _boy_ has it been tempting – with the rabbit all adorable and sensitive after his rut, still dressed in his cute outfit, thighs still flushed faintly pink from his earlier spanking) it would be so easy to pull his shorts down, remove his plug and slip inside to breed the bun. But given how much _slick_ the rabbit produces, he’s worried about getting Kookie’s favourite teddy all messy. The bunny _really_ loves that toy, and Jin goes to great lengths to make sure he doesn’t upset the rabbit unnecessarily.

He’ll think of a solution to the problem someday, but in the meantime he usually contents himself with tuning Kookie’s head to the side as he lays blissed-out on top of his teddy, and fucking the bunny’s throat.

“Aw, cutie,” Jimin coos as Kookie mewls and cums against Jin’s palm, the dancer holding one of the bunny’s ears just-so as he rinses the conditioner away. “I bet you’re all wet inside, aren’t you? Want hyungie to fuck you?”

Jungkook nods again, whining and oversensitive as Jin closes his fingers around the softening erection and strokes it a few times just to tease his pet.

“Let’s finish up his bath first,” Yoongi says from the doorway, gaze hungry as he watches the three of them rile up the hybrid, soother-bottle of warm milk clutched in one hand. “We can take turns breeding the fuck out of him before he goes down for a nap.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Jimin agrees cheerfully, and pours one final measure of water over the bunny’s left ear to rinse away the last of the conditioner before leaning in to press a kiss to his damp hair. “I’ll go lay down some towels in the master bedroom.”

Jin can feel the front of his trousers growing tighter at the prospect of spending some quality time sharing Jungkook with his boyfriends.

Casual pre-naptime breedings are generally quite different to the designated ‘playtime’ that occurs in the playroom. It tends to be a more laidback affair, with Kookie being fucked with toys and fingers and cocks without any real pattern, the bunny usually splayed over pillows in the middle of the bed, sometimes over someone’s lap or the arm of the couch if they’re playing with him in the living room. There’s no real urgency to their fucking, no intense desire to push Jungkook to orgasm multiple times as is their usual goal during playtime, but nor do they tease him by denying him that pleasure.

If the bunny cums, they often don’t even comment on it, simply continuing their previous action of fucking/fingering/eating out their pet’s needy hole until they feel satisfied the hybrid has been sufficiently settled. With the aid of the rabbit’s soother-bottle (usually paired with a gentle breeding or milking at the same time, one hyung feeding and soothing while the other fucks), Jungkook’s normally dozing off by the time they finish up.

 

Truly, their bunny is _thoroughly_ spoiled.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**_This chapter on wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/641438316-the-hybrid-companion-bts-bunnykook-au-chapter-29_ **

**_My wattpad account: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Arobeebee_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda setting things up for the sick!bunny scene, I wanted there to be a viable reason why Kookie would get sick when hybrids have got such a strong immune system. He just loves those duckies too much.
> 
> Also, to the person who asked a while back about how much Jungkook loves his plushies and would he ever hump them? Yes. Yes he would. But mostly because Jin is a kinky bastard who enjoys watching his bunny bounce on things.
> 
> So this chapter was like half fluff/half smut, but the next chapter will be like 99% fluffy cuddles because sick!bun be needing that comfort. And also a doctor. And maybe shots. Poor Bunbun. <3
> 
> Thanks again for your awesome support both here and on wattpad, it means a lot! :D


	30. Sick Bunny (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunbun isn't feeling too good.

 

Jungkook seems clingier than usual this morning.

Namjoon has been trying (quite fruitlessly) for the past several minutes to free himself from the bunny’s sleepy clutches without waking Jimin, who’s dozing on the other side of the bed. Dealing with a clingy Bun is nothing new, but not at such an early hour; Kookie’s normally wide awake and feeling playful at this time in the morning, usually rising when Jin does to help the model prepare breakfast, coming back to bed a while later to wake up Namjoon (or whoever else he’s spent the night with) so that they can eat together. Unless that other person happens to be Yoongi, who he wisely leaves undisturbed until a much later hour.

It’s been a couple of weeks since Namjoon last woke up without an eager rabbit snuffling at his throat and wriggling against his hips, or suckling softly on the tip of his morning wood, eyes bright and brimming with enthusiasm for the day…but apparently even insatiable bunny hybrids need the occasional lie-in.

“Bunbun, let me up,” Namjoon whispers with a quiet breath of laughter, as the half-asleep rabbit tries to snuggle closer into his side. “I need to get ready.”

The hybrid gives a tired little whine and shakes his head a little. “Nooo. Stay.”

Namjoon strokes the little one’s drooping ears with a gentle hand. “You know I can’t, baby. Hyung has a board meeting today.”

Kookie whines a little louder, enough to finally wake Jimin, who’s curled up on the bunny’s other side. The dancer opens his eyes to blink blearily in Namjoon’s direction, taking in the sight of their clingy bunny for few beats before scooting closer to wrap an arm around Jungkook’s torso, gently peeling him away and freeing his boyfriend.

“Joonie-hyung’s gotta go to work, Kookie,” Jimin reminds the hybrid, his voice a little rough from sleep as he nuzzles the back of the rabbit’s neck. “You don’t want to make him late, do you?”

The bunny’s whine sounds suspiciously _tearful_ this time, and Namjoon feels guilty as fuck as he carefully slides out from beneath the bedcovers and rolls to his feet. He knows reaching down to try and soothe the rabbit will just make Kookie’s clinginess even worse, but he can’t help glancing back over his shoulder at the sound of a sniffling hiccup.

Jimin nods at him calmly, looking more awake than before with both arms wrapped around their sensitive bunny, Kookie’s face now pressed against his neck.

“Go ahead and shower, hyung,” his boyfriend reassures, petting the whimpering rabbit’s ears gently. “He probably just needs milking. I can handle it.”

Namjoon flashes him a grateful smile, and quickens his pace towards the bathroom before his bladder can burst.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

“Good morning, baby,” Jin greets warmly, glancing up from his tea at the quiet patter of bare feet. “Did you sleep well?”

Jungkook nods, sending him a tired-looking smile, cheeks still slightly flushed from his recent milking. Jin had gone to check on his bunny after Kookie had failed to make an appearance during breakfast preparations, but seeing that Jimin had the rabbit’s regular ‘morning routine’ well in hand, he’d withdrawn again to finish the task on his own.

Pushing his chair back from the table a little to make room for Jungkook, Jin opens his arms invitingly to let the rabbit cuddle up in his lap.

“Sleepy bun,” he murmurs fondly, stroking his fingers through Kookie’s hair as the rabbit snuggles closer with a soft purr. “Did Jiminie wear you out already?”

“Hey, don’t blame me,” Jimin laughs as he enters the room, making a beeline for the rice cooker – knowing the dancer’s metabolism, he’s probably woken up _ravenous_ as usual this morning (just like Hobi always does). Jin always makes extra for the both of them just in case. “Bunny wasn’t all that swollen today, actually. I only had to milk him for about five minutes.”

Humming in acknowledgement, Jin tilts Kookie’s chin up to kiss the rabbit softly on the lips.

“What would you like for breakfast this morning?” he asks, rubbing his nose gently against the bunny’s. “Eggs, oatmeal, soup…?”

Usually the hybrid gets to have a say in what Jin prepares for the rest of them. Jungkook’s almost always awake first thing in the morning, joining Jin in the kitchen after a perfunctory shower-fuck and sitting at the dining table with a bowl of fruit, happily munching and chatting away as soup boils and rice cooks, ready for when the other occupants of the house come to join them. The bunny sleeping in like this is rare, but not necessarily unheard of – and given how much the six of them had worn him out yesterday evening in the playroom, it’s no surprise the rabbit had needed an extra hour of recuperation this morning.

Jungkook gives a tiny shrug, eyes lowering to his lap as he fiddles with the fingers of Jin’s left hand which rests on his thigh.

“Can…is it okay if I eat later, hyungie?” the bunny asks hesitantly. “I’m not really hungry right now.”

“Not hungry?” Hoseok echoes as he joins them in the kitchen, dressed in sweats and a tank top, hair still damp from his recent shower. “That doesn’t sound like our Bunbun.”

The dark-haired dancer leans down to press his lips against Jungkook’s cheek, making exaggerated kissy-noises until the bunny squirms with a soft little giggle and bats at him with his sweater-paws.

“Kookie’s a little drowsy this morning,” Jin tells his boyfriend, reaching out to tug Hoseok closer for a quick kiss of his own. “I’ll fix him a bottle. You mind taking him for a minute?”

Once the bunny’s happily cuddled up in Hoseok’s lap, eyes heavy-lidded like he’s ready to go straight back to sleep, Jin heads over to the fridge to grab some ingredients for a breakfast smoothie.

There are days when Kookie, for one reason or another, isn’t interested in sitting down and eating a full meal (sometimes just getting him to sit still at the table long enough to finish his plate can be a challenge, if he’s feeling particularly energetic), but he’ll always take a bottle – any excuse to be cuddled and petted and hand-fed by one of his hyungs. As a matter of fact, Jin suspects that the bunny sometimes chooses not to eat much at mealtimes simply because he _knows_ his owners will try to supplement those calories with a bottle later…Kookie isn’t a dumb-bun. Naturally, Jin wouldn’t have it any other way; there’s nothing more satisfying than settling down in one of the big armchairs in the living room with his feet up and a happy bunny in his arms, watching Kookie contentedly sucking from his soother-bottle.

“You’re both going to be home for dinner, right?” Jin asks, adding a banana and a few handfuls of berries to the cup of soya milk already in the blender. “That Italian restaurant near the salon does full-menu delivery now, so I was thinking of ordering us a ton of pasta dishes. It’s a little carb-heavy, I know, but I figured Kookie might like to try something new.”

Jimin makes a noise of agreement around his mouthful of steamed eggs.

“If they still do that amazing chocolate gelato, I’m game,” Hoseok chimes in, busy stealing a sip from Jin’s mug of green tea.

Pretending he hasn’t seen the beverage-thievery going on right behind him, Jin dumps a generous scoop of protein powder into the blender and tops it off with bunch of kale and a cup of water. Putting the lid on, he switches the device to automatic and goes to serve Hoseok some breakfast (since the man’s arms are currently occupied) while the smoothie is being made. Since it needs to pass through the teat of Kookie’s soother-bottle, he usually leaves it blending for a full minute, sometimes topping it up with a little more water so that it’s not too thick.

As he moves to set the bowls of rice and soup down on the table in front of Hoseok, he notices the dancer’s faint frown of concern, and his gaze is quickly drawn the way that Jungkook (who had been totally relaxed and settled in the man’s lap only moments before) has curled up tensely. His ears aren’t just drooping with fatigue anymore, the hybrid’s actually using both hands to press them flat against his head, his expression startled and upset, eyes wide and shiny with tears.

“Kookie?” Jin asks, leaning down to touch the bunny’s cheek. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“Too noisy,” Jungkook whines in distress, the words barely audible above the whirr of the blender.

A moment later the auto-blend cycle finishes, and a heavy silence descends over the kitchen. The second the noise cuts off, the rabbit immediately sags in relief, letting go of his abused ears.

Jimin reaches across the table to thumb away the lone tear that’s tumbled down over Kookie’s dark lashes.

“The hell was that all about?” the dancer murmurs, shooting his boyfriends a worried look, sounding as concerned and perplexed Jin feels.

They use the blender on a daily basis (and not just for Kookie), but this is the first time their bunny has displayed a sensitivity to the sound it makes. Jin knows rabbits have heightened senses, as most hybrid species tend to do, but loud noises have never seemed to bother Jungkook before, aside from the occasional blare of a car horn that’ll spook him on their way home from the park.

Jungkook sniffs, rubbing at his eyes tiredly with a sweater-paw, and Hoseok coos as he cuddles the bunny closer.

“I guess he’s even sleepier than we thought,” Hobi comments quietly, cheek resting against Kookie’s hair as he rocks the hybrid a little. “Maybe he should go down for a nap after his bottle?”

Jin hums in agreement, studying his sleepy-sad bunny a moment longer before returning to the blender to test the viscosity of the smoothie. He adds a little more water, stirring the contents manually with a spoon rather than re-blending, unwilling to risk upsetting his sensitive bunny again with the noise. Thankfully, the first cycle seems to have done its job, and he pours the smooth pink-purple liquid into one of Kookie’s large bottles, screwing the cap on tight and giving it a shake for good measure.

“Why don’t we go find someplace quiet?” he suggests softly, holding a hand out towards Jungkook. “You can cuddle with hyungie and go back to sleep, if you like.”

That earns him a small but genuine smile (which is a relief to see), and Kookie reaches out to take his hand, immediately plastering himself to his owner’s side the moment he’s up from Hobi’s lap, holding on to him tightly. Jin makes a soothing sound, petting the rabbit’s drooping ears, and tries to reassure himself that Kookie’s clinginess is merely a consequence of his fatigue.

After a bottle and a nap, the bunny will be fine, he’s sure of it.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

Namjoon manages to shower, get dressed, review his statement for today’s board meeting and down a hot cup of coffee before his driver messages him from outside the apartment building. Sending Sejin a quick confirmation text, he grabs the cream cheese bagel Jin had prepared for him (carefully wrapped for ease of transport, because his boyfriend is an _angel_ and never lets him leave the house without a breakfast-to-go), storing it carefully in his briefcase before kissing Hobi and Jimin goodbye.

As he heads down the corridor towards the living room, Jin’s voice grows audible, murmuring quietly but in a concerned sort of tone that catches Namjoon’s attention quickly, the words becoming clearer as he nears the room.

“Baby, please, tell me what’s wrong,” Jin presses, and Namjoon pauses in the doorway, observing the scene for a moment.

Jin’s sitting in one of the large armchairs, Kookie cuddled up in his lap, one of Namjoon’s too-large sweater bunched around his bare thighs, the hem of his tiny cotton shorts barely visible beneath the pastel-pink cashmere. The bunny has both hands pressed against his face, using the long sleeves of the sweater to rub at his eyes and he hiccups and sniffles, clearly upset. That alone isn’t an unusual scene – at least twice a week their overexcited bunny does something before breakfast has even finished to earn himself a few swats or even a full spanking. Occasionally he pushes them into disciplining him out of a neediness that they hadn’t managed to fully sate through milking him, but more commonly it’s because the bunny sometimes gets a little fussy when his owners start preparing to leave for work or individual schedules, especially if most of them are doing to be out of the house all day.

But if their little one’s been disciplined, that doesn’t explain Jin’s current aura of concern. Spanking Kookie is an everyday occurrence, and most of them actually find it quite relaxing – cathartic, even – to turn the bunny over their knee and warm his behind, knowing how quickly it will settle and comfort the hybrid.

“You like berry smoothies,” Jin continues, and it’s only then that Namjoon notices the still-full bottle balanced on the arm of the chair. “Hyungie won’t make you eat breakfast if you don’t want to, but you need to drink your smoothie. Come on, try again for me, okay?”

The model gently tugs Kookie’s hands down from his face, kissing first his forehead and then his lips before settling the bunny more comfortably in his hold, easing him back against the arm of the chair in a semi-recline.

Jin rubs the end of the soother-teat against Kookie’s bottom lip.

“That’s it, baby, open up,” he murmurs, slipping the long teat all the way inside, pumping it in and out a few times to soothe the hybrid with the motion until Kookie starts to suck.

The rabbit seems to drink without issue for a few seconds, but then his sleepy expression crumples into a look of tearful distress, and he turns his head away sharply with a whine, the teat slipping from his mouth.

Namjoon blinks in surprise – he’s never seen Kookie do _that_ before. Normally even when he’s at his most unsettled and distraught, they can soother-fuck the bunny’s mouth until he automatically suckles, and once he’s started to drink the rabbit normally relaxes quickly and cuddles in closer to finish his bottle.

“Kookie?” Namjoon asks softly, finally entering the room as Kookie presses his face against the sleeves of his sweater again and rubs his eyes. “What’s the matter, Bunbun?”

With another tearful hiccup, Jungkook reaches for him with one hand. Concerned by the unexplained level of distress, Namjoon perches on the arm of the chair to hug his bunny, pressing a kiss to the top of Kookie’s head.

“I thought he was just overtired,” Jin says, his voice laced with concern. “He didn’t want breakfast this morning, so I figured he’d take a bottle and go down for a nap like he normally would. But I can’t get him to latch on for more than a few sucks. And he won’t tell me what’s _wrong._ ”

Namjoon strokes Kookie’s cheek, noting the faint flush there. The rabbit’s been crying, sure, but he feels _warm…_ warmer than he ought to be, even for a very upset bun.

“Does he feel feverish to you?” he murmurs, pressing the back of his hand to one of those flushed cheeks, keeping his tone calm despite the ball of worry that’s suddenly gnawing at him.

Jin seems surprised by the question. To be fair, Jungkook’s never had a fever before, and he does spend a lot of the time looking flushed due to various other factors (embarrassment, shyness, arousal, sadness…there’s always a reason). Quickly lifting a hand to feel the rabbit’s forehead, Jin makes a soft noise of concern, his worried gaze flickering up to lock with Namjoon’s.

“Maybe he caught a chill after falling in the pond yesterday?” Jin frets quietly. “Hybrids aren’t supposed to get sick that easily, but I know it can happen. ”

Namjoon feels his phone vibrate in his pocket – probably another text from Sejin – but he ignores it, too focused on his bunny. He gently rubs the pads of two fingers against Kookie’s bottom lip, testing his sucking reflex, relieved when the rabbit latches onto the tips and suckles weakly.

“That’s it, baby,” he encourages, pushing the digits in a little deeper. “You want hyungie’s fingers?”

Kookie’s tears seem to have stopped at last, and his droopy ears twitch up a little as Namjoon slowly thrusts his fingers in and out, rubbing against the bunny’s tongue. Despite clearly being comforted by the action, the hybrid doesn’t start eagerly sucking as he normally would do, instead remaining placid and simply allowing his owner to finger-fuck his mouth.

“Does your throat hurt?” Namjoon presses gently, continuing the action as Jungkook blinks up at him wearily. “Is that why you don’t want your smoothie, Bun?”

The bunny shakes his head a little, one hand coming up to grasp onto Namjoon’s wrist, trying to urge his fingers deeper. The rabbit appears much more settled now, obviously soothed by the familiar sensation – and Namjoon realises he can’t remember a morning lately when Kookie _hasn’t_ sucked on something, or _someone,_ or _several someones_ , before he leaves for work. Since the hybrid’s very first day as an adopted bunny, his insatiable oral fixation has always driven him to ask for a dick or fingers or his pacifier to soothe that urge, often ducking under the breakfast table as his hyungs are finishing their meal to nuzzle teasingly at someone’s crotch until they obligingly feed him their cock. It must be pretty distressing for the poor love to suddenly be _unable_ to suck, whatever the reason may be.

“Are you sure it doesn’t hurt?” Namjoon asks again, pressing his fingers in deeper to stroke at the back of Kookie’s throat very carefully.

The hybrid’s eyelids flutter shut at the sensation and he hums quietly around the digits, gently shaking his head again. Namjoon recognises his expression as the same one he sees most mornings peeking up at him from beneath the breakfast table. The bunny’s clearly finding no discomfort in his ministrations, which although comes as a relief, also offers no explanation as to why he won’t take his bottle.

“How about if hyungie puts your smoothie in a glass?” Jin presses gently. “Will you drink it for me?” When Jungkook clutches onto Namjoon’s wrists with both hands somewhat desperately, the model goes on to reassure, “You can have my fingers as soon as you’re done, baby, I promise. If you drink up, I’ll even find a nice toy to fuck your throat with. Would you like that?”

Finally the rabbit seems to cheer up at the promise of a proper throat-fucking, releasing Namjoon from his clutches and cuddling into Jin’s chest again. The model hugs him close, his calm expression slipping again now that Kookie isn’t looking up at him.

“I’ll message Leo,” Jin murmurs to Namjoon, “see if N-hyung’s working today.”

They’ve made a habit of using codewords when talking about anything remotely medical-related, despite the progress they’ve been making with Kookie’s phobia thanks to Dr Hakyeon’s therapy dog, Ravi. The older hybrid has come by the house to visit on several occasions (accompanied by Leo rather than Hakyeon, to avoid alarming the bun), and he’s gradually begun easing Kookie’s fears regarding doctors and medical check-ups through safe exposure techniques. Usually that involves mimicking the process of a check-up in a playful way, rewarding Jungkook for sitting still and obeying commands with kisses and praise and little treats, putting the rabbit over his knee at the end as they would need to for his boosters, but using the position to pleasure Jungkook instead. Their bunny seems to _adore_ the bigger hybrid (from the way Ravi dotes on Kookie, it’s clear the feeling is mutual), and Namjoon had been tentatively optimistic that their next clinic appointment in two weeks would go far more smoothly if the playdates continued at their current rate of success.

But now his bunny is sick, and they’re going to have to make an emergency appointment, which could potentially involve seeing a totally different doctor who knows nothing about Kookie or his phobia.

_Fuck._

“You should go,” Jin tells him suddenly, reaching up to touch his cheek. “You’re already running late.”

Namjoon shakes his head quickly. “Not while he’s sick. I can call the office, postpone the meeting for a few hours-”

“Joon-ah.” His boyfriend pinches his chin gently, and Namjoon swallows the rest of his sentence. “I know you’re worried, love, but there’s nothing more you can do here. I’ll speak to Leo and keep you posted, okay?”

“But-”

“You’ve been telling me how important today’s meeting is _all week,_ ” Jin continues calmly. “I get that you’d rather stay here with Kookie, but your employees and colleagues need you _there._ You’re their CEO, Joon, they deserve your loyalty as much as we do.”

Damn. Dammit, why did he have to fall in love with someone so _sensible?_ Jin’s right, he’s always right, and usually Namjoon loves that about him, but at the moment his logic really _sucks._

“I’ll text you,” the model promises softly, fingers gently fixing his hair just-so. “If anything changes, good or bad, you’ll know about it. And you can always come home from work a little early if you need to, right?”

Feeling torn but knowing there’s really only one course of action to follow here, Namjoon finally sighs and relents, leaning down to press a lingering kiss to Kookie’s flushed cheek before gently (and reluctantly) pulling his fingers free, hardening his heart against the bunny’s whimper of protest.

“I’ll be home later,” he promises, stepping back before the rabbit’s sad, tearful gaze convinces him to stay. “Be good for your hyungs.”

Walking out the front door is probably the hardest thing he’s ever had to do.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I love writing sick!Kookie getting cuddles so much that I had to make it into more than one chapter. Potentially 3 chapters, depends how long this next part turns out to be. :P
> 
> PART 2 - Kookie's doctor makes a house call (because my inner Starlight has needs, and Ravi is a good hyung)
> 
> Any guesses as to why Jungkook won't take his bottle? I'm really keen to see all your theories. Hint, it's not quite as simple as "he caught a chill". :P


	31. Sick Bunny (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kookie's doctor makes a house call.

 

Yoongi’s only just managed to settle Kookie down for a nap when the door buzzer abruptly wakes the bunny from his peaceful doze against the writer’s shoulder. Swearing softly under his breath as the rabbit startles with a quiet whimper, Yoongi shushes him gently, palming the back of Kookie’s head to tuck it back down against his shoulder again.

“Shhh, you’re okay,” he whispers, mindful of the rabbit’s current sensitivity to noise. “I’m here. Go back to sleep, hon.”

Jungkook’s been fighting a nap for the past hour and a half, ever since Jin managed to convince Jimin and Hoseok to leave for their dance schedules (and that was after Yoongi had almost bodily dragged Taehyung down to the lobby of their apartment building so that his manager could whisk him off to the fansign event he was already running late for). The poor, sick bunny must be _so_ exhausted, but he can’t seem to get comfortable, fidgety and whiny in a way he rarely is. Yoongi can’t even soothe the rabbit with a settling spanking or a good fuck, because it doesn’t seem right to wear the hybrid out when he’s already unwell. The care manuals don’t even _discuss_ the practicalities of looking after a sick bunny, because it isn’t really supposed to happen. Other than _‘seek immediate medical advice from your local hybrid clinic’,_ the books have nothing helpful to offer.

Footsteps move along the corridor at a brisk pace, Jin sparing a quick glance towards them on his way past the living room door, the man’s brow still creased faintly in concern. He doesn’t slow his pace though, continuing on to answer the intercom, and after a moment Yoongi hears the front door open and close, followed by the low murmur of deep voices that echo quietly in the hallway.

Jungkook lifts his head suddenly, fever-glazed eyes widening a little as he snuffles at the air, nose twitching cutely.

“What is it, Bunbun?” Yoongi asks softly, rubbing the hybrid’s back.

The rabbit gives another little snuffle, droopy ears perking up to half-mast. “Ravi-hyung?”

As though summoned, a figure appears in the living room doorway. Dressed in dark slacks and a baggy purple hoodie, the therapy dog pauses for a moment, head tilting to one side as he regards Kookie with a careful, assessing gaze. The bunny in Yoongi’s lap makes a quiet, needy noise, sitting up a little more and reaching for the older hybrid with both arms in a familiar _‘pick me up and pet me, please’_ gesture that none of his owners are ever strong enough to resist.

Ravi’s tail starts to wag, his lips curling up in a warm, friendly smile as he crosses over to the couch quickly, leaning down to wrap the bunny up in a gentle hug. Jungkook buries his face in the front of Ravi’s hoodie and whines; a soft, miserable noise that sounds like the bunny’s on the verge of tears again.

“Is it okay if we cuddle?” Ravi asks politely, and it takes a moment for Yoongi to realise the question is being addressed towards _him_ and not Kookie.

But then again, Jungkook’s desire to snuggle with his hybrid-hyung is pretty obvious, given the way he’s rubbing his face against the pup’s hoodie, whereas Yoongi still has both arms wrapped securely around the bunny’s waist in a protective hold. Making a conscious effort to relax his posture, the writer nods, reaching out to lightly ruffle the pup’s dark hair. Ravi beams at him in return, tail wagging with an audible swishing sound at the petting, before lifting Jungkook carefully from Yoongi’s lap.

Yoongi’s seen the two interact before (Ravi’s been coming over for weekly playdates for a while now in a concerted effort to better manage Kookie’s check-up related anxieties), but the therapy dog seems significantly less energetic and enthusiastic today. Normally he’s as playful as Kookie, albeit in a way that allows him to channel their games into something productive, but today he’s a lot quieter, handling Jungkook gently as he takes a seat at the far end of the couch and settles the bunny in his lap for a cuddle. Yoongi knows Ravi is several years older than Jungkook, but he’s never really seen evidence of that in the pup’s behaviour until now.

“Poor little bunny,” Ravi murmurs, cupping Jungkook’s flushed face between his large hands as they share soft, tender little kisses. “Being sick isn’t much fun, huh?”

The younger hybrid shakes his head, bottom lip jutting out in an adorable pout.

“You want to feel better, right?” the therapy dog presses, still in that soothingly hushed tone, tilting Jungkook’s chin up to nuzzle at his throat. “You know, Hakyeonnie-hyung has some medicine that’ll make your fever go away in a flash.”

Jungkook’s ears twitch up at that, curious and hopeful. “He does?”

“Uh-huh,” Ravi confirms, combing his fingers through the rabbit’s hair as Kookie utters the closest thing to a purr Yoongi’s heard from him all morning. “But before hyungie can make you feel better, he needs to find out what’s made you sick in the first place. He’s gonna give you a quick check-up, okay?”

“Oh.” Kookie’s ears droop again, eyes wide and nervous as his fingers latch onto the sleeves of Ravi’s hoodie. “Um…m-maybe Hakyeon-hyungie could just give me the medicine today? I’ll be extra good for my check-up next week, I promise.”

Yoongi hides a smile at that. The bunny’s deflection tactics are nothing new; right from his very first appointment at the hybrid health centre, Kookie has always gone to great lengths to try and weasel his way out of getting a check-up. From attempting to tug on his owners’ heartstrings with crocodile tears and sulky pouts, to hiding his own shoes (all fifteen pairs – an impressive feat) so that they end up running late for the clinic, the bunny has tried everything. The twice-monthly appointments have certainly become less stressful in recent weeks since Ravi started working with him regularly, but the hybrid still harbours no love for medical procedures.

“It’s really important that he checks you over today, Kookie,” Ravi reiterates gently, slipping a hand beneath the rabbit’s sweater to stroke his abdomen. “Otherwise he might give you the wrong medicine. You don’t want to get any sicker, right?”

Jungkook shakes his head quickly, looking mildly alarmed at the prospect. After all, given that bunnies are known to have an ironclad immune system, this could very well be the first time Kookie has ever been sick with a fever. And since hybrids usually heal from the pain and discomfort of spankings or minor injuries within a matter of minutes, this must be a frightening and unpleasant experience for him.

“It’ll be just like we practiced,” the therapy dog reassures, pecking another soft kiss against the bunny’s sad-pouty lips. “And I’ll be right here with you, I promise. C’mon, Kookie. Be a brave bunny for me?”

After a long moment of hesitation, the rabbit gives a tiny nod, deflating a bit in Ravi’s hold, clearly resigned to his fate.

There’s movement from the living room doorway, and when Yoongi glances up he realises both Jin and Hakyeon have been watching the exchange silently, the doctor’s expression full of tender warmth as he smiles towards the pair. Jin’s looking a whole lot more relaxed now that the hybrid specialist is here; Yoongi has to admit, the churning ball of concern in his own gut has settled down significantly since the man’s arrival. He knows there probably isn’t anything _life-threateningly_ wrong with the rabbit, but there’s truly nothing worse than having a sick baby bun crying into his shoulder and being unable to ascertain _why_ he’s feverish or what’s causing him such discomfort. Yoongi hasn’t felt this helpless in a long time, and he doesn’t like it.

“Hi, Jungkookie,” Hakyeon greets softly, slowly approaching the pair. He’s carrying a bag over one shoulder, which he sets down on the floor by Ravi’s feet before perching carefully on the edge of the couch beside them. “I’m sorry you’re not feeling good today. Your hyung tells me you have a fever this morning?”

Jungkook nods shyly, curling a little more into Ravi’s hold. Hakyeon reaches out to gently stroke his hair, noticeably avoiding petting the rabbit’s drooping ears, and after a moment Kookie tilts up into the contact, tense posture relaxing.

“Jin was just telling me about your trip to the park yesterday,” Hakyeon remarks, as Ravi carefully adjusts Kookie’s position in his lap so that the bunny is facing the doctor a little more squarely. “Did you have fun feeding the ducks?”

The hybrid nods again, his wary expression fading at the mention of his new feathered friends, and placidly allows Hakyeon to tilt his chin up a little so that the specialist can feel around his jaw and down his neck with gentle fingers.

“I hear you fell in the pond,” the doctor continues calmly. “It gets a little slippery near the edge, doesn’t it?  Did anything hurt right after you fell?”

A little head shake, no.

Hakyeon presses his hand gently against the bunny’s forehead, using the pad of his thumb to repetitively stroke down the hybrid’s nose from bridge to tip in a soothing motion that makes Kookie’s eyelids droop, and after a few beats the rabbit begins to purr softly. Yoongi logs that information away for later – clearly it’s a settling technique he’ll need to try out for himself.

“You’re being such a good boy,” Hakyeon praises, thumb continuing to stroke as he reaches into his bag with the other hand. “Would you like a vitamin gummy?”

Another little shake of his head, and Kookie’s bottom lip forms a pout again.

The doctor seems to be anticipating this answer, because instead of a treat he pulls out an otoscope and a tongue depressor.

“Mm, your hyung told me you’re having trouble sucking today,” he sympathises, lowering his hand from the rabbit’s forehead to cup his jaw. “Can you open up for me, bunny?”

Jungkook obeys, albeit slowly, holding tightly onto Ravi’s hands where they’re wrapped about his waist. Yoongi’s genuinely surprised by how compliant the bunny is being today…but then again, perhaps it’s a combination of sickness and fatigue that’s taking the edge off Kookie’s nerves. Plus Ravi’s still cuddling the stuffing out of him, so that probably helps too.

After a quickly shining a light in the back of Kookie’s throat, Hakyeon disposes of the tongue depressor and pulls on a blue glove from a packet in his bag (it looks to be the same blueberry-flavoured one he’d used during Kookie’s first check-up), slipping two fingers past the bunny’s lips to stroke against his tongue.

“He doesn’t seem to mind having something in his mouth,” Jin comments, speaking up for the first time since entering the room, hands twisting together like he’s restraining himself from reaching for his bunny. “But as soon as you ask him to suck, he gets all upset, like it’s hurting him. I thought maybe it was his throat, but he drank his breakfast smoothie just fine from a glass.”

The doctor hums quietly, pushing the digits further inside, and Kookie takes them with a soft noise of appreciation, relaxing as Hakyeon begins to rock them in and out, finger-fucking the bunny’s mouth. After a few moments he twists his wrist just-so, and Kookie’s eyelids flutter, cheeks hollowing a little on instinct, before the rabbit whimpers and flinches, face scrunching up in discomfort.

“Sorry, little one.” Hakyeon pets Jungkook’s hair with his free hand as Ravi nuzzles the bunny’s cheek soothingly. “It’s alright, I won’t do that again.” He glances up towards Yoongi and Jin with a reassuring smile. “Sometimes when hybrids are acutely unwell, they lose their sucking reflex altogether, but that isn’t the case with your bunny – the reflex is still intact, Kookie’s just actively choosing not to suck.”

The man slips his fingers free and snaps off his glove, reaching for his otoscope again.

“Bun, can I have a quick look in your ears?” he asks gently, and Kookie whimpers, curling into Ravi’s chest a little more. “I won’t tug on them, I promise. I bet they’re feeling pretty sensitive today, huh?”

Jungkook nods again shyly, allowing Ravi to coax him out of hiding and turn him back towards the doctor. Ravi’s hands come up to cradle Jungkook’s face from behind, fingers cupping either side of his jaw to keep his head up, thumbs stroking against the bunny’s flushed cheeks. It’s an act of gentle restraint carefully disguised as tender comfort, and it seems to work, Kookie’s posture relaxing again at the petting.

Hakyeon lifts one long, droopy ear at a time, carefully peering inside through the lens of his otoscope, and gives another low hum.

“Your ears got wet yesterday when you fell in the pond, didn’t they?” the doctor surmises as he leans back again, making a noise of sympathy when the bunny nods.

He glances back at Yoongi and Jin again. “Your bunny’s got a good-going otitis media. Don’t worry, it’s nothing serious. Hybrids are pretty resilient to most common viral and bacterial infections, but sometimes their immune systems can work against them too, especially when it comes to their ears. I suspect the algae from the duck pond made its way into Kookie’s ears yesterday, and his body’s trying to go on the defence. His fever’s simply a result of that immune response.”

“What about his sucking problem?” Jin asks, moving to perch on the arm of the couch so that he can pet Kookie’s hair. The bunny reaches up to grab his hand, smushing his face against Jin’s palm with a cute whine.

“Ear infections often cause swelling and irritation to the Eustachian tube and surrounding tissues,” Hakyeon answers calmly, putting his otoscope away and unzipping another compartment in his bag. “I imagine it’s pretty uncomfortable for him to suck on anything at the moment. If it’s alright with you, I’d like to check his fever and give him something to help with his discomfort before we discuss further treatment options.”

Yoongi nods, seeing Jin do the same across from him.

“In hybrids, suppositories have a much faster rate of absorption compared to oral medications,” the doctor continues, sinking into a crouch on the floor in front of Ravi and pulling on a pair of standard beige-coloured gloves. “Remind me, did the Centre warn you about any allergies?”

“Not that we know of,” Yoongi replies, watching as Hakyeon pulls out a device that looks rather like a thick dildo, albeit with a digital screen on one end.

Ravi’s already shifting Kookie in his hold, gently guiding the bunny down across his lap, murmuring quiet words of praise and reassurance as the younger hybrid whimpers nervously and starts to fuss

“You’re not getting a booster-shot,” Ravi reminds him patiently, letting Kookie squirm and kick for a moment. “Hyungie needs to check your temperature, bunny. Just like we practiced, remember?”

Yoongi slides closer along the couch, lifting Kookie’s upper body off the cushions and into his own lap, letting the bunny cling to his arm as he combs his fingers through the hybrid’s hair soothingly. Jungkook immediately stops fussing, comforted by the contact, his tensed muscles relaxing again.

“He probably won’t need milking as often, these next few days,” the doctor mentions offhandedly, as Ravi gently tugs Kookie’s shorts down and helpfully spreads his cheeks so that Hakyeon can pull out the bunny’s purple settling plug and tap his fingers against the puckered entrance. “With his body focused on healing, it’s unlikely his prostate will swell as much as it normally would. But make sure he still reaches the recommended number of daily orgasms, even while he’s sick. Your little one’s sexual needs are still important, even if his body doesn’t demand the attention.”

The rabbit utters a breathy sort of moan, hips shifting a little over Ravi’s lap as the doctor continues to gently spank his hole until slick can be seen shining between his spread cheeks.

“There’s a good bunny,” Hakyeon coos as he pushes the thick dildo-shaped thermometer past Kookie’s entrance, inserting it all the way to the hilt until only the rectangular digital screen is left exposed. “Clench down for me, that’s it.”

The numbers on the screen appear to be counting down from thirty, and Jungkook gives another needy little moan, pushing his hips back, eager to be fucked with the device despite his state of ill-health.

“Soon, little one,” the hybrid specialist promises, lightly spanking Jungkook’s thighs to keep him from fussing at the lack of stimulation. “Twenty seconds and we’re done.”

Eventually the thermometer beeps and Hakyeon gives a low hum of acknowledgement, pulling the device free and sliding off the disposable plastic sheath that had been covering the sensory probe.

“He’s definitely got a fever, but it’s not as high as it could be,” he tells them, reaching into his bag again as Ravi pushes a few fingers into Kookie’s wet hole to keep him from fussing at the empty feeling. “I’m going to give him a suppository that doubles up as both an antipyretic and analgesic.”

The doctor inserts a white, bullet-shaped object past Kookie’s rim, pushing it deeper inside with two fingers before carefully plugging him up again and snapping off his gloves.

“It should only take a few minutes to kick in.” Hakyeon squirts some antibacterial gel on his hands, rubbing them together as he rolls to his feet. “Is it alright if we step outside to talk for a moment? Pup, why don’t you reward Kookie for being such a brave bunny?”

The three owners move towards the door as Ravi lays Jungkook on his back along the couch and crowds over him, licking his way into the bunny’s mouth as Kookie gives a needy whine. Yoongi watches them for a moment before reluctantly following his boyfriend and the doctor further down the corridor, Jin politely offering to make tea.

Honestly, Yoongi isn’t quite sure what Jungkook’s imminent treatment will entail, but given that Hakyeon seems to think that it’s necessary to discuss things out of earshot? He has a feeling their baby bun isn’t going to like it one bit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOPS, LOOKS LIKE THERE'S GONNA BE A PART 3 AFTER ALL.
> 
> I can't help it, Kookie is too darn cute as a sick bunny, and also there are just SO many opportunities for his hyungs to fuss over him. 
> 
> Hint for the next chapter - Bunbun is maybe not so cooperative when it comes to taking his medicine. :P


	32. Sick Bunny (Part 3 - JinKook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin has his hands full with a naughty bunny.

 

It doesn’t take them long to realise that Jungkook isn’t a big fan of his new eardrops.

Maybe it shouldn’t have come as such a big surprise to all of them, given the bunny’s history of medical-related phobias…but Kookie normally took his vitamin gummies and mineral supplements without a peep of fuss within, so Jin had assumed it would be a similar situation with his new medication.

The bunny had lulled them into a false sense of security that first day, when he was all pliant and sleepy from the mild sedative Hakyeon had given him prior to syringing his ears to flush out the residual algae. Still only semi-conscious, the rabbit had just whimpered softly and cuddled closer against Ravi’s chest as the medicated spray was administered into both his ears; no kicking, no crying, no fuss. It had been a quick and easy process.

Far too easy.

 _“He’ll need the medicine three times a day for the next week,_ ” the doctor had instructed calmly, handing the prescription to Yoongi as Jin carefully took the bunny into his own arms. _“That’ll nip the infection in the bud. Make sure you keep the spray refrigerated or the medicine won’t work effectively. I’ll stop by and see him again on Monday, if that’s alright with you? Just to make sure everything’s healing up nicely. His symptoms should start to settle down over the next twenty-four hours, and by this time tomorrow he’ll probably seem right as rain again, but it’s important that he finishes the full seven-day course all the same.”_

 _“He isn’t going to like it,”_ Hakyeon had gone on to warn them, smiling apologetically as he glanced over to where the bunny was slowly coming-to in Ravi’s arms, bleary-eyed and comfused. “ _Even my own pups make a fuss about eardrops, and they’ve both needed them on several occasions these past few years. The sensation isn’t painful so much as unpleasant, and hybrid ears are particularly sensitive. It’ll probably upset him, but only for a brief moment. Don’t worry if he tries to negotiate his way out of being treated – I’ve never met a hybrid who likes getting eardrops. If you’re struggling to convince him, I’ve found the promise of a reward often helps with compliance.”_

Despite being cautioned upfront about the probability of Jungkook disliking his new medication, Jin had been naively optimistic that his bunny would take it without too much fuss. After all, Kookie is always so _good_ for them, rarely causing trouble and only pushing boundaries whenever he wants a firmer hand to reassure him, acting out in little ways whenever he needs a settling spanking but doesn’t want to ask for it. He’s been mildly disobedient before, of course, but never anything significantly naughty. Jin had envisioned his sweet Bunbun cuddling close for a petting and pliantly allowing his owner to lift each ear in turn and administer the spray. Maybe with a cute whimper or some squirming, but nothing that a kiss and the promise of a treat wouldn’t settle, surely?

That first evening, with the hybrid still snoozing off the effects of his sedative, Jin had been able to medicate the rabbit with little effort, Taehyung quietly shushing Kookie back to sleep when he whined and tried to pull at his ears. But that had been the extent of it – a few moments later and the bunny had dozed off again without incident.

Realistically, a week’s worth of regular eardrops had seemed like an easy fix after how sick their baby bunny had been.

But _oh,_ how wrong they were.

 _“Bunbun, I really don’t want to spank you when you’re sick,”_ Namjoon had murmured patiently the next morning, as Kookie ducked behind the couch and threw cushions at anyone who tried to approach hum with the dreaded ear-spray. _“But you aren’t being a good boy right now, and naughty bunnies who throw tantrums end up with sore bottoms. Hyungie’s going to give you one more chance to come here and take your medicine, or you’re going over my knee. I’ll count to three, okay? One…two…”_

Kookie’s fluffy tail had retreated quickly out of sight, the bunny crawling in the opposite direction around the back of the adjacent couch in a somewhat adorable attempt to escape his inevitable fate, but Jin and Hoseok had been waiting for him near the doorway, ready to block his exit.

 _“Hey, hey, settle down,”_ Hoseok had cooed, arms wrapped securely around the pouting, fidgeting escapee. _“This isn’t like you, beautiful.”_

 _“He’s still a little feverish this morning,”_ Namjoon had remarked, perching on the arm of the couch as Hoseok passed him the wriggling bunny, carefully turning Jungkook over his knee. _“That’s probably why he’s fussier than usual. Poor little Bunbun. Let’s get you settled, hm?”_

It had been the logical conclusion to draw at the time – Kookie’s fever had made him a lot more sensitive to, well, _everything._ From loud noises to firm words, and even being left without someone to cuddle with for more than a few minutes, the bunny seemed constantly on the verge of bursting into tears. The hybrid had certainly seemed a little better in himself compared to the previous morning (more alert, less flushed, keener to eat and drink with his earache receding), but his mild fever still made him clingy and adorably clumsy. It was also the reason they’d been reluctant to discipline Kookie properly, Namjoon answering the bunny’s disobedience and pillow-throwing tantrum with the lightest, gentlest spanking possible…not that it had kept their cute, super-sensitive Bunbun from crying as though it were a good paddling. Thankfully, after his brief trip over Namjoon’s knee, Kookie had calmed down so that Jin had been able to hold his head still long enough for Yoongi to administer his medication. They’d given the bunny another suppository for his fever too, and within fifteen minutes Jungkook been back to his usual happy, cheerful self.

It’s been _two days_ now since Kookie’s last fever, and the rabbit seems to have recovered entirely from his brief period of ill health – his appetite has returned with full force, his energy levels are peaking at their usual heights, and he’s back to being a horny, needy little Bunbun 24/7, eager to suck and play all day.

However, his attitude towards the ear-spray remains woefully unchanged.

“Sorry to call you home early, hyung, but we can’t get him to come out from under the bed,” Jimin explains apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck as he closes the front door behind Jin. “We tried bribing him with everything we could think of, but still no luck. Bunny even said no to _sex._ ”

Jin sighs softly, shrugging off his coat to hang it up in the small closet by the door. He’s been busy with promotion preparation for most of the morning (his latest brand sponsorship deal is going well, and his agency wanted him to prep his speech for an upcoming award ceremony), but having left Kookie in the care of Taehyung and Jimin, he’d secretly been anticipating that he’d end up being summoned home this afternoon to some sort of eardrop-related crisis.

His younger boyfriends are sweet and caring owners, attentive to Jungkook’s every need and willing to spoil the bunny with sex and toys and food at the drop of a hat…but neither of them are particularly _firm._ Certainly not to the extent that Kookie has required these past few days; even Yoongi had looked a little rumpled yesterday evening after finally wrangling their escape-artist bunny into taking his bedtime dose.

“I tried to do it while he was napping, like you said,” Jimin continues, letting Jin reel him in for a gentle kiss. “But the second I tried to lift his ear, he was awake and vaulting over the back of the couch. Bunny’s a goddamn _gymnast,_ hyung.”

Jin finds himself suppressing a smile at that, despite the circumstances. _LifeCompanions_ had been very thorough in their hybrid training, and that included all manner of sports and art forms, anything and everything that might please potential owners or make hybrids suitable for impressing guests or working in the entertainment industry as dancers, idols or performers. He’s seen Kookie and Yugyeom tumbling into perfect cartwheels on the grassy areas at the park, or competing in handstand competitions like it’s easy as breathing. The bunny’s athletic ability is normally something Jin loves about him, but these past few days it’s really worked against them.

“Did you threaten him with a spanking?” he asks patiently. 

Jimin hesitates, averting his gaze. “Well…I guess that just seems a little heavy-handed, y’know? Especially since he’s sick.”

“If he’s well enough to vault over the couch, he’s well enough to face the consequences,” Jin remarks calmlu, and kisses Jimin again before stepping back and heading along the corridor towards the dancer’s bedroom. “Don’t worry, baby, I’ll take it from here.”

He finds Taehyung laying stomach-down on the rug in the bedroom, holding out a big, fat strawberry towards the shadowy space beneath the bed.

“It’ll only take a minute,” the model is trying to negotiate. “And then you can have the _whole_ punnet, I promise. Would you like Minnie and I to feed them to you? We can cuddle on the couch and watch a movie afterwards, how about that? C’mon, Kookie…please?”

Jin crouches down, resting his hand on Taehyung’s back, who startles a little at the contact – clearly fully engrossed in his rabbit-baiting.

“How about you go set up that movie with Jiminie?” he suggests quietly, taking the strawberry and popping it in Tae’s mouth to halt any potential protests. “Kookie and I will join you in ten minutes. And could you fix him a soother-bottle while you’re waiting? I hear his nap got interrupted, he could probably do with taking another one.”

Taehyung spares one last, lingering glance beneath the bed as he munches on his strawberry, then exhales a tired sigh through his nose and nods, pushing himself up off the floor. Jin reaches up to squeeze his boyfriend’s hand, smiling gratefully for his lack of argument, and waits until the two younger men have exited the bedroom and closed the door behind them before shifting to lay down himself, mirroring Tae’s previous position.

A few feet away, Jungkook peeks back at him from behind his pink llama plushie, wide-eyed and nervous.

“Baby,” he murmurs, keeping his tone soothing. “What are you doing under the bed?”

The bunny’s nose twitches on a soft sniffle. “I…resting, hyungie. Just resting.”

“Resting? I see.” Jin has to suppress another smile. “It’s okay if you want to take another nap, sweetheart – Jiminie told me he woke you up accidentally before you were done sleeping. How about you come on out for your medicine, hm? Then you can go right back to resting someplace more comfortable.”

Jungkook shakes his head quickly.

“No?” Jin interprets, speaking carefully. “Bunny, hyung’s asking you to come out from under the bed, please. It’s time for your medicine.”

The rabbit whines softly. “Don’t _want_ it.”

Jin manages to scoot a couple of inches closer. “I know, baby. It doesn’t feel good, and you’d prefer not to have it. But remember how sick you felt the other day? You don’t want to get another ear infection, do you?”

Kookie’s nose wrinkles, even as his bottom lip juts out. “No, hyungie. B-but I don’t wanna have that nasty spray either. It’s _yucky._ ”

“Mm, medicine’s like that,” Jin agrees sympathetically, extending his arm slowly towards the rabbit. “It can’t always be vitamin gummies or supplement shakes. But it only feels yucky because it’s a good medicine, Kook-ah. It’ll make your ears better. Come on, be good for me.”

“My ears are _already_ better,” the hybrid tries to insist, the words muffled as he presses his face into his fluffy plushie. “Can’t you tell doctor-hyung that I don’t need it anymore?”

“No, baby. Your course of treatment doesn’t finish ‘til Thursday.”

Jungkook whines louder, a sulky sound, and Jin hears the soft _thump-thump_ of the bunny kicking his socked feet against the laminate flooring in a teeny-tiny tantrum. It’s fucking adorable, but Jin is supposed to be playing the Firm Hyung here so he resists the urge to coo.

“You know, your fever’s been down for almost two days now,” Jin comments, fingertips brushing against Kookie’s wrist where the rabbit has his arms wrapped around the llama plushie. “I know we’ve only been giving you little spankings recently while you were still feeling sick. But since you were well enough to run away from Minnie and Tae and hide under the bed, I think you can take good, long session over my knee. Or should I just put you in the corner for half an hour?”

Jungkook’s eyes fill with crocodile tears. “Hyungie,” he whines plaintively, bottom lip wobbling. “No, I don’t want a time-out…”

“I don’t want to discipline you, either,” Jin answers, fingers trailing over Kookie’s wrist. “But you need your medicine, baby. Hyungie doesn’t want you getting sick again, and if I need to paddle you three times a day to get you to take your drops, that’s what’s going to happen. Now, are you going to come out and be good for me? Or do I need to fetch you out?”

There’s a brief pause, and Jungkook looks like he’s about to burst into tears again, but then the bunny starts shuffling forwards in a cute caterpillar-wiggle, inching his way out from underneath the bed. Jin scoots back and sits up, waiting with his arms held open, and Kookie all but dives into them with a quiet whimper, rubbing his face against the model’s shirt.

“I’ll be good,” Kookie insists in a wobbly voice. “I will, I promise. Please don’t put me in the corner, I wanna cuddle.”

Jin strokes the bunny’s hair as he holds him close. “Thank you for coming out on your own. No corner time today, baby. But you _did_ misbehave for Jimin and Tae this afternoon, so you’ll be going over my knee in a minute. But first…”

Soothed by the cuddle, Kookie clearly hadn’t noticed the tiny bottle in Jin’s left hand, the bunny’s ears perked up from their morose droop at the gentle petting. However, at the sharp _pssh_ of the spray, Jungkook jolts in his lap with an alarmed little squeak, immediately trying to pull away.

“I know, I know, almost done,” Jin tries to soothe, even as he firmly wrestles Kookie down onto his stomach on the fluffy rug so that he can straddle the bunny’s back, the hybrid’s arms pinned against his sides by Jin’s thighs. “One more spray and we’re done, baby.”

Kookie gives a tearful whine of distress, socked feet drumming against the rug as he’s pinned firmly, the fight going out of him quickly.

Jin doesn’t like being so firm with his bunny, but it’s a necessary measure – he feels like an ass for holding Kookie by the hair to keep his head still, but he’d rather that than accidentally inserting the nozzle of the spray bottle too deep and risk injuring the rabbit’s already-sensitive ears.

A few second later, and he’s managed to deploy the second spray successfully (much to his distressed bunny’s shrieking disapproval), and he tosses the bottle aside as he releases his strong grip on Jungkook, rolling off him and pulling the whining rabbit into his arms for another cuddle.

“There, shhh, all done,” he coos, rocking the bunny a little. Jungkook isn’t really crying the way he does during discipline, it’s what they fondly call “pouty-tears”, the sulky sort of crying their bunny tends to do when he’s put in time-out or made to wear a cock-ring. “I know you hate it, baby, so do I. But see, it’s all done now, right? No more. _Tsk,_ silly Bunbun. Was it really worth all that fuss?”

Jungkook utters a cute noise of outrage. _“_ It still feels _yucky._ ”

Jin finally gives into his fond smile, levering both of them to their feet, Kookie still wrapped up in his arms. He shuffles them closer to the bed to sit on the edge of the mattress, pulling Kookie down into his lap and spending a few more minutes cuddling the bunny close as Jungkook calms down, until eventually the rabbit is snuffling at his throat and pressing little kisses to the skin there, clearly having forgotten about his previous distress.

“Hyungie?” The hybrid nuzzles at the collar of Jin’s short, trying to push the fabric down so that he can kiss more skin. “Jiminie-hyung said he and TaeTae-hyung would play with me if I had my medicine.”

“Oh?” Jin strokes a hand down Kookie’s bare thigh where the bunny sits sideways in his lap, his tiny cotton shorts hidden beneath his baggy cashmere sweater as always. “But didn’t my baby bun say no when the offer was made?”

Jungkook whines softly, pulling back to pout at him. “I didn’t really mean it, honest. Can you tell them, hyungie? I _do_ want to play.”

“I’ll tell them,” Jin promises, and carefully grips Kookie by the hips to deftly flip him over, laying him across his knees. “ _After_ your spanking.”

His mistake in recent days has been going far too light on their bunny. Although his earlier threat of a paddling had been an empty one (his bunny might be regaining his health, but Kookie’s still not 100% out of the woods and Jin doesn’t want to distress him _too_ much given how traumatic he finds the eardrops), and although a spanking doesn’t seem quite sufficient given the long list of broken rules, Jin has had enough practice between Jungkook and Jimin to know how to use his long fingers and wide palm effectively. The past few spankings he’s delivered have been little more than two-dozen light taps, not even enough to make the skin flush let alone redden. But now that the rabbit seems fully recovered, Jin feels a lot less concerned about accidentally pushing the little one too hard.

And honestly, he’s _missed_ this – a cute, tearful Bunbun stretched across his lap, whining and hiccupping on little whimpering protests as Jin’s hand steadily turns his cheeks an even shade of pink over the course of several minutes. He can tell it’s what the bunny needs, too – Kookie’s upper body relaxes, posture softening despite his crying, clearly soothed by the discipline. And as the spanking progresses, Kookie’s hips begin to rock slowly, the bunny pushing back to present himself whenever Jin pauses, shiny slick beginning to leak around his plug.

“Can’t forget your cute hole, can we, baby?” Jin mentions casually, tugging the plug free and setting it aside on the bed. “Hold yourself open for me, there’s a good bunny.”

As Kookie reaches back to spread his rosy cheeks, Jin pushes three fingers inside without warning, smiling at the bunny’s cute squeak of surprise as he feels along the inner wall for the rabbit’s prostate. He knows Tae and Jimin had begun milking the hybrid just as Jin left the house earlier that day, and he can tell they’d been thorough despite their reservations about the bunny being sick – there’s no evidence of swelling at all.

“Eager boy,” he teases, as Kookie tries to clench down on his fingers. “If you’re good and let hyungie spank your hole, I might play with you myself before we go join the others.”

Jungkook immediately releases his grip on the digits, ears perked up ramrod-straight, clearly delighted with this promise. Jin huffs another quiet laugh and pulls his fingers free, then begins tapping them firmly against the hybrid’s entrance, using sharp flicks of his wrist to add a little more sting. His arm around Kookie’s waist tightens as the bunny arches with a tearful cry, and Jin can feel the bunny’s erection pressing against his thigh. It’s a good thing these trousers aren’t dry-clean only,

“Are you going to cum for me, baby bun?” Jin purrs, smacking harder as he jiggles his left leg, trying to give a little more stimulation. “Be a good boy, that’s it. Such an eager little bun. Cum nice and hard for me.”

The hybrid seizes up over his lap with a tearful squeal, giving a frantic little kick as clear slick squirts from his hole and down the backs of his thighs. Jin swears under his breath in appreciation, cock throbbing as he shoves three fingers back inside the rabbit and crooks them against that small bump on the inner lining.

“I know you have more,” he coaxes, milking roughly. “My little one’s been so wound-up lately, you need to let off some steam. Come on, baby, give it to me.”

Jungkook squirms and flails over his lap, pulling away and then pushing back against his grip, clearly overwhelmed by the intensity of all the heightened sensations. The bunny’s sucking in loud, gasping breaths, releasing them again in soft little cries that are caught halfway between a sob and a moan, the pitch growing steadily higher and more desperate as Jin’s ministrations grow rougher.

The bunny climaxes again, jerking and shuddering over Jin’s lap as he cries, the rush of slick forcing Jin’s fingers back out of his hole. The little puddle forming on the laminate flooring has thankfully missed the rug, so Jin doesn’t pay much attention to it as he goes back to slowly tapping his bunny’s oversensitive hole.

“You’re so adorable,” he coos, as Kookie whimpers and shudders, breathing hitching with every little slap. “My cute baby bun.”

Kookie whines, trembling fiercely. “Hyu-ungie, I… _please,_ I need…”

“What is it, love?” Jin asks, voice hushed as he stops spanking and just rubs the clenching entrance. “Do you need hyungie’s cock?”

Jungkook nods so hard his ears flop audibly, and Jin chuckles, lifting the bunny from his lap and bending him over the edge of the bed, uncaring about the sheets. They can change them later. If he doesn’t fuck his adorable, delectable baby bun _right now,_ there’s a good chance his cock might actually fall off, it’s throbbing so hard.

“After we’re done here,” he purrs, breathing hitching as he sinks slowly inside the bunny’s wet heat, “I’ll go and share you with Jiminie and Tae. Now that you’re feeling so much better, we can use your pretty hole all afternoon. Mmm, fuck. Would you like that, Kookie?”

The bunny nods again as he sobs, face pressed against the bedsheets and hands scrabbling for purchase as Jin begins to snap his hips sharply. The model leans down further, pressing his weight against Kookie’s back and reaching to restrain his wrists, holding him down against the mattress.

“Taking my cock so well,” Jin murmurs, kissing the back of his head. “After we’re done here, we’ll go cuddle together on the couch, yeah? And while you take your soother-bottle, one of your hyungs can stuff your needy little hole with cock. I know how sleepy that makes you, baby – being fucked while you feed. Bet you’ll fall asleep before we’re even done with you. But you know what? I think we’ll just keep using your hole anyway. Breed you nice and full, milk that little cock dry while you sleep.”

Jungkook gasps and clenches around him with a sharp cry, clearly aroused by the promise of being taken by his owners in such a manner.

 

The added pressure around his cock is enough to push Jin over the edge, and he slams home one last time before stilling, breathing hard as pleasure rolls through him. Pulling out, he flops onto the mattress beside Jungkook, body buzzing warmly, and curls an arm around the rabbit to pull him closer.

In a minute they’ll go and join Jimin and Taehyung as promised. No doubt Kookie will regain his strength within forty-five seconds and be eagerly begging for a cock to suck or ride – Jin really wishes he had that kind of energy.

They’ll get cleaned up in a moment. He just needs to rest his eyes for a few seconds, that’s all…

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody likes eardrops, but I figured it must be ten times worse for hybrids (due to the size of their ears and increased sensitivity to sound and ear temperature). Refrigerated drops were always the ones I hated as a kid, your ear does not like that sensation.
> 
> I think that's probably the end off this particular sick-segment. Already got an injury planned, but that might be part of my Playdates story instead :P
> 
> The next chapter features a Very Spooked Bun, and guesses as to what frightens him this time?


	33. First Times Are Scary (HobiNamKook/OT7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunnies are easily spooked, but just as easily distracted.

 

 

“The movie was good, wasn’t it, hyung? I love Disney, don’t you?”

Namjoon gives a quiet hum of agreement, squeezing Jungkook’s hand gently to remind the bunny to stay close as they cross the road towards the park. It’s already late afternoon, which means there are a lot more pedestrians milling about than there tends to be during their usual early morning walks; the last thing he wants to do is lose Kookie in a crowd.

“Hyungie?” the hybrid asks after a pause, his other hand comes up to grip at his owner’s coat sleeve tightly. “Why does the air feel so loud today?”

“Loud?” Namjoon echoes, slowing his pace a little once they’ve safely reached the sidewalk and peering down quizzically at his bunny. “You mean because of all the traffic?”

Kookie shakes his head, letting Namjoon steer him through the park gates and away from the road. “No, not like that. It _feels_ loud, like…I just…”

The rabbit seems to struggle for a moment to articulate himself, before giving a little shrug and a quiet sigh.

“Never mind. Can we go see the ducks? Pretty please?”

Namjoon smiles, giving his pet’s hand another squeeze. “Whatever you want, buddy. Do you wanna go there now, or should we find Hobi first? He texted me during the movie, apparently his schedule finished early today – he’s waiting for us near the fountain.”

Jungkook’s expression brightens in excitement, the bunny hopping forwards a few paces with enough enthusiasm to make his ears bounce.

“He’s here? For real? You promise?” At the human’s amused nod of confirmation, Kookie gives an adorable _whoop_ of delight and tugs eagerly on his owner’s hand. “What are we waiting for, let’s go!”

Namjoon laughs, picking up the pace again as the rabbit eagerly ploughs on ahead, clearly keen to meet up with Hoseok. The choreographer has been busy this week filming some sort of dance project for 1theK (he’s been sworn to secrecy though, so that’s as much as Namjoon knows about the whole affair), but apparently the team had finally wrapped things up earlier this afternoon, leaving Hobi free to come and join them for a walk on his way home.  

They’ll probably need to make it a short walk, though – judging by those grey clouds in the distance, the storm forecasted for this evening is already well on its way.

“Hobi-hyung!” Kookie yells, letting go of Namjoon’s hand and breaking into a sprint, vaulting impressively over a wide flowerbed to cut across the grass towards the lone figure who’s seated at a bench near the fountain. “Hyungie, hyungie, hyungie!”

Even from a distance, Namjoon can hear Hobi’s bubbling laughter, the sound warm and fond as the dancer jumps to his feet and holds his arms open ready to embrace the long-eared projectile hurtling towards him.

Hoseok scoops Kookie up into a spinning hug, the bunny’s delighted shriek echoing back towards Namjoon as he moves around the flowerbed and along the path towards them at a much slower pace.

“Hey, Seokseok,” he greets once he’s close enough to be heard. “How was the wrap party?”

“Korean barbeque and too much soju, the usual,” Hoseok answers, setting Kookie back down on his feet but taking the rabbit’s face in his hands to press noisy kisses to every inch of it between his words. “But there weren’t any cute bunnies called Jungkook, so all in all it was pretty boring gig.”

Jungkook giggles, cheeks pink from excitement and exertion and the thrill of Hoseok’s close attention, fingers gripping lightly at the front of the dancer’s jacket.

“Are you guys having a fun afternoon?” Hobi asks cheerfully, pulling away so that he can reach for Namjoon with one hand, drawing him in close enough to share a brief peck on the lips. “Did I miss out on feeding the ducks?”

“Hn-nn, I wanted to come see you first,” Jungkook answers, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet. “And now we can all go together! Right, Joonie-hyung?”

Namjoon shares a fond smile with Hoseok. “Sure, baby.”

He strokes a gentle hand over Kookie’s ears, smile softening further as the bunny nuzzles up against his palm with a happy hum. It’s been almost two weeks since the rabbit’s pond-dipping disaster, and a full six days since they were able to discontinue the medicated ear-spray that Kookie had hated so fiercely. By the final evening of his treatment, the bunny hadn’t been quite so combative when it came to taking his thrice-daily dosage (thank god), but there had still been plenty of pouting and crocodile tears all the same. The discomfort associated with his ear infection had also ceased a long while ago, even before the course of treatment was completed – and Kookie seems to have forgotten about his unpleasant experiences entirely, judging by his continuing habit of standing far too close to the pond’s edge whenever they visit the ducks. He’s definitely back to being their happy, carefree Bun, full of energy and endearing enthusiasm for everything and anything that crosses his path.

“Do you want to buy it on your own?” Namjoon offers, pulling a few coins from his coat pocket as they near the tiny stall that sells bags of duck-friendly feed. 

Now that Jungkook’s grown fully accustomed to being out in public, they’ve started giving him the opportunity to tackle small tasks independently, giving the bunny room to grow and gain confidence. The hybrid is still very hesitant when it comes to interacting with total strangers (he’s always been shy around new people, so that’s nothing new), but he’s made a lot of progress lately. Naturally, they don’t ever intend to actually let the rabbit go anywhere on his own without supervision (god only knows what would happen to their sweet, naïve, vulnerable baby bun if he came across someone who harboured ill intentions), but it’s a reassurance for them too, knowing that Jungkook is able to effectively communicate with members of the public just in case he ever becomes separated from his hyungs.

“You don’t have to, Bun,” Hoseok reassures, petting the rabbit’s ears when Jungkook’s cheerful expression suddenly falters a little. “Feeling a little shy today?”

Jungkook shakes his head, then gives a tiny shrug, his uneasy expression becoming more apparent as his gaze flickers at his surroundings, ears twitching beneath Hobi’s palm.

“The air feels weird,” the bunny says faintly, stepping closer to Hoseok’s side and loosely grasping the fabric of the dancer’s jacket.

Namjoon and Hoseok share a perplexed look.

“Weird how?” Hobi asks, wrapping his arms around the bunny in a comforting manner as Jungkook’s ears shoot straight up, rigid and alert. “What is it, Bunbun?”

The rabbit’s nose twitches as he scents the air, gaze still flickering at his surroundings erratically like he’s on edge. Namjoon steps closer, stroking the back of Kookie’s head and settling a calming hand on his nape. The bunny’s posture loosens up a little, enough that his ears relax from their pencil-points and his nose stops twitching for a moment.

“The park’s a little busier than normal this afternoon, huh?” Namjoon sympathises, knowing how crowded places can still easily overwhelm the bun. “And you’ve had a busy day already. Why don’t we come back tomorrow to feed the ducks?”

Something cold and damp lands on his cheek, and he glances up towards the sky, noting how quickly the dark grey clouds have begun to accumulate.

“I don’t think it’d be a good idea to get caught out in the rain, either,” he continues, tugging up the hood on Kookie’s pink top beneath his dungarees to cover the bunny’s precious ears. “And I don’t like the look of those clouds…maybe we should phone for a taxi to come pick us up from that little café across the street.”

“Good idea,” Hoseok agrees, tucking Jungkook close against his side as they turn to head back towards the park entrance. “C’mon, Bun. We can play together at home instead, how does that sound?”

Jungkook’s expression brightens again, but only for a brief moment – half a beat later, a low growl of thunder rumbles in the distance, and Kookie flails like he’s just seen a spider, ducking beneath Hoseok’s arm to hide behind the dancer fearfully.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright,” Namjoon soothes, stepping around Hoseok to try and pry Kookie’s fingers from the death-grip they’ve formed on the back of the choreographer’s jacket. “It’s just a little thunder, Kook.”

The bunny shakes his head quickly.

“I don’t like it,” he whines, voice cracking a little the way it often does when he’s nervous about something. “It feels _weird,_ I don’t like it, I wanna go _home.”_

“I’ll call a cab,” Hoseok offers without further discussion, already pulling his phone from his jacket pocket.

Namjoon’s grateful for the offer – he’s kinda got his hands full with a trembling, thoroughly spooked Bun. Having managed to pry Kookie off Hobi’s back, the rabbit’s now clinging to the front of Namjoon’s coat instead, fumbling with the zipper in an effort to press himself closer to the man’s warmth and bury himself in the comfort of his owner’s scent.

“Easy, baby, you’re okay,” he murmurs, gently tugging Kookie’s hands away to unzip the coat himself and wrap Kookie up in the folds, the bunny pressed against the sweater he’s wearing underneath. “It’s just a thunderstorm. I won’t let anything hurt you, I promise.”

Another rumble of thunder, louder this time, has Jungkook whining in alarm, the bunny’s ears flattening briefly at the sound before shooting up to pencil-points again. Namjoon can feel how tense the hybrid has become in his arms, feel the little one’s faint quaking as he whimpers and tries to burrow deeper inside his owner’s coat.

“It’s on its way,” Hoseok reports, pocketing his phone again and stepping closer to encase Kookie in a hug from the other side, sandwiching the bunny between them. “Poor little guy. I guess it’s the first time he’s been out in a thunderstorm.”

Namjoon hadn’t even considered that possibility, but now that Hoseok’s said it out loud, he feels like an idiot. _Life Companions_ raise their hybrids in very careful conditions, sheltered from harm and isolated from the rest society inside secure facilities, most of which have indoor gardens and botanical greenhouses so that it isn’t necessary to take the hybrids-in-training outside, where the risk of them being taken or harmed increased significantly. He knows that sheltered upbringing is what makes Jungkook’s training so perfect, but it also contributes towards the long list of new encounters and experiences that tend to spook the bunny on a regular basis.

It had taken Kookie several weeks before he’d even be in the kitchen when the microwave was being used, and even now he _still_ tends to duck down under the table until the heating cycle is over.

So he really should’ve seen this coming. Kookie dislikes loud noises, jumpscares and unexpected situations – thunderstorms tick all of those boxes. Namjoon knows from his research on the _Life Companions_ facilities that they tend to be well soundproofed (Kookie had freaked the fuck out the first time he’d seen an aeroplane fly overhead, surprised by how much noise they made even from such a great distance), so it makes sense that the bunny perhaps hasn’t heard thunder in person before today.

“I’ll send out an SOS to the group chat,” Hoseok says decisively, tapping away on his one one-handed as he keeps the trembling bunny sandwiched against Namjoon with the other. “I have a feeling we’re gonna need a TaeTae Special to fix this.”

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

“Moonbinnie told me about blanket forts,” Jungkook says in wonderment, letting himself be tugged into the middle of the pillow-nest between Yoongi and Jimin. “He says Eunwoo-hyung builds them when they have too many schedules and need a break.”

“You mean you’ve never been in one before?” Taehyung asks incredulously, dumping an armload of snacks at the entrance. “I get to take your blanket-fort virginity?”

Jimin snorts, tossing a bag of shrimp snacks at his boyfriend’s face. “Don’t make it weird, Tae.”

“The walls are covered in _Hello Kitty,_ ” Yoongi drawls, feeding Jungkook another bite of kimbap from the takeout box nearby as he eyes the pink cartoon-emblazoned blanket a few feet away. “It’s been weird for a while now.”

Taehyung waves a dismissive hand towards them both. “Still, it’s an important occasion. And all important occasions require _ice cream._ Right, Kookie?”

“Ice cream!” Jungkook crows, arms thrown in the air and cheeks bulging with food.

Jin heaves a fond sigh from the other side of the fort, where he’s been surreptitiously trying to hide away most of the sugary snacks Taehyung had deemed necessary for _‘emergency overnight rations’_ – Kookie’s already been spooked by the storm, and adding an immense sugar-high to that restless anxiety would be a bad combination. Yoongi’s content to let his older boyfriend play snack-police tonight, though; he’ll just keep feeding their bunny _actual_ food in the hopes he’ll be too full to want all the snacks Taehyung is inevitably going to try and sneak into him when Jin’s not looking

Another low rumble of thunder interrupts Jungkook’s adorable giggling, the bunny caught off-guard as he playfully tries to avoid Jimin’s tickling kisses. Kookie’s eyes go wide, his aura of carefree happiness replaced by a deer-in-the-headlights look in the blink of an eye, and before any of them have a chance to react he’s scrambling up to dive headfirst beneath a nearby duvet.

“Easy, little one,” Yoongi hushes, scooting closer to where Kookie’s white tail protrudes from the bundle of blanketed bun, trembling faintly. “You’re safe in here with us.”

He gently pets the fluffy tail, stroking and squeezing it to soothe the frightened bun, rubbing Kookie’s arched back through the material of the duvet. The blanket-fort has been successful in easing the worst of Jungkook’s storm-related anxieties, but while the howling wind and lashing rain can’t be heard easily with Namjoon’s music playing quietly in the background, there’s unfortunately nothing they can do to silence the occasional rumble of thunder overhead.

Kookie had _balked_ at the idea of using headphones or earplugs to muffle the sound (Yoongi doubts the bunny will ever be willing to let them insert anything into his ears again after his recent eardrops trauma), and although they could always turn the volume of the music up, it would need to be deafening to drown out thunder. And Kookie usually starts whining and covering his ears if the volume goes up past the midway point, so that idea is definitely out.

Their best defence has been to adopt the _TaeTae Special_ approach; to distract the bunny with food and affection and games (innocent or otherwise), all within the safety of a cosy blanket fort, to keep him from thinking about the storm for as long as possible between infrequent claps of thunder.

“Maybe we should settle him a little, take the edge off his nerves,” Hoseok suggests from where he’s reclining against Namjoon’s chest, clearly tired after his busy week of schedules.

Namjoon has been working his usual magic on the knotted muscles in Hobi’s shoulders and neck, so the dancer’s looking a lot more comfortable now, the lines of tension around his eyes gone. Yoongi makes a mental note to ask Joon for a back massage later on; after sitting at his writing desk for the better part of the day, his muscles are feeling pretty knotted too.

“That’s not a bad idea, actually,” Jin agrees, scooting closer across the pillow-floor to join Yoongi beside their bunny’s protruding rear end. “It might not keep him from spooking whenever there’s thunder, but maybe he won’t keep working himself up like this if he’s a little less tense.”

Jungkook’s already starting to shift slightly at the tail-petting, wiggling his bottom and sticking it out a bit more, clearly presenting himself for something _more_. Jimin moves around to where the tips of the rabbit’s ears are peaking out on the other side of the duvet, slipping a hand beneath the sheets to pet the hybrid and huffing a quiet, fond laugh.

“You want your soother, Kookie?” the dancer offers, as the wet sound of sucking fills the blanket fort.

The ears shift from side to side as the bunny shakes his head, no.

“Why don’t you give him your cock, Min-ah?” Yoongi suggests, dropping his voice by half an octave the way he often does whenever he’s initiating a little _something_ with one of his more submissive boyfriends. “I think our little Bun wants to suck.”

Jungkook gives an enthusiastic little nod at this, his head finally emerging on the other side of the bunny-duvet-roll, nuzzling against Jimin’s thigh with a needy whine and a wet sniffle, his tears quickly subsiding as he forgets about the storm outside.

“Good thing I came prepared,” Jin announces, reaching over to grab the thick towel he’d been using to hide some of Taehyung’s confiscated snacks. “Hobi, hon, why don’t you sit this one out? You look ready to fall asleep.”

Hoseok hums in weary agreement, but he’s smiling, turning his head to one side as Namjoon kisses his neck from behind. The taller man’s hand begins sliding down from its resting place on Hobi’s stomach, rubbing lazily against the front of his shorts.

“I think I’m in good hands,” the dancer remarks, his voice slightly breathy.

Oh yes, Yoongi is _definitely_ getting some of that shit later tonight.

As Jin tugs the duvet out of the way to slide the towel underneath Kookie’s lower half, Yoongi glances around briefly, searching for the bottle that’s never far from reach whenever the seven of them are together.

“Someone brought the lube, right?” he asks. “Jimin-ah, do you want my fingers?”

Jimin moans an enthusiastic affirmative, hips stuttering as he feeds his cock into Jungkook’s eager mouth.

A bottle of lube smacks lightly against a cushion nearby.

“I prepared for every eventuality, thank you very much,” Taehyung tells them proudly, dropping down to sit cross-legged near the entrance to the fort with a tub of ice cream and a spoon.

“You want my fingers too, baby boy?” Yoongi offers casually, enjoying the faint pink tinge that rises to Taehyung’s cheeks at the petname. He doesn’t often go daddy-dom on the model, who’s much more of a switch than Jimin, but sometimes it’s fun to tease.

“I always want your fingers, hyung,” Tae replies around a spoonful of chocolate ice cream. “But right now I wanna make love to dairy products. Gimme ten minutes?”

“You honestly think Jiminie’s going to last that long?” Namjoon quips innocently.

“Ooooh,” Hobi crows, grinning as Jimin squawks in feigned outrage. “For real though, babe, how long do you normally last against Yoongi’s fingers? And with our Bunbun sucking on your dick like that?”

Jimin flushes bright pink, lips parting in a soft moan as Jungkook starts bobbing his head.

“The quicker he cums, the sooner he can help us fuck Kookie,” Jin reasons warmly, sending Jimin a gentle smile. “Fuck his throat a little, sweetheart. You know how much he likes that.”

As Jimin obediently starts rocking his hips, Jin lifts up the bunny’s billowy nightshift and tugs down Kookie’s cotton shorts to bare his bottom and remove his plug. Yoongi wonders why they even bothered changing the bunny out of his day clothes (this was inevitably the direction things were destined to head in when the seven of them decided to gather together in Taehyung’s giant orgy-tent), but at least the sleepwear is much easier to remove than the cute dungarees he’d been wearing to the park.

On second thoughts, that’s probably _why_ Jin had elected to redress the bunny; for ease of access.

“He isn’t too swollen,” the elder comments, three fingers deep inside the whining rabbit.

“We could always milk him later.” Yoongi shifts around the bundle of bunny and duvet to kneel behind Jimin at the rabbit’s head, kissing the back of his boyfriend’s neck. “If we take turns fucking him, chances are he won’t even _hear_ the thunder.”

“Point,” Hoseok concurs, breath hitching as Namjoon’s hand moves rhythmically under his shorts. “Maybe- aah! _Fuck,_ Joonie…maybe Jiminie will finally go ahead and bounce on Bunbun’s dick like he wants to?”

Jimin’s breathing stutters, his rocking motion ceasing as he grows impossibly redder.

“Fuck. Yeah,” Taehyung agrees, whacking his spoon against the side of his ice cream tub to emphasise each word.

“That sounds fucking _hot,_ ” Yoongi agrees, kissing the back of Jimin’s neck again as he pushes the younger man’s shorts further down his thighs and dribbles a ton of lube down his crack. “Kookie’s got such a cute little cock, but if we stroke it just right, it should plump up big enough to make you feel good.”

That’s one of the many advantages of having a pet rabbit – Kookie’s cock is naturally on the smaller side, which makes it so easy to cage and tuck away in a leak-proof sleeve during playtime. But like all hybrids, his cock will easily double in size with enough direct stimulation to the gland – it won’t grow as large as a cat or dog hybrid’s would do (Yugyeom has displayed a truly impressive erection whenever they’ve stimulated him prior to playtime with Kookie), but it’ll be big enough to pleasure Jimin, and that’s what matters.

Also it might very well be the first time Kookie’s been ridden by someone, and Yoongi can’t _wait_ to see his reaction.

He doubts the bunny’s going to notice the thunderstorm at all.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spooked!Bun somehow turned into OT7 loving, whoops. :P
> 
> Okay, so I'm half tempted to write the whole 'OT7 Orgy Tent' thing? But also I feel like I've drumped a lot of smut on you lately. You guys want something platonic in the next chapter, or a continuation of this one? I'm easy either way. :)


	34. Sharing Is Caring (OT7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wanted Orgy Tent shenanigans, I bring your Orgy Tent shenanigans. 
> 
> And also cuddles.

 

 

“Look how big you’re getting, baby,” Jin coos, gentle fingers stroking over silky skin. “Does that feel good?”

Jungkook whines wantonly in response, hips bucking a little, trying to push himself up into the hand that Hoseok’s wrapped around his erection.  

They’ve got the bunny settled on his back, nestled snugly between two of his beloved giant plushies to keep him settled. The rabbit’s need for tactile stimulation from soft materials is something that’s become a lot more prominent in his day to day life these past few weeks, especially now that they’ve started letting Kookie choose his own toys and clothes whenever they take him shopping – he always goes straight for the softest, fluffiest blankets or sweaters in the store. Jin assumes those latent instincts stem from the years he spent in training with other hybrids, where cuddling up to a furry friend during playtime was a regular occurrence. They’ve started keeping fluffy materials in every room now, purchasing a few new cushions for the living room and library couches so that Kookie can comfort-stim easily whenever he gets the urge.

Still, Jin had put his foot down at Tae’s suggestion of fetching Kookie’s _Naptime-Bear_ , the enormous person-sized teddy from _Hybrid Care Korea_ that Jungkook always snuggles up to (and is occasionally persuaded to rut against) during his daily naps. However tempting a mental image it had been for them to take turns pinning the bunny down against that giant teddy bear and breeding the fuck out of him, it simply wouldn’t fit in the pillow fort with all seven of them already here. Tae had reluctantly compromised by grabbing a couple of the bunny’s favourite plushies instead so that Kookie at least has something to cuddle and nuzzle up against while they play with him.

 _“It’ll help keep his hands out of the way,”_ Tae had reasoned, tucking the giant llama and unicorn plushies either side of Jungkook and leaning down to rub noses with the purring rabbit. _“Be a good bunny and hold on tight, okay?”_

The hybrid had obediently wrapped an arm around each of the plushies, drawing them closer against him as he smiled up at Taehyung, still a little blissed out after being fingered by Jin and throat-fucked by Jimin, looking cosy and content the way he always did after getting the intimate attention he wanted. But that expression is long gone now, replaced with a beautiful look of tortured bliss, the bunny’s lips parted as he pants for breath, soft pleas and needy whines filling the blanket fort.

Hoseok has been working steadily on Jungkook’s erection for a good fifteen minutes now, a purple cock-ring fastened snugly in place around the base of his cock and balls to keep his brimming release at bay. The rabbit’s cock has chubbed up nicely under Hobi’s careful ministrations, and although it isn’t quite as large as any of their own, it’s definitely grown enough that Jimin will have something worth bouncing on.

Jin’s spent the last few minutes holding Kookie’s legs up with an arm wrapped around his knees, giving him better access to the rabbit’s rear end. They’ve plugged the bunny’s hole with a thick vibrator, Hobi pausing in his ministrations every now and then to adjust the settings, and the blanket fort has been filled with the hybrid’s cute whimpering and breathless little cries for quite some time. There aren’t any tears yet, but Jin doubts they’re far away.

“Another few minutes and you’ll be ready for Jimin-ah,” Jin tells him, smacking the rabbit’s bottom lightly, moving his hand from cheek to cheek in gentle little taps to arouse him further. “You know how much he loves a cock in his ass, Kookie. You want to make him feel good, right?”

Jungkook nods quickly, sucking in a stuttering breath and hugging his unicorn plushie tightly, jerking a little as Hoseok strokes a thumb over his slit to wipe away another bead of precum.

“Such a sweet little honey-bun,” Jin praises, spanking the rabbit’s sit-spots with a cupped hand, more noise than impact. “Always so good for your hyungs. After Jiminie’s done, we’ll all take turns playing with you. Would you like that, baby?”

The bunny nods again with a shaky gasp, cheek rubbing against the plushie’s fur. “Yes ple-ease.”

Jin rubs at the hybrid’s soft skin, squeezing and massaging to reward him for being so perfectly polite despite Hobi teasing him almost to the point of tears. Kookie’s bottom and thighs don’t even show a hint of pink from Jin’s gentle spanking, and he knows the bunny wants more, the hybrid’s legs shifting in his hold as he pets them gently.

“I’ll give you the real thing later, baby,” he reassures, pressing a kiss to Jungkook’s knee as he adjusts his hold on the toned legs to hike them up a little higher. “Once we’re done playing with you, we can pass you around for a proper bedtime spanking.”

Jungkook whines, arching up off the pillows, visibly clenching around his plug at the promise of a spanking from all six of them together. The rabbit _loves_ being passed from lap to lap, be it for sex or spanking or cuddles, and he knows Kookie lives for those quiet evenings when they watch a movie together in the living room and casually share the bunny between them.

“We should probably keep the ring on him until Minnie’s done,” Hoseok remarks, pausing in his actions briefly to flex his fingers and rotate his wrist. “Bun’s already pretty worked up, I doubt he’ll last long even if he’s trying his hardest to be good.”

The rabbit starts fussing at the loss of Hobi’s touch, and the dancer smiles fondly, leaning over Kookie briefly to press a soothing kiss to the bunny’s sweaty forehead, hushing him with murmured praise as he wraps his fingers back around Jungkook’s straining erection.

Jin hums in agreement. “He’s definitely sensitive tonight.”

He grasps the hoop-ring base of the rabbit’s plug and pumps it in and out a few times just to make the hybrid squeak in surprise, then calmly goes back to gently spanking his pale cheeks until movement out of the corner of his eye catches his attention.

“Park Jimin, what did we say about touching…?”

A few feet away, Jimin groans in tortured frustration, letting go of his erection and returning his hand to its resting place on his knee. The dancer is sitting cross-legged where Jin had put him, aroused and restles and clearly trying not to squirm as he watches his boyfriends prepping their pet for him, bottom lip looking kissably swollen from him sucking on it in anticipation. Jin can tell by the way the younger man’s breathing has grown rapid and shallow that he’s enjoying being made to watch – sitting still and untouched while _other_ people play never fails to arouse him.

“And how’s my other baby doing?” Jin asks teasingly, glancing over to where Yoongi has their youngest pinned beneath him, hips bearing down against the younger’s crotch in a slow, controlled grind.

Taehyung moans gutturally in response, the sound mostly swallowed by Yoongi’s lips as the writer surges forwards to kiss him, hungry and demanding. After fingering Jimin to orgasm, Yoongi had turned his attentions towards his youngest boyfriend (as promised), peeling layers of _Gucci_ clothing away until he had the model on his hands and knees in all his naked glory, long fingers diligently working him open until Tae’s moaning had rivalled Kookie’s in volume. But Yoongi had teasingly denied him orgasm, instead flipping the maknae over for a sloppy makeout session that’s clearly gotten Taehyung well and truly riled up.

“Gonna keep him horny for Kookie,” Yoongi mentions casually as he comes up for air, smirking at Tae’s flushed face before shooting Jin a lazy grin. “Bunny’s being so good tonight, I thought he might like it if Tae uses his hole while Minnie’s having fun.”

 _“Ohh!”_ Jungkook reacts, high and breathy, eyes wide as he peers across the blanket fort towards the pair. The string of fairy lights above him make his eyes sparkle even more than usual.

“I think Bunbun likes the sound of that,” Hoseok drawls, kissing Jungkook’s cheek as he moves his hand a little quicker.

Jin shares his boyfriend’s grin, giving the plug inside Kookie a few slow pumps.

“You know, guys,” he comments casually, twisting the plug from side to side. “TaeTae’s gotten all worked up after being teased for so long. He’s probably going to be so rough when he finally takes our baby bun, breed his little hole _so hard…_ I don’t know if Kookie’s ready for that.”

The words are entirely for Jungkook’s benefit, of course – the bunny is _always_ keen for a rough fuck (not that their sweet Tae is capable of being truly rough with anyone), and putting that notion in his pretty little head will only excite the bunny further.

“I _am,_ hyungie,” Kookie insists earnestly, and whimpers a moment later when Jin twists the plug again, fluffy tail twitching and legs trembling with need. “I’m re-eady, _ohh,_ please! I’ll be good, I promise! _Please_ let TaeTae-hyung fuck my ho- _ahh! Hyuuung…”_

“We’ll see,” Jin answers teasingly, going back to lightly spanking the bunny’s cheeks again as Jungkook’s soft whining is hushed by Hoseok’s lips.

The blanket-door to the fort is suddenly pulled back as Namjoon ducks inside, having gone to put Taehyung’s precious ice cream back in the freezer to keep it from melting into soup when Taehyung became too _distracted_.

“Looks like things are finally starting to calm down out there,” Namjoon mentions cheerfully, stoking a hand over Yoongi’s back in a passing caress as he scoots around the pair.

It takes Jin a moment to realise he’s talking about the storm; between Kookie’s vocalisations and Jimin’s impatient whining and the ruckus Taehyung’s making under Yoongi’s care, he honestly hasn’t even noticed the thunder. And thankfully, neither has Jungkook. Fingers crossed, by the time they’re all done breeding the bun, the storm will be over.

Namjoon carefully moves around to sit behind Kookie, soother-bottle in hand. He gently lifts the bunny’s upper body from the floor, setting a pillow in his lap and easing him back down against it, taking a moment to caress the rabbit’s flushed cheeks as Jungkook smiles up at him dazedly.

“Here, Bunbun – you want something to suck on?” he offers warmly, stroking the teat against Jungkook’s bottom lip.

The rabbit parts his lips pliantly, eyes sparkling with happiness at Namjoon’s return, allowing his owner to slip the thick elongated teat all the way to the back of his throat, latching on with a needy hum when it’s stroked against the roof of his mouth to stimulate his sucking reflex.

“Figured we should hydrate him before we start,” Namjoon says, glancing up towards Jin as Kookie drinks the water thirstily. “He’s gonna be leaking a lot tonight. We’ll probably need to dream-feed him afterwards, too.”

Jin nods, reaching for the plug’s remote to switch off the stimulation probe and decrease the vibrations to their lowest setting, enough to keep the bunny all riled up but not so much that he might gasp and choke on his bottle. Not that it’s ever happened before (Kookie’s taken milk feeds during settling spankings without a problem), but Jin likes to be cautious. And he’d rather the bunny finish his water before they start playing with him properly – as Namjoon pointed out, Kookie’s likely going to produce a _lot_ of slick with all the stimulation they’ll be giving him tonight, so he’ll need to stay hydrated.

And it’s a good thing Jin laid down plenty of towels to protect the cushions.

“Slowly,” Namjoon cautions, warmth and amusement in his voice as he pulls the bottle away for a moment to let Kookie catch his breath. “There’s no rush, Bun; take your time.”

The rabbit make a cute noise of protest at the loss of something to suck on, letting go of one of his plushies to gently latch onto Namjoon’s wrist, trying to tug the bottle closer again. Chuckling, the human offers Kookie two fingers from his free hand instead, letting the bunny soothe himself on those for a minute.

“We brought his soother, right?” Jin asks, glancing around near the bunny’s head for the pacifier that’s normally close to hand at all times. “TaeTae?”

Taehyung moans as Yoongi pinches a nipple, head tilted back as the writer sucks a mark into the base of his throat, but the model still has enough awareness left to wave a clumsy hand in the direction of the assortment of toys and equipment he’d piled up the far corner of the blanket fort.

“Don’t worry, hon, we can find it later,” Namjoon murmurs, setting the bottle aside so that he can pet the rabbit’s ears instead, pushing his fingers further past the hybrid’s lips. “He never manages to keep it in when someone’s breeding him anyway; Bunbun’s far too fussy for that, aren’t you, beautiful?”

Kookie’s nose twitches on a little sniffle, overbright eyes fixed on Namjoon’s face as he suckles eagerly, hips still jerking upwards against Hoseok’s hold every few seconds. Jin coos, stroking the bunny’s thighs and pressing another kiss to the side of his knee.

“We love that you’re so fussy, baby,” he reassures. “You make the sweetest noises when you’re being bred.”

The bunny’s ears perk up at the praise, toes curling as he sucks even harder. Namjoon laughs, pulling his fingers free again to offer Kookie some more water. The bunny drinks a little slower this time, clearly conscious of the possibility that it might be taken away again if he rushes.

“Well, I think that’s as big as he’s going to get,” Hoseok says, releasing his hold on Jungkook’s cock and smiling as he admires the engorged member, now more than double the size of the rabbit’s usual little cocklet. “You ready, Jiminie?”

Jimin’s up on his knees and scooting closer almost before Hoseok has finished his sentence, and Jin laughs, gently lowering Kookie’s legs back down to the towel-covered cushions and reaching out to pull Jimin closer, hooking a hand over the dancer’s nape to pull him into a lingering kiss. Jimin returns it hungrily, then moans and goes pliant in his hold as Jin pushes his tongue past the younger man’s lips, free hand sliding down to tease between the dancer’s cheeks where his entrance is still slick with lube from Yoongi’s previous ministrations.

“You need me to open you up a little more?” he offers, pushing just the tips of his middle and index fingers past Jimin’s rim.

Shaking his head quickly, the dancer nevertheless pushes back against the probing digits, panting a little against his boyfriend’s mouth. As always, Yoongi had been very thorough in his prepping – Jin’s fingers slip inside with minimal resistance.

“Baby boy likes to feel the burn of that first stretch,” Namjoon comments, setting the empty bottle aside and petting Kookie’s hair gently as the rabbit immediately starts fussing, now untouched and with nothing to suck on. “Don’t you, Jiminie?”

Jimin’s cheeks flush pink, but he nods, moaning softly as Yoongi’s hands joing Jin’s on his ass, spreading his cheeks so that the elder’s fingers sink in even deeper. Taehyung, looking attractively dishevelled and ten kinds of horny as he moves to join them around Jungkook, falls into Hoseok’s open arms with a groan of sexual frustration, his erection looking as painfully hard as Kookie’s.

“Gonna put on a show for us, beautiful?” Yoongi murmurs, kissing the back of Jimin’s neck. “Bounce on Bunbun’s cock with all five of us watching you?”

Jin shares a grin with his boyfriends as Jimin and Jungkook moan in unison – Kookie because clearly even the prospect of having his cock inside one of his owners again is overwhelming, and Jimin because getting to fuck himself on their pet rabbit’s cock for his boyfriends’ entertainment appeals to his not-so-subtle exhibitionist kink.

As Jimin swings a leg over Jungkook to straddle the bunny’s waist, Jin moves to sit down beside Namjoon, carefully moving Kookie’s unicorn plushie out of the way so that he can take hold of the hybrid’s hand between both his own, seeing Yoongi do the same on the opposite side. Hoseok and Taehyung have moved to sit beside Jungkook’s legs, a hand on each of his ankles, acting as both a reassuring presence and a potential restraint should the bunny become too fussy.

“You ready, Kookie?” Jimin breathes, reaching beneath him to take hold of the rabbit’s erection and lining it up.

The bunny startles as soon as Jimin sinks down onto him, sucking in a sharp gasp, legs twitching and hand almost jerking out of Jin’s grasp. Wide-eyed, mouth hanging open, the bunny seems to forget how to breathe for a moment, hips bucking ever so slightly.

“No, baby,” Jin murmurs patiently, reaching out to settle a hand on Kookie’s waist. “Stay nice and still, let Jiminie ride you.”

“Breathe,” Namjoon adds, smiling fondly as he pets the bunny’s ears where the rabbit’s head still rests on the cushion in his lap. “You’re okay. Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Jungkook gives a jerky little nod and sucks in a hiccupping breath, fingers now clinging tightly to Jin’s hand.

Jimin has already sunk all the way down to the hilt, head thrown back as he enjoys the stretch, the flush in his cheeks spreading down his neck, a faint sheen of sweat glistening on his bare chest. As usual, the dancer doesn’t need long to adjust, and after taking a moment to catch his breath he starts to rock his hips in small, languid thrusts.

“It’s so warm inside me, _fuck,”_ Jimin moans appreciatively, lifting a hand to pinch his own nipples, rocking with more vigour. “He feels so _hot,_ oh my god.”

Jin knows he means that in the literal sense. Not only do hybrids generally run a couple of degrees hotter than humans, but sexual arousal increases their body temperature even more, and coupled with how engorged Kookie’s cock has become under Hoseok’s careful attention – well, it’s little wonder Jimin can feel the difference.

The hybrid is already working himself up, oversensitive and desperate for release but still trying so hard to be good for them, bottom lip now caught between his teeth as the bunny tries to keep himself still and pliant for Jimin’s use.

“Look at his little face,” Hoseok coos, his hand stroking the hybrid’s lower leg. “He’s so fucking sensitive.”

Namjoon smiles, rescuing the rabbit’s bottom lip and pressing down gently on his bottom teeth to coax his mouth open so that Kookie’s panting moans can fill the blanket fort once again.

“Good boy,” Namjoon murmurs, petting the rabbit’s ears. “That’s it, Bunbun. Just lay still for us.”

Jin reaches out to stroke Jimin’s thigh, drawing the dancer’s attention for a moment before leaning in to kiss him, feeling the younger man’s stuttering gasp puff warmly against his lips.

“How about you show our bunny how well you can bounce?” he suggests coyly, fingers tugging on Jimin’s hair.

“Yeah, Minnie,” Taehyung encourages, sounding every bit as breathless as Jimin (with Hobi’s hand now fisting his cock, that isn’t surprising). “Ride him like you do me, he’s gonna _love_ it.”

That’s all the motivation Jimin seems to need, because he immediately adjusts his stance and begins raising his hips up and down in slow, shallow bounces.

Jungkook cries out, limbs jerking in tiny little spasms as his oversensitive cock is stimulated further by Jimin’s movements. His legs draw up a little, feet automatically seeking to brace against the floor, but Hoseok lets go of Taehyung’s erection and takes hold of the bunny’s ankles with lightning-quick reflexes, gently but firmly pinning his legs back down against the towel-covered cushions.

“So fucking hot, baby boy,” Hoseok hums, watching with a hungry gaze as Jimin’s pert ass bounces on Kookie’s swollen member with increasing enthusiasm. “Such an eager slut, fucking yourself on our bunny’s cock.”

Jimin throws his head back with a louder moan, spurred on by the words, and bounces even harder.

“Hyu-hyungie!” Jungkook cries, trying to arch up off the floor but held down firmly by three pairs of hands before he can move more than a centimetre.

The bunny’s eyes fill with tears, but his expression is one of intense pleasure as Jimin reaches behind him to brace his hands on the bunny’s thighs for leverage, fucking himself roughly on Jungkook’s erection. Both dancer and hybrid are panting for breath, uttering soft little cries every time Jimin’s bottom _smacks_ noisily against the rabbit’s hips.

“Fuck, that’s it,” Jin breathes, shifting a little to relieve the pressure in the front of his tented boxers, gaze flickering from Jimin’s face to Jungkook’s, not willing to miss either of their reactions.

“Aw, I know,” Namjoon purrs, dashing away a couple of tears that have fallen from Kookie’s wide, brimming eyes. “I bet you wanna cum so bad. You will, baby, I promise – but Jiminie needs your cock first. No, shhh, don’t buck…let him use you, Bunbun.”

Hoseok leans closer to gently touch Jimin’s back. “Sit forward for me, gorgeous. I’m gonna let TaeTae fuck his hole.”

Jimin obliges without slowing his bouncing, switching his grip from Kookie’s thighs to instead brace his hands against the rabbit’s chest as he slumps forward a little. Hoseok barely gives the bunny a second to adjust before he’s pushing the hybrid’s legs up a little to bend at the knee, parting them with a hand on each inner thigh and pulling the plug free with one swift tug. Jin leans back a little to watch as Taehyung shifts to kneel between the rabbit’s legs, hooking his hands beneath Kookie’s knees to bend them back further so that they’re tucked either side of Jimin’s hips.

It doesn’t matter that Jin can’t see the moment Tae’s cock pushes past the bunny’s entrance, because Jungkook’s shrill cry tells him that it’s happened, the bunny wearing that same startled look as when Jimin had first sunk down onto him, like he’s forgotten how to breathe again.

Then Taehyung’s hips start snapping forwards in a quick, sharp rhythm, and the bunny’s startled gasp for air is expelled a moment later in a broken little wail. The rabbit thrashes his head from side to side, utterly overwhelmed at being taken so thoroughly from both angles, clearly desperate to orgasm but unable to do so with his cock-ring still in place.

“He feels so tight, holy fuck,” Taehyung tells them, his voice strained as he fucks the bunny harder, ploughing into him with confident, controlled thrusts. “He’s never clenched this hard before.”

“Bunny’s wants to cum so bad,” Yoongi sympathises, leaning in to cup the rabbit’s cheek and press a few gentle kisses to his flushed skin. “Sorry, angel – it doesn’t matter how hard you clench, you’re not cumming until we take that ring off you.”

Jungkook utters a breathless sob, starting to fuss a little more beneath their hold as his desperation increases. As he begins to squirm, Jimin’s bouncing grows more erratic, the bunny’s movements stimulating him in turn.

“Gonna cum,” the dancer chokes out, slamming himself down on Kookie’s erection like his life depends on it, skin flushed and glistening beautifully with sweat, fringe now sticking to his brow as he throws his head back again. “Ahh! I…I’m so close, I’m gonna…”

Jimin gives a hoarse scream, finally lifting a hand to his own erection to pump it quickly, tipping himself over the edge and painting Kookie’s stomach and torso with white ribbons of cum. The bunny’s eyes widen again, gaze fixed on the sight of Jimin coming undone on his cock as the dancer swears, rhythm faltering again as he rides out the last waves of his orgasm.

“So fucking hot,” Yoongi growls, hand rubbing Jimin’s thigh soothingly as the younger man jerks and trembles a little in the wake of his climax. “C’mere, baby, I got you.”

As Jimin lists sideways into Yoongi’s waiting arms, slipping off Kookie’s engorged member with a low moan, Hoseok reaches out to deftly unfasten the ring from the base of the rabbit’s cock.

“Fuck him good, Tae.”

Taehyung swoops down to brace his hands either side of Kookie’s torso, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the bunny’s throat as Jungkook throws his head back and _shrieks_ , shuddering violently beneath the model as his own delayed orgasm hits him within seconds of the ring being removed.

“Good boy,” Jin praises, as the bunny’s wails taper off into sobs of relief. “Is that better, honey-bun? Now you can cum as much as you like.”

It doesn’t take Taehyung long to reach his own peak, giving the amount of teasing he’s been subjected to over the course of the evening. And it helps that Hoseok slips two fingers back inside his younger boyfriend, pushing him over the edge quite unexpectedly, if Tae’s surprised shout is anything to go by.

“Shit, fuck,” the model curses once he’s managed to remember how to speak, pushing himself up a little from where he’d slumped on top of the bunny and tenderly holding Kookie’s chin to press their lips together. “Are you okay, Kookie? Was I too rough?”

The bunny nods, then shakes his head, still hiccupping on cute little sobs, clearly too overwhelmed to answer either question properly. Jin leans in closer as Taehyung is gently pulled away by Hoseok, cupping the rabbit’s flushed face between his hands and brushing away the tear-trails with his thumbs.

“Do you need a break, Bun?” he murmurs, rubbing his nose against Kookie’s. “We can stop now if it’s too much.”

The rabbit shakes his head quickly, whining as Taehyung’s cock slips free, a hand coming up to clutch onto Jin’s arm.

“E-empty,” he hiccups sadly, shifting beneath Jin. “Ple-ease, hyungie, want your cock, need you, _please-”_

And who is Jin to deny such an adorable little plea?

“You want another breeding, baby?” he echoes, moving to slip into Tae’s vacated spot between the bunny’s legs, leaning over the hybrid to press tender kisses to his jaw and throat. “Are you sure? My Bunbun’s been through a lot tonight, I don’t know if he can take it.”

Jungkook whimpers, hips shifting restlessly as Jin’s cock brushes between his ass cheeks.

“I _can,_ ” the rabbit promises in a wobbly but determined voice. “Please, hyungie, I can take it, I wanna make you feel good.”

Namjoon coos, stroking the bunny’s ears. “Such a polite boy. Maybe Yoongi and I can share you between us in a little while. But then again, you might be too tired after Jin’s done with you.”

Jungkook whines wantonly and shakes his head. “Won’t be tired, I promise… _ahh!_ H-hyungie!”

As expected, with Kookie already so sensitive it takes less than a minute for him to break down again, his high little cries filling the blanket fort as Jin fucks him slowly and deeply, enjoying the way the overstimulated bun clenches around him with every thrust. He’s vaguely aware of Yoongi pressing Jimin down against the cushions somewhere off to his right, the two languidly kissing as the dancer comes down from his high. Somewhere behind him there’s the rhythmic sound of skin smacking against skin, and judging by the breathy moans that accompanies it he’s guessing Hoseok’s own makeout session with Taehyung has escalated somewhat beyond lip action.

“So fucking tight, Tae,” he hears Hobi groan, followed by a soft _flump_ and a quiet _“oof”_ like the dancer’s just pushed their maknae down against the cushions to fuck him at a better angle.

Knowing Hoseok, he’s probably got their youngest pinned by the nape of his neck – Taehyung enjoys powerplay almost as much as Jimin, and he always bends so easily under Hobi’s firm hands. To be fair, they all do; Hoseok’s just got this _authority_ about him that makes submitting to him feel like the natural progression of things, and even Jin (who wouldn’t call himself a ‘sub’ in any situation) enjoys letting his sunshine boyfriend get a little rough with him beneath the sheets.

If he didn’t have an oversensitive Bunbun squirming in his hold, he’d definitely be tempted to turn around and watch – but as it is, he has something _far_ more entertaining to focus on. Kookie’s uttering shrill little cries with every thrust of his hips, the bunny’s eyes wide and tearful, mouth hanging open as he gasps for breath. He’s definitely cum at least twice more since Jin began fucking him, the rabbit’s stomach glistening white with his own release, but after how long he’d been forced to keep his orgasms at bay, Jin isn’t really surprised.

“Look how well you’re taking hyung’s cock, baby,” Namjoon praises, resting a hand over the Kookie’s brow and smoothing his fringe back. “And he’s being so rough with you, too. But my Bunbun likes that, huh?”

Nodding jerkily, Jungkook wails as another orgasm is forced out of him by Jin’s slow, deep thrusts, shuddering beneath the man’s hold as he’s held firmly in place.

“Fuck,” Jin grits out, as the bunny clenches fiercely around him, almost tipping him over the edge. He isn’t going to be able to last as long as he’d like to, not with Kookie so worked up. “I’m close, babe. Hold his mouth open for me, I wanna cum down his throat.”

Namjoon presses his thumb inside Kookie’s mouth, gently pushing down on his tongue and bottom teeth to coax it wide open. Jin keeps thrusting roughly for another thirty seconds or so, working himself up to the very brink of orgasm, gaze fixed on Kookie’s face as the bunny chokes on startled little cries, drooling a little as his mouth is held open.

Just as he’s about to peak, Jin pulls out (much to Kookie’s vocal protests) and shifts to kneel astride the bunny’s torso, one hand gently grasping hold of his long ears ears to hold Jungkook’s head still as the other fists the base of his cock, pushing the head past the bunny’s parted lips to rest it on his tongue. Kookie tries to lap at the head eagerly for a moment before Namjoon’s thumb forces his mouth open further, and that visual combined with the enticing heat of the bunny’s wet mouth is enough to push him over the edge.

Crying out as his orgasm rolls through him, Jin watches his pearly-white seed spill over Kookie’s tongue, the bunny’s eyelids fluttering closed in pleasure as he goes pliant beneath Jin’s hold, eagerly swallowing down his owner’s cum. Jin swears under his breath, rocking his hips forward a few times to milk out the last few drops, the head of his cock slipping down the back of Jungkook’s throat, which flutters around him as the bunny eagerly gulps it down.

“Good boy,” he breathes, releasing his grip on the velvety ears to pet them instead. “Swallow for me, baby, that’s it. Fuck, you’re so perfect.”

Jungkook gives him a happy, wobbly smile as he pulls his cock free, eyes heavy-lidded in post-orgasmic bliss as he’s praised and petted. Despite the bunny’s earlier insistence, he really _does_ look tired now, and Jin wonders whether he’ll make it through a DP-breeding without falling asleep; there’s nothing that settles a tired bunny quicker than a good, hard fuck, after all.

“Let’s take a quick break,” Jin suggests, kissing the rabbit’s spit-slick lips. “We can break into Tae’s snack supply. I’ll even let you have some chocolate, Bunbun – a special treat for being so good for us.”

The rabbit visibly brightens at that, ears perking up in interest. “Chocolate?”

“Mmhm,” Jin confirms, knowing how fond the rabbit is of the sweet treat (something they tend to give him sparingly, because it has a habit of making him hyper). “Let’s pop your plug back in for a little while, okay? We’ll all take turns fucking you again as soon as we’ve recharged.”

“Speak for yourself,” Taehyung groans, and Jin turns to see the younger model half-passed-out on the cushions nearby, bundled up in a fluffy blanket and being fussed over by Hoseok. “I can’t feel my legs.”

Hobi grins and kisses the younger man’s nose. “You’re welcome.”

“Did someone say chocolate?” Jimin slurs tiredly from where he’s got his face smushed against Jungkook’s llama plushie, head and shoulders resting in Yoongi’s lap as the writer strokes his hair. “Can I have chocolate?”

Yoongi smiles, rubbing the dancer’s back. “Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

“I want chocolate,” Jimin confirms decisively. “And bunny-cuddles.”

Jimin rolls out of Yoongi’s lap without further ado and flops onto the cushions belly-down, caterpillar-crawling closer to Jungkook’s side until he can cuddle up to the bun, cute plushie abandoned now that he has the real thing to snuggle up against.

“Oooh, me too,” Taehyung agrees, waving a clumsy hand towards the pair. “Wait, don’t start without me. _Hyuuung,_ I can’t move – you gotta, like, roll me or something.”

Hoseok laughs, levering the maknae up into a sitting position and half-dragging him over to the rest of his boyfriends, Jin moving out of the way so that Taehyung can cuddle up on Kookie’s other side.

Jin quickly pushes the bunny’s discarded plug back inside his leaking hole before the rabbit starts to feel empty again, and grabs a spare towel to finish cleaning the hybrid’s stomach and torso of cum-stains.

Yoongi’s already curled himself around Jimin, fingers gently stroking over Jungkook’s side as he presses kisses to the back of the dancer’s neck. Likewise Hoseok has resumed cuddling a sleepy Taehyung, chin hooked over the younger man’s shoulder, a contented smile curling lazily had his mouth.

Warmth swelling in his chest at the sight of the five of them snuggled up together, Jin moves around to drape himself over Namjoon’s back with a happy sigh, kissing his boyfriend’s throat as the younger man tilts his head to one side accommodatingly.

“We should totally make blanket-fort sleepovers a regular thing,” Namjoon murmurs after a moment of silence.

Grinning, Jin presses another kiss to the man’s warm skin. “Mm. My thoughts exactly.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OT7 porn is so complicated like THERE ARE SEVEN DICKS TO KEEP TRACK OF. I don't even like dicks, it's very inconvenient. Totally had a blast writing this though, I hope it lived up to the name "orgy tent" even though I didn't show everyone going to town on Bunbun. 
> 
> Also now I can't shake the image of Kookie initiating "blanket fort time" during playdates and of course Yugyeom/Jackson/Moonbin/Ravi will all be 100% down for smutty sleepover fun. ;D
> 
> Hope this chapter lived up to expectations!


	35. Runaway Bun (TaeKook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook forgets the "stay where hyung can see you" rule, and has to face the consequences.

 

“Kookie, wait, be careful-” Taehyung calls in concern, heart clenching as the bunny takes a running leap at the mound of fallen leaves that he and Yugyeom have piled up under the tree.

The hybrid disappears beneath an avalanche of gold and red, and Taehyung half-rises from his seat on the bench in alarm, before two white-and-brown speckled ears shoot up from the sea of leaves, followed seconds after by the bunny’s head. Delighted giggling echoes back towards them across the grassy area, and Tae breathes a sigh of relief, smiling a little as he sits back down again.

“I would’ve thought they’d both be getting hungry by now,” he murmurs, glancing down at his watch to check the time. “They’ve been running around for almost an hour, aigoo. I’m tired just _looking_ at them.”

Beside him, Jaebum huffs a quiet laugh.

“They’re a good match,” the elder comments, watching fondly as Yugyeom dives on top of Kookie with an excited _whoop,_ long tail swishing back and forth like a windscreen wiper and sending leaves flying into the air. “I used to think my pup was the most energetic hybrid alive; he’s lucky to have a playmate like your bunny who can tire him out.”

Taehyung gives the heatpack in his hands a little shake to warm it up again, returning the man’s smile warmly.

“I’m glad they had a chance to be reunited again. I think spending so much time with your puppy made the transitional phase of Kookie’s adoption a lot easier than it might’ve otherwise been. He definitely adapted to the outside world a lot quicker than anyone thought he would – if we gave him the option, he’d probably spend all day in the park with Yugyeomie. He’s easy enough to entertain in the house, but he _loves_ going on outings, and we don’t like to keep him cooped up if we can help it. At least there’s six of us; we’d never be able to fill his day with so many activities otherwise. You and Jinyoung-hyung must be gods or something, I honestly don’t know how you two manage it on your own.”

Jaebum hums, taking a sip of coffee, hands wrapped around the carafe for warmth.

“We can’t always give him as much attention as we’d like to,” the man murmurs after a beat, his tone a little more sombre now. “Pup never complains about it, but we can tell he feels lonely sometimes, even if we try to schedule in regular playdates. Jinyoung gets tied up with work a lot, and these past few months have been unusually busy for me too, even if I’m only working part-time. I don’t like leaving him in someone else’s care for long periods unless it’s a playdate, but I hate the thought of leaving him on his own in the house, even if he’s got plenty of toys to keep him distracted. We’ve even hired a couple of LC-registered nannies to take him care of him when I’m not around, and they’re both _great_ with him, but I think our busy schedules are starting to get to him.”

Tilting his head inquisitively, Taehyung waits patiently for him to elaborate.

“He’s always happy to spend time with you guys,” Jaebum continues, glancing away from the two playing hybrids to meet Tae’s questioning gaze. “And he’s fine with Mark and Hakyeon-hyung, because he’s known them since he first got adopted; but we’ve noticed he’s started getting anxious whenever we drop him off for a playdate at someone else’s house. And if our schedules are too busy he’ll get super fussy and start to push boundaries even more than usual, like he’s trying to keep us from leaving even if it means earning himself a spanking.”

“Kookie does that too,” Taehyung commiserates, shaking the heat-pack again as a gust of cold wind drags a few leaves along the path in front of them. “If anyone’s got a schedule planned outside of Seoul, he’ll try to hide their clothes and shoes the night before they travel. Jin-hyung almost missed his flight last month because Kookie hid his favourite hair products under the kitchen sink, but thankfully Bunbun confessed to everything when he realised Jin was getting stressed.”

It’s a bad habit they just can’t seem to break. Kookie’s normally so sweet and obedient, but right from day one he’s always put up a fuss about his hyungs leaving for work. After the first couple of weeks he’d stopped crying and clinging to his departing owners as long as there was something else to distract him, but that apparent urge to prevent his hyungs from leaving still rears its long-eared head every so often. Jin and Tae usually take the brunt of it, because their line of work means the occasional trip overseas or rooming at a hotel during drama shoots when there isn’t time to travel home at the end of the day.

The bunny typically confesses to his naughtiness with minimal coaxing, his own guilt often prompting him to return the hidden items before Tae’s even realised they’re missing. It’s cute how pouty he becomes whenever one of them has to go away, but it makes it so much harder to leave the house when there’s a tearful bunny literally clinging to his lower legs like a limpet. Taehyung always ends up feeling like an asshole, even when he knows logically it really isn’t his fault; the bunny’s teary eyes just have that effect on people.

 _“I’ll be back in a couple of days,”_ is his usual futile reassurance, tenderly petting the rabbit’s droopy ears as one of his boyfriends comes to gently pry the hybrid off his lower half. _“Aw Kookie, please don’t cry. I’ll buy something cute for you in Busan, okay?”_

Still, however hard it is to leave him, the way Taehyung is welcomed home when he finally returns from his schedule definitely makes up for it. It generally involves Kookie trying to smother himself in Tae’s scent, nuzzling against him and cuddling as close as possible for the next six hours, keen to kiss and touch and scent and see every inch of his owner as though they’ve been separated for years. The bunny’s also inevitably horny as fuck (even if the hyungs have given him extra attention in his absence), cutely demanding intimacies using aegyo and ‘accidentally’ nuzzling against certain parts of Tae’s anatomy. Taehyung’s never found reason to complain about it; a well-fucked bun is a happy bun.

 “It’s happening so often now that I’m worried he isn’t happy,” Jaebum continues, drawing Tae out of his thoughts. “I…I’ve actually been thinking about quitting my job.”

“Really?” Taehyung reacts, surprised.

Like Hoseok, Jaebum has become fairly well-known in the dance industry for his idol group choreography, and every month there seems to be a new MV from one boygroup or another whose comeback choreo is credited to ‘JB’. Taehyung can’t imagine Hobi ever going part-time with his work, let alone giving it up entirely. Tae knows _he_ couldn’t…even after a couple of weeks without a modelling schedule he starts feeling antsy, which usually ends with him staging an impromptu photoshoot at home.

Then again, if there was nobody else at home to look after Jungkook, maybe he would be more willing to give it all up. Tae _loves_ his career as an actor and model, but if he knew his absence meant that Kookie didn’t have a familiar caretaker some days, he’d definitely feel conflicted. He’d accept fewer marketing deals, that’s for sure.

“It’s something Jinyoung and I talked about when we first decided to adopt,” Jaebum admits, gaze falling to his coffee cup as he fiddles with the lid. “I took a two-month hiatus from the industry when Yugyeom came home,but when he decided to join the Seoul Hybrid Dance Troop it seemed too good to be true – he’d have a way to socialise and make friends, and I could hire out a studio nearby to work on choreo for a few hours in the afternoon while he trained. Then _Strays_ suddenly hit it big and things just…got a little crazy. I’d never intended to work as many hours as I do now, but I can’t just back out of contracts halfway through comeback season. I don’t-”

The man sighs, dragging a hand through his hair, before giving a wincing smile in apology.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to offload all this onto you out of the blue.”

Taehyung shakes his head. “No, hey, it’s fine. Sounds like you’ve got a lot on your plate, hyung. If it’ll make things any easier for you in the short term, we’d be happy to have Yugyeom stay over at our place more often? He’s such a sweetheart, and I know Jungkookie would _jump_ at any excuse for more playdates.”

Jaebum’s smile turns soft and relieved. “Are you sure it won’t be too much trouble? I promise it’ll only be for the next couple of weeks, just until _Strays_ have finished promoting and my contract is over. I’m gonna take a break from the industry after that, think things through properly and decide whether I really want to go back at all.”

“No problem. Just let me know what days you need covering, I think Jiminie’s taking a break to rest his knee for the next couple of weeks so he’ll be home for sure-”

“Hyung!”

Yugyeom suddenly drops down onto the bench between them, tugging on Tae and JB’s coat sleeves simultaneously as he whines, shaking his head in a peculiar fashion and making Jaebum huff a startled laugh.

“Hyuuuung! It went in my _ear,”_ the puppy gripes, listing sideways until his head’s laying in Taehyung’s lap, nose crinkling in a cute grimace as he paws at the left side of his head. “Please can you get it out?”

“Wait, get what out?” JB asks, the humour in his expression immediately vanishing as he reaches for the puppy.

Taehyung has already carefully lifted the velvety ear, peeking inside with a furrowed brow, and using a pincer-like movement with his thumb and index finger, he carefully grasps hold of the dark brown leaf-stem sticking out of the pup’s ear canal and slowly draws it out.

“It’s just a leaf,” he reassures the other owner, holding up the object for inspection as Yugyeom lets himself be tugged upright and into JB’s arms. “It looks like part of it might’ve broken off, though.”

“No, I think it’s all gone.” Yugyeom tilts his head, lightly thumping the opposite side like he’s trying to dislodge the remaining fragments. “Feels okay now. Thanks, hyung!”

“Hang on, pup, let me see,” Jaebum urges, cupping the dog’s face and tilting his head down to peer inside the effected ear. “Hold still for me.”

Yugyeom whines, a sulky sound. “Hyuuung, c’mon, my ear’s all better now. Can’t I go play?”

“We need to be sure there’s nothing left in there,” the owner tells him patiently, trying to contend with his squirming hybrid for several moments before giving the pup’s jean-clad thigh a warning tap. “Yugyeom, _sit.”_

The hybrid’s pout intensifies, but he obeys (albeit with a slightly impatient huff), allowing Jaebum to lean him back a little so that the human can shine the light from his phone into the pup’s ear.

Taehyung’s gaze finally shifts back in search of his own pet, zeroing in on the enormous pile of leaves that’s still twitching occasionally. With an amused grin, Tae pushes himself up from the bench and sets off across the grass towards the shade of the giant tree.

“You probably shouldn’t keep your head under there for too long,” Tae comments as he approaches the mound of gold and red. “You might get something stuck in your ears, Bun.”

The leaves rustle again, but only ever so slightly.

“Bunny,” Taehyung says with a laugh, leaning down with a hand outstretched, intending to give the pile of leaves-and-Bun a tickling poke. “Hey, why don’t we go find a café or something? It’s past snacktime, you and Gyeomie must be getting hungry-”

He jumps back in shock as a tiny squirrel suddenly leaps out from the leaf-pile and dashes over to the tree, scurrying up the knotted trunk in a quiver of its bushy tail.

What.

“Jungkook?” Taehyung presses, a sickly sort of feeling stirring in his gut as he reaches out again, hand sifting through the leaves. “Bun, come on out now.”

When he only encounters more foliage, he pushes his arm further in until it’s submerged above the elbow, dragging it through the pile and sending the leaves scattering left and right. It only takes about five seconds of frantic digging for him to effectively conclude that Kookie _isn’t_ hiding underneath the leaves.

Standing up quickly, his chest suddenly feeling tight, he glances around at the open, grassy area of the park. It’s mid-morning on a school day, so there aren’t any students milling about, and the few individuals he sees are either joggers or owners walking their own pets (both animal and hybrid). There’s no sign of Kookie’s speckled ears, no flash of a white bushy tail, _nothing._ Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck._

“Kookie!” he calls, louder now but still trying to maintain a pretence of calm, walking quickly around the trunk of the tree just in case his bunny’s playing hide-and-seek. “Playtime’s over now, c’mon.”

“Hyung? What’s the matter?”

It’s Yugyeom, head tilted to one side in confusion as he tugs on Taehyung’s sleeve, clearly unsettled by the human’s erratic behaviour. But Tae’s waning hope that the other hybrid will know the bunny’s whereabouts is immediately quashed when the puppy’s ears press back against his head, gaze darting around nervously.

“Where’s Kookie?”

Taehyung wants to cry and throw up all at the same time, but he pushes those awful panicky feelings back down again, turning to meet JB’s gaze as the older man jogs up to join them, his brow now creased in concern. Jaebum seems to understand the situation without anything else needing to be said, and reaches out to grip Tae’s shoulder reassuringly before squeezing the back of Yugyeom’s neck.

“Buddy, can you find Jungkook’s scent?” he asks calmly, clearly for the sake of his hybrid, who seems startled and upset at the uncomfortably tense atmosphere (and at the sudden disappearance of his friend).

Yugyeom rubs his nose, looking even more distressed. “I…the leaves are wet, they smell too strong…”

“Here.” Taehyung quickly pulls a pair of soft woollen mittens from his pocket, the ones Kookie had picked out when they’d gone shopping for warmer accessories earlier that week – the bunny had worn them on the way to the park, only taking them off to avoid getting them dirty while he played. “Here, puppy, this’ll carry his scent.”

The pup takes them quickly and presses the mittens to his nose, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. Taehyung’s hands are clenched at his sides, feet shifting in place, fighting the desperate urge to run off and start searching for his missing baby bun before Jungkook gets any further away…but he knows Yugyeom’s scent-tracking ability is his best bet. Dog hybrids have a sense of smell even more powerful than rabbits, and if Gyeomie had been able to identify Kookie’s scent from the opposite side of the park that first day when they’d been reunited, then he’ll be able to track him down now for _sure._

Tae isn’t even going to let himself entertain the possibility that this won’t work. It _has_ to work. Kookie can’t be _lost,_ not in the middle of Seoul when he isn’t wearing a tracker, what if they never find him again, why didn’t they put a microchip in his collar, _fuck-_

“Breathe,” Jaebum murmurs, squeezing his shoulder again. “We’re going to find him, Tae, I promise. Gyeomie? Do you have it, sweetheart?”

The puppy’s ears have perked up, eyes narrowed in concentration as he turns his head slowly left and right, nose twitching as he scents the air. Then in the blink of an eye he’s off like a shot, sprinting across the grass.

“Hey, slow down!” JB calls worriedly as they run after him. “Gyeomie, wait, stay close to me!”

Skidding to a halt to allow them to catch up, and looking a little sheepish for dashing off like that, Yugyeom lets his owner take hold of his hand before he’s moving again, jogging at a slower pace now so that the two humans can keep up.

Taehyung soon realises which way they’re headed, and quickens his pace to run on ahead of the pair, ignoring JB’s shout as he skids on a patch of wet grass and almost falls. He knows where his bunny’s gone. Aigoo, he should’ve known right from the start, Kookie’s so _predictable_ like that, why didn’t he think of this in the first place?

There’s only one area of the park that Jungkook loves more than the playfield.

He weaves around a handful of joggers and dog-walkers as he cuts across the main path and down the smaller winding one that leads towards the duck pond, stumbling to a halt when he sees a familiar pair of speckled ears peaking up above some bushes near the edge of the water.

Jungkook is leaning over the pond, the toes of his shoes dangerously close to the lip of the embankment, holding a large frog centimetres above the water between two cupped hands.

“There you go,” the rabbit says cheerfully, utterly oblivious to the fact that his owner is on the verge of a nervous breakdown only ten feet away. “You’ll be safe here.  Don’t play in the field again, okay? You might get squashed by a big person, and that would be sad, I’m sure your friends would miss you.”

The amphibian leaps from the bunny’s grasp and disappears beneath the surface of the pond with a splash, and Jungkook giggles, watching the ripples fade for a moment as he wipes his hands clean on his pants. As the hybrid straightens up and turns, his eyes widen comically (or it _might_ have been comical, if Taehyung didn’t feel like he was dying on the inside), mouth falling open in surprise, but whatever excuse he’s about to make is silenced by Taehyung’s crushing hug.

“You…you…” Taehyung hadn’t even realised he was shaking until he tries to stroke a hand over the rabbit’s head and finds that his fingers fumble clumsily. He isn’t angry, although he knows he probably ought to be…he’s just so fucking _relieved._

Jungkook nuzzles against his neck with a quiet, tentative, “TaeTae-hyung?”

“I couldn’t see you,” the model breathes, his voice tremulous. “I looked up and you weren’t there, you were just _gone,_ and I thought…fuck, baby, I thought I’d lost you.”

The rabbit hugs him back, nuzzling harder.

“I was only gone for a minute, though,” the bunny tells him, in what is probably supposed to be an attempt at reassurance. “I wasn’t lost, I promise. But mister frog almost got stepped on when Yugyeomie got that leaf stuck in his ear, so I wanted to put him back in his home where he’d be safe.”

The fact that Jungkook doesn’t appear to realise just how big a crisis his little rescue-mission had created is really quite alarming. The bunny doesn’t even seem to understand _why_ Tae had been so scared, or what could’ve happened to him during those horrible three minutes when he didn’t have a caretaker to protect him; the sort of people he could’ve run into, the danger he’d unknowingly put himself in by running off on his own without telling anyone where he was going. Thank god Yugyeom had been with them, or Tae could’ve set off searching for him on the wrong side of the park, and Kookie might’ve returned to the leaf pile to find him gone and then he would’ve been even _more_ lost, _fuck…_

Blinking hard to will the sting of tears away, Taehyung takes several deep breaths, forcing himself to focus on the here and now, not on the hundreds of horrible could-have-beens that threaten to turn his stomach.

Pulling back from the hug, he takes Kookie by the hand and tugs him away from the embankment, back to the safety of the path where there’s no risk of the bunny falling in the water and hurting himself.

“You ran away from me,” he says firmly, noticing the presence of JB and Yugyeom out of the corner of his eye but choosing to focus his full attention on the confused rabbit in front of him.

Jungkook glances towards the pond briefly. “But I had to-”

“No,” Tae cuts him off, taking the wide-eyed bunny by the shoulders and giving him a gentle shake, because Kookie needs to _understand._ “Be quiet and listen to hyung for a minute. You’re in trouble because decided to run off without telling anyone where you were going. What if you’d tripped and hurt yourself? What if you’d fallen in the pond again-”

Droopy-eared and contrite, Kookie still tries to interject with a reassuring, “But I know how to swim, hyung-”

Whether it’s due to the adrenaline from his recent scare or the firm-owner mindset he’s in, Tae doesn’t even think twice before he’s turning the bunny sideways and tilting him forwards to bend over his left arm, landing three sharp smacks to the seat of his pants.

“Don’t interrupt me.”

The spanks echo loudly in the quiet of the pond area, startling several ducks in the water nearby, and Tae’s hand tingles a little from the impact. He’s never really swatted the bunny with any real force before (he’s the soft hyung, it just isn’t how he handles things), and Taehyung has to pause to take a deep breath and assess whether he’s in the best frame of mind to be disciplining his bunny here and now. He doesn’t want to do anything that he might regret doing later on, and it’s a ground rule among the six of them back home that they won’t discipline the rabbit in the heat of the moment unless they’re calm enough to do so rationally.

No, he realises after a pause, he isn’t really angry. He’s upset and pretty shook up, yes, but his head is perfectly clear – he’s just got his heart firmly set on making sure Kookie never puts himself in danger like this again. And until the bunny truly _understands_ why his actions were wrong, Tae’s willing to bite the bullet and play the Stern Hyung for once.

It was only a few swats, but Kookie’s already whimpering, ears drooping forlornly as he peers back over his shoulder with wide, tearful eyes. His bottom lip is wobbling adorably in a way that would normally make Taehyung cave in an instant, and for a moment he falters…before reminding himself that if things had gone a little differently, he might never have had the chance to _see_ that cute lip-wobble again. That knowledge keeps him from buckling in the face of the bunny’s distress, although his heart still aches a bit.

“There’s a bench just beyond the path over there,” Jaebum mentions softly, coming up on his left and gesturing to the wooded area nearby. The man has an arm wrapped around Yugyeom’s shoulders, the puppy still looking a little spooked by recent events. “It’s pretty secluded, if two of you need to have a little talk.”

He appreciates the other man’s composure in all this. Jaebum’s been a pet owner far longer than Tae has, and it shows in how easily he handles unexpected situations, from Yugyeom falling out of a tree to the puppy acting out and needing correction. Sometimes like Tae, he merely tips the dog hybrid over his arm for a few warning swats, but there have been times when Yugyeom’s actions have warranted a firmer hand. The man never seems torn or indecisive, and rarely even seeks out a quiet place to take care of his pup, generally just guiding Yugyeom towards the nearest bench-like object (be it a low wall, fallen log or tree stump) and flipping the puppy down across his lap without hesitation. Gyeomie never seems phased by the location either, likely because he’s grown so accustomed to public spankings in a way that Jungkook hasn’t.

Taehyung never expected to be the _first_ one out of Kookie’s hyungs to discipline him in a place like this. To be honest, it’s a little odd that it hasn’t happened before now, but that isn’t through any deliberate avoidance of discipline on their part; the bunny’s simply always been so well behaved whenever they’re out in public, and he hasn’t done anything to warrant a session over someone’s knee before now.

Firsts can be a scary experience for the bunny, he knows that. Which means he needs to do this _right,_ and not give into the weakness in his heart that’s telling him to just kiss the rabbit’s tears away and scold him when they get home. This needs to happen now, so that the memory is associated with the park and the bunny will think twice next time before running off to the pond on his own because of a fucking _frog._

He takes another deep breath, righting Jungkook and taking hold of the rabbit’s wrist.

“Thank you,” he murmurs to JB, a queer sort of calmness settling over him now that he’s got his mind firmly set on what needs to be done. “We’ll be done in a few minutes.”

Tugging his silent bunny gently along behind him, Taehyung crosses over to the stone bench where it’s tucked between two overhanging willow trees, leaning down to brush a few stray leaves out of the way before taking a seat and pulling Jungkook to stand in front of him. The bunny fidgets nervously, bottom lip caught between his teeth, looking uncertain about what he undoubtedly knows is about to happen. Taehyung counts to ten slowly in his head, holding the bunny’s gaze.

“What you did back there was dangerous,” he murmurs at last, softly but firmly, holding the rabbit by the hips to keep him standing still. “You could’ve been hurt, or gotten lost, or _taken_ by someone. There are clear rules to follow when you’re at the park, Kookie, and I know you haven’t forgotten them. What are they?”

The bunny sniffles, a fat tear tumbling over his lashes and rolling down his cheek as he twists his hands together in the fabric of his baby-blue sweater.

“Always stay where you can see me,” the hybrid replies in a wobbly voice, lowering his gaze meekly. “Play nicely with other pets. Hold someone’s hand near the pond. D-don’t run off unless…unless it’s an emergency and I’m in danger.”

Taehyung reaches out to nudge the bunny’s chin back up, coaxing him to make eye contact again.

“And was it an emergency?” he prompts. “Were you in danger, Bunny?”

The hybrid shakes his head slowly, ears now fully drooping, guilt evident in his expression.

“I’m sorry,” the rabbit croaks, bottom lip wobbling anew. “I…I just wanted to put the froggy back, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Well, you did.” There’ll be time for gentleness later. Right now Kookie needs to _understand_ that what he did was unacceptable. “I was _terrified,_ Kookie. I thought something awful had happened to you. How was I supposed to know you’d only gone to put a frog back in the pond? You didn’t _tell_ me. You didn’t even tell Yugyeom-ah, and he was so worried when he noticed you were gone. That wasn’t a nice thing to do to any of us, Bun.”

The hybrid’s eyes well up again, his face crumpling.

“I didn’t m-mean to,” Jungkook insists, a distressed little whine that adds to the ache in Tae’s chest. “

“The rules are there to protect you, Kook,” Taehyung continues, fingers moving to deftly unfasten the front of the bunny’s trousers, popping the button and unzipping the fly slowly before inching the material down. “Hyung loves you more than anything, but I won’t let you put yourself in danger by allowing you to disobey them.”

Jungkook whimpers, glancing at their surroundings timidly, a flush rising to his cheeks. Taehyung understands the rabbit’s nervousness, given that he’s only ever been spanked outside the house once (during his first photoshoot for _Hybrid Care Korea)_ and that had still been in a relatively private setting with nobody actually watching them. Here, although the trees and bushes offer a partial screen to separate them from the rest of the park, there’s a high chance that anyone walking along the nearby path will see them, and definitely _hear_ them.

Although a hybrid being spanked in the park is certainly nothing unusual (he doubts it will even turn any heads), it’s still a first experience for Jungkook, and as such is bound to be a little frightening.

“You’re getting a spanking,” he confirms, because Kookie needs to hear it, reaching for the bunny’s wrist again to steer him around to his right side. “And as soon as we get home, you’re going in time-out to think about what you could’ve done differently today.”

The rabbit gives an alarmed little squeak as he’s tugged down across Taehyung’s lap, tensing for a moment and throwing a hand back in a rare show of protest.

“Hyungie,” the bunny whines, ears now perked up on high-alert as he peers back towards the pond where Yugyeom and Jaebum are standing together, the puppy’s face buried in his owner’s coat as he’s soothed and petted. “Hyungie, please, not here…”

“You’re not used to being punished outside, I know,” Tae sympathises, even as he restrains the little one’s hand against his hip and pushes the bunny’s pants and underwear further down his thighs, tugging the baggy sweater higher up to leave the pale cheeks unprotected. “But your broke a lot of big rules today, didn’t you?”

Jungkook sniffles, fluffy tail trembling a little as Tae smooths his hand over the rabbit’s bottom, avoiding touching the bulbous end of the purple settling plug that’s nestled between his cheeks. Once they’re back home and the bunny has served his time in the corner, he’ll play with the hybrid to make it all better, but until then he doesn’t want to confuse the rabbit by initiating anything pleasurable when he’s being disciplined for something so serious.

Taking another steadying breath to steel himself, Taehyung raises his arm back and lets it fall in a firm, heavy swat, startling another cute little squeak from the rabbit over his lap.

Tae may not be a regular disciplinarian, but he’s _seen_ the bunny spanked often enough over his boyfriends’ laps (at least daily, and that’s excluding his usual bedtime session) for all manner of misbehaviours, from minor infractions to more serious naughtiness. And normally their sensitive pet will dissolve into fussy little tears after only the first few spanks (be they gentle taps with the flat of a hand or firm swats with a paddle), but Kookie’s clearly trying not to be loud about it now that he’s out in the open where strangers might overhear him. Taehyung’s steadfast heart melts a little bit at the bunny’s attempted braveness, his stern front wavering as Kookie tries to muffle his whimpers behind one baggy sweater-paw, laying perfectly still over the model’s lap as he takes his spanking like the well-trained bunny he is.

“Such a sweet bunny,” Tae can’t help but praise quietly. “Laying nice and still for hyung. But it’s alright if you want to fuss, Kookie, don’t be shy. Nobody’s going to mind, they’ll know even good bunnies need a spanking every now and then.”

Taehyung isn’t giving the rabbit a light settling spanking today; his brisk, heavy-handed swats are already beginning to turn the bunny’s pale cheeks a pretty pink. And despite the hybrid’s best efforts, he really _is_ a sensitive little sweetheart – Kookie’s stoicism is quickly waning, the rabbit’s tearful whines growing in volume with every passing second.

When Tae eventually lowers his left leg to tip Jungkook further forwards and target his pale thighs, the bunny finally bursts into noisy tears, a sound that’s reassuringly familiar.

“There’s my Kookie,” Taehyung coos, nudging the rabbit’s legs apart with his foot to smack along the sensitive inner-thigh area. “I know, sweetheart, I know. Hyung isn’t usually so firm with you, am I? But you did something _very_ naughty today, and I need to make sure you remember not to do it next time. Hyung doesn’t want to have this conversation with you again.”

He knows the rabbit is trying his best not to kick and squirm, but Kookie’s always been extra sensitive around his thighs (one of the many reasons Yoongi targets that area with the ruler whenever Kookie is in need of firm correction), and after thirty seconds of concentrated spanking has turned the skin a pretty pink, the bunny starts to fuss cutely.

Tae feels almost relieved that they weren’t closer to home when Kookie decided to break a _big_ rule, because then he’d be required to answer it with more than just his hand (and this is fucking hard enough). He still hasn’t read the specifics of Jungkook’s disciplinary maintenance guide (that’s more his boyfriends’ area of expertise), but he’s certain running away would definitely be a paddling offence at least, maybe even earn him the strap…which honestly, Tae doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to administer, even if it’s what the bunny truly needs to settle his guilt. Namjoon and Hobi and Yoongi are far more capable of handling the stricter punishments; Tae’s content to be the one who warms up beforehand and calms down afterwards. He has his limits, and his boyfriends respect that.

All in all, he probably only spanks Kookie for two and a half, maybe three minutes, max. And by the time he slows his pace down, his swats are barely more than light little taps compared to the heavy spanks he’d started out with (not that his sobbing bunny probably notices the difference, bless). He can feel the heat coming from Kookie’s rosy cheeks as he strokes them, releasing his hold on the bunny’s wrist to rub his back instead, letting the rabbit finish crying himself out for a few moments

“All done, baby,” he soothes, petting the hybrid’s trembling tail. “You were so good for hyung, such a brave little Bun.”

Tugging the rabbit’s clothes back into place, he quickly gathers the crying bunny into his arms for a cuddle, Kookie curling up in his lap and clinging to him as he hiccups on tearful little sobs.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again,” Tae murmurs, his own voice wobbling as his adrenaline finally deserts him, leaving him feeling drained and shaky. “Promise me, Kookie.”

“Sorry, m’s-sorry,” the hybrid apologises over and over between hitching breaths. “W-won’t do it again, pro-omise.”

Taehyung’s eyes burn, his throat aching as he tries to keep his own belated emotional crisis at bay. He just hugs the bunny tighter, rocking him a little, hand resting over the back of Kookie’s head to keep it tucked down against his neck. He still feels that sickly churning sensation twisting at his stomach, still can’t fully shake the thought of what _could_ have happened, the mental images of the terrible scenarios that had flashed through his head when he hadn’t found the bunny hiding under the pile of autumn leaves.

It’s his own fault, really, for watching so many real-life crime documentaries; hybrid-kidnappings aren’t exactly an everyday occurrence, but they _do_ happen…the police had finally uncovered that underground puppy-trafficking ring only six months ago, and they’d found _dozens_ of stolen pets who’d all been snatched from playparks and daycares across the country, even from their own front rooms in areas with poor security. Luckily for Kookie, their building has passcard-only elevators and a twenty-four hour security guard and multiple CCTV cameras on every floor and stairwell, so the bunny will always safe at home. But _out here?_

Tae’s never taking him for a walk again.

“It’ll get easier.” Jaebum tells him suddenly, sitting down on the bench beside Taehyung, his expression one of understanding as he pets Kookie’s trembling ears. “The first time I lost Gyeomie in a supermarket, I kept him indoors for a full week. Felt sick to my stomach just thinking about taking him outside again. But I did, and everything was fine. Just because it happened once doesn’t mean it’ll happen every time. Your little one will think twice before he runs off next time.”

Swallowing to clear the lump from his throat, Tae turns his head to look at the man.

“You never lost him again after that?” he asks hopefully.

Jaebum winces. “Not quite. He…actually, he runs off about once a month, give or take. Jinyoungie calls it his ‘reset run’, when it’s been too long since his last mistake and he forgets why disobeying the rules is a bad idea. This bench and I are old friends, actually. Gyeomie’s been over my knee here, oh, at least two-dozen times.”

Taehyung gapes at him, flabbergasted.

“If you stare at that tree long enough, it looks like it has a face,” Yugyeom pipes up knowledgably, sitting on Tae’s other side and trying to snuggle up to Kookie, the bunny reaching for him in turn. “TaeTae-hyung? Can I talk to Bunny for a minute?”

Taehyung reluctantly surrenders his hiccuping pet over to Yugyeom’s hold, leaning tiredly into Jaebum’s side-hug as he watches Kookie shift to straddle the puppy’s lap and cling onto his bigger friend, cheeks flushed and tear-stained in the wake of his spanking, bottom lip still trembling.

“Don’t do that again,” the dog hybrid murmurs, cupping Kookie’s face and wiping away his tears. “The hyungs were so worried and the air smelled really _sour_ and you made me cry.”

Kookie whines, looking even more upset at that. “Yugi, I didn’t _mean to-_ ”

“I know.” Yugyeom leans in to kiss him, a gentle press of lips, fingers stroking at that one spot behind Kookie’s left ear that the bunny likes the most. “Sometimes when you’re having fun, it’s hard to think about all the bad things that might happen. I get distracted too; JB-hyung always worries about me when I run too far ahead, but it’s just really fun to chase birds, you know?”

The bunny blinks, tilting his head into Yugyeom’s touch as he’s petted. “Birds?”

“They like to play too,” the other hybrid explains cheerfully. “But sometimes I’m so excited to play that I forget things, like to look at the ground when I’m running so that I don’t trip up, and the rule about not leaving the park on my own. One time I accidentally ran out into the road and bumped into a car - it hurt for like a whole _hour_ and I had to go spend the day with Hakyeon-hyung while my arm got better. Jinyoungie-hyung smelled really scared all day, he had to go lie down when we got home from the hospital because he got a migraine. JB-hyung gave me naptime paddlings for a full week after that so I would remember not to do it again, and I had to go to a seminar all about road safety. You don’t wanna do that, okay? The pictures were gross, Kook; cars are _scary._ ”

As Kookie nods at his friend’s wisdom, Taehyung glances sideways at Jaebum, surprised to see the tiny fond smile curling at the corner of JB’s mouth. How can the man possibly be so _calm_ about taking Yugyeom out in public after a near-miss like that? If Jungkook had almost been killed in a road traffic accident, he’d be moving them to the middle of the countryside and keeping the bunny as far away from motor vehicles as possible.

“So you shouldn’t run off like that,” is the conclusion Yugyeom finally comes to, pressing tiny little kisses to Jungkook’s pouting lips. “Because bad things happen when we get distracted, and it makes the people we care about feel worried. You gottta remember for next time, Kook.”

The bunny seems to settle a little as the lesson finally sinks home, his tears drying up as he’s soothed by Yugyeom’s kisses. The puppy hybrid gently laps at the salty tear-tracks with his tongue, a cute grooming habit that Tae’s seen him do before when the two pets are cuddling together at home, and Kookie purrs softly, eyelids fluttering closed as he tilts his head to give Yugyeom access to his throat so that the puppy can groom him there too.

“I’m gonna call a cab for you,” Jaebum murmurs, squeezing Tae’s shoulder again. “You’ll feel calmer once he’s safe at home. Make sure you talk things over with the rest of your family, okay? Trust me, you’re gonna want to vent at some point. You’ll feel better afterwards, I promise.”

Taehyung hopes he’s right. At the moment he still feels like curling up in a ball and _crying,_ but he doesn’t want to upset Kookie again by getting all emotional when the bunny seems to finally be settling. He’ll keep it all bottled up until he’s safely back home with his boyfriends.

He’s going to need someone else to keep an eye on Jungkook while he has a fucking mental breakdown.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG it started out so cute and then I just wrote like 7K of angst, what the fuck is this? I'm not an angsty writer normally. O_O
> 
> I wanted to give Tae some more closure, but this chapter was getting WAY too long and it's like 1am already so I'm posting this now before I decide to delete all the angst because I think it knda works in this scenario. This chapter actually stemmed from a request I got aaaages ago, but I tweaked a few things and made Tae the unfortunate victim of Kookie's disappearing act because I really love writing TaeKook and I don't feel like there's enough of it in this fic.
> 
> But I'm like 99.9% sure I'll be continuing this plotline in the next chapter, because I feel like Tae needs cuddles and reassurance even more than Kookie does right now. And also maybe Baby Bun will develop secondary guilt when he sees how much he scared his hyung, which may or may not lead to him acting out in search of some firm attention in an effort to soothe that guilt. Haven't decided for sure yet, kinda typing this with one eye closed right now because I'm so sleepy. :P 
> 
> I'll spellcheck tomorrow once I'm conscious again, so apologies for any mistakes in this chapter!


	36. Aftershocks (Kim x 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae's feeling a little shaken after his recent scare.

 

Jin hears the front door opening and lowers the _Idol Radio_ script he’s been trying to memorise, setting it aside on the coffee table as he gets up from the couch. Poking his head out into the hallway, he smiles, pleasantly surprised to see Taehyung and Jungkook slipping off their shoes and outer layers by the coat closet.

“I didn’t think you’d be home for at least another hour,” he remarks, after glancing down at his watch to check the time. “How was...”

He trails off, his train of thought derailed by Taehyung’s peculiarly blank expression and the unsubtle manner in which Jungkook keeps shooting him worried little glances, the bunny’s eyes visibly red-rimmed in a way that suggests he’s very recently been crying.

“What happened?” Jin asks, concerned.

Perhaps Yugyeom had fallen out of a tree again (that hadn’t been a pleasant experience for anyone involved), or maybe the puppy hadn’t been able to join them in the park at all (which would undoubtedly upset their sensitive bunny). Jungkook loves routine, and a morning walk with Yugyeom has become an almost-daily occurrence, with the occasional addition of Seungkwan or Moonbin, or another of Kookie’s many hybrid friends who live at a close enough distance to join them in Seoul’s central park. Jin’s seen first-hand how whiny and pouty their bunny can get when none of his friends have been able to come, but usually they’re able to stave off actual tears by taking him to see the duck pond; the bunny rarely stays upset for long.  

Tae finishes hanging up his coat and scarf in the closet before taking a gentle hold of Jungkook’s wrist and moving down the corridor towards Jin. Stepping aside to allow his younger boyfriend entry, Jin watches silently as the bunny is led over to the far side of the living room and planted in the corner.

“Time out,” Taehyung says quietly. “Ten minutes, Bun.”

The rabbit gives a low whine, ears drooping as his posture sags, but obediently shuffles closer to face the corner as he’s been taught to do, intimately familiar by now with the time-out rules they’d put in place when he’d first joined their family several months ago. They’ve actually made a point of keeping the far corner of the living room free of furniture and ornaments for this specific use, since Kookie tends to earn himself a time-out fairly regularly. They had also shifted a couple of bookcases in the library by six inches either side for that same reason; Yoongi typically likes to give the bunny a ‘cool-down period’ in the corner prior to administering further discipline. Their pet doesn’t seem to appreciate the gesture much, but then Kookie’s never been overly fond of corner-time.

As Taehyung turns back towards him, Jin opens his mouth to ask what mischief the bunny’s been up to this time, but the younger man quickly brushes past him without a word, his face still worryingly blank. With a quick glance towards their bunny to make sure Kookie’s still where Tae left him, Jin follows his boyfriend out of the living room and down the corridor to the kitchen, where Namjoon is fixing himself a cup of coffee.

“Morning,” the man greets them with a tired smile, his eyes heavy-lidded, clearly still exhausted after last night’s lengthy conference call with an associate in New York. That weariness vanishes, however, when Namjoon notices Taehyung’s expression. “Hey…what happened?”

Taehyung wordlessly washes his hands at the sink, drying them carefully before filling a glass with water. It’s only as he goes to take a drink that Jin notices how badly the younger man’s hands are shaking.

Closing the distance between them, Jin carefully wraps his arms around his youngest boyfriend from behind, squeezing him in a gentle hug, alarmed by how rigid and tense he feels.

“Tae, you’re scaring me,” he murmurs. “What’s wrong? Did something happen at the park?”

Setting the empty glass back down in the sink, the younger model releases a shaky sigh, one hand coming up to drag down the lower half of his face.

“I…I almost lost him.”

Of all the answers Jin had been anticipating, that isn’t one of them. He shares a concerned glance with Namjoon as the man moves closer to them, his coffee abandoned on the marble island. Jin tries turning Tae around to face him, but the younger model resists, growing more rigid in his arms.

“I shouldn’t have taken my eyes off him,” Taehyung continues, his voice growing tight. “But they were playing _right in front of us,_ I figured I’d notice if something happened to one of them. I thought he was hiding under the leaves, but when I looked he was just _gone,_ he’d run off when I wasn’t looking…”

“Wait, what?” Namjoon shares another worried glance with Jin. “Who ran off?”

“Kookie!” Tae blurts, his voice finally cracking. “He went to put a goddamn frog back in that _fucking_ pond, dumb bunny didn’t even _realise_ how terrified I was. And poor Yugyeom was so spooked, but thank god he managed to track Kookie’s scent, otherwise I might’ve started looking for him in totally the wrong place, and I…I could’ve lost him for good, hyung.”

Jin finally succeeds in turning his boyfriend around to face him, heart clenching at the dampness in Taehyung’s eyes at the faint trembling of his chin. Lifting a hand to cup the younger man’s cheek, he leans in to press his lips to Tae’s forehead.

“But you found him,” he murmurs soothingly against the warm skin, pulling his boyfriend into a comforting embrace. “He’s home and he’s _safe.”_

Taehyng ducks his head a little to hide his face against Jin’s shoulder, hugging him back tightly. The younger man’s body is still wrought with tension, his broad shoulders almost quaking with it, and Jin makes a noise of sympathy in the back of his throat, holding him closer still. He can only imagine how terrifying it must have been for Tae to have their bunny disappear so suddenly, and in such an open public area. Hybrid kidnappings weren’t all that common in central Seoul, where CCTV networks efficiently monitored every side street and alleyway, but hybrid smugglers still made news headlines every month with reports of another puppy or kitten stolen in broad daylight from another city. It was a niggling fear that always sat in the back of Jin’s mind, but he’s been comforted by the knowledge that Kookie is strong (and really fucking _vocal)_ when he wants to be, and would likely attract the attention of everyone within ear’s distance if someone ever tried to snatch him. Wrestling the bunny still to give him eardrops had been difficult enough (often accompanied by dramatic wailing), so it would be almost impossible for a kidnapper to take Kookie without causing a huge scene.

“I came so _close_ to losing him, though,” Tae presses, his voice thick with emotion. “I shouldn’t have looked away, but JB-hyung was talking and I thought he’d be _fine_ just for a few minutes, and I let myself get distracted. I’m _sorry…_ ”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Tae.” Namjoon rubs a large hand between the younger man’s shaking shoulders, pressing a kiss to the side of his head as he wraps his other arm around Jin’s waist to join them in a side-hug. “Kookie’s an adult bunny, he knows better than to run off without telling anyone.”

Jin nods, his cheek rubbing against Tae’s hair. “Joonie’s right, love. None of this is your fault.”

The one thing they’d been sure to do prior to Kookie’s first outing is lay down some basic ground rules; hold someone’s hand crossing the street (because the energetic bunny really couldn’t be trusted near moving vehicles), play nicely with other hybrids, and most importantly, to _always_ stay where they could see him clearly.

 _“If it’s an emergency and you’re in danger,”_ Jin had explained carefully to the bunny as their pet sat cuddled up in Yoongi’s lap, the seven of them gathered together in the living room for the ‘ground rules’ discussion, _“or if one of your hyungs is in danger and you can’t get to them, then you’re allowed to run and fetch help, okay? Otherwise you need to stay close to us while you play, especially if the park’s busy. If you want to go someplace, just ask one of us and we’ll take you there, alright? It’s dangerous for you to run off on your own.”_

And Jungkook had nodded, listening attentively as he always did, repeating the list of rules back to them near-perfectly when prompted. They’d rewarded him with kisses and treats and the promise of a trip to the park the very next day.

It’s the first time that Kookie’s ever disobeyed one of those ground rules, despite his almost-daily walks. Sure, on occasion he’s been fussy or whiny or pushed boundaries due to lack of sleep or disappointment at one of his friends not joining him in the park, behaviour that’s earned him a warning tap or a very short time-out on a bench, but he’s _never_ run off before. Not even when he’d sensed Moonbin arriving for a rare playdate last week (he’d clutched onto Jin’s arm and _bounced_ for a solid sixty seconds, but he hadn’t bolted). Had Kookie been less attentive to the rules because it was Taehyung accompanying him and not a ‘stricter’ hyung? It’s no secret that Tae, like Jimin, often has trouble disciplining the rabbit as firmly as his naughtiness requires, but that’s rarely been an issue because there’s normally an older hyung to take over after the warm-up and give Kookie what he needs. With Tae in the park on his own, though…

“I’ll go talk to him about his behaviour,” Namjoon murrmurs, interrupting Jin’s train of thought. “Why don’t you go lay down for a while?”

Taehyung shakes his head. “You don’t have to…I already spanked him at the park, I think he gets it now. I…I didn’t go easy on him.”

Jin is inclined to believe that Tae’s idea of a firm spanking is probably Yoongi’s idea of a warm-up, but he doesn’t say that out loud.

“I’ll bear that in mind,” Namjoon reassures, kissing Tae’s head again. “But running away from you like that in public is pretty big no-no, babe. I’m not sure a quick spanking’s going to cut it this time.”

“I put him in time-out,” Taehyung tacks on, like the soft-hearted sweetheart he is, his voice still muffled against Jin’s shoulder. “You know how much he hates that. I’m sure he’s learned his lesson by now.”

Jin and Namjoon share a fond look, the younger giving Taehyung’s back a final reassuring pat.

“I’ll talk to him,” Joon reiterates calmly. “If he settles down after his time-out without a fuss then we’ll move on. But you know what Kookie’s like, Tae – if he’s feeling even a little bit guilty about what happened, he’ll get restless if we don’t nip it in the bud.”

That makes Taehyung pause, and Jin knows their maknae boyfriend is seeing the truth in Namjoon’s words, likely remembering previous occasions when they’ve gone too easy on their bunny after some minor mischief or naughtiness, resulting in Kookie deliberately acting out (usually in an endearingly petulant or sulky fashion) later that day to try and incite the discipline he needs to absolve his guilty conscience.

“Why don’t I run you a hot bath?” Jin suggests after a beat of silence, gently tipping Tae’s chin up to press a kiss to his soft lips. “You’re all tense, love. Namjoon can keep an eye on Kookie for a little while, he’s not going anywhere. Let me take care of you.”

The younger man’s shoulers relax a little, a tired but grateful smile curling at his mouth as he nods silently. Jin uses his thumbs to gently stroke away any lingering trace of tears from Tae’s cheeks and kisses him again, feeling Namjoon’s hand squeeze his hip in a parting gesture before the man slips quietly from the room.

“Come on,” he murmurs. “Someone gave me a super fancy bath set at last month’s fansign event, I’ve been waiting for an excuse to use it. You look like a guy who could use a long soak in one-hundred-thousand won bubble bath.”

That finally coaxes a genuine smile out of the younger model, Tae leaning in to kiss him in return.

“Fuck yes, I love you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter than last week's, but I wanted to give Tae some love and attention after his frightening experience. Also Bunbun is being super cute and fussy and his part is already growing WAY too long, so I decided to split into two chapters.
> 
> I forgot to mention, recently a rather angry reader left me some delightful reviews on an earlier chapter and legit told me I was 'appropriating' and 'deliberately insulting Korean culture' by phonetically spelling hyung in a cute way to enunciate how Kookie talks. I'm truly sorry to any readers who feel deeply insulted by me adding 'ie' to the end of the word hyung as a petname used by a *specific character* in dialogue. After a period of reflection, I realised what an absolute monster I was to assume that I could phonetically spell petnames in the English language to suit a character's speech pattern...and in my OWN story, dear god. I hope you can all forgive me! D: 
> 
> For reals though, if I ever write something that does legitimately offend people, please do let me know. This particular anon reviewer was basically just a grammar Nazi who went off on one when I didn't entertain the idea of changing how I spell hyungie in Kookie's dialogue (I know it's not grammatically correct in Korean, but this fic is written in English, and Kookie uses "hyungie" as a petname the same way they use "Bunbun", which isn't a 'real word' either).
> 
> THANK YOU as always to all the readers and reviewers who support me. I welcome constructive criticism to a certain extent, but sometimes people just nitpick for the sake of argument. You know where the door is if that really bothers you.


	37. Attention Needed (NamKook/SugaKookie/TaeKook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kookie needs a helping hand to settle down after the events in the park, so Namjoon and Yoongi step in to take care of their restless Bunbun.

 

 

Yoongi pulls off his glasses with a sigh, wincingly rubbing at the pressure point behind his left ear where the frames have been digging in too hard on one side. They’re a new pair, and he really should’ve taken them back to the opticians by now to get them adjusted, but the weather’s been shitty this past week and quite frankly he really can’t be bothered to leave the house unless it’s an absolute emergency (like, an _actual_ fire or something). For the first time in what feels like months he hasn’t got any scheduled meetings with producers or broadcasting stations, and he’s taking advantage of this rare opportunity to enjoy being a total hermit.

Putting the spectacles aside, he rummages around an in his desk drawers for an older and more comfortable pair (he always keeps a backup nearby just in case), mouth twisting in frustration when he opens the glasses case to find it empty. He’d been wearing those thick-rimmed ones only yesterday, where the fuck did they go?

_Ugh, come on._

He really doesn’t want to get up, not when his butt’s finally become one with the chair, now past the point of tolerably numb and heading steadily closer to impending paralysis; but if he wears these new frames for another hour he’ll probably end up with a permanent indent behind his left ear, so he doesn’t really have a choice in the matter.

Figuring his spare pair will be in either the living room or his bedroom (the only two places other than at his desk where he habitually wears glasses on a regular basis), Yoongi pushes his chair back and stands with a low grunt, feeling his back pop in protest, and sets off to start his search. He can hear quiet conversation coming from the kitchen doorway as he steps out of the library, but he heads in the opposite direction first, stretching his arms over his head with a yawn as he shuffles along the corridor. Fuck, he definitely needs another coffee…

Stepping through the doorway to the living room, Yoongi comes to a stop when he catches sight of the room’s sole occupant.

Finding Jungkook in the corner isn’t exactly an _unusual_ happenstance (Yoongi himself puts their pet in time-out at least once a week), but there’s normally someone else in the room with him to make sure the bunny doesn’t fidget or fuss. Kookie’s ears are drooping (again, nothing out of the ordinary for corner-time, their baby’s always been a sensitive soul), but the bunny’s sniffling softly in a way that never fails to tug on Yoongi’s heartstrings, shoulders hitching every now and then in a shaky hiccup.

Crossing the room on quiet feet, Yoongi sees Kookie’s ears twitch up as the rabbit registers his approach, but the hybrid doesn’t move from his designated corner.

“Hey, little one,” he murmurs softly, lifting a hand to pet the back of his head. “Look at you, staying in time-out all by yourself. Such a good Bun.”

Kookie sucks in another hitching little breath, his ears drooping back down again as he shakes his head sadly.

“N-not a good Bun,” the hybrid tells him in an adorably wobbly voice. “I did something bad at the park…scared TaeTae-hyung and made him sad.”

That little tearful warble sucker-punches Yoongi right in the feels, and he steps closer to gently wrap his arms around Kookie from behind (they usually have a no-hugging rule for corner time because that kinda defeats the point a little, but fuck it, he’ll make an exception just this once), squeezing comfortingly.

“Aw, I’m sure that’s not true,” he tries to reassure, resting his cheek against the rabbit’s soft hair as Kookie’s hands shoot up to cling onto his forearms like a touch-starved kit. “Sometimes we get a little frustrated when you don’t listen to us, especially when we’re trying to keep you safe, but I doubt he’s still feeling sad about it. And he’ll be proud of you for taking your time-out so well.”

Honestly, he’s surprised that Tae even had the guts to put the bunny in time-out to begin with. Like Jimin, Tae’s notoriously soft when it comes to their pet, often too easily swayed by the rabbit’s crocodile tears and doe-eyes, and he usually needs another hyung to step in and instigate firmer discipline when it’s required. But perhaps that’s why Tae hadn’t stuck around to monitor corner-time; he probably would’ve caved far too quickly at the sight of their pet’s droopy ears.

“But he was really, _really_ upset, hyungie,” Kookie insists fretfully, a sure sign that his current tears stem more from the regret he’s feeling over his naughtiness than the time-out itself. “H-he wouldn’t talk to me in the cab on the way home from the park, and he smelled so _sad_. I didn’t mean to scare him like that, I swear I didn’t, and I won’t _ever_ run away from him again.”

Yoongi freezes as the words sink in, feeling a chill go down his spine. He lifts his cheek from Kookie’s hair, slowly retracting his arms from around the bunny, and takes Jungkook by the shoulders to carefully turn him around. Tilting the rabbit’s chin up with a gentle hand, he holds the little one’s tearful gaze.

“You ran away from Taehyung?” he echoes softly. “At the park?”

A tiny, guilty nod.

“I was only s’posed to be gone for a few seconds,” the bunny tells him, talking fast as he often does when he’s feeling a little overwhelmed. “But the pond wasn’t as close as I thought it was, an’ I wanted to find a good spot for the frog where there weren’t any ducks in case they thought I was gonna feed it to them, but hyungie got scared when he couldn’t see me anymore…I guess he thought I was missing for a little while, so he had to get Yugyeom to track down my scent. Gyeomie got scared too, and JB-hyung looked worried, and I swear I didn’t _mean_ to upset everyone, I won’t do it again _-_ ”

“Jungkook.” Yoongi can’t even muster up a stern tone, genuinely too stunned by the rabbit’s distressed spiel to do more than stare at him in horror. “You _ran away?_ In the middle of the fucking _park?_ Don’t you understand how dangerous that was?”

The bunny’s bottom lip wobbles as he nods, fresh tears welling up. “No, I _do_ , I know it was bad, and I’m really _sorry,_ please don’t be mad at me-”

“Bun?”

Yoongi half-turns, spying Namjoon over near the coffee table. His boyfriend looks tired (these late-night conference calls need to fucking stop, the stubborn idiot’s really been pushing himself lately), but Namjoon’s expression is as calm and composed as ever, a gentleness in his eyes as he regards their distressed bunny for long moment. Sighing quietly, he opens his arms in a wordless invitation.

The rabbit abruptly bursts into tears and runs full-pelt into Namjoon’s chest, clutching onto the man’s sweater and burying his head in the fabric with a broken, miserable whine. It’s a sound that always tugs on Yoongi’s heartstrings (he isn’t an unfeeling _monster),_ but given that the bunny’s just confessed to breaking perhaps the _most_ important rule out of all the ones they’ve laid down for him, now really isn’t a good time for Namjoon to go all soft. Kookie had put himself in so much fucking danger running off on Tae like that (and in the _park_ of all places, where there’d be no CCTV to help with the search if he got lost). They need to make sure the bunny knows how serious this is so that it doesn’t happen again. Not to mention the fact that Jungkook’s clearly distraught over his own actions, and what kind of owners would they be to leave him to deal with those feelings on his own?

“Joon,” he starts to protest, but the younger man holds up a hand.

“I know,” Namjoon murmurs, returning the hand to the back of Kookie’s head, petting him gently. “I heard what happened. He’s already been disciplined.”

_What? When?_

Yoongi knows he gets lost in his writing fairly easily, but the library isn’t all that soundproofed; he _definitely_ would’ve known about it if their fussy baby bun had been getting paddled nearby. And whoever did it had obviously stopped far too early; clearly Kookie’s still all caught up in the memory of his naughtiness, they can’t just leave him like this, all sorry and upset

Namjoon presses a kiss to the bunny’s dark hair, rocking him a little in his arms, but he seems to interpret Yoongi’s doubtful expression for what it is and goes on to explain:

“Tae gave him a spanking. At the park.”

That brings Yoongi up short.

Tae? _Their_ Tae? Soft-as-candyfloss Kim Taehyung, who still feels conflicted about giving their bunny an extended time-out, had taken Kookie over his knee in the middle of the park, out in broad daylight?

Holy fuck.

Yoongi had always figured either Namjoon or Jin would be the first to give their bunny a public spanking, but they’ve been beaten to the punch. Honestly, he feels a little proud of Tae for stepping up to the plate and taking their bunny in hand like that when he needed to. With Kookie, it’s always best to react to naughtiness quickly to avoid giving the rabbit time to feel guilty and work himself up. Although unfortunately, judging by his current state of distress, that spanking in the park might not have been quite enough to clean the slate.

“We’re not mad at you, Bun,” Namjoon reassures. “I know Tae already had a conversation with you about the rules. So once your corner-time’s over, we can put this whole thing behind us, okay?”

The bunny seems to pause at that, hiccupping quietly and scrubbing at his eyes with one fist as he glances up at the human.

“B-but...but I was naughty,” Jungkook presses tentatively. “I ran away and upset Tae-hyungie…”

“And he spanked you for it,” Namjoon reminds him patiently, kissing the bunny’s forehead and wiping away his tears. “You apologised nicely and stayed in the corner where he put you. You’ve got three more minutes until you’re done, and then it’ll all be forgiven. Go on, Bun. Time out.”

Jungkook looks like he wants to say something else, but Namjoon presses a kiss to his mouth this time to silence him and turns the bunny back towards the corner, giving his bottom a swat to propel him forwards.

With a tiny squeak, the rabbit scurries back to his previous position, planting his nose back in the corner.

Yoongi gives Namjoon a perplexed look. Surely his boyfriend can tell Kookie isn’t going to settle and be content after a few more minutes of corner-time reflection? The bunny’s obviously still feeling torn up about his disobedience, and if they leave him to calm down on his own he’ll only grow restless later on. Their pet never copes well with big feelings, and like with many species of hybrid, guilt and regret will quickly compel him to act out in obvious ways in order to earn himself the discipline he’s craving. It’s happened before, and it’s something they generally try to avoid because leaving their bunny unattended after naughtiness, feeling restless and unhappy, just doesn’t seem fair when all it takes to soothe him is a firmer hand.

“I promised Tae,” is all Namjoon says, taking a seat on the couch and pulling out his phone.

“Ah.”

Now it makes sense. Given that Taehyung had been the one to spank their bunny in the first place, it’s only natural that their sweet-natured maknae boyfriend would ask Joonie not to discipline Jungkook any further. Yoongi imagines the bunny probably fussed even more than usual at being spanked in such a public place, and with Tae acting as the sole disciplinarian it probably felt like a fairly significant punishment…but on the grand scale of things, one trip over someone’s knee was never going to cut it. Kookie had broken one of their ground rules in a big way, and the bunny _knows_ how important it is to prioritise his safety, regardless of the situation and how many frogs need rehoming. Putting the rabbit in the corner had probably only exacerbated things; now that he’s had time to reflect on his earlier naughtiness, Kookie will definitely be craving a firmer hand to help rid himself of all those guilty feelings.

And it isn’t that Namjoon is ignoring the obvious, he’s simply respecting Tae’s wishes as an equal partner and owner by not pre-empting their pet’s disciplinary needs, giving Kookie the freedom to ask for further discipline if he wants it.

‘Ask’ being a loose term for it; Yoongi doubts there’ll be much conversation involved, going by previous experiences. It’s not really in their bunny’s nature to do things the easy way, although he knows some hybrids (Hakyeon’s eldest pup Ravi, for instance) _do_ voluntarily ask for a spanking if that’s what they’re craving.

 _“He’s been with me for years now, so it’s something he’s quite comfortable asking me for,”_ the doctor had explained as they sat together in the living room drinking tea, observing the two hybrids during their weekly play-therapy session, the pup using medical equipment to perform a pretend check-up on Jungkook. _“Ravi loves his job, and it’s in his breed’s nature to work, but sometimes situations can be stressful or upsetting for him. He’s learned to come to me afterwards ask for a settling spanking if he needs it. There’s a paddle he picked out for himself last Christmas, so when he can’t ask verbally or wants me to instigate things, he’ll just leave it out someplace where I’ll see it.”_

Yoongi had wondered at the time if Jungkook would one day grow as confident and self-sufficient as Ravi seemed to be, and truthfully that thought had saddened him a little. It’s not that he doesn’t want their bunny to form such a strong bond of mutual trust and understanding with him, it’s just he _loves_ that Jungkook is such a sweet, fussy little baby about everything, cute and bubbly with the occasional burst of brattiness to keep them on their toes. He would miss that side of Kookie if the bunny ever grows out of it.

 _“You’re little one’s cut from a different cloth,”_ Hakyeon had gone on to remark, perhaps noticing his wistful expression. _“Bunnies are known to be more sensitive than other hybrid species, and are far more easily overwhelmed; you might find he never adapts to communicating his emotional needs to you in a direct way. That’s why it’s important to learn how to understand physical cues and behavioural changes. He’ll tell you in his own way when he’s craving a firmer hand.”_

 _“We’ve noticed he does act out sometimes,”_ Yoongi had mentioned, watching as Ravi rewarded Kookie’s good behaviour with a gentle fingering, the rabbit squirming happily as he presents himself to his hybrid-hyung. _“We try to stick to the discipline regime in his manual, but I’ll admit there are times when we go a little too easy on him, and he always seems to know the difference. He’ll settle for maybe half an hour or so before he starts getting restless, but if we don’t nip it in the bud he’ll deliberately do something naughty to attract our attention. Bunbun threw the mother of all tantrums last week after Jimin let him out of time-out early, but the minute I finished paddling him for it he went straight to sleep.”_

 _“That’s a fairly typical behavioural reflex for bunny hybrids,”_ the doctor had reassured with an amused smile, signing something to Ravi casually, petting the pup’s ears as the therapy dog reached for a nearby toy to pleasure Kookie with. _“Deep down they know what they need, so they’re instinctively driven to push boundaries until a caretaker delivers that firm reassurance. And it sounds like you guys acted on it quickly, which is great; he’ll learn that it’s an effective way to communicate his needs to you without necessarily acknowledging them directly.”_

“Bunny, don’t fidget,” Namjoon says patiently, drawing Yoongi out of his thoughts as Kookie shifts from foot to foot in a restless sort of way. “Stay still for me. Just one more minute, okay?”

Yoongi takes a seat on the opposite end of the couch, the corner of his mouth twitching a little. He knows this tactic. It’s an act of kindness disguised as censure, Namjoon offering the hybrid just enough rope to both hang and save himself.

As expected, the bunny pauses for barely a moment before taking advantage of this new opportunity to draw attention to his naughtiness, this time taking a little shuffling step backwards, placing himself further away from the corner.

“Jungkookie,” Namjoon chides, gentle but stern in that effortless way of his. “What did I just say? Nose back in the corner, Bun.”

The rabbit’s ears perk up from their droop ( _oh yes,_ their bunny definitely knows he’s being naughty, and he’s clearly decided to go all-out this time to get the response he wants), fluffy tail twitching as he shuffles back another couple of inches, now standing a good two-plus feet away from his designated time-out spot.

“I’m going to count to three,” Namjoon warns, setting his phone aside to give the bunny his full attention. “And if you’re not back in the corner by the time I’m done, you’re going over my knee. One...two…th-”

The bunny actually puts his hands _over_ his ears, squashing them down against his head in an act of frankly adorable defiance. Yoongi hasn’t seen the bunny deliberately disobey them like this in a long while (they normally keep on top of the rabbit’s discipline, so he rarely needs to push them to such an extent to get what he wants), and he actually has to fight back a smile at the display. Kookie is so _obvious_ in his desperation to be taken in hand, it’s too cute. Yoongi’s ready to snatch him up and put the poor love out of his misery, but Joon’s the one carefully coaxing their bunny into making his needs known, and he doesn’t want to intrude.

“Okay, I see how it is.” Namjoon sounds like he’s fighting back a smile too, but his calm firmness returns a moment later. “Looks like we need to have a little discussion about what happens to naughty little bunnies who don’t listen to their hyungs. You’ve definitely earned yourself a good, hard spanking…what do you think, Yoongs?”

Yoongi hums in agreement, keeping his face schooled to a serious expression despite how cute Kookie looks glancing between them in a desperately needy and bordering-on-hopeful kind of way.

“You mind warming him up for me?” Joon asks casually, pushing himself up from the couch and heading towards the door. “I’m gonna fetch his maintenance kit from the library. Our bunny needs paddling for sure.”

As the younger man leaves, Yoongi turns his attention towards his wayward pet. Patting his thigh, the writer bites back a chuckle when Jungkook practically launches himself across his owner’s lap, clearly very eager to proceed as promised and get rid of the overwhelming emotions he’s probably dealing with.

_Cute._

Yoongi takes a moment to settle his bunny more comfortably, reaching underneath to unbutton the hybrid’s pants and tug them down, working them all the way off to leave Kookie in just a tiny pair of cotton briefs and his pale blue ankle socks.

“It’s been a little while since hyung last used the ruler on you, hasn’t it?” he muses aloud, stroking the bunny’s bare legs with one hand, slipping the other beneath Kookie’s cashmere sweater to rub his back. “Maybe I’ll mark up these pretty thighs after Joonie’s done paddling you. Is that what my baby boy needs?”

Jungkook whimpers, pushing his bottom back against Yoongi’s hand, wriggling it from side to side, his fingers pawing at the leather of the couch cushions. Seeing the bunny so needy, so desperate for a spanking, makes the corner of Yoongi’s mouth curl up fondly (now that Kookie can’t see it, he’s free to give into his endearment). Even when he’s being a naughty little brat, Jungkook is still fucking _adorable._

“Here, baby.” He tugs down the velvety throw-blanket from the back of the couch, breathing a quiet laugh when Jungkook immediately latches onto it and rubs his face against the fabric to comfort-stim. “Is that better?”

A tiny nod, and Jungkook pushes his butt back against Yoongi’s hand again, this time with a little stomp of his foot because apparently things aren’t progressing fast enough.

“Yah,” Yoongi chides, amused, pinching the soft skin of his thigh instead of giving the bunny what he’s petulantly demanding. “Do you want hyung to use the strap first?” The bunny stills immediately, shaking his head. “I didn’t think so. Now, let’s get rid of these shorts.”

Kookie obediently lifts his hips, the epitome of a Good Bun now that he’s finally due to get the discipline he’s clearly been craving. Yoongi lets the shorts slip down to the bunny’s ankles to join his pants on the living room floor, and gives the hybrid what he’s been wordlessly asking for, bringing the flat of his hand down in a powerful swat against the pale bottom laid bare before him.

“You’re about to get one hell of a spanking, little Bun,” he murmurs, rubbing at the pale pink splotch left behind as the hybrid whimpers and pushes his butt back out again. “But you’re still our good boy, and we love you. Once we’re done, there’ll be no need to feel sorry anymore, understand? It’ll all be in the past.”

The rabbit sniffles, but gives another tiny nod, reaching a hand back. Realising immediately what the hybrid wants, Yoongi takes hold of his wrist in a firm grip and secures it against the bunny’s hip, forearm resting heavily against the small of Kookie’s back. Restraint in any form seems to settle the rabbit (they’ve amassed an impressive collection of cuffs and binding aids over the past few months, most of them chosen by Jungkook, who now owns a black card with _HybridCare Korea_ after becoming their second most popular model), and sometimes when the hybrid is particularly needy he’ll offer up his wrist like this, a silent request to be held more firmly.

“Good bunny,” Yoongi praises softly, tightening his grip as he lets his hand fall a second time, then a third, quickly falling into a slow but steady rhythm, hand cupped a little to make the swats sound louder.

The rabbit is as adorably fussy as ever, reduced to tears after only half a dozen swats, but he lays perfectly still over Yoongi’s lap like he’s worried his usual squirming and wriggling might end the discipline prematurely. It’s _fucking cute._ When they’d first adopted the Bun, Jungkook had barely moved a centimetre during his spankings no matter how dramatically he cried and whined, but within a matter of weeks he’d grown more comfortable in their care, enough that he would squirm and fuss over someone’s knee without hesitation. Perhaps not quite to the extent as he did during ‘playtime’ with Hobi, who enjoyed letting the rabbit put up a _real_ fuss so that a firmer hand was required (Yoongi’s ninety-nine percent sure Kookie’s newfound proclivity for restraint can be blamed entirely on Hoseok), but it’s odd to see their pet being a newly-adopted _Good Bun_ during his spanking after what Yoongi’s used to seeing.

Concentrating on warming every inch of the hybrid’s bubble-butt and upper thighs, Yoongi flashes Namjoon an easy grin when the younger man returns a couple of minutes later (he probably delayed his return deliberately to give the elder time to settle their pet a little).

“Is he being a good for you?”

“Mm, _so_ good,” Yoongi confirms without missing a beat, adjusting the rabbit’s position and methodically working his swats down Kookie’s inner thighs. “Best behaved bunny I’ve ever seen. Aren’t you, sweetheart?”

Kookie nods, sniffling teafully. “T-tryna be a good boy.”

“I know, baby,” he reassures, halting his warm-up to rub at the lightly flushed skin. “You’re taking your spanking so well for hyung, such a sweet bunny. Look how pretty your skin looks now, all cute and pink.”

The bunny gives a happy sort of squirm, tail trembling as he hiccups on a sob. “Hyungie…”

“Shhh, we’ve got you.” Yoongi gives the purple plug nestled between Kookie’s cheeks a gentle twist from side to side, then rubs at his perineum for a moment as he glances towards his boyfriend. “Joon, you ready for him? I think he’s all warmed-up.”

Namjoon situates himself on Yoongi’s right, lifting Kookie’s legs up over his own thighs and taking a firm hold of the bunny’s waist, allowing for a quick transfer of the rabbit from one lap to the other without sitting him up. It’s testament to how often they’ve shared Kookie’s discipline between them like this that the action comes so easily now.

The bunny fusses at being over a new lap so suddenly, whining in anticipation as Namjoon carefully adjusts his position, shifting him until the faintly flushed bottom is at the perfect angle. Yoongi suspects a lot of the tiny ‘adjustments’ are more for show, letting Kookie wait a little longer for his paddling, the bunny practically trembling by the time the first swat echoes loudly in the room.

Yoongi takes advantage of his own close proximity to their pet, arranging the velvety throw-blanket so that Jungkook can bury his face in it again while the writer gently strokes his ears and runs his fingers through the rabbit’s hair. Kookie nestles into the contact with a tearful mewl, still just as needy as before, but now in a my-bottom-hurts-and-I-want-cuddles sort of way.

After a brief but firm paddling, they switch up positions again, Namjoon lifting the crying bunny up about the waist and kneeling up on the cushions to bend him over the back of the couch, Kookie’s socked feet dangling in mid-air. Yoongi comes around the back of the couch to admire the sight, taking a few minutes just to kiss and caress the rosy red skin, letting the bunny’s accelerated healing factor kick in and take away the worst of the sting.

“You still with me, Bunnybun?” Namjoon asks tenderly, cupping the hybrid’s face between his hands and pressing gentle kisses to his nose and brow. “It’s alright if you need a little break.”

Still sucking in hitching little breaths as he calms down from his paddling, Kookie shakes his head.

“M’okay,” he promises, only to whine a moment later when his perineum is massaged, feet kicking a little. “ _Ohhh!_ Hyungie, p-please…”

“Such a needy little bun,” Yoongi coos, finger now rubbing near the base of bunny’s plug, where clear slick has managed to leak around the thick stopper. “You want hyung to use the ruler, don’t you? Mark of these pretty thighs.”

Jungkook’s desperate moan is muffled a little around Namjoon’s fingers as the bunny sucks on the digits eagerly.

“Sorry, honey, I should’ve grabbed your soother,” Namjoon murmurs, glancing around at the nearby surfaces in case there’s been one left out on the side. “Looks like Jin tidied up in here earlier.”

“He never keeps it in during a spanking anyway,” Yoongi reminds him, rubbing the rabbit’s skin as the rosy tinge quickly fades. “Especially when I use the ruler. It’s his thighs, they’re so sensitive – Bunbun always cums when hyung gives him a thrashing, don’t you, petal?”

Kookie nods, hips shifting a little against the top of the couch cushions, and Yoongi’s glad they’re doing this on the leather upholstery and not on a fabric that’s easily stained.

“And if he needs something to suck afterwards, you can always feed him your cock,” he reasons, gesturing towards the maintenance kit where Joonie left it on the coffee table. “Pass me the ruler, would you? He’s healing up nicely, but I don’t want his skin to cool too much.”

“Mm,” Namjoon agrees, fingers slipping free of Kookie’s mouth as he fetches the requested tool (much to the bunny’s whining protest), before kneeling up on the couch again and gently taking hold of the rabbit’s wrists to hold him in place.

Yoongi trails the cool surface of the polished wood up and down the backs of Kookie’s thighs, smiling when the rabbit whimpers and clenches visibly around his plug. His bottom already looks two shades lighter than it had been a few minutes ago, and Yoongi’s confident that by the time he’s done marking up the bunny’s thighs, his bottom will retain little more than a light pink flush, which will allow his ‘new stripes’ to stand out that much more.

Starting at the top, he slowly begins to work his way down, ruler swishing through the air and falling in quick, sharp _thwaps_ that echo loudly in the room along with Kookie’s cute little yelps and tearful whines. He can’t deny that he enjoys seeing their pet laid out like this, bent over in such a vulnerable position and being held securely in place by Namjoon, made all the more enticing because he knows this is something Kookie _wants,_ something he _needs_ to help him settle. Thrashing the rabbit to orgasm is definitely an added bonus, though.

“Good boy, that’s it,” he coos, as Kookie’s cries grow more strangled and desperate, the bunny’s hips rutting against the back of the leather cushions (thank fuck for wetwipes). “Go on, baby. Cum for us.”

He aims the next series of blows directly against the hybrid’s sit-spots (his most sensitive area), and Kookie bucks, flailing cutely as he reaches orgasm, rutting against the couch cushions with great fervour, his cries dissolving into guttural sobs of relief as Yoongi replaces the ruler with the flat of his hand, firmly spanking him through the aftershocks.

“Good boy,” Yoongi coos, hand finally stilling, resting against the bunny’s burning rump as the little one shivers and trembles in the wake of his climax. “Such a sweet little bunny.”

“You were so good for us, Kook,” Namjoon breathers appreciatively, ducking down to check on their pet, cupping the bunny’s face between his hands and kissing away his tears. “Took your spanking _so_ well, aigoo. Our brave little Bunbun.”

“The bravest Bun,” Yoongi reiterates, stroking the hot skin with a tender touch, admiring the neat little dark-pink lines running parallel to each other. They’ll fade into nothingness in a few minutes, so he’s enjoying the sight while it lasts. “Feeling better, sweetheart?”

Hiccupping tearfully, the bunny nevertheless nods, clinging onto Namjoon in return as the man gently embraces his upper body.

“We forgot his hole,” Joon comments distractedly, busy petting the hybrid’s ears. “You good to finish up with the ruler, or…?”

Yoongi thinks on that a moment, before reaching down to unfasten his fly and shove his jeans down to free his growing erection.

“I’ve got a better idea.” He flashes the younger man a grin, one that Namjoon returns in amusement. “What? Baby boy deserves a reward after being so good for us.”

He pulls the rabbit’s plug free with a wet _pop,_ laughing warmly as the hybrid startles with a cute squeak and latches onto Namjoon’s fingers instinctively. Yoongi shares another smile with his boyfriend, lining himself up and gripping the bunny’s narrow waist as he pushes forcefully inside.

“Oh fuck, he’s so hot,” he grits out, the bunny’s hole a tight, wet furnace around his cock. “Swollen too. I guess Bunbun got, _holyfuck,_ got a little worked up during his spanking.”

Namjoon silences Kookie’s warbling cries by pulling his own cock through his unzipped pants and feeding it carefully past the hybrid’s lips in place of his fingers.

“We can milk him once we’re done,” his boyfriend suggests, rocking his hips languidly as he fucks the bunny’s throat, a velvety ear held carefully in each hand. “He’ll probably go down for a nap if we wear him out good enough.”

Huh. That sounds like a challenge Yoongi’s willing to tackle.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

“You spanked him again, didn’t you?”

Taehyung frowns accusingly at his boyfriend as Namjoon half-carries the exhausted, uncoordinated bunny towards the bed. He sits up to open his arms, letting Kookie fall into them with a sleepy whine, and leans back against the cushions with the bunny securely in his hold.

“He probably needed it, sweetheart,” Jin reasons from where he’s stretched out along the bed beside him, reaching over to pet Kookie’s ears gently. “You know how he gets when he’s done something naughty. One spanking often isn’t enough to settle him.”

Stroking a hand over the bunny’s bare bottom, Taehyung makes a noise of sympathy when the rabbit whines, clearly still sensitive even though his skin appears mostly healed. There are still a few faint pink lines here and there (probably Yoongi’s doing, he’s fond of using the ruler when Kookie needs something firmer) but those will fade soon enough. Kookie seems a lot happier than he had been before, though – the bunny had been so nervous and fidgety during the cab ride home, Tae hadn’t known what to say to soothe him, especially since he was already dealing with his own impending emotional breakdown. He’d worried that if he tried to talk and reassure the bunny, his own distress would bleed through and upset the hybrid even further.

“We spanked him because he wouldn’t stay in time-out when I asked him too,” Namjoon tells him. “Not for what happened in the park. And Kookie’s feeling better now, aren’t you, Bunbun?”

The rabbit nods, exhaling a happy-sounding sigh against Taehyung’s throat as he nuzzles at the skin there.

“Pretty sure he’s in an endorphin high, actually,” his boyfriend continues, leaning down to lightly tap the base of the rabbit’s purple plug where it’s nestled snugly between his cheeks. “I haven’t seen him squirt that much from a milking in months. That new toy Hobi bought from Japan is _amazing.”_

Taehyung turns his head to kiss the bunny’s temple, cuddling him tighter. “He’s so sleepy.”

“Mm, Bun’s way overdue for a nap,” Joon agrees. “And he’s had a rough morning.”

Jin leans in to kiss Tae’s cheek. “He’s not the only one. You look exhausted, sweetheart. Why don’t the two of you take a nap together? I’ll wake you in an hour or so when lunch is ready.”

He can’t deny how utterly drained he feels. It’s been a long week, and after the emotional stress of this morning (followed by that fucking _incredible_ spa-worthy bath and skincare session, courtesy of Jin and his super fancy fan-gifted products), Tae’s definitely ready for a good snooze. And any excuse to cuddle with his sleepy pet is a-okay with him.

Once his two boyfriends have left the room and closed the door behind them, Taehyung shifts his hold on Kookie, carefully rolling the both of them over onto their sides so that they’re facing each other.

Kookie whines at the loss of intimacy, immediately trying to cuddle closer to him again.

“Shhh, I’m here,” he murmurs, rubbing his nose against Jungkook’s cheek. “I’m right here, cutie. Hyung’s not going anywhere.”

The rabbit settles quickly, his expression smoothing out again from its distressed pinch, eyelids peeling back just a smidge as the bunny peeks up at him sleepily.

“Hyungie?” Kook whispers tentatively. “Are you feeling better?”

Taehyung smiles fondly, caressing a velvety ear between his fingers. “I’m fine now, baby. Are you?”

Nodding, the hybrid snuggles closer. “Felt bad before. Joonie-hyung and Yoongi-hyung made it better. Did…did Jin spank you too?”

To be fair to Kookie, it’s not a ridiculous question; there are times when Jimin uses spanking as a form of stress relief, and Jin’s usually the one to administer it. But Tae’s brain isn’t wired that way, and although he does enjoy the occasional trip over someone’s knee during foreplay (especially if Hobi’s wearing those fucking sexy leather pants that just scream _Daddy Dom)_ , it wouldn’t really do anything for him on an emotional level the way it does with Jimin. He’d just end up super fucking horny.

“Not today, Bun,” he answers, biting back a grin. “We just talked a cuddled for a bit.”

The bunny nods wisely. “Cuddles are good.”

Taehyung smiles, kissing the tip of the bunny’s nose before pressing his mouth to Kookie’s lips more lingeringly, feeling the hybrid sink into it readily.

“Close your eyes, little one,” he murmurs, pulling back an inch to regard the rabbit’s cute face fondly. “Baby bunnies need their beauty sleep.”

There’s a brief pause as Jungkook seems to drift off, and Taehyung lets his own eyelids slip closed as exhaustion sweeps over him. And just as he’s about to slip under…

“Hyungie?” comes the tentative whisper.

“Mm?”

“I love you.”

Eyes still closed, Taehyung’s mouth curls up in a warm smile. He tilts his head forwards just far enough for his lips to brush against Kookie’s, and ghosts another kiss against the rabbit’s mouth.

“Love you too, Bunbun.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

   _ **GUYS TWO AMAZING ARTISTS JUST CREATED BUNBUN FANART I'M SCREECHING!!!!**_

                                                                      _ **<https://twitter.com/artby_dani/status/1071883177566756864?s=09>**_

__

**_I can't get the second artist's pics to appear in this format, I'm so sorry! AO3 is being difficult. :( But please do click on the link guys and give them some love because all the members look amazing!_ **

_**<https://www.wattpad.com/661893689-hybrid-jk-fanart-fa-pt-1>** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That turned out so much longer than I initially planned, but when doesn't that happen? :P  
> Thanks again for supporting this fic, I can't believe it's 37 chapters long. O_O
> 
> I'm planning on doing a bunch of really short Christmas-themed bunnykook drabbles leading up to the 25th, so if you want to catch those I'd recommend keeping an eye on my updates these next 2 weeks. Also let me know if you guys have any specific Chrismtas requests. It's gonna be like 80% cutesy fluff (bunny in the snow, making cookies, decorating, being scared of snowploughs, etc), but I'm always open to requests. :D
> 
> Also isn't that fanart amazing?! Thank you again!


	38. Cinnabun   (HobiMinKook/RaviKook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin's first-ever baking session with his bunny doesn't go according to plan.

 

 

“Hyungie? Is this enough?”

Jimin pauses in his flour-sieving to lean over the kitchen island and peer inside the large mixing bowl in front of Jungkook, where butter and brown sugar have smoothly combined into a pale, fluffy-looking mound.

“Looks good,” he confirms, brushing a kiss against Kookie’s cheek as the bunny wriggles happily at the praise. “Now, d’you wanna crack the eggs yourself, or should hyung do it?”

Jungkook gives him a tiny, sheepish smile. “I always break ‘em too hard.”

“Hey, you’ve just got a lot of energy,” Jimin reassures, smiling at the bunny fondly as he sets the empty sieve aside. “And egg shells can be tricky things. Here, why don’t we swap? You can mix in the spices for me.”

The hybrid nods, ears perking up as he switches places with Jimin, wiping his hands on the front of his _Hello Kitty_ apron before picking up the ipad to read through the recipe for what must be the 12 th time that morning. Jimin finds it endearing how careful the bunny’s being – they generally don’t let him use the oven or stove on his own because he gets so easily distracted (and Kookie’s still adorably nervous about the microwave, so that options a solid no), and if Jin lets the rabbit help him with dinner it’s usually an easy task like peeling veggies or stirring sauces. They haven’t really done a lot of home-baking with him before.

Today’s a rainy day, though, and Jimin had woken up craving something sweet, so a fun baking session with his favourite bun had seemed like the perfect way to stave off any disappointment Kookie might’ve felt about cancelling their planned trip to the botanical gardens. Despite his obvious excitement at the prospect of getting to bake cookies, the bunny has dutifully promised to keep his hopping to a minimum (for safety reasons), as was the usual rule whenever he helped out in the kitchen. Instead, Kookie seems to have channelled all that energy into following the recipe to the letter – Jimin’s honestly never seen him so completely focused on a single task.

“Ginger first,” the bunny reports, taking up a teaspoon and the little jar of sand-coloured spice. He carefully measures out two level spoons and sprinkles them into the bowl of flour, nose wrinkling cutely as he registers the new sent. “You don’t think that’s too much? It smells super strong…”

Busy cracking eggs into a cup (Kookie isn’t the only one worried about getting shell pieces in the cookie mix), Jimin shakes his head distractedly.

“Nah, that’s just what it smells like before it gets baked; once we’ve mixed it in with the wet ingredients, it’ll smell more like cookies, don’t worry. What’s next, boo?”

The rabbit consults his ipad again.

“Ooh, cinnamon,” he reports keenly, clearly remember the mini iced cinnamon rolls they buy from the bakery near the park as an occasional treat.

Without hesitation, Jungkook picks up the second little jar of spice, popping off the lid and taking a deep sniff with his nose pressed close to the opening before Jimin can advise him against it. The bunny makes a startled nose, slamming the jar back down again and waving his hands in front of his face, nose crinkling.

“Bleh, too strong, ow!”

Jimin can’t help but laugh at the adorable display. “That’ll clear your sinuses for sure.”

The rabbit sneezes, the cutest little _choo_ sound Jimin’s ever heard, and rubs at his nose as he whines, taking a step back from the island and away from the jar of spice. Two more tiny, squeaking _‘choos’_ and Jimin abandons the eggs in favour of pulling out his phone to snap a quick photo. Jungkook always looks so startled after a sneeze, his eyes a little wide and ears twitching as he blinks quickly, stunned and confused…it’s so fucking _cute._

“Aw, baby,” Jimin sympathises with another fond laugh when the rabbit’s sneezes keep coming. “That cinnamon really tickled your poor nose, huh?”

Jungkook whines again, but it’s a slightly more distressed sound now, and when he sneezes for the sixth time he stamps his foot a bit, ears pressing back in way they’ve come to know means _I don’t like this_. Putting his phone away immediately, Jimin steps up to settle him, wiping his hands quickly on his apron so that he can rub the bunny soothingly between his shoulders

“Hey, hey, easy,” the dancer murmurs, moving behind the hybrid to help Kookie to untie his apron. “It’ll pass in a minute, Bun. C’mon, let’s wash up and take a quick break, okay?”

Jungkook gives another squeaking _choo_ and nods, sniffing, a cute pout making his bottom lip plump up as he pliantly allows Jimin to steer him across the kitchen.

It doesn’t pass in a minute.

Jungkook sneezes while they’re washing their hands at the sink, sneezes all the way down the corridor as Jimin herds him towards the living room, sneezes as the dancer pulls the rabbit into his lap for a cuddle. The dancer’s amusement has transitioned from sympathy to concern just as quickly, and he wonders if he ought to try searching up the bunny’s symptoms online. Maybe sneeze-attacks was a thing that happened with rabbit hybrids?

“Here, boo, try blowing your nose,” Jimin suggests, grabbing a tissue from the box on the coffee table beside them.

Kookie obeys, and for a good ten seconds it seems to have solved the problem, the hybrid’s relief obvious in his expression as he sags a bit in Jimin’s hold. Until…

_“Choo!”_

The bunny lurches forward, startled by his own sneeze, lips turning down in another pout as he rubs at his face with a baggy sweater-paw, whimpering in distress and frustration.

“Hyungie,” the rabbit whines, and sneezes again. “Make it stop!”

“Hey,” a new voice says from the doorway to the living room, and he glances up to see Hoseok watching their sneezing bun with a soft expression. “Is everything alright?”

Jimin hugs the rabbit comfortingly, petting his trembling ears. “Kookie wanted to smell the cinnamon, but I think he got it up his nose. Poor baby can’t stop sneezing.”

“I don’t like it,” Jungkook bemoans, now scrubbing at his flushed cheeks and watering eyes with both sweater-paws, his next _choo_ muffled by the fabric.

Hoseok crosses the room to perch on the arm of the couch, gently tugging away the rabbit’s hands to peer down at his face. Jungkook squints up at him through watering eyes, then sneezes again twice more, two adorably squeaky ‘ _choo’_ sounds that would normally make both his hyungs coo and fawn over him. Jimin can’t find any reason to smile just now, though, not with the bunny so visibly distressed. The sneezing seems to be getting _worse,_ not better, and he really can’t think of anything else that might alleviate the hybrid’s discomfort.

Unable to scrub at his face with his hands, Kookie resorts to turning his head against Jimin’s shoulder, rubbing his cheeks and forehead against the material of the dancer’s hoodie as he whimpers and fusses.

“Hyung, it’s itchy!” the rabbit whines, trying to tug his hands free so that he can scratch more effectively. “ _Choo!”_

“What’s itchy, sweetheart?” Hobi asks sympathetically. “Your nose?”

The bunny nods, sneezing again into Jimin’s shoulder. “An’ my face,” the rabbit croaks. “An’ my throat. _Choo!_ Ugh, _hyungiiiie.”_

Jimin feels a flutter of unease in his stomach, and glances up towards his boyfriend to see an expression on Hoseok’s face that turns that twist into a sickly sort of feeling. The elder dancer schools his features quickly into something less worried, but Jimin’s mind is already spiralling into panic. Hobi’s never looked scared like that before.

“What?” he urges, reaching out to grab onto Hoseok’s sleeve as the man stands. “Hobi-”

“I think we need to take him to the ER. Grab his shoes, babe; I’m gonna go start the car and call N-hyung.” Hoseok squeezes Jimin’s shoulder briefly before jogging away, phone already pressed to his ear.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

“There now,” Dr Cha Hakyeon murmurs, stethoscope in his ears as he listens to the bunny’s chest. “Feeling better, little one?”

Cuddled up on the padded examination bed in Ravi’s arms, Jungkook nods tiredly, his breathing finally beginning to settle as the medicated white mist rises in steamy wisps around the edges of his nebuliser mask. The bunny’s cheeks are still flushed a rosy pink, but it’s been a couple of minutes since he last coughed or sneezed, so the medicine’s clearly working its magic.

Beside the two hybrids, Jimin hovers worriedly, keeping a tight hold on Hoseok’s hand for reassurance. The urge to throw up has thankfully passed now that his initial panic over Kookie’s worsening symptoms has subsided, but he’s still feeling pretty shaken up about the whole thing. It had all happened so _fast._ The bunny had gone from cute sneezing and fussing to desperately rubbing at his face and ears and throat, tears in his eyes as he tried to alleviate the burning itch. Kookie had been so distressed and frightened by it all, and Jimin had felt so fucking _helpless_ as he cradled the rabbit’s face and tried to keep him calm during the frantic ten-minute drive to the hospital (Hobi was going to get a speeding fine for sure, they’d definitely gone over the limit once or twice).

By the time they’d pulled up to the drop-off point at the _Hybrid Health and Wellbeing Centre’s_ emergency department (Hakyeon and Ravi already standing there ready to greet them), their bunny’s constant sneezing had transitioned into a dry, persistent cough that left the little one struggling to catch his breath. The rabbit had been feeling so acutely unwell that there hadn’t even been any of his usual negotiation or crocodile tears about going to the hospital for a checkup – and if that wasn’t an indication of how serious things had been, nothing was. Kookie still hides in the closet if he knows they’ve scheduled an appointment for his booster shots, so for the rabbit to just let Ravi scoop him up and carry himself into the emergency room without protest? _Crazy._

“Once that nebuliser’s done, you can have a sucker,” the doctor promises, hooking the stethoscope around his neck again. “Would you like that? I think we might even have strawberry.”

Kookie nods again, a tiny smile tugging tiredly at his lips.

“You’re being so good for Hakyeon-hyung, baby,” Jimin praises, once he’s confident that his voice won’t wobble and alarm the bunny further. “I think a certain bunny’s earned himself another shopping spree, hm?”

The rabbit tilts his head into his owner’s touch as Jimin scratches gently behind his ear, blinking sluggishly. Clearly this whole episode has taken a lot out of him, which is probably another reason why he isn’t more visibly distressed about being in such an unfamiliar medical environment. Usually Hakyeon’s very careful about scheduling the bunny’s appointment for the same clinic room so that Kookie feels less nervous about his surroundings, but the hybrid doesn’t really seem to have registered his current location. Whatever medicine Hakyeon had put in that shot, it’s still working; he’s looking pretty out of it.

“Thanks for coming down to see him, hyung,” Hobi says, bowing his head in a quick nod of gratitude towards the hybrid specialist. “I hope we didn’t take you away from any pressing commitments?”

The doctor shakes his head and claps Hoseok on the shoulder gentle. “I’m just glad you called when you did; I’d been about to turn off my phone for the weekly health and safety update. If anything, I’m the one who owes _you;_ you rescued me from a long-ass powerpoint presentation.”

Jimin huffs a surprised laugh at the man’s honesty, some of the tension finally easing from his shoulders, and leans into Hoseok’s warmth as his boyfriend steps up to the bedside again and wraps an arm around him from behind.

“Hyungie?” Jungkook pipes up, his voice a little croaky. “Does this mean I can’t have cinnamon anymore?”

“That’s a good question, actually.” Hobi rests his cheek against Jimin’s hair as he glances towards the doctor again. “He’s never had a reaction like this before, and it’s definitely not the first time he’s eaten cinnamon. Kookie can’t get enough of those mini cinnabuns from that little bakery near the park. He probably eats ‘em at least once every couple of weeks.”

“They’re my favourite too,” Ravi whispers to his younger friend, and Jungkook grins, apparently delighted to have discovered another thing he and the pup have in common.

“It wasn’t quite an allergic reaction,” Hakyeon explains, reaching out to carefully feel either side of Kookie’s neck and around his jaw. “Like most spices, cinnamon in its raw state can act an irritant to certain tissues, and bunny noses are particularly sensitive. His accelerated healing factor, combined with the swelling to his nasal passages as a result of inhaling the cinnamon, narrowed his airways for a brief period as his body tried to repair the damage before the irritant had been removed. The effect they produced mimicked certain symptoms of anaphylaxis, but I promise his condition wasn’t quite so serious. His blood pressure and oxygen saturations remained stable throughout, which you wouldn’t find in a patient suffering from anaphylactic shock – and the swelling was confined only to the tissue that came in direct contact with the spice. An allergic reaction generally produces a widespread rash or other visible swelling around the face, which thankfully Kookie didn’t experience.”

“So he’ll be okay eating cinnamon again?” Hobi checks.

The doctor nods. “I’d try to avoid letting him near the spice in its uncooked form, just in case he’s tempted to take another sniff. Bunny hybrids have sensitive noses, so it could potentially happen again if he gets too curious. But clearly it hasn’t given him any gastrointestinal trouble in the past, so it’ll definitely be safe for him to eat in moderation.”

It’s a reassurance to say the least (the thought of needing to steer clear of any foods containing cinnamon would make Jimin too paranoid to risk taking Kookie to a restaurant or eatery ever again), but he’s still kinda tempted to throw out that jar of cinnamon as soon as he gets home.

When Jungkook reaches up to tug down his nebuliser mask, both Jimin and Hoseok move as one to catch his hand.

“You need to keep that on, Bun,” Jimin murmurs, carding his fingers through the rabbit’s hair as Ravi adjusts his settling-hold on the hybrid to gently capture his hands for safekeeping. “It’s helping, right?”

Kookie nods again, a teeny-tiny pout forming. “But it’s really _loud.”_

“That’s just the medicine going through,” Ravi supplies, hooking his chin over the top of Jungkook’s head and urging the bunny to recline against him a little more, a cuddle position Jimin happens to know the rabbit likes best because of how small it makes him feel. “It’ll be done in a few more minutes, and then you get a treat.”

The rabbit’s ears perk up at that. “Kisses?”

“Sure, Kook,” the therapy dog promises. “You can have as many kisses as you like, since you took your shot like such a good bunny. Wasn’t he brave, Min-hyung?”

“The bravest bun,” Jimin agrees, reaching up to scratch behind Ravi’s ears too, smiling when the dog’s tail wags a bit against the sheet that covers the examination bed. “We’re all really proud of you, Kookie.”

Jungkook beams at them, his eyes still red-rimmed and tired-looking, but genuine happiness returning to his gaze, purring contentedly as Hoseok starts to stroke his velvety ears.

Seriously though, the bunny’s been unusually brave about this whole hospital situation. Jimin’s only had to accompany Jungkook for his monthly boosters on two occasions, but generally the rabbit reacts to the prospect of getting a shot or a checkup with fussing, tears and the occasional tantrum. His fear of medical-related things has improved exponentially since he began his play-therapy sessions with Ravi, but the pup unfortunately hasn’t been able to cure Kookie of his phobia entirely, especially when it comes to getting shots. Still, the older hybrid clearly knows how to handle his little bunny-friend, and when Hakyeon had quietly mentioned giving Kookie something to help calm him down when they’d first arrived at the ER, Ravi had flipped the rabbit across his knees and secured him in place for his shot before Jungkook even had time to make a fuss.

The medicine had relaxed the bunny quickly so that Kookie could sit still and be cuddled in Ravi’s arms long enough for the nebuliser to work, instead of panicking and trying to hide from it as he’d been doing initially (because new, noisy, medical-related things were the Ultimate Spook when it came to their sensitive bun, even when he was sick).

“I’d like him to spend the rest of the afternoon here for observation,” Hakyeon goes on to say after moment. “There’s a settling room just down the hall from my office in the outpatient wing, he might find it a little quieter in there. I’ll be able to pop in between my scheduled appointments too. I’m sure Ravi won’t mind keeping him company for a little while, will you, pup?”

The dog shakes his head with a cheerful smile.

“Can we play?” Kookie asks hopefully, eyes lighting up at the prospect of an impromptu playdate.

“Someone’s _way_ overdue for a nap, Bun,” Hobi reminds him gently, his smile full of tenderness and warmth. “Maybe later, once you’re feeling better. N-hyung, you and Ravi would be more than welcome to come over for dinner this evening if you’re available...”

The therapy dog’s tail wags again as he glances quickly towards his owner.

“I’m taking Hongbin-ah to that basketball game tonight,” Hakyeon reminds his pup apologetically. “But if you’re okay to go on your own, that’s fine with me, love. I can pick you up on our way home from the game.”

Jungkook’s ears perk up even straighter. “Ooh! What if you stay for a sleepover?”

“I’m not on shift tomorrow,” Ravi notes, clearly as excited as his younger friend but much better at hiding it, and gives Hakyeon literal puppy-dog eyes, head tilted a little to one side. “I could keep an eye on Kookie overnight, hyung. Just in case he feels sick again.”

Hakyeon’s lips twitch as he fights a smile. “That’s sweet of you, hon, but I don’t know if Kookie’s hyungs are ready to handle such a giant cuddlebug.”

The puppy pouts a bit at the playful teasing, but he’s clearly not upset, because he leans into the doctor’s ear-scratching happily enough.

“We wouldn’t mind having him spend the night,” Hoseok reassures, looking at the two cuddling hybrids fondly. “Jungkook’s been asking about a sleepover for weeks now, but we’ve always had to put it off because of scheduling issues. If you’re happy for us to take care of him, he can come home with us once Kookie’s discharged and I could drop him off at your apartment sometime tomorrow morning.”

Hakyeon pauses with a thoughtful hum, which Jimin suspects is mostly for dramatic effect.

“Well…” he muses. “I guess if it’s alright with Kookie’s family, then it’s alright with me.”

Ravi fist-pumps and gives a delighted _whoop_ , then seems to remember that he’s still on-duty as a therapy dog and immediately goes back to cuddling Jungkook, although he’s not fooling anyone with how eagerly his tail’s wagging.

There’s still a part of Jimin (a _big_ part) that feels hella shaken up about the events of this afternoon, but honestly? Faced with two adorable hybrids grinning back at him, all eager and excited at the prospect of their first ever sleepover together, he feels a lot of that stress already starting to ebb away.

Still…Hoseok can be the one to break it to Jin and the others that their dumb baby bun landed himself in the hospital after snorting fucking _cinnamon._

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Hope everyone had a fantastic festive period! For those who are interested in reading my WIP Bunnykook Christmas/winter side-fic, you can check that out here:_ **

**_[A Very Bunny Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968099/chapters/39879156)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I focused on family time and other holiday activities these past couple of weeks, plus I got WAY too distracted by my Christmas BunnyKook fic. It's something I'm leaving open with the plan to add to it as and when I feel like it between now and next winter, so see it more as a storage place for winter Bunnykook drabbles than a story with a set timeline. :)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's supported me and this universe in 2018! Excited for what 2019 will bring, I have some other AU ideas that I'd like to try out (supernatural themed in particular, because there aren't enough soft!Vampire fics in this fandom, and Kookie is a very pretty bloodbank :P ), but let me know if you have any other requests for AUs or Bunnykook drabbles that you'd like to see.
> 
> Have a great week, guys!


	39. The Sleepover - Part 1 (OT7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Kookie's hyungs uncover the details pertaining to the whole 'cinnamon catastrophe'. They take it as well as can be expected for overprotective bunny-owners.

 

“I think we’re gonna need to order something in for dinner,” Yoongi announces as he steps back into the living room.

“Hm?” Taehyung hums distractedly, gently stroking a soft-bristled brush down the length of Ravi’s tail as the pup rumbles a satisfied purr.

The therapy-dog is stretched out on his front across three pair of thighs – his head pillowed on a cushion in Hobi’s lap, his torso supported by Jimin’s, his lower half draped over Tae’s – and he’s practically radiating contentment as he’s groomed and petted by multiple hands all at once. Yoongi smiles fondly at the sight as he reclaims his seat on the nearest end of the couch beside Jungkook, sandwiching the bun between himself and Hoseok, lifting an arm so that the rabbit can snuggle up to him again.

“Don’t tell me he’s _still_ cleaning the kitchen?” Jimin asks, mildly incredulous.

“He’s started steam-cleaning the cupboard doors now,” Yoongi answers, lips kicking up a little as Kookie shows Hoseok which spot to scratch behind Ravi’s ears to make the pup’s leg twitch. “You know what he’s like. Every time Kookie sneezes from this day forward, he’ll want to gut the whole apartment.”

His eldest boyfriend has a tendency to overreact to situations like this (where one of his loved ones has gotten hurt or fallen sick), internalising his usual fussing and channelling that energy into preventing the not-so-good thing from happening again. One time a couple of years ago, after Jimin had slipped and fallen in the walk-in shower and bruised his hip pretty badly, Jin had been on the phone to the nearest bath and tiling showroom to book an appointment so that they could pick out a new non-slip base for the shower area. There’d been no talking him out of it, and two workmen had come around the very next day to install the new bathroom flooring, much to Jimin’s embarrassment.

They’re definitely more accustomed to Jin’s worry-wart ways now, less baffled by his propensity to always go one step above and beyond what’s required in any given situation. And Yoongi would _definitely_ tease Jin about his habit if he could be certain that it wouldn’t result in him sleeping on the proverbial couch for several weeks.

Besides, he can’t really blame Jin for freaking out in this situation, not after the detailed way in which Jimin and Hoseok had described Kookie’s earlier symptoms to them. To think that their baby bunny had gotten so worryingly sick just from sniffing up a harmless bit of spice? And that a few adorable kitten-sneezes had transitioned into acute respiratory distress where the bunny seemed to be fighting for every breath? _Fuck._

Thank god Hoseok had been concerned enough about the rabbit’s itching and sneezing to go to hospital as quickly as he had, otherwise things might’ve been a whole lot worse. The medicine the Hakyeon had administered might’ve settled the symptoms almost instantaneously, but who knows how bad things could have turned out if Hobi had given the bunny another ten minutes to recover on his own before seeking medical advice.

It seems dumb to panic now that the danger’s well and truly over, but Yoongi still feels a sickly sort of twisting in his gut when he imagines it in his mind’s eye. The whole thing sounds far too much like anaphylaxis, and Yoongi’s _seen_ that, he knows how deadly it can be.

 _“Apparently it wasn’t an allergic reaction,”_ Hobi had reassured after he’d voiced that concern, rubbing the back of his neck where Yoongi had flicked him for failing to tell them sooner about the recent medical emergency. _“BunBun just has a sensitive nose, it got a little irritated by the cinnamon and his body overreacted by trying to heal itself too fast. N-hyung says it’s still safe to let him eat it, though.”_

 _“Eat it?”_ Jin had stopped peppering Kookie’s face with fretful kisses to glance up at the dancer incredulously. _“Oh hell no. Nope, absolutely not, new family rule – nobody brings cinnamon into the house, not even a scented candle.”_

Jungkook had _meeped_ in alarm at this unexpected edict (the mini cinnamon rolls from the bakery near the park were his favourite special treat, after all), eyes wide as he peered up at Jin, already summoning the full power of his limitless aegyo.

_“But Jinnie-hyuuung…”_

_“You threw out the whole jar, right?”_ the actor pressed, his gaze cutting across to Jimin, who now seemed to be back-hugging Ravi as an excuse to hide behind the pup’s broad-shouldered form and avoid the oncoming storm that was his eldest partner.

_“Uh…”_

_“We were planning to clean up the kitchen in a little while,”_ Hobi had interjected calmly, saving the younger dancer from further interrogation. _“We only got back from the hospital right before you three came home, there wasn’t time to tidy things up. I’ll keep Kookie away from the baking stuff, don’t worry. We can put the cinnamon jar in a box or something where Kookie can’t get a whiff of it by accident.”_

That hadn’t been the wisest thing to say, because at the news that there was a potentially-sneeze-inducing mess in the kitchen in dire need of cleaning up, Jin had transferred Jungkook into Yoongi’s lap without a moment’s hesitation and gone straight to the closet in the hallway where they kept all the cleaning supplies.

Knowing there’d be no stopping the man once he set his mind to something they’d decided to leave him to it. When Jin got like this, it was always best to let him work through it on his own. Once the kitchen was devoid of cinnamon to a satisfactory standard of sterilisation, Jin would be cool as a cucumber again.

Yoongi wishes his own anxieties were so easily relieved and resolved. Still, Ravi had been a welcome distraction from that initial sucker-punch of fear and concern he’d felt after hearing about the events of the day. It was difficult enough to stay grave and brooding around _one_ fluffy hybrid, let alone two, and Ravi could be every bit as cute and energetic as Kookie when he wanted to be. Off-duty, the highly skilled therapy dog became a great big playful pup, and partnered up with Jungkook he was _so fucking sweet._ Yoongi already has a huge soft spot for the hybrid, given everything he’s done to help Kookie manage his medical phobias these past few months, but after watching the puppy laughing and squirming away from Taehyung’s tickling fingers and seeking shelter behind Hobi just like their bunny does? Oh, he’s in love.

The pup’s been over to play a dozen or more times in the past, but usually accompanied by one of his owners, and since most of his visits were for some form of play-therapy, Ravi always seemed to act a little more mature than his bunny companion. Now, though, he’s more carefree than Yoongi’s ever seen him – presumably when he switches off his ‘work’ persona, out comes the giant loveable pup that Hakyeon’s told them so much about. He’s still a little more reserved that Kookie, less ‘chaotic energy’ and more ‘contained enthusiasm’, but he shares affection with all of them as easy as breathing, eager to cuddle and be cuddled, to kiss and be kissed.

It’s little wonder the other three are doting on him so much.

“Isn’t TaeTae-hyung the best at tail-brushng?” Jungkook asks his hybrid friend, practically glowing with satisfaction every time Ravi gives a happy, rumbling purr. “Feels good, right?”

“Mmmm,” Ravi agrees, fingers and toes flexing in a contented stretch, tilting his head up to kiss the bunny’s nose as Kookie leans down to nuzzle at his cheek. “ _So_ good.”

Yoongi gets the distinct impression that Jungkook is enjoying the opportunity to proudly show Ravi how _totally amazing_ his caretakers are; it seems to be a hybrid thing, come to think of it. If Moonbin isn’t constantly sending snapshots of Eunwoo’s latest photoshoots to Jungkook for his friend’s eager complementation, he’s gushing about the actor’s intellect and singing voice and piano-playing skills, and all manner of minor talents and attributes. It’s cute, how keenly the puppy-cat sings his caretaker’s praises and takes joy in seeing other people admire Eunwoo for his gifts. Yoongi had noticed Yugyeom behaving in a similar fashion the last time he’d taken Kookie over to visit the Park-Im household for a playdate; the puppy had wheedled Jaebum into give Bunbun a neck message because _“Kookie’s really tired, hyung, it’ll make him feel better”,_ preening happily when the rabbit moaned at how amazing it felt. And later, when Jungkook had delightedly remarked on how good Jinyoung’s cooking tasted at dinner, Yugyeom’s tail had wagged so hard he’d almost fallen right out of his chair.

Suffice to say, for a sub-species known for being incredibly sweet and humble, hybrids certainly don’t hold back when it comes to bragging about their owners.

“So, dinner,” Hobi says cheerfully as he turns his head to press a kiss to Jungkook’s hair, fingers still lightly scratching behind Ravi’s ears. “What would you like to eat?”

The rabbit leans into the contact with a hum of deliberation. “Mm…Ravi-hyung loves steak best.”

Ravi makes a quiet noise of in the back of his throat, reaching up to tap Jungkook on the nose. “You don’t even like red meat, bunny, it makes you feel too full,” the dog hybrid reminds him fondly. “Don’t order it just for me.”

Jungkook pouts cutely at his friend. “But it’s your favourite.”

“ _You’re_ my favourite.”

The bunny’s cheeks tinge an adorable shade of pink as he ducks to hide his face behind both sweater-paws with a shy squeak, but he’s clearly delighted by his friend’s playful confession. Ravi laughs warmly, rolling off the three laps he’s been draped over and landing neatly on his feet so that he can move to straddle Jungkook’s lap instead, newly-brushed tail wagging slowly as he gently pulls the rabbit’s hands away to smile at him.

“I like to eat anything, Hobi-hyung,” the pup says cheerfully, letting the bunny playfully bat at him with his sweater-paws. “If you order Kookie’s favourite food, I’m sure I’ll love it too. Bun deserves a treat after being so brave at the hospital.”

“That’s true,” Jimin concurs, reaching across Hoseok to fluff the rabbit’s hair. “He was _exceptionally_ brave today, wasn’t he, pup?”

Ravi nods in agreement. “Best behaved bunny I’ve ever seen.”

Jungkook’s cheeks tinge pinker still, as they always do when he’s being praised or complimented, a soft whine escaping his lips as Ravi pulls back from a his lips at the last moment to nuzzle at his jawline instead. The rabbit pouts and tugs at his hybrid-hyung’s shirt with a needier whine until the pup gives into his adorable demands and slots their mouths together to hush him with lingering a kiss.

“How about Italian?” Yoongi suggest, and smiles knowingly when Kookie’s ears perk up at the unspoken promise of gnocchi. “You like pasta, Ravi?”

“Mm-hmm,” the dog hybrid agrees, still very much distracted by the needy bun he’s attending to, brushing kiss after tender kiss against Jungkook’s lips.

Aigoo, they’re so fucking _cute_ together, even more so now that the therapy dog isn’t trying to guide their play in a productive way as he usually does during their playdates. There’s always kissing, but usually as a reward for good behaviour or to settle the bunny if their session makes him uneasy. How, however, it’s is all lingering kisses and tender nuzzles, the two hybrids both seeking to please each other as well as satisfy their own biological need for tactile affection.

Kookie’s tactile with the rest of them 24/7, but the way he interacts with other hybrids is special, fundamentally different in a way that Yoongi can’t quite explain; there’s an intimacy that goes beyond physical touch and emotional connection, something _more_ that allows two hybrids to anticipate each other’s needs and desires without uttering a single word _._ It must be a factor of their unique biology, a hidden sixth sense that connects them on a level unattainable to humans, and he’s sure pheromones must come into play somewhere (Yoongi remembers that much at least from the smattering of documentaries he’s watched about hybrid mating). Hakyeon could probably tell him if he asked, but then Yoongi has so _many_ questions regarding hybrid physiology, he’d end up interrogating the good doctor once he got going.

“I’ll call the restaurant,” Yoongi says, stroking Jungkook’s ears one last time as he rolls to his feet, and glances towards his boyfriends. “Do you guys want me to order your usual?”

All three men are watching the two hybrids kissing, apparently utterly oblivious to Yoongi’s question, so with a fond roll of his eyes the screenwriter leaves them to it, pulling his phone out as he leaves the living room and heads for the peace and quiet of his library to make the call. Namjoon should be home within the next half an hour or so (if he ends up staying late at the office _again,_ Yoongi’s going to drive there himself and drag his boyfriend home because beautiful idiot seriously needs some downtime), so he’ll order everyone’s favourite dishes, along with a few extras just in case Ravi’s feeling hungry (he knows dogs have bigger appetites and faster metabolisms than most hybrid species), and a bunch of starters and side dishes to go with it.

Maybe some fancy-ass olives too, that’ll make Jin happy.

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

Namjoon has barely has chance to close the front door behind him before Hoseok is grabbing him by the hand, pulling him down the corridor and into the library.

“Whuh?” he manages intelligently.

“Sit down, love,” Jin suggests kindly from his perch on the arm of the library’s small leather couch, and Hobi’s already putting gentle pressure against Namjoon’s shoulders to guide him into the seat.

“Before you freak out,” Hoseok murmurs, sitting beside him and resting a reassuring hand on his knee, “nobody’s hurt, nobody’s sick and everything’s okay. Here, drink this.”

Accepting the glass of iced tea without question, Namjoon obligingly takes a sip, eyeing Yoongi where the screenwriter is perched opposite him on the edge of his desk, feet resting on the seat of his chair and arms resting on his thighs, long fingers criss-crossing with each other at the tips where his hands hang down between his knees.

“Kookie’s fine,” Yoongi begins without preamble. “N-hyung already gave him a clean bill of health, so there’s nothing to worry about. Ravi’s spending the night with us, so we figured we’d break the news to you in here instead of making a scene in front of the babies.”

Namjoon stares blankly at the screenwriter for a moment, before glancing at his other boyfriends either side of him, perplexed.

“Oookay,” he agrees slowly, suspiciously. “Does somebody wanna tell me why Kookie needed to see N-hyung today, when his check-up isn’t scheduled until the end of next week?”

Beside him, Hoseok shifts a little and squeezes his knee again. “There was a...an _incident_ this morning while Bunbun was baking.”

Concern flares in Namjoon’s chest. “He got hurt? Did he burn himself?”

The rabbit may come equipped with an accelerated rate of healing (whenever Kookie scrapes his knee playing in the park, the skin’s always freshly pink and baby-smooth by the time they get back home again an hour later), but he knows deep tissue damage like burns, breaks or lacerations can take longer to mend themselves, and the thought of his bunny being in any sort of discomfort for a prolonged period of time, _god above…_

“Aish,” Yoongi sighs and glances heavenwards for strength. “Look, baby boy got cinnamon stuck up his nose, Joon.”

Namjoon’s downward-spiralling thoughts come screeching to a standstill, and he blinks at the other man blankly for a moment, because _what the fuck?_

“Bunnies have sensitive noses,” Hoseok elaborates, rubbing his thigh as Jin massages the tension from the back of Namjoon’s neck. “You know how he used to sneeze whenever we used spray deodorant before Jinnie vetoed aerosols? Well, times that reaction by a factor of fifty. Poor bun couldn’t catch his breath he was sneezing so hard, and when he started complaining that his throat was itching, well…I didn’t want to take any chances, so I rushed him to the ER. It wasn’t an allergic reaction, though. N-hyung said the cinnamon irritated his airways, but his body tried to heal itself too fast. Doc gave him something to help everything dilate, and Kookie was back to normal again a couple minutes later. He’s _fine,_ hon.”

Taking a moment to process all of that, Namjoon rubs a hand down his face, breathing slowly and carefully. The ice in his drink clinks against the glass as he takes another tiny sip of the sweet tea to wet his mouth. Having pinged right from panic to confusion and back again, he isn’t exactly sure _how_ he feels right now except really fucking tired (it’s been a horribly long day), and irrationally annoyed at himself that he hadn’t been there when Kookie had fallen ill.

And yeah, okay…he’s maybe a little pissed that he’s the last person to hear about all this.

“Why did nobody _tell_ me?” he asks, a sliver of that frustration bleeding into his voice. “Not one phone call, not even a text. He had to go to _hospital, god…_ why would you keep something like that from me? What if things hadn’t been okay, what if he’d gotten worse?”

Hoseok rubs soothingly between his shoulders, the other hand coming up from its resting place on Namjoon’s knee to cradle the man’s cheek and gently turn his face towards the dancer.

“If it had been more serious, I would’ve called you, I promise,” his partner reassures softly. “Before we left for the hospital I didn’t have time to give anyone a heads-up except N-hyung, I was too focused on getting Kookie help as soon as possible. And he got better so quickly after that first nebuliser, it seemed dumb to worry everyone when the situation was already over. I know how hectic things have been for you at the office these past few weeks; there wasn’t any need to drag you away from work when Kookie was already better. Even if I’d told you not to come, you still would’ve sat there in your office worrying about him all afternoon; I didn’t want to put you through that. Ignorance is bliss, as they say.”

Namjoon still feels like he should be pissed at the man, but Hobi’s giving him that _look,_ and it’s really hard to stay angry for more than a few seconds when Jung Hoseok’s staring at you like that.

“Jin deep-cleaned the kitchen,” Yoongi tacks on, dryly amused. “Got rid of every last nano-particle of cinnamon in the house. It isn’t going to happen again, Joon. Bun’s gonna be fine. Maybe try not to break the glass, yeah?”

Realising that he’s been gripping his iced beverage a little too tightly, Namjoon huffs a wry laugh, passing the glass off to Jin when the man gestures for it.

A sudden knock at the door interrupts his tumultuous thoughts, the quiet rhythm of tapping a familiar sound, and Namjoon finds himself sitting up a little straighter, automatically trying to school his expression into something more relaxed.

 _“Joonie-hyung?”_ Jungkook calls, his voice muffled a little by the polished wood. _“Are you okay? You smell all worried.  D’you need cuddles? Can I come in?”_

The remaining tension bleeds from Namjoon’s posture at that, and he finds his lips curling up in a fond smile despite the twinging in his chest.

“Sure, Bun,” he agrees softly. “Cuddles sound great.”

The door flies open and approximately 0.8 seconds later, Namjoon finds himself with a lapful of snuggly bun, Jungkook nuzzling at his jawline and snuffling cutely, scenting him as he wraps his arms around his owner’s neck.

“TaeTae-hyung said to give you a few minutes to talk about things, but you’ve been _ages,_ and your scent wasn’t good, and I _missed you,_ ” the rabbit bemoans all in one breath. “Did the hyungies tell you who’s staying over tonight? It’s Ravi-hyung! We’re having a sleepover, isn’t that great? Aw hyungie, you look so tired.”

Jungkook presses a hand either side of Namjoon’s face, pouting a little as he examines the man’s features.

“Do you have to go work tomorrow?” the rabbit asks plaintively. “You need to rest. I don’t want you to get sick.”

Namjoon’s never felt so _guilty_ for looking tired. He gently pinches the bunny’s chin and leans in to kiss him.

“I’ve got a couple of meetings in the afternoon that I can’t miss,” he apologises. “As much as I’d love to take the day off and spend time with you and Ravi, I can’t cancel at the last minute.”

Jin’s hand squeezes the back of his neck. “Kookie has a point, Joon-ah. You _do_ need some downtime. Can’t you at least take the morning off? If your meetings aren’t until the afternoon…”

Oh, it’s so tempting. Namjoon’s exhausted, and a chance to chill at home (in bed, even) with his bunny and his boyfriends and potentially even a very fluffy, very handsome therapy dog? It sounds _wonderful._ Can he realistically spare the time, though? The meetings are in the afternoon, but there’s so many phone calls he should probably make, and there’s always stuff waiting on his desk that needs signing…

“Please, hyungie?” Jungkook wheedles, peering up at him with big, round doe-eyes full of hope. “Pretty please.”

Aw, to hell with work.

Namjoon sighs again, the corners of his mouth twitching as he gives one of Kookie’s ears a gentle tug.

“Okay, okay, you win,” he relents fondly. “Put those eyes away.”

Jungkook whoops, throwing his arms in the air and almost toppling backwards out of Namjoon’s lap.

Catching him quickly, utilising the super-fast reflexes he’s only developed in the past six months he’s spent rescuing Kookie from peril at the last second (the life of a bunny hybrid caretaker can be harrowing to say the least), Namjoon chuckles and pills the rabbit close again, into the snug safety of his arms for a proper cuddle, feeling lighter than he has done in a long while.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Yo! Please do me (and yourself) a favour by checking out[Astro's newest MV, "All Night".](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEE1UC90I0o) Might just be the best goddamn MV I've seen this past year, it's so aesthetically pleasing. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Splitting the sleepover into two chapters - the pure fluff, and the smutty fluff. :P  
> Next chapter, as you may have already worked out, will be a Smutville Special. 
> 
> My soft!Vamp AU is progressing faster than I thought, so I might have the first chapter of that posted by the end of the month, I'll see how things go. :)


	40. The Sleepover - Part 2 (RaviKook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravi and Jungkook put on quite a show for their appreciative audience. 
> 
> (As requested, there's a little 'x' to mark the start of the actual smut, although I'm afraid that's basically 90% of this chapter. :P )

 

Tae’s seen his fair share of hybrid porn over the years, but those staged scenes (however cinematically shot) really aren’t a patch on the real thing.

Kookie has regular playdates with Yugyeom (Moonbin too, when the puppy-cat isn’t busy juggling multiple schedules), and if the hybrids are at home together in close proximity it rarely takes long for their usual cuddling and kissing to transition into _other_ activities. Watching Jungkook ‘playing’ with one of his friends, someone he has a deep connection to, someone he loves and who adores him in return…the sheer intimacy of it is enough to leave Taehyung feeling hot and hard every time.

And today is no exception.

“Ah! Hyung…” Jungkook arches at the pinch of teeth against his throat, his words dissolving into a breathless little whine as Ravi begins to suck on the bite mark, clearly intending to leave a bruise similar to the ones already fading on Kookie’s chest.

Ravi has the bunny stretched out beneath him on the playroom’s large padded mat, their clothes set aside on the floor in two neat piles (Jungkook had whined with needy impatience when the older hybrid insisted on folding them). Unlike Kookie’s usual playmates, Ravi appears to be in no rush to get to the finish line, taking his time to kiss and lick and scent every inch of the younger hybrid’s skin.

Taehyung can see just how riled up his bunny is getting; how adorably frustrated he’s become over the course of the past fifteen minutes or so as Ravi continues to take his sweet time admiring him from head to toe without actually going near the areas where Kookie’s clearly so desperate to be touched.

When it comes to playtime with his friends, Jungkook generally ends up getting what he wants. The rabbit rarely has to do more than wiggle his bottom in Yugyeom’s direction to entice the other hybrid into _playing_ with him, and Moonbin’s just as soft and eager-to-please as the bunny himself, happily rolling over to let Jungkook use him however he wishes. Maybe being older has given Ravi more patience than the younger pups, or perhaps it’s a trait he’s learned during his training as a therapy dog – either way, he seems to be admirably resistant to Kookie’s charms and doe-eyes.

“Such a good Bun,” Ravi murmurs, keeping up a steady stream of praise and compliments as he grooms the rabbit intimately. “Your skin marks up so well, Kookie.”

A quiet broken-off whimper, and Jungkook’s hands flex against the bare skin of Ravi’s back, clinging to the older hybrid as Ravi kisses a trail further down his throat and along his collarbone. Kookie’s already flushed pink with arousal, his conditioning making him tremble with every sweet word of praise the dog hybrid utters, completely at his hyung’s mercy.

Tae feels like he should be taking notes. Despite being one of Kookie’s owners for almost half a year, he feels drastically inexperienced watching a real master at work; Ravi seems to be playing the bunny’s body like a fiddle with minimal effort, easily finding all his sensitive spots and apparently creating a few _new_ ones, judging by his pet’s soft cries and sharp gasps of pleasure every time the pup’s teeth pinch at his flesh.

Sitting beside him on the playroom’s large couch, Jimin and Hoseok likewise appear to be slightly in awe of Ravi’s skill. They’ve all seen Kookie _playing_ (and being played with) before, and it certainly isn’t the first time Ravi has been intimate with their pet…but usually it’s when the pup uses sex as a reward for good behaviour during their therapy sessions, and as such it tends to be an expert fingering or a very brisk fuck to bring the bunny to orgasm within a minute or so, pleasuring the rabbit quickly and efficiently so that they can return to structured play-therapy without delay.

Today, however, is very much the _opposite_ of a quick fuck.

“Hyung,” Kookie whimpers, his voice wobbling a little in that cute way they’re all familiar with – the bunny’s so easily reduced to tears when he’s aroused and sensitive like this.

Ravi stops sucking a mark on the bunny’s collarbone immediately, cradling the younger hybrid’s flushed face between his hands as he brings his mouth back up again to instead press kiss after feather-light kiss against the rabbit’s plump lips, hushing him gently.

“You’re okay,” the pup murmurs, tenderly rubbing their noses together as Kookie blinks back at him, damp eyes shining with desperation and arousal. “There now, shhh. Let me take care of you, beautiful.”

Jungkook whines again, soft and needy, and Ravi rumbles a quiet laugh that’s so warm and full of affection that Tae feels something in his own chest flutter.

“You’re so good with him,” Taehyung admires, his voice hushed so as not to break the moment.

The therapy hybrid’s fluffy tail gives a few slow, lazy wags as he glances up to smile towards his attentive audience, looking cheerfully unruffled compared to Kookie, who’s flushed from head to toe and leaking all over the mat like the needy kit he is.

“I’ve taken care of bunnies before,” Ravi explains, leaning down to nuzzle at the rabbit’s temple again, tongue darting out to gently lap at a shiny patch of perspiration there. “They’re always so cute and sensitive, I love making them feel good. Especially Kookie. I wasn’t joking earlier when I said he was my favourite; he’s so sweet, I could just _eat him._ ”

Jungkook flushes impossibly pinker, squirming a little at the confession (something they’ve come to affectionately call a ‘happy wiggle’ because he does it so often when he’s complimented in bed) and turns his head quickly to nuzzle the other hybrid’s cheek, arms tightening around Ravi’s shoulders as he slots their mouths back together for a deeper kiss.

“Now there’s a sight for sore eyes.”

At the new arrival, the two hybrids come up for air, Kookie briefly emerging from his heated daze as his ears perk up, smiling brightly towards Yoongi as the screenwriter closes the playroom door behind him.

“How fast did Joonie-hyung fall asleep?” Jimin asks with a knowing sort of twinkle in his eyes.

“Pretty much the second his head hit the pillow,” Yoongi tells them, sinking into a crouch on the mats beside the two intertwined hybrids to pet their ears, smiling when it earns him an immediate duet of appreciative purrs. “The hard part was wrestling the stubborn idiot into bed first.”

Hoseok sends his boyfriend an amused look. “How’d you manage that? Joon could bench-press the both of you if he wanted to.”

“We had a strategy,” is the cryptic reply as Yoongi stands again. At Hobi’s arched eyebrow, he smirks and elaborates, “Jin got naked and offered to cuddle.”

“Ah. Works every time.”

“Mm.”

Yoongi inserts himself into the small space between Taehyung and Jimin on the couch, a hand sliding up each of their clothed thighs in an intimate caress that immediately has Tae’s long-ignored erection throbbing where it’s already tenting the front of his cotton slacks.

At his sudden indrawn breath, Ravi’s gaze flickers towards him.

“Would you like to use Kookie’s mouth?” the therapy dog asks politely, and the bunny’s ears perk up again as he turns his head to peer towards the couch.

Taehyung would _definitely_ like a reprieve from the tightness of his pants, but he also doesn’t want to spoil the hybrids’ playtime with his own shameless libido.

“Maybe later,” he answers, mentally cursing Yoongi as his boyfriend’s hand moves a little higher, not quite touching but infuriatingly close in a way that makes him even hotter and harder. “I don’t want to interrupt your playtime. You two go ahead and have fun.”

“We don’t mind sharing playtime with you,” the pup reasons, gracefully rolling off from on top of Kookie to kneel beside the bunny, drawing the younger hybrid up until the rabbit’s back is pressed to his chest, both of them facing the couch. “And Kookie loves something in his mouth, don’t you, little one?”

Jungkook nods, the red marks littering his throat already beginning to heal and fade. “Can I? Please, TaeTae-hyung?”

x

“You won’t be interrupting,” Ravi promises, chin resting on Kookie’s shoulder as he holds up the rabbit with his left arm looped around the bun’s slender waist, his right hand dipping lower to finally play with Jungkook’s swollen cock. “Having something to suck on will keep him calm while I milk him.”

The bunny whines clutching onto Ravi’s arm, hips bucking in tiny little thrusts. “B-but I wanna feel you inside me.”

Ravi presses a kiss to his hair. “I’ll breed you soon, Kookie, I promise. But it’ll feel so much better if you’re already sensitive. Will you let hyung take care of you?”

Jungkook nods, as eager as ever to surrender all control over to a hyung, tensing with a sharp gasp as Ravi gives his cock a few quick taps with the flat of his fingers, before loosely fisting it again to let the rabbit thrust into his grip.

“That’s it, bunny,” the pup encourages. “Make yourself cum.”

It takes less than ten seconds for the younger hybrid to spill all over his hyung’s fingers with a breathless little cry, fluffy ears twitching as he sags in Ravi’s hold and trembles a bit through the aftershocks.

Ravi lifts his hand to the bunny’s mouth, smiling when Kookie obligingly licks his skin clean with eager laps of his pink tongue, a purr rumbling from his chest a moment later as the rabbit latches onto his fingers and begins sucking.

“I think our bunny’s ready for you, Tae,” Yoongi comments, his voice half an octave lower than normal, a tent now visible in his own pants.

Taehyung swallows, his mouth a little dry after watching Ravi expertly handle their needy bun, and fumbles a little to pull his throbbing erection free from the confines of his pants and underwear, biting back a curse the moment his fingers wrap around the girth. He’d grown used to seeing Kookie getting used and fucked and spanked by his boyfriends on a daily basis to the point where he could resist temptation if he had other things to do, but seeing the bunny being intimately groomed and pleasured by a hybrid playmate is probably the _ultimate_ fantasy for any owner. He definitely envies Hakyeon and Leo, who get to watch Ravi and Hongbin play like this on a daily basis, those lucky bastards.

The padded mat is pulled closer until the edge of it is almost touching the couch, and Tae’s barely had time to spread his legs to accommodate for Kookie before the bunny is kneeling there, eagerly sucking on the head of his cock.

“Good boy,” Yoongi praises, a warm hand settling over the back of Taehyung’s neck as he threads his fingers into Jungkook’s hair to urge the bunny lower. “Take it, baby.”

Tae isn’t sure who’s supposed to be the ‘good boy’ in this situation – knowing Yoongi, the words were probably intended for both of them. And they work; Jungkook swallows him down with an eager hum, and Taehyung feels his body flush hotter as he remembers Yoongi whispering that same phrase in his ear last night as he roughly fucked Tae over his desk in the library.

Jungkook suddenly gives a muffled whimper around Tae’s cock, and he glances away from Yoongi to see Ravi holding the bunny’s cheeks apart and slowly lapping at his hole with the flat of his tongue.

“Fuck,” Hoseok breathes appreciatively after watching the dog go to town on Kookie’s hole for a full minute. “How does he taste, pup?”

“So good,” Ravi pulls back to answer, smoothly replacing his tongue with two fingers, which he rapidly thrusts in and out of the bunny’s leaking hole. “Even sweeter than Hongbin-ah.”

The dog goes back to licking at Kookie’s entrance, slipping his tongue back inside along with three of his fingers, and Jungkook squeals around Taehyung’s cock as he’s briskly milked to his peak again. Tae moans, the vibrations pushing him very close the edge already, hands gripping Kookie’s wrists where they rest on his thighs, bucking up into that wet heat with rolling thrusts as Yoongi holds the bunny’s head still, keeping an eye on the rabbit’s fingers in case he uses his nonverbal safeword.

He ends up shooting his load down the rabbit’s throat just as Kookie’s milked to his third trembling orgasm, swearing under his breath as he jerks his hips up.

“Fuck his throat, that’s it,” Yoongi coaxes, his breath warm against Taehyung’s cheek. “Give it to him, Tae.”

Once the hybrid’s throat has milked the last drop from him, and he’s grown far too sensitive to stay inside that hot tight mouth for a second longer, he gently tugs on Kookie’s ears to guide the rabbit off him. Jungkook acquiesces with a tiny pout, eyes damp and cheeks flushed, pressing one last reverent kiss to the head of Taehyung’s cock before he’s tugged away and back against Ravi’s chest for a cuddle.

“Can I taste?” the pup asks casually, and Kookie gives an eager nod, craning his neck around to meet Ravi in a deep kiss that seems to be 80% tongues, and if Taehyung hadn’t just orgasmed ten seconds ago, he’d probably want to fuck his bunny all over again.

“Mm, hyung, you taste good,” Ravi tells him, glancing up towards Tae with an appreciative smile, tail wagging slowly.

_Fuck._

“Why don’t we share next time?” Kookie suggests sweetly, turning a little to nuzzle at Ravi’s jawline. “I’m sure Yoongi-hyung won’t mind, will you, hyungie?”

“Not at all, baby,” the screenwriter answers, admirably unaffected considering what’s being suggested (in Yoongi’s position, Tae would be too aroused to even form a coherent sentence, holy fuck). “As long as Ravi’s owners are comfortable with it.”

Ravi nods cheerfully. “N-hyung won’t mind. He says it’s healthy for me to want to play with other hyungs, as long as it’s someone he knows and trusts. And he wouldn’t let me have a sleepover if he didn’t trust all of you, hyung.”

Taehyung had already suspected the doctor would be fairly laidback about any _playtime_ that occurred when he wasn’t there – Hakyeon’s a hybrid specialist after all, he likely sees sexual interaction as a natural (and necessary) social habit for all pets. Tae still isn’t sure he’d feel the same way about Kookie going to somebody else’s house unsupervised for a sleepover, but then they’ve only had the bunny for just over six months – Ravi’s been Hakyeon’s adopted pup for almost seven years now. Perhaps in a few more years, that possessiveness will fade.

Kookie gives a sudden needy whine, pushing his hips back against Ravi, apparently growing impatient at the sudden lack of both milking and face-fucking. The older hybrid lets him hump for a moment, studying him closely, and then sends his human audience an apologetic smile.

“I think he needs me to breed him first. Is that okay?”

“More than okay,” Jimin reassures breathily, and Tae glances at him briefly to see that Hoseok’s hand has slipped beneath the dancer’s shorts, not moving but just resting there, likely gripping Jimin’s erection loosely. Hobi loves to tease them like that.

“You want me inside you?” Ravi murmurs, gently hushing the whining bunny as he presses Jungkook down on his back against the padded mat, brushing a feather-light kiss to his lips.

Jungkook nods, spreading his legs eagerly, drawing his knees up a little. Ravi purrs and licks his cheek once, twice, before hooking his hands beneath the bunny’s knees and lifting them over his shoulders. He takes a few seconds to carefully line himself up (the dog hybrid’s impressively large cock is now swollen and engorged after being neglected during their playtime so far), before snapping his hips forwards sharply, burying his full length to the hilt in a single thrust.

The bunny squeals as white cum spurts across his abdomen, and Ravi rumbles a satisfied sort of purr, leaning forwards over Kookie so that the rabbit’s almost bent in half, gently nuzzling at his cheeks as he begins to rock slowly. It’s nothing like Yugyeom’s rough pounding or Moonbin’s eager thrusting, it’s carefully controlled and measured, a languid sort of fuck that’s clearly designed to prolong the pleasure instead of seeking a quick climax for himself.

“Such a sweet thing,” the therapy hybrid murmurs after a minute, withdrawing almost to the tip with every backward stroke before he thrusts the full length inside again, reducing Kookie to a whining, trembling mess within moments. “Mmm, you feel so good, bunny. Gonna cum again on my cock? Or does hyung need to fuck you harder?”

His languid thrusts turn sharper, still as deep as before but now with enough force to jerk Kookie against the mat with every harsh snap of his hips, the resounding _smack_ it produces echoing in the playroom.

“I always wanted to spank you, Kookie,” Ravi tells him, his relaxing tone still unchanged from its soothing rumble despite the added exertion. “I guess this is close enough.”

“You can help with Bunbun’s bedtime spanking, if you’d like,” Hoseok offers, now casually jerking off Jimin in plain view, the dancer’s cheeks flushed as he– _oh,_ a cock ring, how long has he been wearing _that?_

Ravi glances up towards them, hips pausing in their thrusting and eyes wide and eager.

“Really? You mean it?”

“Baby boy _loves_ his bedtime spanking,” Yoongi adds, fingers idly playing with Taehyung’s hair. “But I’m sure he’d like it even more if he was over your lap. Wouldn’t you, Bun?”

Kookie nods, ears bouncing with the motion. “P-please, want that, want you, _ahh!”_

The dog hybrid has resumed his thrusting, now with added vigour, hands gently cradling Kookie’s face to kiss the cries from his lips. After a few moments, the bunny squeals again, pushed to orgasm by the deep fucking, and Ravi growls in rumbling approval, pulling back suddenly and dropping the rabbit’s legs from his shoulders, flipping Kookie over onto his front.

“Ohh!” the bunny cries, startled and breathless and clearly _very_ eager to proceed, pushing himself up a little bit on his knees to stick his bottom out further, presenting himself shamelessly.

Ravi doesn’t thrust back inside straight away, however. Instead he pushes three fingers past the bunny’s gaping entrance, finger-fucking him for a moment before adding a fourth and twisting. In the blink of an eye, he’s popped his thumb inside too, and Kookie gives another startled shriek at the unexpected fisting, hands scrabbling for purchase against the smooth matt beneath him, eyes blown and wet lips parted.

“Fuck,” Yoongi breathes, the sentiment echoed by Hoseok and Jimin, and Taehyung would agree with them if he could remember how his tongue worked.

“Did Kookie tell you I can knot?” the therapy dog asks calmly, shifting to kneel closer to the bunny’s side so that he can wrap a restraining arm over his hips, slowly pumping his fist in and out of the rabbit. “Not many hybrids can, but it was part of my training. Sometimes the quickest way to settle an upset kit is to knot them nice and full. Kookie’s never taken my knot before, so I need to make sure he’s ready. Do you fist him much?”

“Maybe once a week,” Hoseok answers, his voice a little husky. “We sometimes use the knotted dildo on the _AutoBreeder_ too, he seems to like that.”

Ravi nods knowledgeably. “Mm, Bunnies love to be knotted, it’s in their nature. Doesn’t he take it well for me? Such a sweet little rabbit. Come on, cutie, I know you can give it to me again.”

Jungkook thrashes with a tearful little wail, cock spilling all over the mat beneath him, clear slick squirting from his gaping hole the second Ravi pulls his fist free. The dog pats Kookie’s trembling ass, then takes a moment to carefully lap the sweet slick from his hand and wrist, practically holding up the bunny by the waist under one arm as Jungkook hangs there, panting for breath and whimpering cutely, hole trying to clench around nothing.

Then the therapy hybrid is moving Kookie further along the mat to a cleaner spot, gently but firmly pressing him down onto his stomach, pushing his thighs further apart to raise his hips at the right angle, tenderly stroking the rabbit’s trembling ears as he settles into place over him, his body weight pressing the younger one down.

“Good bunny,” Ravi purrs, slowly sinking inside again. “Been thinking about knotting you for so long, beautiful.”

He begins rocking his hips again, shallower thrusts this time, his hands deftly capturing both of Kookie’s wrists, pinning the bunny to the mat firmly. Jungkook is uttering gasping little cries with every thrust, utterly at the pup’s mercy, held in place and taken at the older hybrid’s leisure.

Taehyung’s cock had already begun stirring back to life during Kookie’s fisting, and now it’s growing hard again, firming up in the loose fist Yoongi’s fingers have formed around it. Reaching over to return the favour, Tae glances away from the enticing sight before him long enough to unzip Yoongi’s fly and free his cock, rolling his palm over the head before forming a loose fist to match the writer’s grip on him. Yoongi squeezes him tighter, and Taehyung grins, copying the motion a little _too_ hard, enough to make his boyfriend hiss. He’ll definitely pay for it later (when he’s least expecting it, he’ll find himself pinned to the nearest horizontal surface and teased to the point of tears), but that’s kind of the idea.

Kookie’s cries suddenly start to increase in pitch, and Tae suspects Ravi’s knot must be beginning to swell past his entrance, because the dog hybrid growls in approval and gently bites the back of Jungkook’s neck, holding him still as he snaps his hips forwards in a few more noisy thrusts before the bunny gives another squeal, pushed again to orgasm.

Then something seems to lock them together, because on the next rocking motion Ravi’s cock doesn’t withdraw, and as he pulls beck the bunny’s hips come with him, Kookie gasping sharply.

Ravi releases his hold on the back of Jungkook’s neck (a visible bruising bite-mark left behind, standing out starkly against the pale skin) and presses the bunny down flat against the mat, hips rutting in a rapid sort of humping motion that has Kookie trying to thrash beneath him (to no avail, as he’s secured firmly in place), clearly beside himself with pleasure, wailing through another orgasm.

This seems to go on for almost a full minute before Ravi stills, cries out sharply, and shudders from head to toe. Kookie goes utterly limp beneath him, whining, lips parted and wide eyes glassy with unshed tears.

“Does that feel good, Bun?” Taehyung can’t help but ask, because the bunny looks so in _awe_ of what’s just happened.

Kookie nods, sweat-damp cheek rubbing against the mat. “So f-full, hyunge.”

“Yeah?” Hoseok encourages, Jimin now half-reclining against his chest as he teasingly plays with the younger dancer’s balls. “Did Ravi cum inside you, baby?”

“He’s s-still cumming,” the bunny hiccups, his tone reverent. “There’s _so much,_ hyung, it won’t all fit.”

“You can take it, beautiful,” Ravi purrs, his previous gentleness returning as if it had never left, his tongue softly lapping at the bite mark that’s already fading on the back of Kookie’s neck before he presses a tender kiss there. “Such a good, sweet little bunny, cumming on my knot so many times. Maybe I’ll wake you up like this tomorrow, hm? Would you like that?”

Jungkook whimpers and nods, fussing a little beneath Ravi at the promise of another knotting in the morning. The dog hybrid gently nips the back of Kookie’s neck again, which has an immediate calming effect on the bun (and Tae’s going to have to remember that one next time the rabbit’s throwing a tantrum).

Ravi glances towards the couch, cheeks slightly flushed but otherwise apparently unaffected by his current state of entanglement.

“Thank you for letting me breed him,” the pup says politely, tail wagging a little. “My knot should go down in a couple of minutes. Would one of you like to use our mouths before I take him again?”

 _Ohh,_ Jin and Namjoon are going to be so mad they missed out on this. Maybe he can persuade the hybrids to sleep in Joon’s bed tonight, at least that way his absent boyfriends will get to see Ravi knotting a sleepy-whiny Kookie before the bun’s even been milked.

Hell, maybe Tae will squeeze himself into bed with them too, if _that’s_ the beautiful sight he’s going to wake up to.

 

 

 

 ....

Ravi                                                                                                                                   Moonbin

                                 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought you might appreciate a visual cue for Ravi, in case you aren't familiar with VIXX. That's his adorable and very spoiled dog, called "Butt" in Korean. Yes, that's its real name. :P
> 
> And Moonbin is literally the cutest guy ever (although he is VISUAL KING in Astro's latest comeback), isn't his smile adorable? Like you can literally see the puppy-ears and cat-tail, uwu. <3


	41. The Morning After (NamJinKook+Ravi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-breakfast playtime and cuddles

 

Namjoon is definitely the luckiest man in the world.

After the best night’s sleep he’s had in several weeks (no bothersome 2am conference calls to cripple his body clock this time), he’s woken by a familiar strangled cry, and opens his eyes to the startling but very much appreciated sight of his adorable pet hybrid being bred by Ravi just six inches away from where he’d been snoozing.

x

“Good morning, hyung,” Ravi greets him cheerfully, hips still rocking in deep, rhythmic thrusts as Jungkook whimpers and squirms, draped over a stack of pillows and towels. “I’m sorry if we woke you, hyung – Kookie’s been trying so hard to stay quiet, but I imagine he’s feeling a little sensitive now. Did you sleep well?”

Staring at them blearily, Namjoon isn’t entirely capable of articulating a coherent reply, quickly distracted by a high-pitched whine from Kookie as the bunny is fucked into orgasm, humping the towel beneath him as he eagerly chases his climax.

Ravi coos, leaning over the rabbit’s back to lick at the reddened mark on his nape – a bite, perhaps? – murmuring soothingly to the younger hybrid in a voice too low for Namjoon to make out the exact words. But Jungkook settles quickly, muscles relaxing as he rests his cheek down against the pillow, eyes damp but lips curling into a contented smile as Ravi continues to groom his neck.

It’s something Namjoon doesn’t get to see all that often; Kookie will occasionally lick his cheek mid-nuzzle, but it’s not a daily thing - apparently bunnies just don’t feel the same overwhelming urge to groom caretakers or other hybrids, not in the way the bigger cat and dog breeds tend to do. He knows Yugyeom likes to ‘clean’ Jungkook after playtime, and he’s heard that Moonbin will generally groom any hybrid within a five foot radius when he’s feeling particularly cuddly, but since Namjoon’s rarely home for the bunny’s weekly playdates he tends to miss out on these cosy domestic moments.

“Is Ravi taking care of you, Bun?” Namjoon asks, his voice low and rough from sleep, reaching out to gently stroke the backs of his fingers down the rabbit’s flushed cheek.

Jungkook purrs in reply, tilting into his touch, trying to catch Namjoon’s thumb in his mouth.

“Sounds like my little one’s having a good time,” a voice remarks from across the room.

Namjoon lifts his head to see Jin emerging from the ensuite bathroom in nothing but a pair of boxers, purple towel slung around his neck and hair still damp from the shower. The model comes to the bedside, stroking a hand down Ravi’s back from the hybrid’s nape to the base of his tail, which wags languidly at the petting.

“Morning, Joon-ah,” Jin murmurs, smile softening when their eyes meet. “Sorry, did they wake you?”

Namjoon’s lips twitch upwards. “You won’t hear me complaining.”

Jin returns the smirk, sitting cross-legged on the bed beside Ravi, who stops grooming Kookie’s neck to kneel up a little straighter and accept the model’s expert ear-scratchings with a happy hum, tail wagging with greater enthusiasm at the man’s close attention.

“Aren’t you a sweet boy?” the model coos, carding his fingers through Ravi’s thick hair and leaning in to peck a kiss against the pup’s brow. “And you’re always so good with Kookie.”

Ravi preens at the compliments, a faint blush tinting the apple of his cheeks as his tail swishes louder through the air, his hips rocking a little. Jungkook moans, turning his head to latch onto Namjoon’s middle and index fingers now, trying to sate himself that way since the older hybrid has been distracted from his previous task of fucking him six ways to Sunday.

“How’s the plug, puppy?” Jin continues, reaching down below Ravi’s tail to twist at the base of the toy that’s apparently nestled between his cheeks. “Is it big enough? You took it so well for me earlier, but I wasn’t sure if you’d need something thicker.”

Namjoon finally realises the source of that faint buzzing sound he’s been hearing since he woke up, watching as the dog hybrid sucks in a shaky breath, eyes closing for a moment as Jin pumps the toy in and out, fucking him on it.

“That’s it, beautiful,” Jin coaxes, using a gentle grip on the pup’s nape to push Ravi forwards, draping him fully over Kookie’s back, cock still buried inside the rabbit. “Good boy. Stay down for me.”

“Jin,” Namjoon cautions quietly, aware that Ravi (however openly willing to get fucked by them) defintiely isn’t their hybrid, and he doesn’t want to cross any boundaries, legal or otherwise.

“N-hyung messaged me a little while ago,” his boyfriend replies unconcernedly, clicking something on the base of the toy that makes it buzz even louder, startling a low moan out of the pup. “He asked if we wouldn’t mind taking care of Ravi’s morning maintenance. Apparently this little cutie can get a little surly later in the day if his hole isn’t played with…isn’t that right, sweetheart?”

Ravi nods with a choked noise of pleasure, his hips working in a shallow sort of rutting motion that has Kookie whining beneath him. The dog litters soft kisses all over the rabbit’s neck and shoulders, hands sliding down the bunny’s arms to gently curl around his wrists where they rest on the duvet. Jungkook moans, eyelids fluttering at the restraint as he sucks harder on Namjoon’s fingers.

“Such a good puppy,” Jin praises warmly, and gently holds the hybrid’s tail out of the way so that he can plunge the toy inside at a deeper angle. “I bet you’re already starting to swell up, aren’t you? I’m sure our little Bun’s loose enough to take it now. Go ahead and knot him whenever you’re ready, hon.”

Namjoon finds himself abruptly choking on air.

_Go ahead and do **what** now?_

 

 

 

 

x

 

 

 

 

“Only around five percent of adoptable hybrids can knot,” Ravi tells them, hand-feeding Jungkook another slice of sticky mango as the bunny sits cuddled up in his lap at the table. “Not many pets get offered the hormone treatment, unless they've been chosen for the Procreation program - just therapy hybrids like me, mostly.”

Kookie forces his friend to pause in his explanation by lifting a spoonful of rice and steamed eggs to the pup’s lips. Ravi accepts it with a hum of thanks, letting the bunny suck on his juice-sticky fingers as he chews slowly.

“Do they let you choose?” Namjoon asks carefully, curiosity winning out over his hesitancy to bring up a potentially sensitive topic. “Whether or not you get the treatment, I mean?”

“Mmhm,” Ravi confirms brightly, and swallows his mouthful before continuing. “It’s always optional, although I never met anyone who decided against it – being a therapy dog was all I ever wanted to do, so I’d already been working towards it half my life when they offered me the treatment. If I wasn’t in the case service, maybe I wouldn’t have wanted it so bad, but having a knot is important – it really helps to soothe the smaller species. Especially bunnies.”

Jungkook pouts a little around the pup’s fingers, releasing them from his mouth so that he can whine cutely.

“How come you didn’t knot me before?”

Ravi rumbles a warm laugh and lightly nips at one of the rabbit’s ears. “Because you settle so easily, Kook. When I first started our play therapy sessions, I thought maybe I’d need to…but a few fingers and you’re already so pliant for me. My cute little bunny.”

“Wait…” Jungkook’s brow furrows a little, his pout intensifying. “You didn’t knot me before because I was always such a good boy? So if I’d been a fussier Bun you would’ve knotted me sooner?”

“Mm, probably,” Ravi agrees, and shares a quick smile with the two humans at the table as Jungkook sags dramatically in his lap with a frustrated groan.

“ _Hyung,”_ the bunny gripes, noticing the pup’s grin.

Laughing again, Ravi nuzzles the rabbit’s temple.

“How about I make you a promise?” he suggests, lifting another slice of mango to Jungkook’s mouth, tapping it against his bottom lip until the bunny stops fake-pouting and opens up to accept it. “From now on, if you’re a good bunny during your therapy playtime, hyung will knot you afterwards. Deal?”

The bunny’s put-on surliness vanishes in an instant, and he presses what’s undoubtedly a very mango-sticky kiss against the pup’s cheek, giggling cutely as he pulls away and notices the splotch he’s left behind. Kookie leans in again to clean it with his tongue, Ravi reaching up to gently pinch his chin and turn the younger one’s head to slot their mouths together.

“I could watch that all day,” Tae murmurs appreciatively from his seat at Namjoon’s side.

Across the table, Yoongi hums in agreement, his eyes still a little puffy and heavy-lidded from sleep, both hands wrapped around a very large mug of black coffee. Namjoon’s honestly surprised to see him awake at this hour when he doesn’t have any production meetings to attend – when he’d asked about it earlier, the man had told him there were some things worth getting up for. Presumably he means the heart-warming sight of their bunny hybrid all snuggled up in Ravi’s lap, the two cuties sharing kisses and each other’s breakfasts, both looking absolutely smitten with each other. Like Taehyung, it’s something Namjoon could just watch all day. They’re so fucking _cute_ together.

And Kookie is practically glowing with happiness. Their bunny’s always bubbly and cheerful, but he looks so adorably content in the arms of another hybrid. Namjoon knows it must have been a difficult transition for the rabbit, to leave an environment where he’d been petted and played with by fellow hybrids all day long, and move into a house full of humans. Although they see to his sexual and emotional needs, there’s clearly something special about the bond he shares with others of his kind, something they won’t ever quite be able to replicate as the rabbit’s human owners.

They try their best to set up regular playdates so that Kookie can be around other pets and maintain those important bonds, but those interactions are usually only for a couple of hours three or four times a week – it’s the first time since his adoption that he’s really spent an extensive period of time with another hybrid, and it’s obvious how much of a positive impact it’s had on his overall happiness. Namjoon wants to see his bunny glowing like this _every_ day.

_Well. That settles it._

Sleepovers will have to become a regular thing from now on.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd fully intended to leave the sleepover behind, but Namjoonie wanted very much to be involved, and also I needed more fluff. :P
> 
> My soft!Vamp Kookie-centric fic has transitioned from the planning stage to the writing stage, so updates on this fic may be slightly delayed as I concentrate on my new AU for a short time. Please bear with me. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	42. The AutoBreeder (SugaKookie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi doesn't have time to milk his horny BunBun, but thankfully they have a backup caretaker readily available.

 

 _“Yoongs…”_ Jin’s grim sigh crackles through the phone speaker. _“Sorry, but I’m not gonna make it home for at least another couple of hours.”_

“What?” Yoongi sets his mug down on the edge of his desk a little harder than he’d intended to, startling Jungkook, who’d been quietly sitting at the writer’s feet watching anime on his _ipad._

He sends the bunny a reassuring smile, gently stroking one of the hybrid’s velvety ears between his thumb and forefinger as he tries not to make his heightened stress too obvious. Kookie’s sensitive to these things, and the last thing he wants to do is upset the bunny.

“Jin, what the f-”

 _“Yoongi, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,”_ his boyfriend apologises quickly, sounding audibly upset. _“We got into an accident on the motorway; my manager’s trying to arrange for someone to come pick us up but they’ve cordoned off three full lanes so the traffic isn’t going anywhere-”_

Yoongi’s heart clenches as the words finally register. “An accident? Fuck, baby, are you alright? Are you hurt?”

 _“No, hey, I’m fine,”_ his partner hurries to reassure, his soothing tone quickly deflating that initial spike of fear at the thought of Jin being injured. _“My driver managed to swerve out of the way when the lorry tipped, but it had us blocked in against the rail so we had to climb out through the windows, and there’s timber all over the road…I have a feeling we’re going to be here for quite a while. I thought I’d best call you to make alternative arrangements for Kookie, I don’t want you to miss your appointment.”_

Jungkook seems to have sensed his owner’s unrest, because he suddenly comes crawling out from underneath the desk to clamber up into the man’s lap for a cuddle, nuzzling at Yoongi’s jawline with a comforting purr. The screenwriter greatly appreciates the gesture, closing his eyes briefly and taking a calming breath as his cards the fingers of his free hand through Kookie’s hair, letting the bunny scent his neck.

“Don’t sweat it, babe, I’ll just postpone the meeting,” Yoongi decides, although his stomach’s already twisting with dread at the thought of calling up so many important people to beg them to delay his script review by an hour or two.

 _“Don’t you dare,”_ Jin argues firmly. _“You’ve been planning this meeting with Jeon Jungho for six weeks, I know how much you admire his work as a director. You can’t let this chance slip through your fingers, it could be your big breakthrough.”_

“Not really seeing a whole lot of options here, babe,” Yoongi points out with a resigned sigh. “I can’t take him with me, it wouldn’t be fair to ask him to sit still and quiet in a stuffy conference room for six hours.”

Jungkook would definitely _try_ to be a Very Good Bun, but he’d quickly grow bored and fidgety, even if Yoongi brought along the rabbit’s _ipad_ and some snacks. Kookie’s good at staying quiet for a couple of hours beneath Yoongi’s desk as long as he can cuddle the writer’s legs and receive occasional pettings, but it’s unlikely he’d feel as safe and comfortable in a strange room surrounded by people he’s never met before. And Yoongi loves his bunny, but he really can’t risk Kookie getting upset and needing additional attention during the meeting; Jin wasn’t exaggerating when he said this new drama could be Yoongi’s big breakthrough, it’s the _best_ script he’s ever written by a longshot, he just has to convince the PDs and network managers that it’s worth their time and money to make.

 _“I’ve already called Joonie, love,”_ Jin tells him. _“He’s in a meeting until half past one, but he’ll pop back to the apartment as soon as he’s done to collect Kookie. BunBun can spend the afternoon at the office with him.”_

The rabbit perks up, clearly having been listening in to some of the conversation, and Yoongi gives the bunny’s bottom a gently chiding tap for the blatant eavesdropping.

“That won’t work, hyung, my appointment’s at two,” Yoongi explains. “I’ll need to leave at least an hour beforehand to make it to the studio in plenty of time, and there’s nobody else home to watch him.”

 _“He’ll be alright on his own for forty-five minutes or so,”_ his older boyfriend reasons calmly. _“It’ll be fine, Yoongs. We always knew this day would come eventually, that’s why we programmed those playtime cycles into the AutoBreeder a few months back, remember? We’ve left him alone in the playroom before, BunBun can handle it.”_

Yoongi knows that. Of course he knows that. But it’s one thing to set Kookie up for an hour of playtime while Yoongi’s working in the library just down the hallway and available to run to his bunny at any given moment; strapping Jungkook into the AutoBreeder and physically _leaving the house_ is a totally different story. Yes, he can still supervise Kookie using the machine’s inbuilt Caretaker-cam, and he’ll have full control of all the AutoBreeder’s mainframe if Jungkook needs a break or starts to get fussy, but it still isn’t the same as being able to pop in and check on the bunny himself any time he wants to.

“I’ll be okay,” Jungkook pipes up, pressing a sweet little peck to Yoongi’s cheek, his eyes bright with excitement. “Is it true? Is Joonie-hyung really gonna take me to work with him?”

 _“I see someone’s been listening,”_ Jin laughs on the other end of the phone, and Yoongi rolls his eyes, smiling despite the weight of guilt sitting in his gut. _“Hi, baby.”_

“Hi, hyungie!” the rabbit yells back, several decibels louder than is strictly necessary. “Do I really get to stay with Joonie-hyung? At his office? For reals?”

The bunny’s getting overexcited now, tail quivering and ears twitching as he practically vibrates in Yoongi’s lap.

 _“For reals,”_ Jin echoes, amused. Then, clearly addressing Yoongi, _“You might wanna add a couple of deep-milking cycles to the programme to help settle him down before Joonie gets home.”_

Yoongi hums in agreement, glancing down at his watch briefly and mentally cursing when he sees how quickly time is progressing.

“The Caretaker-cam should send you a notification once I’ve got Kookie strapped in,” he remarks, free hand stroking up the bunny’s inner thigh to where his tiny shorts are sporting a very obvious bulge at the front – clearly the hybrid’s excited at the prospect of playtime. “Talk to you later, hun.”

Grateful that he’d opted for an early lunch today (he wouldn’t want Kookie getting hungry during his playtime), Yoongi ushers the eager rabbit up from his lap and out of the library, smiling fondly when the hybrid hops ahead of him with bounding exuberance – these days the bunny remembers not to run indoors (most of the time), but he’s quickly found alternative ways to express his excitement that don’t earn him a spanking. If Yoongi had a thousand won for every time he’s heard _“but I wasn’t running, I was bouncing”_ he’d be able to fund a drama himself.

“Eager boy,” Yoongi teases, when he finds Kookie already in the playroom and stripping out of his clothes, folding them into a neat pile on the padded mat adjacent to the AutoBreeder. “I guess it’s been a long time since your morning milking, huh?”

The now-naked rabbit flashes him a bright smile, skipping over to plaster himself to Yoongi’s front, pressing snuffling little kisses along his neck and up his jaw, hungry for tactile contact and intimate affection the way he always is when he’s overdue a milking.

Yoongi reaches around to stroke a hand over the bunny’s smooth bottom, fingers slipping between the soft plump cheeks to stroke over the rabbit’s puckered rim, unsurprised by the warm dampness he finds collecting there.

“Stay,” he purrs against the bunny’s velvety ear as Kookie starts to squirm, slowly pushing two fingers inside past that wet, eager opening. He carefully tucks the rabbit’s torso beneath one arm to further bend him over for inspection. “Nice and still for me, Bunny.”

Easily locating the swollen bump where it sits along the hybrid’s inner wall, he gives it a firm rub, smiling when the rabbit utters a predictably wanton moan and immediately tries to fuck himself back on Yoongi’s long digits.

“Ah-ah, no…stay,” he murmurs again, withdrawing the fingers to land a few sharp taps to the eager rabbit’s twitching hole, earning him a startled little squeak and a fresh spurt of slick. “I know you’re excited, baby boy, but hyung needs to see how needy your little hole is.”

Unfortunately Kookie had been so sleepy prior to lunch that Yoongi had opted to put him down for a nap without his usual pre-lunch playtime, simply letting the hybrid doze off astride his giant _naptime-bear,_ coaxing the bunny into several drawn-out orgasms by gently spanking him over his shorts as the sleeping hybrid eagerly humped his man-sized plushie, drooling around the soother in his mouth. Jungkook had woken thirty minutes later bright-eyed and refreshed, so Yoongi had foregone the planned milking entirely, anticipating that Jin would likely want to play with their bunny as soon as he came home from his overnight modelling trip.

The rabbit’s not as swollen as he could be, considering he hasn’t even been wearing a plug for most of the day, but the bump’s big enough that Yoongi’s surprised the bunny hasn’t started to appear restless before now.

“Such a good bunny,” he praises, “sitting under hyung’s desk so quietly even when your hole was all swollen like this. No wonder you’re so eager for playtime, baby boy. Let’s get you bred, hm?”

Securing the bunny facedown onto the AutoBreeder’s padded bench takes less than a minute, Yoongi carefully testing every individual restraint on the arm and leg extensions and checking to make sure none of the binding straps are pinching his skin or inhibiting circulation.

“Do you remember what to say if something hurts too much or you want playtime to stop?” Yoongi asks, slipping Kookie’s erection inside the fitted suction-cup where the machine will expertly massage and stimulate the gland as part of the milking programme.

“Avocado,” the hybrid answers obediently, and the machine releases a sharp _hiss_ as the restraints immediately slacken. The rabbit makes a soft noise of dissatisfaction, but settles when Yoongi quickly tightens the straps again.

“Good bunny,” he praises again, tapping a few controls on the touchscreen panel to adjust the angle for breeding, the bench’s padded extensions moving to reposition Kookie with his knees bent and his bottom raised up, legs spread open.

If he had time to play, he’d definitely make us of the bunny’s eager hole himself before he left for the studio, but he’s working on a tight schedule here and the most he can promise himself is a really, _really_ good celebratory fuck when he gets home tonight. It’ll probably be late if Jeon Jungho’s associates invite him out to dinner or drinks, but he’s sure Kookie won’t say no to some late night playtime, even if the bunny’s half asleep.

Yoongi takes another couple of minutes selecting suitable toys and tools from the row of display shelves nearby. He picks out his favourite milking probe, a couple of thick dildos, a soft leather paddle, and a ‘fist’ attachment (designed and textured to look and feel just like a muscular forearm) in case the bunny needs something a little deeper today.

The supple, inch-wide silicone milking probe slips past the bunny’s with no resistance, the machine’s sensor technology aiding it in locating the hybrid’s swollen prostate within a few seconds of penetration, a handy diagram popping up on one side of the display screen to indicate the probe’s intended movements.

“Good boy,” Yoongi murmurs, stroking the rabbit’s lower back with out hand as he pulls out his phone with the other and logs into the private Caretaker-cam network, just to check that everything is functioning as it should be.

Keying in the authorisation code to take control of the AutoBreeder remotely, he activates a pulsing rhythm of vibrations, dials up the intensity of the probe’s milking motion to ninety percent and taps _‘Start’._

Kookie gives a startled little squeak, legs jerking against their restraints for a brief moment as the immediate stimulation and intense vibrations directly target his swollen prostate, and Yoongi smiles, satisfied that things are working as they ought to be. He uses the controls on his phone to adjust the bunny’s position a little more, raising his bottom higher whilst tilting his upper body further downwards, knowing how much deeper the milking will feel at such an angle. Kookie always loves it when they manhandle him during playtime, and luckily with the AutoBreeder he can easily pre-programme position adjustments at two-minute intervals to keep the rabbit happy.

A high, strangled cry distracts him from his appreciative spectatorship, and the phone in his hand _pings_ softly with a notification from the app. _‘BunBun has achieved orgasm’,_ well no shit. With a huff of laughter, Yoongi resets his notifications to _‘red-alerts only’_ , and adjusts his screen options so that the orgasm count is indicated by a little yellow number in the top right-hand corner. If he lets the app notify him every time Kookie cums, the device will never shut up.

“I need to go get ready, Bun,” he tells the rabbit, leaning down to kiss Kookie’s brow, smoothing his hair back from his forehead as the bunny gasps and whimpers, doe-eyes almost black with arousal as the machine automatically spreads his legs wider and fucks into him more firmly. “Take your milking for me like a good boy, I’ll be back soon.”

Jungkook nods, then cries out again as an echoing _thwap-thwap-thwap_ fills the room, one of the AutoBreeder’s paddle-extensions having lined itself up perfectly to land a flurry of light, coaxing spanks just beneath Kookie’s hole, stimulating the rabbit’s sensitive perineum.

Yoongi swears under his breath, briefly palming the front of his jeans before forcing himself to step away from the enticing sight, conscious of the fact that he’s already lingered here too long.

“Remember, hyung can still here you,” he reminds the rabbit, giving Kookie’s ears one last stroke before heading towards the door. “Shout for me if you need to, baby.”

The rabbit nods again, sucking in gasping breaths as he shudders, toes curling, the overhead display screen counting up from _2_ to _3_ as the bunny is milked to orgasm once more.

Walking a bit bow-legged to compensate for the tent in his pants, Yoongi determinedly tries to steer his mind away from thoughts of his horny pet rabbit. He certainly won’t be able to make a good impression on the PDs and network managers if he’s sporting a raging hard-on for the duration of his script review.

Aigoo, his bunny really is far too distracting…

 

They’re so goddamn lucky to have him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like adding a quick wee update to this fic before the weekend's over, because a couple of people requested more scenes with the AutoBreeder and reminded me that I had plans for Kookie to go to work with Namjoon.
> 
> Next chapter in a couple of weeks will be Kookie's first day at the office. and BunBun has MANY AN EXCITE. Poor Joonie will have his hands full. :P
> 
> I'm working the next few days, so my Vampire AU will be updated towards the end of the week (like Thursday/Friday). Stay tuned! :)


End file.
